


玩具

by 91pctcharged



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91pctcharged/pseuds/91pctcharged
Summary: 作者 ffar傻憨憨体育生X双x小美人学霸搬运 侵删
Kudos: 6





	玩具

《玩具》作者：ffar  
文案：  
傻憨憨体育生X小美人学霸  
原创小说 - BL - 短篇 - 完结  
双性 - 小甜饼 - 校园  
1v1

蓄意勾引变双向暗恋再到互通心意一甜到底  
无强制，一个努力的小学霸看上傻乎乎的体特生最后沦陷的平凡故事。  
傻憨憨攻纯情但是天赋过人，学霸小美人带着攻一起探索自己，期间谈谈恋爱撒撒糖，互相吃吃醋，互宠就完事~  
微博“ffar之元”，完结会放txt，正文无生子计划，希望各位看官吃得开心看得满意嘿嘿

第1章 洗澡

常止又在发呆了。

后面的同学窃窃私语着，不过也只是见怪不怪的提一句，并没有什么恶意。因为常止老是在课间看着窗外发呆，大家都习惯了，毕竟他不发呆的时候都温温和和的，特别好相处，甚至成绩差的找他拿作业抄，他也是问都不问就递出去，不像别的优等生，有各种各样的借口不给。

是的，常止成绩很好，班级上人缘也很好，但他有自己的烦恼。

看着窗外被大风席卷着飘向天空的树叶，他撑着下巴，重重的叹了口气。

常止常止，他也希望自己的欲望能像自己的名字一样，说止就止了。

上课铃突然打响，他收回目光，闭上眼睛整理了下思绪，才随着老师的声音沉浸入知识的海洋。  
高中的课程比较紧张，一天下来作业堆了一抽屉，常止擅于一心二用，有些不重要的课他不会一直听，多半都拿去写作业了，等别人放学哀声载道，他已经写得七七八八，只有一小部分要带回家完成。

“亲爱的同桌！可不可以借一下英语？抄完我明天直接帮你交！”常止的同桌秦阳是个很开朗的人，不过不爱学习，班主任把他们换到一起就想让常止感染感染一下他，谁知道常止非但不感染，还特别纵容，能让他抄的都给了个干干净净。

收拾好书包，常止从抽屉里掏出英语练习册，看秦阳双手接过，跟呈圣旨似的，逗得他笑了下。

“我们常学霸就是人美心善，我何其有幸能成为您的同桌呀！”秦阳夸张的捧着英语作业歌功颂德，常止习惯了他这一套，配合的抬抬手，睥睨着他说：“平身。”

秦阳双手拢起：“——喳！”嗓子奸细，真跟个太监一样。

周围的人哈哈大笑，秦阳这个宝器，还真是他们班的开心果，常止满脸笑容的出了校门，搭上公交车，笑意就淡了。

正是下班高峰期，车上人挤来挤去的，虽然天气已经凉下来，车里的空气还是憋闷得慌。常止有轻微的洁癖，正好前面还站了个不修边幅的大叔，那股汗味儿熏得他几欲呕吐，好几次都是咬着舌尖硬忍下去，直到下了一批人他才赶忙挪到有窗户的地方深深吐了口气。

还好他家不远，不然他真的宁肯自己买辆电瓶车骑回去。

到了家，他妈妈立马接过他的书包，问他今天学习得怎么样，常止心想能怎么样，每天都是听课写作业，问这个还不如不问，可他也知道他妈妈是担心他，初中的时候别人都自己回家，他妈妈还天天跑学校门口接他呢，现在读高中情况好了点，加上他不止一次的抗议过，他妈妈总算收敛了不少，所以常止虽然内心厌烦，表面还是敷衍了几句。

“小乖，妈今天炖了汤，你趁热来喝一碗？”

“不了，我先洗澡，你放着我吃饭喝吧。”常止说着就进了卧室，顺手把门给关上了，站在门后又平复了会儿烦躁的心情，才去把换洗衣物找出来。

考虑到他身体特殊，卧室里给他装了单独的洗漱间，他把换洗衣服放在墙壁的架子上，脱光了让温热的流水滑过他细腻的皮肤。

茉莉花香的沐浴露在洗浴球的纱网里揉出大团的细白泡沫，常止闭着眼睛，抓着这团白云在身体上缓缓游走，转过自己平坦的胸膛，绕过纤细的腰，再到丰翘的臀，他在臀肉上多停留了一会儿，甚至扭过头去看自己的屁股，看那白白的泡沫滑进臀瓣中间的缝隙，一点一点消失在神秘的股沟中。

他的脸忽然染上动人的绯红，水流合着泡沫流到了他的后穴，痒酥酥的，逼得他塌下腰翘起臀，让水流继续前进，进入一个更加狭窄的溪谷。

泡沫像朵轻柔的棉花搔在他的腿缝中，离了温暖的水流，他的肉屁股凉丝丝的，腿心却仿佛被藏在泡沫里的无数小嘴啄吻，陡然升腾起一股痒到心坎上的情热。

常止的双腿轻微的颤抖了一下，膝盖微弯，小腿绷出极好看的线条，水滴顺着往下滑，砸在他蜷缩在一起的脚趾上。

前面的阴茎已经抬起了头，他伸手去碰，淡粉色的柱身顶着红彤彤的伞头，似乎是羞涩极了，在他的手指间几不可察的颤了颤。

轻柔的动作突然变得粗暴，手指发了狂，握紧了这粉红的肉棍开始飞快的上下套弄，薄薄的皮肉随着激烈的动作不断吞吃前端通红的伞头，常止看着那点红，情不自禁的吐出尖尖的舌头，在自己雪白的牙齿上前后磨蹭。

快感越来越剧烈，他想叫，但理智让他只能从嗓子里挤出模糊的哼声，像是快哭出来似的，脸颊连着脖子红成一片，眉头紧紧皱着，手腕抖动得越来越快。

同学们眼中温和的常止、老师们眼中优秀的常止、家长眼中文静的常止，现在被欲望扼住咽喉，如同濒死的鸟儿一样，悲鸣着瘫软下来，双腿间一片狼藉。  
稠白的精液被流水冲得稀而淡，混着另一股黏糊的透明液体，拉着丝从他身体里跌到冰凉的瓷砖上，常止伸手抹了，感觉到两瓣涨起来的肉唇从他掌心吻过，引得他又抽搐了一下小腹。

不行了，他呼出口热气，今天必须要自慰。

脑子里想着这么一件淫靡的事，他脸上却严肃起来，像要完成一项有难度的作业，怀着一种严谨的考究精神。

常止关了喷头，把身上的水珠擦拭干净，穿上休闲的衬衫和长裤，站在洗漱台前检查镜子里的自己，脸蛋还是有些红，但表情已经恢复了云淡风轻的冷然，他满意的拨了拨搭在额前的头发，又等了会儿，才迈出洗漱间。

他妈妈已经在外面叫他吃饭了，他应了声，把头发快速吹得半干，肩上搭了张干燥的帕子坐在饭桌前。

“怎么又不吹干？感冒了怎么办？你抵抗力又差……”

“吹干了头发太燥，”常止端起香浓的鸡汤喝了口：“妈妈，吃饭吧。”

“那妈妈给你换种洗发水……”

“吃饭吧，妈。”常止又重复了一遍，他妈妈嗫嚅着说了几句，到底是消停了。

因为他是个双性人，全家对他都小心翼翼的，尤其是他妈妈罗颜玉，特别怕他被别人欺负，听外婆说自己还小的时候家里曾想给他做手术，但风险太大，又担心他不喜欢被别人选择性别，所以他妈妈作主，等他大了再说。

这一点他一直很感谢妈妈，给予了自己最大的自由，可随着年龄增长，在罗颜玉的过度保护下他逐渐觉得透不过气来，直到初三结束，他策划了一场爆发式的反抗，给罗颜玉下了剂猛药，才把自己从母亲手上成功独立出来。

常止做事一向有自己的规划，对于这具畸形的身体，他的探索其实从很早就开始了。

他至今还记得第一次看到的那本黄色小说，当时他只是在电脑上搜索一道数学题怎么解，不知怎么点进了一个小说网站，他本想立马退出去，但那个小说后面跟了“双性”两个字，牢牢吸引了他。

双性人在平常生活中很少被提及，提到了也是遮遮掩掩的，可这两个字居然被标红加粗，正大光明的跟在小说名后面，那么招摇，像是在引诱常止点进去一般。

常止确实点进去了，然而当第一段文字映入他的眼帘，他就呆住了。

他意识到这是本淫秽读物，而主角是一个双性人，正张着腿，挨着另一个男人的操。

看起来那么肮脏，可是主角叫得又那么爽，叫得常止脸红心跳，双腿不自觉的紧紧夹住。

看了一页之后，他发现自己竟然还想看下去，看主角怎么被操，看他腿间的肉花怎么翕动怎么收缩，怎么喷溅出甜蜜的汁液。

常止湿了，第一次，因为赤裸裸的欲望，他感到兴奋快活甚至难以自拔，他一直好奇并隐隐厌恶着的躯体，让他产生了连理智都无法抵挡的快乐。

一个新的世界在他眼前缓缓铺展开，常止很想大笑，但他抑制住了，导致表情看上去有些扭曲，他几乎是抖着手把小说下载到电脑里，又用数据线导入了自己的手机，最后把浏览和下载记录一一删除，激动得连那道数学题也忘了。

那一天他对自己的身体有了全新的认识，不同于医生给他的病态印象和书本上冰冷的解说，他开始尝试接受这具身体给自己带来的馈赠。

初中三年很快就过去了，他在小说构筑的糜烂世界里尽情的享受那份潮湿的快意，在自己虚妄大胆的想象中高潮着淌了一裤裆的水，实在情动的时候他也自慰过，不过仅仅是打飞机，他强大的理智遏制了自己伸向下面的手，他幻想中的抚慰太过快乐，他怕自己被欲望淹没，怕自己上瘾。

可惜这种事一旦开始了，又怎么是理智可以叫停的。

一次又一次的湿透内裤后，他终于抵挡不住好奇心和快感的驱使，决定上了高中就去安慰那朵渴了将近三年的肉花。

而今天，他终于要付出实践了。

第2章 第一次

坐在对面的罗颜玉丝毫未察觉自己儿子在计划多么下流的事，她看到常止脸上的红只觉得有气色，衬得她儿子跟个小明星似的，越发的乖巧帅气，举手投足又雅致沉静，也不知道他跟谁学的，那气质放小辈堆里也打眼得很。

要不是因为……哎，罗颜玉告诉自己不要多想，现在小乖很好，再想多了又要惹他烦。

她悄悄收回视线，殊不知常止对她自以为隐蔽的打量习以为常，脸色不变的吃完饭，帮着把碗筷放进水槽，等罗颜玉开始洗碗，他才进卧室把门给反锁了。  
一想到等会儿要做的事，常止隐隐有些激动，但他作业还没写完，担心摸那里会爽得像小说里描写的一样脑袋发晕神智全无，为了保险，还是先写完作业比较好。

定了定神，常止从书包里拿出没写完的物理作业，瘫在书桌上认真的写起来。

时间一晃就过去了半个多小时，天已经全黑了，常止把不会的题目画上圈，又拿出英语书把明天要听写的单词背了，最后还预习了化学和物理，正式收尾时间正好到九点，他看了看手机，舒服的伸了个懒腰。

出门倒了杯水，他妈妈正在看电视，常止不动声色的端着温水回到卧室，确定锁了门，才把水杯搁在床头，去洗漱间仔细洗了手，回来躺在床上把裤子连着内裤一起慢慢剥下去，露出一双笔直修长的白腿。

怕会弄脏床，他还在屁股底下小心的垫了张面巾，可谓是准备充分。

窗帘早就拉上了，屋里只开了盏台灯，常止把藏在手机里的黄片翻出来，插上耳机，粘腻的接吻声立马在耳畔响起，他对剧情太过熟悉，脑子里立即浮现出一个健硕的男人把下面的人压进床里的画面，两个人都是裸的，受和常止有一点像，都是白皙纤瘦型，让他很快来了感觉。

他闭着眼听着受的呻吟声，情不自禁的张开了淡粉色的唇，无声的跟着学，他唇生得饱满，红色的舌头藏在唇后面，轻微的蠕动着，仅仅是轻微张合就性感得让人想捉住了亲吻，更何况这张脸如此俊秀，欲望在他脸上像梅花落满整片洁白的雪地，艳丽得灼人眼睛。

常止喘息急促起来，他的肉棒已经勃起了，屋里空调开得高，他的鼻翼渗出了些细小的汗珠，眉头也皱着，看上去有些难耐。

“嗯……”压抑的哼声从嗓子里抖出来，耳机里的喘吟声骤然变大，常止忍不住咬住下唇，手指哆嗦着拢住阴茎松松的套弄几下，敷衍过了就直接朝下面摸去。

黄片里受的声音小了，显然是被什么东西堵住，呜咽中传来“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

他在含一个粗硕的鸡巴。

这个联想让常止的血液忽然沸腾起来，脑海里那个受俨然变成了自己，正跪在床上给另一个男人口交，那个坚硬的肉棍散发着滚烫的腥气，直直朝着自己嘴里捅去。

一股热流从小腹窜向下体，常止的手触到了一片湿润，女穴似乎羞于见人，跟着屁股往后瑟缩了一下。

好软，好粘。常止新奇的触摸着，脊髓当中蒸腾着酥麻的热气，直冲到他整个后脑勺，甚至连眼睛都感觉烫得发花。

水光淋漓的阴户像被风鼓动的窗帘，在两颗睾丸后面颤巍巍的鼓胀起来，常止的手指在上面滑动，只觉得像在搅一池春水，惹得自己百爪挠心的痒。  
他的唇有些干了，且被自己的牙齿咬得嫣红，常止伸出舌头舔了舔，仰起脖子把腿分得更开，又紧张又羞耻的感受着两瓣黏糊糊的肉唇张开口，凉丝丝的空气争先恐后的扑上来，刺激得他双腿一抖。

骚红的阴唇忽地吐出一股粘液，常止手指正好在肉唇下方，他接住这股淫水，顺着刮上去，把莹白的手指和圆润的指甲沾得发亮，一下就滑过肥胖的大阴唇，朝顶端的交合处摸索过去。

他在找阴蒂，找那个传说中的快感开关，他想揉着阴蒂高潮一次。

可手指只摸到了小阴唇间柔软的分叉，那颗调皮的阴核似乎在和他玩捉迷藏，他越是急切的摸越是焦躁的搓就越找不到，他苦恼得额头发了一层汗，手指更加用力，像个固执的小孩般在那块柔嫩的地方又揉又扣，直到感觉痛了，才不得不停下来。

怎么会找不到呢……怎么会这样……难道我连这里都发育不全吗？常止嘴里发苦，鼻息急促，眼里渐渐泛起了泪光。

他好不容易接受了一个逼，难道还要他再接受一个残缺的逼吗？！

常止越想越委屈，他此刻又恨起这个畸形的器官，恨他让自己这么脆弱，这么肮脏，这么痛苦！他恨它把自己的欲望纵得那么大，大得根本无法满足！  
眼看泪水就要流出来了，常止忽然想起之前看到的科普，好像是说阴蒂外面有一层阴蒂包皮，也许他再找找，一定能找到的。

想到这点，常止仿佛吃下了一颗定心丸，激动的情绪平静下来，他伸手把眼泪蹭在衬衫袖子上，重新伸手落到前端，耐心的探索起来。

手指有些凉了，还沾着淫水，触碰到潮热的肉唇时让他不自在的缩了缩屁股，稀疏的阴毛蹭在他掌心，痒得他手指微动，指甲一按，顶到了一粒小东西。  
常止差点没叫出声来，猝不及防的快感像兜头淋下的热水，四肢百骸霎时一暖，尤其是大脑，如同被扔进去了温泉，舒服得他腿间的肉花翕张，噗呲吐出一股骚水。

他知道自己找到了，原来阴蒂这么小，小到像一颗小红豆，他一边惊喜一边顺着本能按住这粒可怜的肉珠，手指画着圈的揉，揉得两腿抽搐菊穴都跟着一起收缩，眼前开始一片一片的发白。

快了，快到了……他越来越热，阴蒂发酸发胀，在他动个不停的手指下求饶，可怜巴巴的颤抖着。

“小乖，睡了吗？”罗颜玉的声音忽然伴随着敲门声响起，常止被吓了一跳，力道重了，只迎来更剧烈的快感，激得他头晕目眩。

他这会儿怎么能停下？可罗颜玉没听到回答一定不会罢休，常止深知自己母亲的脾气，只好开口应了声，一个“没”字尖细得好似呻吟，他怕他妈听出来什么，心里紧张极了，可手依旧在腿间无情的摁压扣弄阴蒂，甚至弄得更急更重，直到一阵蓬勃的热量爆炸一般从花核激射而出，肉花也开始疯狂的张合，膝盖发软哆嗦着，他细细的腰像被一双无形的手按进了被子里，下体反射性的向上抬，顶着屁股就开始淋漓的喷溅汁水。

高潮之下常止什么都管不了了，腿瘫软的大敞着，露出中间湿得一塌糊涂的肉逼，汩汩的淫水从鲜红的阴道口流出来，把后穴洗得发亮，连常止屁股底下的面巾也沾湿了一块。

罗颜玉隔着门没听出常止的异样，她站在门口嘱咐常止不要学习得太晚，该睡就睡注意身体，却不知道自己儿子在门里，光着下体用女穴经历了人生第一次高潮。

第3章 抄作业

常止用卫生纸把阴户和肛口擦拭干净，因为兴奋，阴户肿成了鲜嫩的水蜜桃，肥厚的阴唇夹在缝隙中如同两片叶子，掩护着中间羞涩的肉蒂，常止低头看了看，下意识的觉得口干舌燥。

床头的温水凉了许久，喝下去却正好给过热的身体降温，常止放下杯子，抿了抿被自己咬得艳红的唇。

那阵销魂的余韵过去，回想这次高潮他发现也并非如小说里那样要死要活，时间也很短暂，最舒服的就是从要高潮的时候到喷完水，前后最多就十几秒，说实话，他有点失望。

把内裤和裤子套好，常止暂停了手机里还在播放的黄片，画面定格在攻拔出阴茎的画面，他定定的看了会儿，才退出来关上手机，把自己蜷进被子里。  
也许是自慰的原因，平常很久才能热起来的身体现在暖呼呼的，常止借着这阵暖意很快入眠，难得的睡了个好觉。

一夜无梦的下场就是第二天常止起晚了，罗颜玉想让他多睡会儿，比平常迟了十多分钟才叫他起床，等他赶到学校时，班上果然已经来得七七八八，连一向踩点的秦阳都到了。

站起来把常止让进去，他正想问怎么来这么晚，就看见了常止下唇上明显的咬痕。

“哟！”他暧昧的撑着下巴盯着常止看：“常大神这是有情况啊。”

“有个屁，”常止把书包放下翻作业，甩秦阳一个白眼：“我自己不小心咬的。”

“咋这么暴躁呢，就问问嘛，是不是小野猫不好搞啊？”秦阳贱嗖嗖的继续调侃，谁让常止每天活得那么死板，一点新鲜都惹眼得很。  
“什么小野猫？”收英语作业的女生凑过来：“常止你养猫了？”

常止瞪秦阳一眼，摇了摇头说没有。

“哦，那你英语作业呢？我们组差你一个，科代表在催了。”

秦阳感觉一道和善的目光落在自己身上，这才发觉事情糟糕了。

“我靠！我借旭泽了！他怎么没交？！”

“我说我刚看见他在抄呢，原来是常止的。”

常止的作业一向流传甚广，不过大家都很自觉，要么是提早还要么是帮他交了，今天这种迟交的情况还是头一回。

“他刚在哪？”常止有些无奈，毕竟主人公是旭泽，一个抄作业都是奇迹的体特生，还能要求他什么？

“他本来想在教室抄，依依提醒他说会被年级主任逮，他就跑出去了，这会儿在哪谁知道呢。”

“我去找，”秦阳主动请缨，“我有他微信，发个消息给他就行。”

“得了吧，没看他抽屉下面那是什么吗？”女生指着角落里那个斜放着的课桌：“手机都慌得没带。”

秦阳一下子蔫巴了，小心翼翼偷看了常止一眼，很愧疚的样子。

“算了，我自己去找，”常止见他那表情好笑，被磨得没了脾气，对收作业的女生说：“你先把我们组的交上去，给科代表说我等下单独交给老师，别耽误了大家。”

“行啊。”女生应得爽快，抱着作业就走了，心里觉得常止人真体贴，怎么看怎么好。

秦阳还拦住他非要自己去，常止把其他科作业交给他，委命他拿着跑腿。

让秦阳这个马大哈去还不知道什么时候能回得来，常止不想落他面子，干脆把人支开，自己出门往楼下走。

年级主任正好在隔壁班巡逻，没人会留在楼上抄作业，大概率还是在操场那边。

早自习已经开始了，来得晚的飞快的往教室赶，还有推着车的趁着没人检查直接登上去骑进停车棚，到车棚的路上会经过一个蜿蜒的装饰走廊，夏季枝繁叶茂的时候很多人在里面乘凉，现在进入深秋叶子已经掉光了，于是常止老远就看见一个人在干枯的树枝里埋头抄作业，因为座位矮，那人几乎是半跪在地上，头尽力垂着，跟只大鸵鸟在地上叼食一样滑稽。

而且太明显了，来来往往的只要定睛一看就能把他抓个正着。

常止又好气又好笑，这人脑子怎么长的，去厕所抄也比这破地方好啊。

他正想过去，却看见旭泽似乎是抄完了，收拾着站起来就往教学楼这边狂奔，专注得竟然连站在楼梯口的常止都没发现。

“旭泽！”无奈之下，常止只好出声把他给喊下来。

好在他跑得快停得也快，看见常止赶紧又倒回来，高大的身材踩在楼梯上充满了压迫感，常止故意上了几个台阶，直到视线能俯视他才没觉得那么排斥。  
“常止，对不住啊，我马上帮你把作业交了。”旭泽的粗神经没意识到常止的小动作，还抬脸朝他露出一个不好意思的笑，两道浓眉下眼睛微弯，明明是很英挺的长相，看上去却傻憨憨的。

拜托，你去交不等于直接告诉老师你抄作业吗，还交得这么晚，不被骂一顿才怪，还要连累他解释作业怎么跑别人手里了。

常止一阵无语，眼看旭泽长腿跨过几级台阶又要加速，不得不扯着人袖子拦下来。

“都给我吧，我上去帮你一起交，你先回教室。”常止二话不说拿过他手上的作业，转身就往楼上走。

旭泽只当他人好，乖乖跟在他屁股后面说些感谢的话，好在他们教室在二楼，不然他真不知道要和常止聊什么。

对他来讲，常止就是别人家的孩子，这次他爸揍他也是拿常止举例子，说“你看看你们班那个第一名！学习成绩好还懂礼貌！全身干干净净的，再看看你！天天邋里邋遢，像什么样子！”，旭泽心里也委屈，他一个体育生，天天要训练，又不像常止成天坐在教室里，哪里有什么可比性。

不过常止确实干净得过分，校服上连皱褶都没有，甚至还散发着一股洗衣液的清香味，闻着又甜又舒服，跟还挽着裤腿的他不是一个世界的人。

他字看着也干净，旭泽忽然想到，他抄着作业都在感叹怎么连英语都能写得那么漂亮。

第4章 秋乏  
英语办公室在二楼的角落，常止进去的时候英语老师正在看电脑，常止说自己作业交漏了，英语老师也没多问，直接让他把作业放在办公桌边垒得很高的练习册上，常止又说想把自己组的找出来放，怕发作业不方便，得到应允后借着翻找的动作顺手把旭泽的给胡乱塞了进去，和自己的错得很开。

他担心旭泽只知道照搬答案，两个人隔得太近很容易被逮到。

交完作业，常止从后门进教室，班主任已经到了，他远远打了报告就被轻松放行，成绩好有时候就是方便，尤其像他这样拔尖的，班主任完全当个宝在宠，这不得不让旭泽产生了一丝嫉妒。

他刚才可是被堵在门口教训了好几分钟，不过转念想到常止不仅给他作业抄还帮自己交了，这丝嫉妒就化成了惭愧和感激，让他对常止升不起半点的讨厌。  
常止坐得靠后，走回座位无可避免和角落里的旭泽视线相接，惊异于旭泽居然没趴着睡觉，眼神多在他脸上停留了几秒，就瞧见他无声的朝自己说谢谢。  
看来还是有点良心的。常止挑了挑眉，转身被秦阳让了进去。

早读结束直接开始上第一节 课，语文老师催眠的声音响起来，教室里瞬间无声无息的瘫倒了大片，况且正是春困秋乏的秋季，连常止都忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“我不行了，我要睡了，”秦阳眼皮子像被胶水黏在了一起，闭着眼跟常止打招呼：“老师来了你就掐我，多大劲儿都没关系。”说完毫无负担的倒在了自己两条手臂里呼呼大睡起来。

常止不想睡，不过也没在听课，他的思绪飘到了昨天晚上玩弄花穴的时候，那阵让全身发热的战栗快感仿佛又随着回忆慢慢侵入了他的身体，让他腿缝涌上一股暧昧的潮意，内裤似乎都被濡湿了一点。

他一下子惊觉自己变得敏感了，从前只是看到过于暴露的画面或者字眼才会感到难耐，可现在仅仅只是幻想就让他忍不住绞紧了腿。  
真正的高潮果然会让人上瘾，下决定前常止不是没想过会控制不住，但这会儿他仍旧为自己的淫荡感到心惊和厌弃，连脸色都变得难看了许多，本就如同白玉的脸更是欺寒赛雪。

下课铃把秦阳给唤醒了，他揉揉眼睛，又看见常止对着窗外发呆，便探头凑过去打趣：“怎么？看上哪位美女了？这么魂不守舍。”

常止心情不好，“美女”两个字更是刺痛了他隐秘的心思，他不想搭理人，好在秦阳也识时务，自己又趴回去睡了。

不知道是不是多长了个器官的原因，常止从小到大就对女生不太感兴趣，开窍之后他更多的是留意男性，如果他是个彻底的男性，估计应该是个天生的同性恋，在现今社会，还是属于不正常的那一类。

然而哪个同性恋能接受他这么一个双性人呢，他是不正常当中的不正常，自己都花了好几年才接受，天下之大，除了家人之外，常止不知道谁还能够接受他。

强大的理智被欲望破开了一线缝隙，掩藏在心底的迷茫和脆弱挣扎着冒出头来，搅得常止心神不宁。

走神中一上午很快便过去了，只有走读生才被允许出校门吃饭，而秦阳那一伙都是住校生，又都娇生惯养嫌弃食堂的饭菜，只能拜托常止再带点回来，幸好还有个优等生也是走读，常止和他关系不错，中午约好了结伴同行，顺便也帮他提饭。

今天为了等他上完厕所，常止就在教室多呆了会儿，顺便把作业整理好，准备把带着重的先写了。

整理完李书言还没来，常止坐久了，想去走廊上站着等，就看见旭泽还趴在桌子上睡得死沉。

班上人都去吃饭了，教室里就剩下他们两个，如果常止不叫他，这顿保管要饿着过去。

不过他人还在教室也算是一个奇迹了，平常不是在训练估计就是躲在哪里玩，从没有见他这么积极过，竟然还知道交作业了。

常止抱着看稀奇的心情走过去，旭泽侧趴着露出半边脸，高耸的眉骨下一双眼睛闭着，眼窝很深，睫毛像窝在阴影里的松树叶，直直的刺着，看上去又密又长，鼻梁也生得笔直高挺。

这人长得好是无容置疑的，不说话不笑的时候透着股桀骜的味道，记得他还没折腾得这么黑之前还好多女生来班上找他，后来发现这人是个傻子又经常不在教室，才歇了她们的心思。

当时秦阳还兴致勃勃的靠门边吐槽，说他们班一花一草都齐活了，还想把常止给喊出去让那群外向的姑娘瞅瞅他们“班花”有多美。

常止一个男的被当花来观赏，当时就恨不得揍秦阳一顿，连带旭泽也讨厌上了。

虽然后来和旭泽没什么交集，这股玩闹似的讨厌也淡了，但看着熟睡的旭泽，常止的心思诡异的活络起来。

他想，要不就不叫他了，反正身板这么结实，饿一顿也不是大事。可转念又想到早上那句谢谢，最终还是伸手推了推他的肩膀，喊他起床。

“旭泽，醒醒，吃午饭了。”

看旭泽一动不动，常止又去掐他的脸：“懒猪，中午了！”

常止掐人是掐秦阳练出来的，手劲不一般，掐得旭泽眉头微皱，逮住脸上作乱的手就一把扯过去压着，当作抱枕一样挤在手臂和脸之间，嘴里还迷糊的嘟囔着：“别闹……”

可能是觉得这手软软的枕着舒服，还下意识的蹭了蹭，蹭得常止手臂起了一串鸡皮疙瘩，浑身过电一般，腿都差点软了。

他愣了愣，眼睁睁看着自己白净的手背贴着旭泽小麦色的皮肤，对方的鼻子顶着他的手腕，暖热的鼻息顺着袖口火龙一般绕着手臂爬进去，烫得他面红耳赤。

心跳扑通扑通的，常止被拽得几乎倒在旭泽身上，近距离面对这张脸，他慌得连呼吸都忘了，眼睛定定的瞪着旭泽的下巴，甚至辨出了上面剃得干净的一溜青茬儿。

高中的男生已经有了成年人的轮廓，他的面庞、他的身体、他的味道在荷尔蒙的催发下正处在成熟与青涩的微妙交界，常止只是嗅着看着，就几乎快沉迷于这种朴素至极却又异常直白的诱惑，脑海里更是混乱的闪出些gay片里令人兴奋的桥段，教室转眼间成了一个淫窟，两个穿着校服的演员在角落里赤裸着下身互相抚慰，镜头拉近，高个儿的那个突然抬眼望向观众，下半张脸被特写，青色的下巴上一张湿红的唇正轻蔑的微笑着，晃到上半张脸，却是旭泽似笑非笑的眼睛。

常止陡然醒神，被吓得立马抽回了手，整个人像被施了定身术，只能呆呆的看着旭泽被他的动作惊醒，迷蒙的撩起半边眼皮。

“常、常止？”他瞬间坐起来，一扫周围，人全都没了，表情立时变得有点僵硬：“我睡了多久啊……”

“……一上午。”常止手背放在裤子上悄悄摩擦了下，低头藏起不正常的呼吸。

“醒了就去吃饭吧。”李书言正好走到门口喊他，他顺势转身，补了句再见。

“你怎么了？脸好红，是不是感冒？”李书言惊异的问他。

“没事，教室有点闷。”

“那我们去哪儿吃……”

两个人的声音转瞬小了，旭泽在座位上又蒙了会儿，挠了挠犯痒的脸颊才掏出手机，微信消息堆了好几条，他暗骂了句，飞快从板凳上弹起来冲出教室。  
寒风从耳边刮过，他跑着跑着忽然想到常止站他桌边，脸红得还挺好看的。

第5章 气味

树欲静而风不止，本来还想克制住自己的淫欲，却又被旭泽无心的挑起了兴头，常止一下午都坐立难安，内裤里湿漉漉的，想蹭又不敢蹭，怕在凳子上留下痕迹，逼得他去厕所垫了两张卫生纸。

他头一次在学校里干这种事，脱裤子的时候腿心和内裤之间还连着丝，随着内裤下拉脆弱的银丝慢慢断了，又弹回他潮热的股间，凉得他打了个尿颤。  
他抿着嘴把内裤上黏糊的水液擦拭干净，匆匆把纸放上去就提起裤子，生怕再多看一眼。

没办法，前面都快半勃了，他可不想支着帐篷回去。

好不容易挨到放学，常止松了口气，刚站起来就觉得下面磨得厉害，让他面色难堪的停住了动作。

“咋了？怎么不走？”秦阳给他让道，奇怪的观察他的脸色：“你是不是生病了？感觉今天气色好苍白啊。”

“没有，我本来就白。”常止忍着身下的异样，故意说得有点得意，秦阳果然被引开话题，笑嘻嘻的开始给他吹彩虹屁。

走出教室常止就直接溜到了厕所，带着些羞恼的把烂成一团的卫生纸拿出来，他连内裤都是选纯棉三角的，卫生纸粗糙，沾了水更是贴着他小穴软肉磨，磨得他阴唇都红了。

真他妈烦。常止扯着上衣，温润的眉眼染上了一丝罕见的烦躁。

回到家他径直去了浴室，边放水边脱衣服，水汽弥漫开来，沾湿了他雪白的身体，他弯腰脱下湿透的内裤泄愤般甩到地上，发出“啪”的一声。

浴缸一会儿便满了大半，常止迈进去，把自己沉浸入热水的包裹，烦闷的心情逐渐松弛下来。

浴室的灯光昏黄，笼着水雾给常止刷了一层柔柔的蜜色，水波清浅的荡漾，藏在水里的皮肤泛着光，白得如同上好的丝绸，而随着常止岔开腿的动作，丝绸上忽然开出了一枚粉红的小小花瓣，贴在秀气的阴茎底下，兀自瑟缩着。

常止睁开迷蒙的眼睛，望着头顶那轮黄月亮般的灯，纤长的手指撩拨开水面，朝两腿之间钻去。

不大的缝隙被从下到上挑了下，辟出一条玫红的幽谷，两瓣阴唇感觉到了有客人来访，激动的颤抖起来，微微翕动着含吮常止的手，常止小腹一热，阴茎充血，一阵溪流从他体内潺潺而出，又被水流悄无声息的带走。

令人舒适的痒意几乎要把人溺毙了，他呼吸急促起来，接着中午那部gay片回忆，两个演员的阳具在校服下面互相磨蹭着，肉色的龟头时隐时现，常止抽动鼻尖，旭泽的味道从黄片里窜到他的跟前，勾得他慌不择路的按上闭合的小阴唇，粗暴的就用指尖抵开了这张小嘴。

那股味道算不上好闻，但常止却觉得异常刺激，他闭上眼睛，想起旭泽喷在自己手腕的鼻息，腰一下子就酸了，手指无意识的摩挲起来，从软肉里逼出娇弱的阴蒂，按住了就上下猛搓。

“嗯啊……”快感击碎了想象的画面，常止脑子发热，鼻子又麻又酸，一睁眼就看见自己两条白腿搭在浴缸边色情的抽搐，抖得满腿水珠飞溅在水面上，像下了场急雨。

他不想叫，漏出的痴吟听得他自己都耳热，只能羞耻的咬紧了唇，另一只手握上完全勃起的肉棒，搓弄阴蒂的手也没停，换了弹动按压的动作，上下一起疯狂的手淫。

肉棍被大力抚慰，顶端的小孔很快便被撸得直流浊液，底下粉嫩的肉花也被糟蹋得嫣红熟肥，硬硬的小阴蒂不断被莹白的手指按进深红的阴唇里，弹钢琴似的弹得整个小穴都开始搏动收缩，翕张的阴唇再遮不住阴道口，只能看它可怜的一股股朝外面吐水。

女穴和肉棒先后高潮，常止的精液稀少而清淡，射出来后散进了水里，闻不到一点腥味。

常止瘫在浴缸里，整个人处在麻痹的性兴奋中 ，瞳孔张大，卷翘的睫毛懒懒的塌着，水珠挂在上面撑起透明的小伞，掩着他黑溜溜的眼睛，仿佛迷茫的小鹿般惹人怜爱，同时也让人升腾起摧毁的欲望。

可惜浴室里只有自己，没有那个手持猎枪的摧毁者。常止舔了舔唇，身下的水也温了，他忽然就有些意兴阑珊。

这个澡洗得有点久，罗颜玉敲了他几次门喊他吃饭，常止迅速收拾好，吃过饭写完作业，躺床上时又伸进裤子里摸了一次，这一次却迟迟达不到高潮，虽然身体暖了，却让他心口更加郁闷，索性处理干净倒头便睡。

次日天刚蒙蒙亮常止就到了教室，比他先来的女生朝他一笑，说想借下他的物理作业对答案。

常止放下书包，她就顺势坐在秦阳的位置上，拿着两本作业状似认真的对比起来，余光却一直往常止身上落。

天气冷了，常止校服里面一件白衬衫套v领毛衣，很普通的搭配，但他纤瘦的身材和精致的长相却使这一套透着股日式的美感，坐在天色微明的窗边，整个人像发着光般流溢着满身的少年气，光看着都是一种享受。

女生对完作业也不好继续霸占别人的位置，道过谢后就回去了，让常止偷偷松了口气。

他其实不太喜欢别人靠自己太近，秦阳以前老喜欢搭他肩膀，被警告过许多次，关系稍近的朋友也知道他介意这个，所以昨天突然被旭泽拉过去才让他那么紧张，现在想一想，好像也没什么大不了的。

常止还没意识到自己的思绪莫名其妙又跑到了旭泽身上，他把作业交了回座位闭眼休息，等快要开始早读秦阳才姗姗来迟，后面居然还跟了个“生面孔”。  
“旭泽太惨了！”秦阳坐下来就感叹一句，常止眼神扫过走向座位的旭泽，不动声色的问了句：“怎么？”

“昨天他写作业了你觉得奇怪不？”

“奇怪。”

秦阳一拍大腿：“我也觉得！今天刚好碰上就聊了几句，结果你猜怎么回事？他塞茶几底下的白卷被他爸发现了，他爸用衣架抽了他一顿，说文化成绩上不去就拖他回老家种地！”

常止失笑：“种地？？认真的吗？他家那么穷？”

秦阳边拿作业边回想了下说：“他讲得挺严肃的，应该是真的吧，至于他家穷不穷我不太清楚，不过看他鞋子衣服都是杂牌，估计也不是很富吧，听说手机都是自己打工洗碗买的。”

“这样啊……”常止若有所思的回头看了眼旭泽，那家伙正在苦哈哈的皱着脸翻书，倒像是真要搞学习的样子。

不过现实和梦想之间毕竟存在差距，下课铃一响，他头就立即砸在课桌上，动也不动的睡死过去，常止听到声响，默默的为他的额头点蜡。

第6章 刺激  
由奢入俭难，一连几天常止下面都痒得不行，有时候晨跑被内裤磨到都会腿软得踉跄，弄得他回家就先到浴室自慰，但花穴似乎是习惯了他的手指，高潮来得越来越迟，甚至捏着花核又扯又掐也没用，反倒搞得自己欲火焚身又没办法发泄，几次手指都想插进阴道里玩，但摸着那个紧紧缩在一起的小口又犹豫了。

他不是怕痛，而是对这个处子地怀有莫名的仪式感，总希望第一次插进去的不是自己的手指，至少，也该是他喜欢的人。

一个双性人有这么天真的想法说出去可能会惹人耻笑，可常止从小到大就是被爱浇灌着成长的，即便身体畸形，他内心深处还是觉得自己值得拥有一场带着爱的性交。

当然，在那个人没出现前，他还得自力更生，既然手指没办法满足，那就去买情趣用品好了。

因为还没成年，用淘宝有点麻烦，送快递到家也存在风险，常止计划直接去成人用品店里买，而且他们学校后街巷子里就有一家，有次去那边吃饭的时候看到过，装修得蛮干净，常止对这家店印象还不错。

毕竟是第一次玩，常止在手机上查了一下，有些造型做得特别夸张，他觉得好笑的同时也忍不住舔了舔唇，下面的阴穴跟着涌出一股湿意，夹在穴里潮乎乎的，习惯了快感的骚阴蒂泛起痒来，可惜准备享受玩具的常止存心不满足它，扯着内裤磨了磨就敷衍过去。

在隐隐的期待中一天时间过得很快，周六补习放得也早，常止飞快收拾好，在厕所里把校服外套脱了，又换了条裤子，回到教室人已经走光，他把书包放回位置，用卫衣帽子罩住脸，悠闲的朝校外走去。

他本身个子不低，加上便服收敛了他周身的学生气，不看到脸没人会认出他是常止，这让他行动得更加有恃无恐。

但可惜他没料到旭泽这个变数。

旭泽今天一来就注意到常止翻在校服外的卫衣帽子，黑颜色倒是很常见，但在冒尖有个极小的白色标志，他视力好看到了，有些惊喜居然能和学霸同款，不过他那件是他爸给买的，和别的塞在一个衣柜，他不经常穿。

谁知道下午体特生训练完在后街聚餐，他竟然又撞上了同款，那人走得挺慢，旭泽留心打量了几秒，立马就放筷子站了起来。

无论身材还是身高都跟常止太像了，世上居然还有这么巧的事？旭泽犹豫了一会儿还是抵不住好奇心，决定跟过去看看。

结果就看见那人大摇大摆的走进了情趣用品店。

旭泽臊得脸都红了，心想一定是认错了人，刚转身要走又觉得不放心，这店虽然是卖那个的，但招牌却写的床上用品，如果真是常止，那多半是走错了也说不定。

店外摆的产品广告牌被他下意识的忽略，脑子里又蹦出之前队友给他吐槽的事，说这种店里还有小姐在，上次他表哥去买套被小姐拉着摸胸，恶心得他表哥回去差点把手洗烂。

靠，万一真是常止，他怎么能眼睁睁看着学霸被人玷污？！旭泽在外面纠结了半天，最后一咬牙，闷着头就冲了进去。

店门被撞开，门边的铃铛发出一阵脆响，正在给常止介绍跳蛋的姑娘抬头一看，就见一个穿着球衣的高大男孩凶神恶煞的瞪着她，旁边听得正心动的常止也僵住了脸，呆呆的看着旭泽走过来扣住他的手，把他强硬的拖了出去。

旭泽步子大，扯得常止一路踉跄，等停下来的时候帽子已经滑下去了，露出他一张尴尬的小脸。

离那地方已经很远了，旭泽终于放下心，回头看着常止沾着汗的额头，顿了顿，不想拿队友表哥的事吓他，只开口小心的问：“……你是不是走错店了？”  
常止由尴尬变成茫然：“啊？？？”

“那家店卖的不是那种床上用品，”旭泽偏头避开常止的视线，“你要买枕头还是床单？我知道地方，送你过去吧。”说着又拉着常止往前走，常止顶着满头问号，稀里糊涂的就被他带进了一个温馨的真·床上用品店，还在老板娘的热情推荐下买了个根本不需要的枕头。

提着袋子走出门，常止觉得自己的智商受到了旭泽的严重打击。

“好了，你赶紧回家吧。”旭泽仿佛看不见他脸上的黑线，还冲他灿烂的笑了笑：“那我去训练了，周一再见。”

常止嘴角抽搐，眼看他慢慢跑远，在夕阳下仿佛一只欢脱的傻狍子。

后来他绕回情趣用品店还被那姑娘逮着吐槽，说以为是哪里的穷学生，欲求不满来抢劫呢，常止哭笑不得，结完账赶紧灰溜溜的跑路。

回到家洗完澡，看着床上的跳蛋、润滑油和新枕头，常止不由的回忆起今天丢人的遭遇，也不知道旭泽从哪里钻出来的，脑洞还那么清奇，现在回想起来除了无语反倒品出一点有趣的滋味，那副纯情的好心人模样并不引他讨厌，而且刚闯进店里他难得的满脸怒气，竟然还怪戳他的。

想到那张凶狠又帅气的脸，常止心里顿时一痒，下面有点蠢蠢欲动。

跳蛋的包装被拆开，他选的是带一个小尾巴在插入同时还能按摩阴蒂的，照说明书上消好毒，常止也不急着用，而是打开了一本双性肉文，慢慢的看了几章，等女穴沾上水意，他才敞开光溜溜的大腿，把微微震动的跳蛋放到了流着清夜的龟头上。

冠头那处皮肤薄弱，敏感得很，刚被震了两下整根阴茎就竖了起来，躺在常止白嫩的肚皮上淌前列腺液，刺激得他手机都拿不稳，绷紧了脚背移动跳蛋，让这条顽皮的小鲸鱼游过柱身，在肉棒上留下一条水淋淋的痕迹，绵延向两个不大的囊袋，以及囊袋下流着水的淫穴。

探出头的骚阴蒂被浇灌得大了些，像颗袖珍的红石榴，被震动的跳蛋抵住就扑簌簌的颤抖，真跟要落下来让人咀嚼似的，下面的肉蚌也饥渴的膨胀，两瓣肉唇一张一合，吐出一大股蜜汁顺着狭窄的缝隙往下流。

真的太爽了，这几天迟迟不来的高潮感比第一次自慰还要汹涌，阴蒂酸涩发烫，整个阴户像被一根火柴擦过猛然燃起火花，烧得常止眼睛雾蒙蒙一片，两条腿痉挛着又拉开一些，灯光照射下湿滑艳红的肉花一览无余，跳蛋的震动声隐隐可闻，震动幅度也越来越大，抖得常止魂飞魄散，没撑几下就感到尖锐的尿意袭来，手指再按不住跳蛋，让沾满水的小鲸鱼猛然滑进肉缝里，直插入正在剧烈蠕动的阴道口。

“啊啊！”他根本忍耐不住被插穴的刺激，那从未被进入的嫩穴陡然间吃进外物，激动得不断喷溅淫水，不仅把阴唇染得骚亮，还打湿了腿缝和小片臀肉，生生把高潮推向了又一个高峰，即便入得不深也把常止折磨得津液直流，连克制都忘了，嘴巴里发出两声高亢又甜腻的呻吟，脚趾死死抓住床单就开始射精。  
大脑麻痹了一样，大片大片的白光在常止眼前浮动，上半身的衣服被蹭乱了，堪堪掩住胸口，稠白的精液淅淅沥沥的落在他裸露的皮肤上，像融化的雪水沿着他美好的腰线缓缓流动，凉丝丝的勾回了飘散的理智。

常止赶紧伸手把跳蛋从穴口拿出来，跳蛋埋得浅，手指摸过去还被穴眼外的一圈嫩肉吮了下，似乎还没吃够一般，馋得直流骚水。

撑着手臂坐起来，常止腰有点软，他愣愣的看着身下被浸透了的纸巾，怎么也没料到跳蛋会误打误撞的进入那个地方，而且爽得他下巴上都是自己流的口水。

把跳蛋关了，室内顿时安静许多，外面的电视声音传过来，罗颜玉看得正入迷，完全没听见常止房内淫乱的动静，常止松了口气，又颤着腿把床铺打理好，扶着墙壁进了浴室。

躺在浴缸里的时候他觉得自己真的完了，连水流的细微波动都能让花穴里那个小口兴奋的翕张，以后自慰怎么可能忍得住不插入，可意外和自己主动对他来说区别极大，他内心的原则不允许他玩弄阴道，而欲望又逼他肆意放纵，他脸色沉下去，不知道怎么办才好。

或许，找个更刺激的玩具，只要能爽过插入不就好了吗？

常止漂亮的眼睛慢慢亮起来。

第7章 电影  
“回神啦！问你去不去我家玩？”秦阳挥挥手，唤回常止的注意。

常止这才把视线从窗外收回来，漫不经心的应了声。

他去过秦阳家几次，他妈那边也好交代些，最近他心情不好，干脆当作去散散心。

得到回应后秦阳又去招呼别人，常止低头做题，手指下的笔飞速而平静的填满了一行空白，全然不受中秋放假的影响。  
学校规定晚上不上晚自习，但要提前一天收假回来补课，学生们怨声载道，然而放学的时候还是躁动了不少，纷纷呼朋引伴的准备去玩，枯燥的学习生活中这一点快乐便显得尤其珍贵。

常止收拾好书包，握着手机躲到窗帘后面给罗颜玉打电话，秦阳说在校门口等他，他伸手比了个“ok”。

“去小阳家？好啊，那你们玩得开心点。”罗颜玉有秦阳家电话，常止之前也去过，她不是很担心，“那你几点回来？要不要妈妈给你备宵夜？”  
“不用了，”常止想了想，“大概八九点回来吧，玩不了多久。”

罗颜玉说好，又嘱咐了几句，常止一一回了才熄灭手机，背着书包往校门口走。

这会儿正是放学，校门外虽然算不上人山人海，但放眼望去依旧密密麻麻一片，大家还穿着校服，常止找人找得眼睛都要花了，忽然远处一个海拔高出平均线的朝他招了招手，他定睛一看，居然是旭泽。

他找我干嘛？常止心中疑惑，脚却不由的向旭泽迈过去。

秦阳看见常止的动作，得意的撞了撞旭泽另一只手臂：“我就说比微信快吧，你还不信。”

旭泽没话说的摸了摸鼻子，眼睛直直望着常止，灰蓝的人群中他白得像是发着光，信步走来如同摩西分海，引得途经的人回头侧目，后面还跟着好些女生窃窃私语，而他浑然不觉，只朝着自己移动。

旭泽都快看痴了，他语文烂，只觉得常止跟电影明星似的，让人移不开眼睛。

秦阳也啧啧赞叹，说咱班花简直鹤立鸡群，套着校服也美得不可方物。

常止走到近前刚好听见这一句，起手就推了秦阳一把，挑着眉毛问他是不是想自己写作业。秦阳邀请的几个学渣平时就深受常止惠泽，听了这话顿感被扼住了喉咙，赶紧一哄而上勒住秦阳，作势要帮常止出气。

几个人闹得常止哪还气得起来，秦阳看常止笑了也跟着放下心，招呼大家往前走，他通知了司机来接人，正停在路边等着呢。  
“旭泽怎么也来了？”常止和秦阳走在前面，他余光瞟了眼最后面的旭泽，偏头悄声问秦阳。

“我顺便问了句，毕竟也是同学嘛。”

“他就直接答应了？”

“不然呢？你不常说我是交际花吗？人家旭泽对我可热情了，还问我要不要带礼物来。”

看来旭泽虽然家境不好，心态还蛮坦荡的，常止又回头瞥了眼，觉得他可能就是单纯的心大。

到地方一看那辆轿车大家都傻眼了，秦阳一拍脑袋，“操！我忘记让李叔开辆mpv来！”

他们刚好七个人，还得叫一辆车才行，旭泽立马掏出手机准备滴滴，常止眼疾手快的按住他，说自己来，并且甩了旭泽一个莫名的眼神。

而旭泽却一点没接收到，只看着腕上那只白净的手，迟疑的“哦”了声。

秦阳家坐落在市区边郊，那边环境好，地方宽敞，还有一个巨大的人工湖，开发商修的别墅群绕着湖一圈，很有种欧式风情。

有些人第一次来，看得赞不绝口，常止被吵得耳朵疼，瞥到副驾驶上的旭泽，那人依旧一副宠辱不惊的模样，常止都有点佩服他了。

下了车他们被秦阳带着直上二楼，父母不在家，秦阳随意得很，让他们在影音房里自己找地方坐，又去自己卧室搜刮来很多零食，大家边吃边玩，气氛友好而热烈。  
过了半个小时，秦阳忽然贼笑起来，让看电影的同学把投影仪暂停，说自己搞到了个好东西。

常止一看他那表情就懂了，其他男生心照不宣，都鬼鬼祟祟的集中到投影仪前，和旭泽打体感游戏的那个也不打了，旭泽只好跟着过去。

室内有空调，加上运动发热，他这会儿校服外套已经脱了，只留着一件薄薄的短袖T恤，后脑勺的发尾沾着汗，一坐到常止身边他就感觉一团火扑了过来，鼻尖隐约抽动，是那股荷尔蒙的味道。

沙发够长，但好些人都坐在地毯上，只有常止靠着沙发沿，脸上兴致缺缺，眼神一直朝腿边的旭泽瞟，他们在最后面，没人注意到此刻常止的心不在焉。  
为了营造气氛，吊灯“啪”的声被按灭，只有墙壁上的投影散发出莹莹的幽光，打在他们年轻的面庞上，涂抹出躁动的阴影，常止借着黑暗掩护肆无忌惮的从高处打量旭泽，他脸上的表情还是茫然的，盘着一双长腿，结实的手臂伸展着搁在膝盖上，打球练出的肌肉曲线被勾勒得动人心弦，常止光是偷偷窥着，腿就软了又软。

平常也知道这家伙身材好，然而现在受氛围影响，他的心思忽然就有些异样。

墙壁上的画面清晰起来，秦阳急匆匆的放下电脑跑回来坐下，和其他人一起聚精会神的望着投影，从后面看过去，宛如一个一个等待听大人讲故事的乖学生。  
不过这故事充满了直白的肉欲，清纯的开头掩饰不了它的本质，只鞭笞了想象，让它更加糜烂、更加放肆。

电影镜头推进，梦想着当明星的女高中生在摄影师的指示下犹犹豫豫的解开领结，相机不断闪光，她眯着眼，靠在后面的男模身上，傲人的胸围把短袖衬衫撑得满满的，红色的小蝴蝶领结散在她胸口上，被双乳托着仿佛展翅欲飞。

日本的片子，走得含蓄路线，女高中生抿着嘴，音响里只传来摄影师低低的命令和男模的诱哄，不谙世事的少女被两个男人逼着骗着，手指按在上衣扣子上，像一只软弱的羔羊，在本能的恐惧和成名欲望间挣扎，指甲顶着小小的扣子画圈，后面的男模附上她的手，带她慢慢挑开了一颗。

开始还有人嬉闹，现在全都安静下来，专注的盯着男模带着女生解开衬衫，摄影师似乎嫌他们动作慢，靠近了单手一扯，女优惊叫一声弯下腰躲，就见蕾丝乳罩里的嫩肉上下一颤，后面的男模一手扶住她的腰，把她雪白的上身粗暴的抻直在镜头前。

旭泽猛然弹起来，瞪大的眼睛比电影里的女优还慌张，他半站起身，前面的同学都一动不动，显得他跟乡巴佬一样大惊小怪，于是他滑稽的僵在那里，如同米隆雕出的掷铁饼者，在黑暗里别扭的伫立着。

不是吧，这年头还有没看过黄片的高中男生？常止暗自觉得惊讶，他早注意到旭泽不安的眼神，好几次嘴巴张合着想说些什么，最后都被他自己给咽了回去，没想到这会儿反应倒是激烈。

常止憋着笑按住他的肩膀，故意冷声说：“抱歉，你挡到我了。”

旭泽身体一颤，看都没敢看他便顺着肩上的力道重新坐下，从常止的角度还能看见他忽闪忽闪的睫毛，瞄一眼投影又很快垂下，接着又瞄，来来回回，最后终于放弃挣扎，手肘撑着膝盖，手捂住自己嘴巴看起来。

电影已经发展到非常露骨的桥段，男模握着女优的一双豪乳揉弄起来，另一只手顺着下滑，探进女优棉质的内裤里挑逗，内裤有些紧，很明显的绷出手的轮廓，手指关节在下面顶动，稍微有点经验的都知道他已经把手指插进去了。

安静的室内除了演员的声音外多了几声急促的喘息，常止的余光里，旭泽喉结微动，捂着脸的手指骨节分明，他食指很长，搭在眼角缓慢的蹭了蹭，一双眼睛被蹭得如同野兽般发亮，在眉骨打下的阴影中静默的开始燃烧。

没了肤色阻碍，他五官立体得几乎像一个混血，蹭眼角的动作在这张脸上更是显得性感莫名，常止不动声色的咽下口水，两条腿紧紧并住，抵挡腿心涌出的汩汩湿意。

气氛被烘托得很好，女优的推拒声夹杂着呻吟把人的心高高提起，摄影师凑近她下体拍摄，男模得到暗示，只见内裤下他的手两指分开，摄影师忽然拽住内裤边往下迅速拉扯，画面里就露出一个湿滑嫣红的女阴，被两指掰着，藏在里面的阴蒂还在动情的颤抖。

“操！”有人低吼道，前面坐着的人一阵躁动，有些手已经伸进了裤子里，开始不管不顾的打起飞机，混在电影声中的喘息也大了不少，大家专注的看着没打码的色情片，脑子里除了欲望再没有别的东西。

旭泽显然没料到进展如此突然，即便他低头的动作很快速，那个鲜活的器官还是深深的印在了他脑海里，越想甩掉就越发清晰，让他大脑发麻，阴茎充血。  
他妈去世得早，他爸一个粗人，对于这方面的事他一直懵懵懂懂，今天看到的一切都超出了他的理解，可却让他本能的浑身燥热，忍不住想像别的同学一样抚慰自己，又迟迟拉不下脸来，咬着牙任由裤裆里越发硬热难耐。

他捂着嘴的手放下了，常止可以看见他侧脸上顶出一块凶恶的咬肌，湿润的发尾落着光点，不断有汗从里面滑出来顺着脖颈没入T恤，湿得布料都紧紧贴在肩颈肌肉上，染出一大片深色的痕迹。

湿透了，不仅是旭泽，常止感觉内裤粘腻得能挤出水来，再坐下去，沙发都会沾上他的淫液，告诉所有人他长了一个他们正在意淫的流着水的逼。

第8章 出去  
“喂，我们出去吧。”常止趴在沙发扶手上，凑到旭泽耳边轻声说。

暖湿的气流滑过耳畔，旭泽抖了一下，条件反射的抬起头，正对上常止近在咫尺的眼睛。

那双眼睛漂亮的半掩着，卷翘的睫毛下映着银幕的微光，像小小的萤火虫在草丛里悠悠飞舞，眨一下，又似乎飞到了湖面上，波光中还有他晃动的影子。  
砰砰、砰砰，旭泽心脏快速的搏动起来，本想把视线移开，却如同受了常止的蛊惑，直直盯着眼前的人连他在说什么都听不到了。

常止看着他这副傻样忍不住勾了勾嘴角，捡起沙发上两人的书包，他扯扯旭泽袖子，悄悄把人带了出去。

他们走得小心，而其他人都沉浸在电影中，根本不知道后面少了两个大活人，门一关上，光线一下子变得明亮，两人刚从屋里的荒唐中逃离，又闯进了另一种微妙又尴尬的境地。

旭泽热得浑身冒汗，常止转过头，刚好看见一滴汗水从他下巴上滴落，他追着那滴汗，发现旭泽下面还支着帐篷，把校裤顶出好大一包。

真的……很大。在里面看不清楚，现在灯光一照，他那一团便显得格外色情，常止视线一触到就立马偏开了，旭泽也不自在，接过自己的书包垂在前面挡着。

“那个，洗手间，在哪啊……”他侧着头，不太敢看常止，心脏依旧砰砰跳个不停，生怕被对方听见了会觉得自己不正常。

卫生间在走廊尽头，常止在前面领着，几步路的距离走得他脖子都在发红，湿透的内裤绞进穴里，磨得两片阴唇又热又痒，夹在其中的穴道失禁般接连泄出好几股淫水，他甚至怀疑裤子上都被自己浇出了痕迹，偏偏后面旭泽跟得紧，没给他停下来缓缓的机会。

居然兴奋到这个地步。他心里惊异，但清楚这不是看黄片看的，而始作俑者正在他后面喘着粗气，因为身高差的原因浅浅喷过来，拂在他敏感的脖子上撩得他腰软腿颤。

洗手间到了，他埋着头开门，却被门槛绊住，眼看就要扑倒在地，腰间却被人大力搂住，胳膊一捞就把他捞了回去，按进一个滚烫的怀抱。

旭泽被吓得书包都扔了，他紧紧扣着常止，嗓子发哑的问：“你没事吧？”

而满脸绯红的常止根本回答不了。

旭泽的雄性气息团团包围了他，他贪婪的嗅着，只觉得自己要融化进这股气息里，小腹被扣得酸胀，花穴含着内裤又淅沥的洒下一滩蜜液，让他情不自禁的抓住旭泽的胳膊，手指意乱情迷的收紧了。

后腰上抵着的硬物似有所感，竟然抖动了一下，旭泽被他抓得心火大炽，手下意识的搂得更紧，却强迫自己往后撤腰，不想顶得常止不舒服。

但温暖躯体间灌进的冰冷更让常止不爽，他几乎本能的就想翘屁股去贴旭泽的裤裆，这时一个念头电闪雷鸣般劈进了他的脑海，让他骤然顿住动作。  
怪不得……怪不得找不到最刺激的玩具，还有什么玩具，能比真人更刺激？

而且这个玩具如此单纯如此易于操控，他为什么，不试试呢？

“我帮你好不好？”他听见自己拉着旭泽的领口说。

卫生间的门“咔哒”一声，两个人的书包堆叠在门边，旭泽显然没有明白常止的意思，只呆站着看常止锁上门，顶着张潮红的脸朝自己走来。

这个决定做得突然，常止和他四目相对，高大的少年一脸茫然无措，随着他的靠近一步步后退，直到整个僵直的身体贴上墙壁，手还欲盖弥彰的挡在裆前，等常止走到他眼皮底下，又偏过头不敢看他了。

他不明白常止为什么要帮他，也不懂常止要怎么帮，只是觉得对方再贴近一点，自己的心脏都能从嗓子眼儿里飞出来。

空气似乎被抽空了，暧昧的沉默逐渐发酵，表面镇定的常止内心其实也同样局促，虽然理论知识丰富，但到底除了自己，他没碰过别人的东西，故作老练对他来讲太难了，光是闻着旭泽的味道，他的手就开始克制不住的发抖。

洗手间里光线柔和，两个人罚站一般站在洗漱台旁，寂静的空间放大了他们的呼吸声，常止细软的发丝被旭泽的鼻息吹动，余光捕捉到一抹靓丽的红，是常止藏在发丝间的耳朵。

头顶的风似乎又重了几分，常止狠狠的一咬牙，猛然把手搭上旭泽的裤腰。

“等等！”旭泽立马截住他的手腕，终于明白所谓帮助是怎么个帮助法，他脸色突然爆红，挣扎着想推开常止：“你、你别乱来！”

“我只是帮你，真的，你信我。”常止脸也红，他的手被捉住后反倒不抖了，这给了他莫大的勇气，抽出手就又去拉旭泽的裤子，嘴上还哄着说：“很爽的，好多男生都这么干。”一副引诱良家妇女的做派，自己听着都耳热。

旭泽被他哄得少了些抗拒，又看着常止白净的手指朝自己校裤里钻，心下发热，推拒的动作迟疑不少。

他垂着眼眸向常止求证：“你说的都是真的？他们也这么干？”目光既怀疑又热切，黑亮亮的，盯得常止胸口火烫。

“当然，”他睁眼说瞎话，无奈外表太具有欺骗性，“我们都互相帮助过，你别不好意思。”

这次手没受到阻拦，成功的探进了校裤的松紧。  
他们的校裤是藏青色，旭泽埋着头，眼睛里全是雪白手指没入深色布料的画面，裤腰边缘露出一截莲藕般的手腕，腕骨顶突晃动，煽情得不行，他受不了似的急促呼吸，感受着裤子里完全勃起的肉棒被手指隔着内裤握住，太阳穴被刺激得突突直跳。

“你的好大……”常止咬住嘴唇哼出小小的鼻音，连赞叹都带着水汽，他偷偷抬眼瞟了下旭泽滚动的喉咙，忍着羞耻摸了摸手下那根粗壮的性器。

因为第一次给别人撸，手指动得很生疏，轻轻的裹住轮廓上下抚弄，却摸得内裤里更加热胀，吐着清液的龟头激动得探出边缘，支在常止手心里。

旭泽立马“嘶”了一声，手反射性的掐住常止的腰，梗着脖子问他：“能……能掏出来吗？”

沉浸在快感中的声音嘶哑磁性，他头晕脑胀的捏常止的腰，带着点请求意味的挺胯蹭他，即便心里着急，也记挂着眼前人的感受，不希望常止有丁点的不情愿。

而常止被他一双手捏得淫水直流，小腹里像装了罐打倒的蜜液，晃晃荡荡的就朝小穴里淌，穴肉被泡得湿滑温热，内裤都兜不住的顺着腿根往外渗。他吸吸鼻子，有些慌乱的连忙点头，颤着腿把旭泽的裤子往下拉，露出他硬得流水的冠头。

腰上的手顿时一紧，常止痛得皱眉，却默不作声的继续褪下内裤，手指勾住黑色裤边，整根阴茎几乎是迫不及待的弹了出来，圆润硕大的伞头上翘，竟然快贴到旭泽的小腹，颜色是干净的褐粉色，上面盘踞着鼓动的青筋，散发出一股热腾腾的膻腥气。

要不是旭泽掐得紧，软着腿的常止已经跪了下去，他直直看着伫立在黑丛中的粗长阳具，傻了一般瘫倒在旭泽怀里，心跳连成一片，眼尾飞红，女穴阵阵的紧缩。

“怎么了？”旭泽以为他被吓到了，赶紧抱着他的背拍了拍，任他埋进自己的肩窝，“不来了不来了，你别怕，我等会儿就塞回去。”

明明是被勾引的人，却弄得像是自己对不起人家，常止听得心里酸软，觉得他真是个大傻子。

强撑起腰，他用湿漉漉的眼睛横一眼旭泽，扯着袖子把他满脸的汗给抹了，直视回去，一锤定音的说：“不，我要来。”脸蛋还红彤彤的，像苹果一样看得旭泽直咽口水，只能点头答了个“好”字。

细白的手指终于落在等待已久的肉棒上，他的指甲圆润，指尖还带着淡淡的粉，圈住狰狞肉棒的时候旭泽眼睛都挪不开，瞳孔黑沉沉的，透着化不开的情欲。

火热的阴茎像一块烧红的烙铁，圈在上面的手指根本包不住它，只能尽力的边撸动边旋转着安慰没被裹住的地方，上下翻飞间常止的动作越来越熟练，马眼被他弄出了水，顺着冠状沟淋漓的浇满了整个柱身，连粗黑的阴毛里都被溅上几滴，淫靡得两人同时偏开目光，灼热的喘息交融在一起，耳边充斥着粘腻的“咕叽”声和巨大的心跳声，一时间谁都没有说话。

旭泽这才注意到大腿被常止顶着，他有些愧疚，只有自己爽显然对常止不公平，他也想让常止舒服。

夹着腿的常止立马感觉一只手正缓缓的朝自己裤子里探，悚然一惊之下手指反射性的收紧，握得旭泽肉根狂跳，那只手也立即转了方向，附在常止手上带着他加速动作，宽厚的手掌连着他包不住的阴茎一起裹住，疯狂的套弄起来。

射精感咄咄逼人，他死死勒住常止的腰，额头顶在常止肩上，被一阵清新的花香味蓦地逼向高潮。

浓稠的精液射在两人手指上，旭泽射之前突然想到常止爱干净，怕射人身上连忙想用手挡，但忘了常止还被他裹着，他红着脸看着细白手指间粘连的精液，软下去的肉棒竟然又开始抬头。

“抱、抱歉。”他粗着嗓子不敢再看，赶紧抽纸把常止的手擦干净，收拾好裤子又想起常止还硬着，眼神不由的就往对方裤裆看去。

常止却解了校服，捞起两条袖子系在腰间，侧过身去洗漱台洗手，摆明了不让旭泽动他。

哗哗的水声搅散了那阵隐隐的失落感，旭泽捡起两人的书包挎在肩上，常止还在搓手，侧脸的红尚未散去，耳朵依旧充着血，秀挺的鼻子上卷翘的睫毛耷拉着，比学校里的他多出了些温柔，给人的感觉像是能揣着回家的漂亮小精灵。

而这位小精灵被盯得浑身不自在，他下面还硬着，内裤湿得能滴水，如果刚才旭泽没射，他说不定真会晕了头让人摸进裤裆里。想到秘密暴露的危险，他不得不推开旭泽，头脑也冷静下来。

处理完后旭泽又潜入影音室把校服外套拿出来，两个人默默无语的走出别墅，常止约了车，等了一会儿司机来了，旭泽主动坐到前面，常止看了他一眼，在后面偷摸着翘起嘴角。

到家的时候刚好八点，常止先去浴室洗完澡把衣服换了，校裤脱下来果然已经有了湿痕，内裤更是一塌糊涂，回忆起旭泽抱着他裹住他的手一起自慰的画面，常止立即来了感觉，花穴酥痒得直吞手指，按了没几分钟就痉挛着泄了，他在高潮的余韵中愉快的哼起歌，放在一边的手机微震，他拿起一看，是旭泽给他转的车钱。

懒懒的点开，常止捧着手机打量旭泽的微信头像，笑得像一只准备偷腥的猫。

第9章 行动

中秋两天假常止过得异常充实，写完作业还把所有科目的笔记重新整理了一遍，他不是那种特别天才的学生，想保住第一得多付出点代价。学习的间隙他没忘记旭泽，或者说想忘也忘不掉，时间越长，那天的细节反倒越发清晰，甚至当时没敢看太仔细的阴茎，在他自慰时的回忆里都纤毫毕现起来。旭泽的味道、声音、眼睛、汗水，迷离中仿佛被通感再次拉入了燥热潮湿的洗手间，幻境似是而非，混乱的欲望相互倾轧，宽敞变得逼仄，在逼仄间他被死死压入旭泽的胸膛，任对方的手放在他春水泛滥的肉户上。

下体骤然和心脏一起怦然鼓动，绽开的花瓣谄媚的献出脆弱的花心，粉红小口含着晶莹的蜜液，泣泪般潺潺而出。

幻境粉碎了，只有被触摸的错觉深深刻入他感知快乐的神经，常止喘着气，久久都无法平息。

这几次高潮来得激烈，他坐起身时腰都是软的，心里涌动着一股赶紧把旭泽搞到手的迫切，弄得他整夜辗转反复，好不容易才进入梦乡。

额外补习去得不用太早，学校好歹保留了点人性，但坐在教室里的学生们还是在不停抱怨，常止打个哈欠，听着嘈杂的嗡鸣慢慢趴进了手臂里，隐约间似乎有人喊他，他偏过头，换了个方向继续睡。

“嚯，学霸昨天干嘛去了？”一个声音小声道。

“嘘，让他睡，”秦阳压低声音回：“美容觉没听说过？高颜值都是睡出来的。”说着做了个手势：“回位置睡你的去。”

接着又传来一串模糊的嬉笑，常止心神放松，彻底睡死过去。

醒过来第一节 课已经下了，教室里很安静，大部分趴在桌子上，他揉揉压得发麻的胳膊，看一眼同样睡着的秦阳，视线朝后面角落望去。

旭泽的位置是空的，他皱皱眉，掏出手机藏在抽屉里打字。

Tissue：你没来学校？  
等了一分钟——  
Tissue：今天补课

又等了几分钟，直到上课铃打响都没收到回复，常止若有所思的关上手机，心想旭泽不会闹别扭不理他了吧，如果真是这样，那还有点难办。  
而事实证明他完全多虑了，旭泽正在体育馆练球，手机放在更衣室里，根本就没看到他的信息，不过要说别扭也不是没有，那天之后也不知道是不是看了黄片的影响，他晚上老是会做春梦，先开始还是女孩子，后来莫名其妙变成了纤瘦的少年，被他压在身下操得咿咿呀呀的，他在梦中挥汗如雨，越听这声音越熟悉，抱起来一看，竟然是常止潮红的脸，吓得他瞬间清醒过来，边骂自己禽兽边溜进厕所洗内裤，洗着洗着又管不住脑子，情不自禁的就臆想起常止躺床上被他操弄的情态，刚射过的肉棒恬不知耻的再次勃起。

三更半夜，旭泽在厕所里撸得不情不愿，满心都是对自己的鄙夷，却又根本停不下来。

中午放学，班主任专门用几分钟时间嘱咐大家注意安全，因为是补课，所以住宿生也能外出，秦阳和他那群哥们儿高兴得不行，招呼常止李书言去后街下馆子，一群人浩浩荡荡，后街又正值饭点，他们分散坐了两桌都还有人没座位，常止不着急，滑着手机和李书言一起等。

旭泽终于回他消息了，说今天一上午都在训练，他们体特生补课可以不去。

Tissue：那你周六怎么还来教室？

九日：我爸逼的，但我也不是上全天，下午还得训练。

常止刚要接着回，就听见秦阳很大声的喊他。

“常止！来这边！旭泽他们开包厢了，里面还有位置！”

推开的包厢门大敞着，两个线上聊天的人抬起头来，隔着中间一片熙熙攘攘猛地对上视线，脸上的表情都有点错愕。

常止深感老天爷眷顾自己，这不，他还没行动呢，人就送到面前了。

嘴角抿出一个笑，他收起手机走过去，李书言跟在后面，奇怪一路哈欠连天的人怎么突然就精神了。

包厢里都是球队的人，虽然跟他们不熟但性格都特别热情，站起来就哄着旭泽介绍一下，尤其是常止，都在问这个帅哥是谁。

今天大家都是便服，他里面一件高领毛衣外搭牛仔外套，脸长得也好，一走过来就成了所有人关注的焦点，只有旭泽，看过一眼就撇开了，心虚得介绍个名字都磕磕绊绊，被队长好一顿嘲笑。

可这能怪他吗？让你半夜搓内裤的人就坐你旁边，这搁谁能顶得住？

旭泽顶不住，他只觉得包厢里空调温度太高，热得他连篮球背心都想脱了。

寒暄完终于开始点菜，他们轮流传菜单，常止勾了几道素菜后传给旭泽，旭泽正装模做样玩儿手机，被常止伸腿碰了碰，“该你了，点菜吧。”

旭泽埋着头连“哦”两声，接过单页刚要下笔，就感觉穿着运动短裤的大腿被蹭了蹭，然后是裸露的小腿，温热的皮肤隔着布料在上面若有若无的滑过。  
他抬脸去看常止，对方正撑着下巴和其他人聊天，而桌子下面的两条长腿伸展着，似乎只是想换了舒服的姿势。旭泽收回目光，暗恨自己总是瞎脑补，手上用力，勾菜的纸都被他划破两道。

吃过饭该上学的还要上学，球队的也要继续训练，常止站起来，拉住第一个想走的旭泽说：“我和李书言的饭钱直接转你吧，你替我们给。”

他早看出旭泽的逃避，一边疑惑只是撸了次至于吗，一边又怕人跑了，心急之下不得不主动一点，逼着旭泽面对他。

但旭泽只点了个头，连话都没跟他说就跑了。

回到学校常止还有点郁闷，搞不明白旭泽到底怎么想的，他长得也不丑啊，怎么把人吓成那样。

看来设想好的思路显然是行不通了，他叹口气，盯着黑板上的题目悄悄发呆。

下午放学学习委员说英语老师找他，他正要去就被秦阳拽住，分析说今天第一节 课英语老师朝他这边看了好几眼，可能是顾及常止英语好才没当众批评，现在找他去估计要说他睡觉的事。

到了办公室果不其然，英语老师委婉的提醒他不要骄傲自满，该上课还是要好好上课，常止被说得有些脸红，老师看他态度挺好，说了几句就换了话题，常止应付着，忽然听见班主任在和另一个老师聊旭泽。

“他爸给我专门打了电话，让我多多鞭策他，可这都高二了，靠他自己赶上估计难啊。”

“那建议他爸报个补习班呗。”

“我说了，但旭泽还要训练，毕竟体育成绩也很重要。我在想能不能让他在学校多学点，好歹也是我们班学生。”

“要不给他安排个成绩好的当同桌，多少能带带他。”

“可现在正是紧张时期，哪个家长愿意自己孩子分心去带别人？再说也不好强制安排，还得看学生的意愿……”

“我愿意！”常止听到这里眼睛都亮了，赶紧给英语老师鞠个躬，朝班主任自荐：“王老师，我愿意带旭泽，我妈那边我去说，她肯定没意见。”

“真的吗？”班主任惊喜道，常止班级第一当了一年多，年级上没落出过前十，成绩既稳定又优秀，是个再合适不过的人选，而且学生主动报名，能省很多麻烦。

常止自然料想到这点，又承诺了一大堆，班主任听得眉开眼笑，不仅欣然应允还夸常止团结友爱，不过这爱心之下藏的是什么龌龊心思，就只有他自己明白了。

第10章 亲吻

秦阳对常止换座位这事异议很大。

早上他依旧踩点来，哈欠打了一半，发现座位旁边空空如也，揉揉眼睛，好家伙，常止居然坐到了旭泽旁边！

“你就不能让王老师调回来吗？”他急得抓耳挠腮，撑在常止的新课桌边不愿意走，脸都快皱一起了。

“算了吧，”常止淡定的推开他：“王老师夸了我半天，我哪里好拒绝。”

“那你也是被强迫的啊……”他不甘愿的绕到另一边，打抱不平的模样让常止罕见的感到一丢丢心虚，眼神四处乱飘。

早自习已经开始了，全班坐得整整齐齐，班主任一来就看见后面撅着屁股的秦阳，高声点了名让他赶紧回座位，摄于师威，秦阳只好垂头丧气的接受了惨痛的现实。

吵闹声逐渐安静下来，等会儿要听写单词，大部人正在复习英语，常止摊开书，余光一直留意着后门，旭泽却从前门进来了。

班主任拦住他讲了几句话，常止眯着眼睛，看见他抬头望向这边，便歪头笑了笑。

最后一排毕竟隔讲台太远，即便他视力好，也不太能瞧清旭泽脸上是什么表情。应该很惊讶吧，看你还能躲到哪里去。常止得意的想。

“王老师让我好好跟着你学习，”旭泽挎着书包坐下，主动和常止搭话：“不耽误你时间吧？”

昨天他有点反应过度，事后回想起来还挺丢人的，做梦又不能自己控制，他有什么不好面对的，而且他一直很崇拜脑子好的人，常止在他心里属于要好好对待的那类，再加上现在对方还要帮助自己，旭泽的态度几乎是礼貌到谨慎。

常止察觉到这个转变，故意作出困扰的模样，慢条斯理道：“是有点耽误……”话还没说完，旭泽已经半站起身：“你等着，我去找王老师把这事推了。”

“不用！”常止赶忙拉住人，旭泽性子也太急了，他就不该装样子，本来想让旭泽对自己多点愧疚，谁知道差点玩脱。

“我是说……”他整理措辞：“耽误也没关系，帮助同学嘛，只要你好好跟着我学，我比自己进步都快乐。”

旭泽被他唬得一愣，常止同学高尚的情操让他又是感动又是敬佩，恨不得指天誓日一定服从常止安排，学习热情忽然的空前高涨。

对此常止满意的点点头，嘴角的笑一个早自习都没有散去。

话说得漂亮，行动自然也不能落下，虽然目的并非那么冠冕堂皇，常止还是认真的分析了旭泽的情况，平时在学校重点监督他学语文，从高一的课本开始背，此外还安排了每天二十个英语单词，第二天再给他 听写，这么辅导了一星期，两人关系亲密不少，常止的小心思也按捺不住的活跃起来。

他让旭泽周六训练完去他家补习，提的时候语气随意，旭泽毫不怀疑，当场就应下了，常止忐忑的心也随之一松。

想着第一次去常止家里，旭泽整个下午都有些晃神，还专门求教练早放了一小时去洗澡换衣服，把全身上下打理得干干净净才等在班级门口，手上还提了两个礼盒。

“你这衣服……”常止第一眼先看到他帽衫上鲜艳的Gucci标志，多半是哪里买的高仿，旭泽还傻乎乎的穿得正大光明。

旭泽以为常止觉得丑，低下头挠了挠后脑勺，说是他爸买的，自己第一次穿可能不太合适。

“也不是不合适……”常止眼神复杂：“以后还是让你爸注意一点，别被人忽悠了。”

忽悠？忽悠什么？旭泽迷茫的答了个好，没敢问常止什么意思。

常止现在相当于他的半个老师，要去老师家里，他紧张得身体都僵了，坐公交车上一直挺着背脊，到地方下车半边屁股都是麻的，常止看他走得像个机器人，不禁噗呲笑出了声。

“你放松点，”他输密码开门：“我爸出差了，我妈也不吃人，你不用做贼一样搞得我也怪紧张。”

“好、好的。”旭泽在他背后连咽口水，深呼吸一口气，常止等他平息了才打开门，罗颜玉听见响声，迎到门口就看见常止领进来一个高大帅气的男孩子，鞋还没换就给她鞠躬，手里递过一盒茶叶和一盒保养品，一看就知道价值不菲。

她不好不接，嗔怪的瞟了眼常止，笑着朝旭泽说：“你就是旭泽同学吧，我家小止不懂事，让你破费了。”

“没有没有，”旭泽接过常止给的拖鞋，手忙脚乱的摆手：“常止给我免费补课，这些都是应该的。”

又客气了半天，常止领着人上楼进卧室，门一关上旭泽就夸张的垮下肩膀，抹着虚汗说你妈妈好热情。

常止没接话茬，只是拖把椅子让他坐下，抱着手臂俯视旭泽：“你买的东西很贵吗？”

“还好吧……”旭泽敏锐的感到气氛不对，声音小了些。

他是真觉得还好，但常止心里很不舒服，就为了感谢他帮忙补习让旭泽多出这么一大笔开支，又想起这人手机都要自己打工买，他就恨不得骂旭泽傻逼。  
“以后再买东西来我就不给你补课了。”闷闷的抛下这一句，常止站在书桌边拿出几本笔记，眼睛扫过小心翼翼打量着他的旭泽，眉毛生气的一挑：“看什么？还不坐过来？”

旭泽立马战战兢兢的把凳子挪过去。  
房间内的低气压一直持续到罗颜玉端着饮料上来，打开门两个孩子正在安静的写东西，她安下心，提醒说还是要适当休息，说完便放下托盘下楼了。

常止起身把门锁上，他妈查过一次应该不会再上来了，这意味着他们在房间里干什么都是安全的。

空调发出沉闷的细细嗡鸣，窗户蒙上了一层薄雾，外面的风景模糊成边缘交融的色块，映在常止眼中，慢慢被涂抹得更深。

让旭泽犯难的试卷忽然被一只手盖住，他仰起脸，望进常止睫毛下黝黑的眼睛。

“我们的确要适当休息。”常止说，并强硬的拿走了他的试卷放到一边，上面大部分还是空白，常止却看也不看。

旭泽像被美杜莎盯住一般，在他的注视下全身僵硬。

不知怎么回事，他们坐到了床上，摊在中间的手机是常止的，里面播放着绝对不应该存在于一个优等生手机里的情色电影。

耳机线颤巍巍的晃动，忠实的传来女优甜腻的呻吟，间或一串急促的拍肉声，水淋淋的生殖器在镜头里缠绵交合。

旭泽还是那副捂着嘴的姿势，那天在秦阳家没看到这么后面，而这一部一上来就是亲吻抚摸，像等不及了似的，衣服还没脱完男人已经干了进去，然后疯狂的上下挺动，顶得女人哀叫连连。

女人的声音听着很动情，旭泽半勃的阴茎却并不买账，他脑子还很混乱，画面迟迟无法进入眼睛，进去了也没有多余的理智来分析，狭小的屏幕让两个人紧紧靠着，他全心都在常止身上，眼神涣散着根本没有聚焦。

两条胳膊一动不动的贴着，热量穿过常止的毛衣和旭泽的卫衣，仿佛两条岩浆做的溪流碰撞汇聚，随着常止一动，骤然开始奔涌沸腾。

他的脸颊是醉酒般的红，而白净的脖颈没在圆领毛衣中，半跪着便直愣愣的闯入旭泽的视线，手机被扔开了，耳机连带着尖吟滑出耳廓，骤然的寂静中是常止低低的声音，攀在他耳畔说：“这次，该你帮我。”

旭泽一下子就硬了。

半勃的性器突然充血，激动的顶在裤裆中，撑出一个明显的帐篷，耳语带来的湿意蒸腾成一片盛大的热气，毫不留情的张口将旭泽裹挟。

他是懵的，是傻的，但他的喘息是急促的，燥热的，他如同一个温顺的教徒，被神父牵着手，引入一个潮湿又瑰丽的梦境。

常止跪在他两腿之间，垂着的脖子下突起一颗圆圆的骨头，顺滑的发丝掩在脸侧，美得也如梦境般，但他的眼神却是肉欲的，和这样的眼神对上很难不生出点肮脏的念头，何况旭泽的手正被他带领着伸入解开的牛仔裤，触碰他勃起的阴茎。

这次旭泽明白帮忙的意义，常止的睫毛在他钻进内裤的瞬间飞快颤动起来，湿热的喘息被一张嘴吐出，立马又被另一张嘴吸入，他们靠得太近，近到鼻尖都抵在一起，目光避无可避，常止眼底的不安像一尾被捞入瓶中的小鱼，慌乱而急促的游离着，向旭泽祈求着什么。

手心中的阴茎像他的主人一样在抖，旭泽心跳震得自己脑子都要麻了，他根本不知道该拿常止怎么办，只能安抚性的把手贴上对方后颈，轻轻捏了捏。

“啊……”常止被捏的一叫，覆着茧的手指刮蹭那块柔弱的皮肤，捏得他眼角沁出水来，鼻子发酸，心脏鼓胀着砰砰叫嚣，他几乎是莽撞的亲上旭泽的嘴唇，接着放纵的抱住他的脖子，整个瘫倒在旭泽怀里。

他想要什么，可他怕，又为这怕感到委屈难堪，于是动作更加没了章法，只顾一味的在旭泽身上寻找安慰，卑劣的利用他对自己的服从，大胆而急切的勾缠。

舌头添上那道紧闭的缝隙，旭泽被他舔得浑身冒汗，闭着眼皱着眉的常止在他眼皮下如同一个被揉碎的浆果，连痛苦都带着甜蜜的汁水，他嗅着这味道，意乱情迷的张开了嘴巴，迎上常止的舌头和他交错深吻。

第11章 失控

一切都开始失控，列车呼啸着冲出轨道，无声的爆破中常止昏眩的感到身下那只手抽了出来，接着他就被旭泽紧紧抱住一把压进了被窝。

视线昏暗，水雾弥漫的眼睛被旭泽占满，口腔里那条舌头比他的更加有力，征伐也不带迟疑，火热的扫荡过牙龈与上颚，直向喉咙滑去。

常止唔了声，缩着舌头去推拒，两条肉蛇短兵相接，又开始耳鬓厮磨，不知足的吮出滋滋的口水声，旭泽红着耳朵听着，嘴唇更加用力，像是想堵住似的，常止的脸都被他堵得陷进了枕头里，快喘不上气来。

情欲勃发的两个少年上面吻得分不开，下面也死死贴着，常止张着腿被旭泽压在身下，对方硬挺的阴茎正好隔着裤子顶在他腿心，肉花早就湿得不行，被顶得含住内裤贪婪的吞吃，前面的肉棒也不甘寂寞，从敞开的裤头里露出显眼的形状。

旭泽的手附上去想帮常止脱掉裤子，常止神经一绷，立即拽住他的手，偏头错开亲吻，哼着声音摸上对方汗湿的脸，喘息急促的说：“别，别脱，这么撸就好了……”

他的手比旭泽要凉，旭泽呼吸粗重，捉着他的手在脸上蹭了一下，简短嗯了声，又凑上去深深的吻他，颧骨处两团红晕透过深色皮肤漫上整张脸颊，常止眯着眼看着，两条腿情不自禁的缠住对方的腰，脚腕扣着脚腕磨蹭着解痒。

湿透的内裤已经勒进了肉缝里，面料厚实的牛仔没有显出湿痕，却被旭泽顶着重重的摩擦过肥嫩的阴唇，酥麻得他大腿根部直打哆嗦，手没命的勒着旭泽脖子，嘴上狂乱的接吻。

不得不说，常止的反应很让旭泽着迷，他听话的把手挤进两人相贴的胯间，探进常止白色的内裤里握住他的阴茎，尺寸不大，甚至比正常的还小一点，勃在他手中显得越发可爱，他再一次由这个东西联想到他的主人，心脏像是被电流击中一般，热腾腾的血液冲刷着他所剩无几的理智，他边和常止啧啧亲吻边开始上下撸动，腰上坠着一个绵软的屁股，随着他的动作难耐的前后起伏。  
旭泽忽然松开常止的唇瓣，手在他脸侧拽紧枕套，常止还不明白他为什么不亲了，就听见他哑着嗓子近乎恳求道：“屁股……不要蹭了，我真的受不了。”

常止脑子轰地炸开，尴尬让他脖子通红，他扣着旭泽慌忙的吻上去，嫣红的唇瓣含住对方的，逃避一样模糊的挤出一个“好”。

但他的保证并不管用，旭泽撸动一会儿，也许只有两三分钟，他又忍不住两腿收紧，自以为隐秘的将滋滋冒水的阴唇顶在那根坚硬的东西上，隔着两层布料偷偷磨蹭起来。

一上一下两阵快感汹涌而至，他爽得闭眼哼出声来，却没发现旭泽渐渐发红的眼睛，肉棒上的手猝然提速，龟头翕张，在被手指狠狠扣弄的时候骤然喷出一股白浊，他长大嘴巴，旭泽没堵住他的尖叫，只抬高上身看他失神的喘着气，绯红的脸蛋上全是汗，嘴唇润着光，被亲得发肿。

然后他抽出那只被射满精液的手，抱住常止的屁股对准腿心，猛地挺腰顶操起来。

“别……啊……别……”常止狂乱的揪住床单，内裤里的肉花被顶得汁水四溅，他怕了，小腹的酸胀让他双眼含泪，又被旭泽震得流出眼角，他无助的伸手想求一个拥抱，手却无力的砸下来，泪水没有勾起旭泽的怜悯心，却反而让对方性欲高涨，看着他哭泣着抓紧自己胸口的毛衣，旭泽更加激动的压牢他，结实的臀部以极快的速度向下顶弄，操得常止两条腿支在空气中，宛如暴风雪中颤抖的枝叶。

阴唇被顶开了，藏在里面的阴蒂露出头来，湿透的内裤随着外力抽顶贴着它来回蹂躏，倾盆而来的快感从这一点迸发，整个屁股都开始发热，常止感觉到高潮将要来临，什么也顾不上了，头脑被抛到九霄云外，只剩胯下有力的顶撞，连绵的朝他扑来。

“嗯……啊……快……”他皱着鼻子，朦胧的眼睛春情盎然，旭泽听到他的催促，甜腻腻的呻吟叫得他快失去理智，腰部狠厉的一阵狂捣，硬得流水的鸡巴撞在对方柔软的腿心，龟头在内裤里磨得火辣辣发疼，可他浑不在意，满眼只有常止迷离的脸蛋，听着他小猫发春般的淫叫直接在裤子里射了精。

常止却还没到，他急喘着撑起身来，旭泽以为他要下床，朝后退开一点，却看他又躺下去，把手伸进了自己的裤子里。

越过勃起的阴茎，手指还在往下，半遮半掩的牛仔裤里露出一截手腕，常止羞耻的咬住嘴唇，在旭泽面前按住花穴里湿滑的阴蒂，手腕飞速抖动。

酥麻的快感通电一样让他的大腿颤了颤，旭泽好奇又困惑的看着他的动作，内裤里摊着凉丝丝的精液，他扯扯裤裆，舔了舔干燥的唇，想问常止还要不要帮忙，就见他忽然弓着腰，长长的哼出一声，眼角的泪滚滚的滑进汗湿的头发里，表情比刚才射精的时候还要迷人。

咽了咽口水，旭泽看他从内裤里抽出细白的手指，上面湿淋淋的泛着水光，清透的液体一点不像精液，怕被看出什么，常止臊着脸急忙去扯床头柜的纸，回头对上一脸疑惑的旭泽，他的慌张竟然缓缓的安定下来，甚至还有点说不清道不明的快乐，在高潮退却后的大脑中延续着。

他把纸巾盒递给旭泽，声音还有点沙哑：“知道……刚才我在干什么吗？”

“自慰？”旭泽接过盒子，但没好意思扒开裤子擦，只拿在手上，等常止用完一张顺手又抽张给他。

常止处理着自己的下身，听到这个答案闷笑了两下，“也可以这么说吧，不过等下次来，我或许会告诉你一个秘密。”

“好，”旭泽没追问他秘密是什么，只是注视着他的眼睛说：“我会为你保密的。”

这副认真的模样反倒让常止愣了愣，他以前只是觉得旭泽傻，而现在觉得旭泽傻得帅气，让人想要亲他一口。

正要把想法转化为实践，手机忽然响起来，来电显示是他妈妈，他不得不接起来。

罗颜玉正在超市里，想着旭泽可能要留下来吃饭，专程打电话问他想要吃什么。

“看来我妈很喜欢你。”常止把手机让给他，顺势在他脸上嘬了一口。

“……”旭泽一时间没听见电话那端在说什么。

“喂？小旭？还在吗？”

“在，在，阿姨，”旭泽回过神来常止已经进了洗手间，他摸摸自己的脸，情不自禁的傻笑起来。

“嗯阿姨，我能吃辣，没有忌口，好，谢谢，阿姨再见。”

他挂了电话，手机自动息屏，照出他一张嘴角快咧到耳根的脸，他嫌弃这样子太傻，可一想到常止亲他那一下，又忍不住笑出声来，怎么也收不住。

常止在卫生间里听到了，看着镜子里同样傻笑着的自己，低低骂了句“傻瓜”。

第12章 忐忑

浴室里有备用的衣裤，常止快速洗完澡把衣服换上，期间勃起的阴茎软了下去，再出来旭泽已经整理好床铺，但枕头被他们又抓又蹭，短时间内是无法复原了。

旭泽坐在桌边留了个背影给他，发根还是湿的，手臂碰上去的灼热似乎仍残留在皮肤里，看一眼都让常止唇舌干渴。

他找了条之前买大一码的新内裤，递给旭泽让他去浴室换，旭泽想说自己刚擦过了，但一对上常止的眼睛就脑袋空白，等回过神内裤已经穿上了身，他扯了扯勒得过紧的裆部，套好裤子又平复了下加速的心跳，这才开门迈出去。

他老忍不住去想常止吻他这事，视线被两瓣果冻样的嘴唇牢牢吸引，开合间露出的嫣红小舌像一个抖动的钩子，他是钩子旁急躁游蹿，想要咬钩的傻鱼。  
饭桌上他的心不在焉实在明显，吃着吃着动作便缓了，眼神沉沉的朝常止脸上飘，好在罗颜玉正和常止说话，没发现他的异常。

常止赶紧在桌子下踢了踢旭泽的腿，旭泽吓了一跳，慌张的猛刨一口饭，却因为着急呛进了气管里，顿时咳得惊天动地，反倒惊得罗颜玉连声问他有没有事，常止也立即起身给他拍背，凳子被“砰”一声带倒在地。

“我没、没事。”旭泽窘得满脸通红，一边朝罗颜玉摆手，一边用咳出泪花的眼睛偷瞄常止，感受着他拍自己的温柔力道和担忧的语气，心脏又开始管不住的活蹦乱跳。

出了这个丑他好歹是收敛了，晚上常止送他出小区，路上顺便交代他好好看笔记，上面专门划出来的地方都是基础，不懂的一定要随时问。旭泽点头应下，到门口常止刚好说完，路灯下两人对视着，忽然都沉默下来。

秋夜的风如同翻涌的浪潮，席卷着阵阵冷意，两人的影子像海面上对望的灯塔，在肆虐的波浪间久久矗立。

“我……”旭泽干巴巴的开口，不愿就此离开的硬找了个话题：“我把内裤洗了，搭在你浴室架子上……”

常止听了只想笑：“我家可不好晾你的内裤，你还洗干嘛，扔了就行啊。”  
“哦哦……”旭泽呐呐两句又不说话了，呆愣的眼睛直直盯着常止的嘴唇看，睫毛的阴影在眼下形成两把小扇子，眼底似有火苗在幽幽闪动。

常止被他盯得燥热起来，像是被架在了火堆上，额头被烤得冒出一层细汗，手指在腿侧张开又蜷紧，反复几次，他才低下头牵着旭泽，走入一旁的树阴中。  
路灯离远了，落叶发出窸窣的响声，黑暗在树下为他们营造出一片静谧的小天地，旭泽背着光，常止几乎被他笼罩在怀里，仰着脖子轻声问他：“还想亲？”  
简单的三个字像被唇齿含吮过，水意浸透入眼眸，里面反射的微光亮得旭泽心都在颤，他哽着嗓子点头，又听见对方问：“和别人亲过吗？”语气带笑，别有兴味，旭泽被勾了下，急急开口道：“没……啊，小时候有……”

“怎么？”听起来不是很愉快的回忆。

“额……”旭泽想起什么，声音低沉下去：“我五六岁的时候去别人家玩，那家小女孩玩着玩着忽然亲了我一下，谁知道被家长看见了，她妈妈很生气，她就说是我逼她的，害我被我爸狠狠抽了顿。”说出来又有点生气，他撇嘴继续道：“所以我不太喜欢女孩子。”

原来是有童年阴影，怪不得那么多女生抱怨他不解风情呢。常止有些幸灾乐祸，同时又生出些庆幸，还好旭泽不是太直，否则他会很有负罪感。

不过小旭泽也是可怜，莫名其妙挨了顿打，他脑补了下那画面顿时觉得有点心疼，手不由的攀上对方的肩，在他耳边吐息说：“那我来补偿你……”尾音未完便消失在四片相贴的唇瓣间，他垫着脚，轻轻吻上了旭泽。

果汁的香气蓦地弥漫开来，两人慢慢感受着不带情欲的亲吻，柔软的嘴唇新奇的互相摩擦，旭泽心下发热，手从常止腰间穿过捞进怀里，垂首一寸一寸扣紧，常止脚跟得以落地，却没骨头般只靠着旭泽站立。

他手指顺着肩膀楼上旭泽的脖颈，偏过头方便彼此更深的吮吸含弄，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖的交换炙热的呼吸。

寒风中两人热得要烧起来，不知道谁先伸了舌头，常止昏头胀脑的启唇迎合着，腰好似一张拉开的弓般被吻得后仰，两人都没有技巧，只是凭着热情胡乱探索，旭泽察觉到常止的主动，愈发激烈的舔舐起对方的口腔，舌尖扫过一颗颗牙齿，刮过柔嫩的口腔粘膜，最后逮住常止的舌头翻搅，像一个得胜的将军拥着战利品起舞。

清甜的橙子味充盈味蕾，常止感觉自己也变成了一个多汁的橙子，嘴巴里的涎水被旭泽咕啾吞咽，腰更是被箍得发疼，连脊柱都要被榨出果汁来，让他“唔”出声模糊的痛吟。

旭泽顿了下，气喘吁吁的哑声问他：“怎么了？”热气喷在常止脸上，他眯眯眼，正被亲得舒服，怔忪的眼皮间全是水光，含糊的答了句“没事”，就又勾着旭泽的脖子下压，湿乎乎的嘴角挂着滴没来得及下咽的津液，旭泽被勾得正好撞上这滴潮湿，想也没想便伸舌舔了，还撅嘴亲了亲，接着又和常止缠在一起，被他滑滑的舌头顶住上颚撩拨，舒爽的痒意像一道闪电蹿过后颈劈入脑海，他低吼着含住这条作乱的软舌狂吮，甚至吸出了很大的水声，但凡有人路过，都能从他们色情的动静中听出战况有多激烈。

不知吻了多久，停下来的时候常止舌根都是麻的，嘴唇又热又涨，多半是肿了，他红着脸去推旭泽的肩膀，旭泽难得的没有依他，凑过来继续亲了口，抱着他难舍难分的想舔开唇瓣湿吻，被常止捂着嘴躲开了。

“好了……”他从旭泽的怀里挣脱出来，有些羞恼的道：“再亲我口水都要干了，你早点回去吧。”

冷漠的态度在旭泽发热的大脑上浇了一捧凉水，旭泽嗫嚅几句，心想我口水没干，可以喂你啊，但到底没胆子说出口，最终还是被常止强硬的塞进出租车里遣送回家。

然而那天之后旭泽像是被打开了什么奇怪的开关，周一特地起了个大早等在教室里，常止一来就迫不及待的问他可以亲吗，被拒绝后失落的模样让常止有种欺负大型犬的错觉。

其实旭泽隐隐也明白接吻超过了互相帮助的范畴，但他喜欢和常止接吻，那种亲密至极的感觉让他如痴如醉，仅仅是嘴唇相触他的心便被填满了，遇到常止之前，他都不知道自己心里竟然还有这样大的空缺。

可常止说他和别人也会互相帮助，他私心不想常止亲吻别人，但脑海里老是有个声音警告他别把自己看得太特殊，常止即便和别人接吻又怎么样，你是他的谁？你凭什么生气难过，常止会亲你已经是很大的幸运了。

一头撞上南墙的旭泽之后再也没提过接吻的事，常止不是没察觉他的心思，只是他自己也需要时间思考。的确，一开始他只把旭泽看作玩具，但他忘了旭泽是人，他也是人，是人都会有情绪，不可能完全受控制，连他自己都被欲望冲昏了头脑，又怎么能要求旭泽独善其身。

而且对旭泽他不止有欲望，他还心疼这人，见不得他整天蔫巴巴的样子，挺到周三他趁着午休大家都睡了，拉过窗帘就亲上旭泽的嘴，狠狠嘬了下立马趴回座位假装睡觉，若不是窗帘还在晃动，旭泽差点以为自己做了白日梦。

两个人关系似乎是恢复了正常，却又比正常暧昧许多，旭泽秉着亲到就是赚到的原则，见缝插针的找常止要亲吻，最常用的就是做对了题，常止说对10道大题亲一下，为了这个周五他翘了训练来上晚自习，死磕出答案后激动得耳朵都红了，又碍于大家都在安静自习，他只能戳戳常止，把练习册递过去，眼睛盯着他发光。

常止顶着他灼热的视线检查完答案，虽然过程还有小问题，但进步很大，对了九道，他神色复杂的用红笔在最后一道题上点了点，还是叹口气，轻轻把练习册竖起来挡住别人的视线。

“头低一点，”他用气音说：“只亲一下。”

旭泽赶紧把头低下去，藏在练习册后面和常止静静接吻，抬起来的时候两人嘴巴都亮晶晶的，显然亲了不止一下。

眼看明天又是周六，这一周过得飞快，常止苦恼着怎么对待旭泽以至于根本没怎么自慰，身体抗议起来才恍然拖太久了，反正原计划里旭泽也要知道自己的秘密，现在唯一不同的是，自己开始在意起对方的态度，要是把人吓跑了，他应该会很伤心吧。

别看常止信心十足的模样，暗地里他也经常忐忑犹豫，毕竟再怎么说也是畸形，他不敢保证旭泽会喜欢这样的自己。

第13章 听写

旭泽第二次来常止家还是有点紧张，手上提了两袋水果，上次被警告过不能买贵重物品，但空着手总感觉不好。罗颜玉喜笑颜开的接过来，旭泽这孩子讲礼貌，她之前那点对学校的抱怨早已经烟消云散了。

都说看人看眼缘，第一次见到旭泽她就挺喜欢的，明明很高大的身形，却不给人压迫感，甚至在常止身后还显得尤其温和，本来还担心孩子被欺负，这么一看，还不知道谁欺负谁。

照旧把饮料和甜点给他们送上去，闺蜜约了她去美容，她让常止学习完自己把冰箱里的菜热热，实在不行就点外卖，千万别饿着。

常止笑说你赶紧去吧，我也不是小孩子了，思虑过多是会长皱纹的。

罗颜玉被调侃得瞪他一眼，脸上却还带着笑意。

“好了，”她在关门前说：“知道你不想妈妈管你。好好招待同学，妈妈晚上再回来。”

门轻轻合上，罗颜玉的脚步声渐渐消失，常止回到书桌前，发现旭泽正对着没翻开的语文书发呆。

常止敲敲桌子让他回神，他像是从梦境中惊醒过来，神情莫名有些失落，望着常止说：“你和你妈妈关系真好。”

“以前就这样……”常止拉椅子坐下，撑着下巴回忆起一年前自己的叛逆，现在居然觉得可笑：“我妈妈总不放心我，以前被管得太死我还和她闹过，应该是挺伤她心的。”

旭泽没说话，视线散落在书本上，侧脸表情木然，常止注意到他情绪不对，不动声色的转了话题。

“拿英语本出来听写吧，我看看你背得怎么样。”

旭泽呆了下，这才背过身从书包里翻出本子，眼神活跃不少，一副胸有成竹的样子。

每天二十个的量已经增加到三十个，旭泽不算太笨，正确率一直不低却还没有全对过，这次似乎准备破纪录。

“两性体，具有雌雄两性的花。”念到最后一个，常止嘴唇微不可察的颤抖了下，旭泽笔尖停顿，想了两三秒，才缓缓的在纸上写下“androgyne”。

答案就盖在一边，他认真的一个一个比对，眉头微微皱起，常止的目光从他眉间的峰峦滑过鼻梁，再到唇线犀利的嘴，最后停在弧度硬挺的下巴上，如同一只悠悠落脚的蝴蝶。

全部单词旁都画了一个红色的勾，旭泽转过脸，嘴巴张和着惊飞了那只蝴蝶，常止恍惚间听见他低声问道：“都对了，有……有奖励吗？”

言语透着紧张，他又用那双充满期待的眼睛看他，睫毛呼扇，不知所起的风刮过来，是让人神智昏聩的热，常止晕乎乎的凑近他，莽撞的蝴蝶扑向火焰，耳边噗呲一声，火花“砰”的炸了开来。

他们似乎永远也吻不够，两张嘴一触便默契的探出舌头，比第一次熟练了不止一星半点，迎合、挑逗、勾缠，旭泽闭着眼抱住常止的腰，任他跨坐到自己的大腿上，仰着脖子专注的舔他嘴里的嫩肉，吞噬他渡过来的津液。

书桌和椅子间空间狭窄，常止的腰被旭泽的手护着，手背后是坚硬的桌沿，压着他贴进旭泽怀里，紧紧的，没有一丝空隙，像是要把两块烧得通红的铁嵌在一处般不断挤压。

身下的少年肌肉坚硬，因为情动绷出的线条隔着单衣刻在常止身体上，他的棉衬衫脆弱的仿佛一片蝉衣，胸膛到腰腹的滚烫几乎如同肉贴着肉，两颗心脏在下面激烈的撞击。

旭泽亲得很投入，常止却战战兢兢，他虚睁的眼眸里是旭泽耸得像悬崖的眉骨，他的灵魂逗留在悬崖边缘，摇摇欲坠，潜意识里自动联想下落的场景，劈面的风如刀，他急促的喘息起来，唇舌不安的绞住旭泽的舌头，用力得旭泽睫毛轻颤，在窒息的前一秒他被这蒲扇似的两片睫毛稳稳接住，连成鼓点的心跳骤缓，耳朵里一阵万籁俱寂的嗡鸣。

旭泽感到自己的唇被松开了，他困惑的掀开眼皮，一条银丝牵连在他们之间，尽头是常止被吻到缨红的嘴，微微一动银丝便断在他白皙精巧的下巴上，泛着水光泼在旭泽眼中，立即诱发了更炙热的狂潮。

他呼吸紊乱的凑上去舔，红红的舌头包住下巴直舔到嘴角，留下一道滑腻的痕迹。常止脸颊通红的攀住他的脖子，头稍微躲了躲，一手朝下摸索起顶着自己的硬物。

膨起的裤裆被人隔着裤子握住，旭泽喷着火热的鼻息，亲吻的动作顿住了，眼神猛地沉下去，近在咫尺的逼视着常止，盯得得他腰眼发酸。

旭泽浑身都在冒着热气，像一匹在雪地中撕咬猎物的狼，齿缝里血肉温热，瞳孔尖锐骇人。

他慢慢的吻常止，眼睛一动不动的钉在他羞怯的脸蛋上，看他垂下眼皮受不住般往一旁瞟，手却大胆得堪比娼妓，拉开裤腰就朝他内裤里钻。

勃大的肉具硬得如同火棍，触手烫得常止缩了下，他直观的感到旭泽是多么亢奋，让他在一往无前中矛盾的生出股惧怕来。

可现在骑虎难下，即便怕也没有用，他忍着恐惧开始上下套弄起沉甸甸的肉棒，手指滑过龟棱，沾着马眼的粘液涂得整根滑腻腻的，在内裤里咕叽闷响。  
快感在脊髓里乱窜，旭泽胸膛大幅度的起伏，怀里的常止像一朵含苞欲放的花，攀援的枝叶露出一股痴缠的媚态，酡红顺着脸颊一直蔓延到耳根，没被吻住的唇被雪白牙齿戚戚的咬着，明明是在撸动别人的阴茎，神情却颠倒过来，仿佛正被操弄般凝着一片欲雨的春意。

操弄。

旭泽想到这两个字眼顿时眼前发黑，他焦躁的一把拉下裤子，连着内裤，眼睛急切的捕捉到那只给他打飞机的手，纤白的手指映着涨得深红的皮肉，上翘的龟头抵在撑得发白的虎口上，四溢着汩汩浊液。

淫靡的视觉刺激辛辣的刺入两人的视网膜，旭泽抬头对上常止愕然的视线，火光在他眼底跳跃一瞬，下一刻常止就被他发狂般托着屁股按在了书桌上，吻铺天盖地而下，追着他又舔又咬，舔他侧壁的腮，咬他刚才咬过的下唇，没有温柔，没有缱绻，只是恶狠狠的吃他，要把他吞进肚子里的那种激烈吻法。

常止感到疼痛，但疼痛中有种毁天灭地的爽意，他缩着鼻子发出一声哭泣似的哼叫，腿心的女穴像曝晒在沙滩上的肉鲍，肿着两瓣阴唇吐出一股股汁液，沿着湿透的内裤往大腿上流，渗入紧紧贴着皮肉的休闲裤中。

他的手还没停，粗长的肉棒自觉的在他手心抽动，旭泽挺腰如一个发情的野兽把他压得死死的，一只手掐着他柔软的臀，另一只手果断的剐下他的裤子，掏出里面勃起的阴茎后再一顶胯，嵌进他腿间握住两人的性器一起奋力摩擦。

酥麻的痒意随着摩擦蜂拥而来，常止甚至来不及抽手，就被带着搓火般快速套弄，两根阴茎挤在汗湿的手掌中，充血的皮肤薄而敏感，磨蹭间爽得旭泽本能的朝前顶撞，坚硬的胯骨打在常止悬在桌沿外的臀瓣上，浑圆的屁股被压得扁平，横在旭泽腰间的大腿也阵阵颤栗，无力的挂在他绷紧的腰侧。

“去……去床上。”常止揪住旭泽肩上的衣服，在接吻间隙呢喃着喘。

第14章 触碰

汗液把常止的头发打湿成一缕一缕，缠在旭泽支楞的短发里，他额头上也布满了豆大的汗珠，喘气声充斥着令人口干舌燥的情欲，重重的敲击着常止的耳膜。

突然悬空让他裸露的下体和旭泽靠得更紧，他的屁股被一双强健的手臂搂着，腿间顶着对方勃起的阴茎，走一步蹭一下，蹭得他阴囊下方酸软不已，肉花藏在内裤里汁液横流，湿得连旭泽都感觉不对，把他轻轻放在床上便挺起身往下看，褪到大腿的外裤露出两截白腻的皮肤，深蓝色的三角内裤外竖着根粉红翘直的肉棒，而肉棒下方的布料却渗出片深色的痕迹，中间还有一道暧昧的凹陷，正随着呼吸一上一下的鼓动。

……看见了，压抑了这么久的秘密终于要被揭开，无所适从的惶然漫上常止心尖，他却深吸口气，颤着手摸上旭泽的下巴，把他的头抬了起来。

“androgyne。”他声音发着抖，眼框红红的蓄着汪不肯掉落的眼泪，大张开腿牵着旭泽按上那片羞耻的湿润，腿根紧绷得像即将断裂的弦，“你背过的……记得吗？”

电光火石之间一切都清晰了，旭泽惊得立马抽回手，站起身瞪大眼睛看了看常止，又看了看他濡湿的胯间，转身便跑进了浴室。

哗哗的水声大刺刺的响起来，常止有一瞬的呆愣，继而鼻腔发酸，泪水猛然决堤模糊了视线，旭泽那张震惊的脸像坏掉的镜头般不断闪回，他抿着嘴扯过被子盖住裸露的下体，然而下巴已经抽搐起来，他再坚强也抵挡不住这样剧烈的委屈和悲伤，旭泽嫌他脏了，他只能把自己整个裹紧被子里，躲在里面压抑的呜咽出声。

旭泽洗完手一出来就听见旭泽哭了，被子里的人蜷缩成一团，很没安全感的弯成虾米的形状，闷闷的哽咽听上去那么伤心。

他一下子慌得什么都忘了，赶紧爬上床抱住常止，着急又手足无措的哄他：“常止，你别哭了……别哭啊，发生了什么你告诉我好不好？”

常止在被子下踹他，没留余地，一脚蹬到他的膝盖，旭泽失去平衡砸在常止身上，常止被压得发出声闷哼。

“对不起！”旭泽立马撑起手臂，心都抽疼了，却无处下手的只知道低唤：“常止，常止，别哭了好不好……”顿了下，又哀哀的隔着被子抱紧他：“小止，你别哭了……”

常止猛地掀开被子，疾言厉色的让他滚，可惜通红的眼睛不是很有说服力。

旭泽不滚，趁着人还被他锁在被子里，头一低就要去吻他，谁知常止疯狂的挣扎起来，旭泽几乎快压不住他。

“你滚！！你不是恶心我吗！还亲我干什么！”

恶心？恶心什么？

旭泽明白其中肯定有误会，赶紧大吼着解释：“我没有！！我没有恶心你！”

“那你摸了干嘛去洗手！你就是恶心我！”常止不依不挠。

而旭泽突然安静了，他张了张嘴巴，眼神飘到一边，在常止因为他的心虚发火前又移动回来，坚定的凝视着常止的眼睛，脸色涨红的结巴道：“摸、摸那里没洗手的话，怕你生病……我一点都不觉得恶心，你不信的话，我、我还硬着呢……”

常止听了一呆，两个人对视半响，都情不自禁的笑起来。

“傻瓜。”骂自己也是骂旭泽，白闹这么一场，把好好的气氛都毁了。

他眼角挂着未干的泪珠，白皮肤下透着诱人的粉，眼皮一弯泪便沾上了睫毛，可爱得仿若水洗过的草莓，浑身散发着一股甜味，连骂人的嗓音都是软糯糯的，听得旭泽骨头发酥。

两人本就靠得近，他滚动的喉结没有逃过常止的眼睛，压在身上的重量忽然变得更沉，哭闹后瘫软的身体被束缚着不安蠢动。

被子幻化成了一个苦闷的茧，常止挣脱出去，并着积压的烦忧一起甩开，旭泽觉得他像一个脱胎换骨的妖精，水润的眼瞳在向自己发出无声的邀请。

而他只知道扑上去，嘴巴寻着常止的唇粗重的吻，手在他腰上胡乱厮磨，无意间碰到一块滑腻的皮肤，他头昏脑胀下直接撩开衣服摸索进去，指腹带着茧子从蝴蝶骨顺着脊柱的凹陷滑下，一路揉搓到腰，掐住这段柔韧的皮肉往下身按。

粗热的阴茎硬了太久，胀成了可怖的紫红色，冠头流出的前液滴在常止小腹上，凉得他哼叫着收缩腰腹。

刚才疲软的性器很快勃起，戳着上面那根硕大硬烫的阳具，只是轻轻一蹭两个人都激动得发抖，常止腿心的蜜穴更是兴奋的直吐淫水，流得股缝里全是粘腻的滑液。

痒意从身下潮涌上来，体会过高潮的女穴开始饥渴的抗议，常止忍不住拉住旭泽的手朝下引，唇间吐露的哼吟高高低低，夹在亲吻的水声中勾人得不行。  
他半睁开眼，旭泽的手停在他臀侧，手臂上青筋浮突，在做最后的忍耐。

“……真要我摸？”旭泽含住他的耳垂，吐息火热的咬了一口，声音沙哑得像在砂石上磨过，  
看也不敢看他。

常止耳朵烧红，带着他的手往前，心跳如雷的做了回答。

旭泽不说话了，汗湿的鬓角贴在常止脸侧，手在他光滑的大腿上摸了把带起一串电流，听见常止疾呼他才缓缓的覆上那私密至极的部位，宽厚的手掌隔着内裤牢牢包住肉穴，掌心试探着向下一压。

好湿……湿透的内裤被挤出两三滴水绕着旭泽的手指淌，他新奇的感受着这个属于女性的器官，它活生生的长在常止腿间，驯服的在他手心里蠕动，漫出的水摸上去很黏，正沾着他的手指往肉缝里吸。

常止被腿心的温度烫得魂都要飞了，整个小穴酸胀一片，摁出来的汁急急的连成线往指缝里渗，他抖着腿膝盖发软，扯着旭泽的衣服只剩下想高潮这一个念头。

“快，搓一下……”没等他说完旭泽已经动作起来，他不再迟疑，手掌里柔软的穴肉吞没了他所有理智，默不作声的，手臂带着手腕飞速震颤起来，他摁住掌心里湿润的两瓣阴唇前后搓动，食指和中指陷在中间的缝隙中来回摩擦，搓得穴眼抵在内裤上疯狂的冒水，阴蒂也被揉得探出头来，在手掌的磨蹭下硬成了一粒石子，夹在小阴唇间可怜的抖。

“——啊啊啊啊！！”常止崩溃的尖叫出声，如海浪般的快感将他抛向了云端，平时自慰的轻巧劲道在旭泽的粗暴前不值一提，他大脑空白的抱住旭泽的脖子，腹腔里酸得要命，嘴里止不住的淫叫连连，腿还不知死活的勾在旭泽腰上，扭动着把肉花朝对方手里送。

他的喊叫和主动无疑是火上浇油，旭泽毫不留情的狠狠按着他又揉搓了十几下，一阵白光闪过，常止后脑一麻，流着泪迎来了炙热的高潮。

后腰的腿软了下来，旭泽喘着气亲了亲常止的耳朵，直起身让清凉的空气涌入两具火热的躯体间。

高潮后的常止凌乱不堪，潮红的脸蛋浮着一层细汗，细软的头发贴在额头上，眼睛闭着显得睫毛更叫卷翘，眼角还滚着泪，衣服下露出一截细细的腰肢，摊在上面的阴茎不知道什么时候射的精，白浊的液体糊在肚脐处的小窝里，正在顺着腰侧流。下面的内裤被弄得尤其糟糕，裆部湿了个透底，黏在阴穴上勾勒出明显的形状。

他淫乱得仿佛一个性爱天使，仅仅是躺在那里就让旭泽性欲勃发，顶在腹部的阳具跳了跳，经络盘结的柱身涨的快和龟头一样大，他再也忍受不住的握上去，满手还沾着常止下体的淫水，抹一把鸡巴就开始跪在床上对着常止打。

第15章 樱花

紫红的粗硕性器被一只大手握着套弄，上翘的龟头艳红得刺眼，龟棱被大指拇摩梭，马眼里流出的水打湿了骨节分明的手指，整根阳具变得油光水亮，下面两颗卵蛋鼓鼓的吊在黝黑的阴毛里，跟着旭泽激烈的动作上下直颤。

常止一睁眼就看见这样下流的画面，迷蒙的眼睛眨巴眨巴，对上旭泽火热的视线，一下子又来了感觉。

没办法，情欲里的旭泽太性感了，皱着眉手淫的样子简直可以去拍色情杂志，况且胯下那根东西实在是极品，常止看了那么多片，都很少见到这么大这么粗的阴茎。

内裤里湿得极不舒服，衣服也弄脏了，他软着腰撑坐起来，旭泽眼看着他捞住衣角把上衣脱了，腰腹下陷，覆盖着薄薄肌肉的胸膛袒露出来，上面两颗粉色的乳头硬硬的翘着，乳晕比一般男生大，像刚盛开的樱花瓣，比乳头的颜色浅一点。

他自己没意识到这对乳头有多勾人，从来没被抚慰过的地方在旭泽的注视下恬不知耻的挺着，耳边手淫的响动大了点，在安静的卧室内让常止羞得不敢抬头，他的手落在裤腰，犹豫了一瞬，终于抬起屁股连着内裤一起褪下，优美的臀线一寸寸展开，在收束的纤腰下仿若陡起的山峦，绵延到大腿便平缓了，进入一片雪白的高原。

耷拉的阴茎挡住了下面神秘的三角地，常止夹着腿，全裸的跪坐在旭泽面前，穴里还湿哒哒的淌着水，食髓知味的期待着把自己送上高潮的手指。

可现在旭泽正在自慰，他不好打断他，又实在羞于说出自己的需求，想了想，他捏着手指小声问道：“你要……看看我那里吗？”

埋着头红着脸的人竟然问出这种放荡的问题，旭泽一下子就狼狈的射了出来，也许是憋得太久，精液量多射得也远，好些溅在了常止腿上，白花花的大腿肉挂着白浊，说不出的情色。

“抱歉！”旭泽赶紧俯身从床头柜上拿纸，手臂正好伸在常止脸侧，热腾腾的气息熏得常止连锁骨都开始泛红，旭泽没注意到，拿到纸就专心的给他擦大腿，粗糙的指腹时不时的蹭过白腻的皮肤，擦了几下常止就痒得不行，躲避间无意的张开了腿，湿漉漉的小穴水光淋漓，从阴影里透出一点嫣红。

旭泽给他擦腿的动作顿住了，常止不明所以的转回视线，落在自己打开的腿间，脑子里嗡的一声。

“很……”旭泽咽下口水，重新勃起的阳具翘在下腹，目光紧紧的盯住那点水润的红，哑声接道：“很漂亮。”

常止没想到会得到夸赞，他鼓足勇气袒露下体只是为了快感，虽然他信任旭泽，但全部的期望也仅仅是不被讨厌而已。

可旭泽竟然夸那里漂亮，即便可能是甜言蜜语，常止也开心的不行，心湖像被投入了石子般泛起阵阵涟漪，他眸子里亮晶晶的，语气轻快的求证：“真的？真的漂亮？”

“真的。”旭泽很诚恳的点头，常止的快乐感染到了他，他笑着凑过去亲他红红的脸蛋，心脏砰砰的，觉得床上的常止真是可爱到他想要张口吃掉。

两个人抱着亲吻起来，旭泽顺势把常止压在身下，边亲边摸上觊觎已久的乳头，常止唔了声，就袒着胸膛随他去了。

两颗小东西第一次被人抚弄，旭泽的手停在侧乳上，先是用大拇指稍稍逗弄一下，然后摁住两粒肉珠按进胸部的筋肉里，游戏一样打着圈搔刮。

受激素的影响，常止的胸肉有些软，旭泽掐着的手用了点力道，硬涨的乳头被拇指上的茧子刮得又痛又痒，胸口开始莫名的发热，旭泽又掐住粉乳轻轻拉扯，指甲抵在乳孔上扣弄。

热意发散，常止第一次知道揉胸也会有快感，而且随着旭泽的力道加重，他不可遏制的从喉咙里溢出一串低吟，脑海里昏昏沉沉，小腹温热，一股暖流从微张的穴口间潺潺而出。

“下面，”他双手覆在旭泽手上，描摹他揉弄自己的动作，口齿不清的舔着旭泽的唇瓣说：“摸摸下面……唔……好痒。”

白皙的手指搭在麦色的皮肤上，旭泽放开他的唇单腿跪起来，被这个反差激得下体硬涨，他忍了忍，才抽回一只手捞起常止的大腿，潮湿的腿心忽然大敞开，向他展露出沾着露水的殷红花瓣。

灯光下的女穴因为张着腿被拉开了一点，阴阜像一个裂了口的水蜜桃，两瓣大阴唇鼓鼓的，之前在内裤里被摩擦得厉害，颜色变成了深红色，娇美得比之前A片里的女优还好看，空气吹在上面，常止羞得缩了缩屁股，裂缝里立即便涌出一股清透的蜜液，缓缓的顺着紧缩的肛口没入深邃的股沟中。

他的体毛很少，阴囊下稀疏的几根打着卷，其他部分都白得晃眼睛，旭泽呆呆的盯着这口嫩穴，捞着常止腿弯的手不自觉的收紧，指缝里溢出对方柔软的皮肉。

揉胸的手也不揉了，他全身心都被这处奇异的美景吸引住，嘴巴微微张着，感觉灵魂都热得在燃烧。

常止被他掐得疼，动了动腿，而他看不见的肉花却随之一颤，花蕊红红的翘在花瓣上，像是在等着人采摘，香艳得旭泽阴茎又涨大一圈，手自动的抚摸上去，软嫩的触感让他口舌发干，“这是什么？”他揉了揉，换来常止失控的呻吟，清脆的声线饱浸情欲，绵软的拐了几个弯，拉长的尾音颤巍巍的上勾，叫得旭泽眼睛都要红了。

床上的常止哪还管这么多，最敏感的阴蒂被人按着揉弄，没有丝毫阻隔的快感如同扑来的海浪要将他溺毙，他是钉铆松散的小船，即将破碎在旭泽手指间。  
旭泽自然看出他是爽了，满耳都是对方浪荡的淫叫，他听得面红耳赤，心里涌上股直接挺腰操人的冲动，可是理智告诉他绝对不行，于是他只能低下头吻住常止，把他煽情的吟哦通通堵在喉咙里。  
发不出声音的常止难受的皱起眉，但旭泽的舌头强势的塞在他嘴巴里无法推拒，刚要抗议身下的手指就掐住了他的阴蒂，两指夹着快速搓动起来。

粗糙的手指不比那处娇嫩的皮肉，快感火辣辣的在血液中奔涌，常止浑身都泛起潮红，像一只煮熟的虾般瘫在旭泽身下，穴里的甬道酸得淫水连连，旭泽摊开手掌接住，又用隔着内裤搓他的手法包住花穴，开始肉贴肉的搓他的逼。

这刺激太大了，常止被搓了一下就臀肉狂抖，眼泪哗哗直下，他承受不了的朝被子里缩屁股，可混蛋旭泽一把掐住他的腰，手依旧紧紧的覆在他春潮汹涌的肉逼上前后磨蹭，甚至还用中指挑开阴唇，贴着阴唇壁不断的搔过那张喷水的小口。

“呜啊……不……唔。”为了不让他撩人的叫床声漏出来，旭泽几乎是在往死里亲他，他之所以那么狠就是想快点让常止高潮，来结束这场对他来说过于漫长的折磨。

肉花越来越酸，穴腔前所未有的发麻发痒，逼肉在快速的搓弄下发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声，常止在窒息中攀住旭泽的脖子，大腿紧绷，穴口飞溅出一大摊汁水，塌着腰无声的高潮了。

旭泽的手像是被水洗了一遍，他松开双眼迷离的常止，看到对方腰上被自己掐出了指印，心疼的揉了下便被胯下的坚硬重新唤回注意，他吻了吻常止水红的唇，闭上眼睛伏在他肩窝里急躁的撸动起来，强迫自己别去想刚摸过的软穴。

但是不借助想象的自慰根本不起作用，旭泽越撸越硬，呼吸也越发粗重，等常止从绚烂的高潮中回过神，他眼底已经是腥红一片。

颈边的喘息烘得常止半边身体都麻酥酥的，他泥泞的下体爽过了头，阴茎却还硬着，可能刚才射过一次，第二次便很难出精。

他知道旭泽也是同样的状况，而且为了让他舒服刚才忍了那么久，看他撸得汗如雨下，常止心里也不好受。

“旭泽……”他摸上旭泽的脸把他从自己肩窝里掏出来，低哑柔和的声音打在旭泽耳膜上，让他的长睫毛颤了颤，却还是没有睁开。

常止笑了笑，故意放软声音，捏着他通红的耳垂婉转道：“你看看我好不好呀……”

这一招果然有效，旭泽几乎是立马睁开了眼，常止被他眼里的血丝吓了一跳，愣愣的望着他，心脏酸酸软软的抽疼。

旭泽看他被自己吓到了，眼皮耷拉下来，撸动的速度都慢了些，不成想常止却扒开他的手，亲了亲他的眼皮说：“用我那里来吧，只要不插进去就好。”

第16章 心动

“呼呼”的送风声响起，室内的温度攀升至让人燥热的地步，旭泽黑沉的眼睛像被汗淋湿了，望过去如同两片波澜的深潭，他喘口气，抓住后颈的布料向上一扯，精壮的躯体从衣服里剥离出来，汗珠顺着胸腹的肌肉线条朝黑色的休闲工装裤里流，腹肌上挺立的肉棒昭示着雄性的原始欲望。

常止眨也不眨的看他用皱起的衣服蹭去额头的汗，然后一把甩到一边朝自己压下来，硬邦邦的鸡巴悬在张开的肉花上，热气让阴穴馋得直滴淫水。

十几秒前他那一夹犯了大错误，本来旭泽是反对的，但色令智昏，常止大胆的伸出两条长腿夹住他的腰，还没开口诱惑旭泽就一言不发的逮住领子脱了衣服，脸上没什么表情，衣服下豹子般肌肉流畅的身材却处处都透露着侵占的信号。

常止有些怕了，腿软塌塌的滑下来抵住床单往后蹭，动作很细微，神色也很镇定，红润的唇瓣嗫嚅着，临阵脱逃的软语欲将出口，然而已经来不及了。

旭泽抱着腰给他翻了个面，热乎乎的压着他的背，粗硬的阳具不由分说的顶在他柔嫩的臀缝间，含住他小小的耳珠下最后的通牒：“别叫，成吗？”

潮热的气息像羽毛一样刮在耳廓和鬓角，痒得常止缩了缩脖子，心如擂鼓的呐呐应了声，便把自己埋进了枕头里。

旭泽似乎在他耳边轻笑了下，接着就感到小腹处被塞进了一角被子，圆浑的臀由此翘得更高，软肉被对方的胯骨压着，挤出一点丰腻的白肉堆在旭泽胯下，让他的呼吸烫得火星四溅。

怎么会这么软。他感叹着摸上常止臀尖，细腻的触感丝绸一般在手指间滑过，掐一把就会留下粉红的指印，更别说贴着他阳具的腿根，湿湿滑滑的热穴被他揉得一张一合，穴口像没关紧的水龙头，流出来的淫液全滴在了他龟头上，溅了热油般滴得柱身狂跳。

股缝里都是刚才搓逼搓出来的骚水，腰往前一递，阴茎就毫无阻碍的滑到了淌水的女穴里，两瓣大阴唇裹住经络盘虬的肉棍，给它刷了一层湿热的水膜。

枕头闷住了常止的惊喘，他的白屁股被死死掐住，旭泽一点也不温柔的继续往前顶，长长的性器像一柄剑戳开被揉得糜烂的小阴唇，一鼓作气的撞在了骚红的阴蒂上，顶得常止腰身一颤，腿下意识紧紧并住，臀瓣和着花穴层层叠叠的夹住了这位强硬的不速之客。

好烫……缺氧的大脑诚实的传递出阵阵快感，常止爽得眼冒泪花，枕头都被打湿了，嗓子里的呜咽也带上了难耐的水汽。

肉花含得艰难，阴唇收缩着吐出股股的花汁，旭泽甚至不用看都知道自己被常止浇透了，水液多得像透明套子，把他的肉棍裹了个严严实实。

他停住动作感受着硬涨的下体被柔软的小嘴吸着嘬着，柱身被肉蚌包覆，冠头下压着粒硬硬的小豆子，只要他一顶，常止就会发出美妙的尖叫。

胸膛里的心脏跳得他开始耳鸣，他压在常止背上，皮肤出了一层又一层的汗，喷张的欲望让他红着眼睛一口咬上常止脆弱的后颈又吸又舔，还伸手去捏陷在被单里的两粒乳头，另一只手从前面托住常止腿根，腰部拉弓般上挺，下一秒就狠狠的沉下去，大开大合的操干起来。

“嗯啊啊！！”常止根本来不及适应，枕头里漏出一连串哼叫，肉穴受不了如此大力的摩擦，外阴被操得前后摇摆，阴唇壁被滚烫的铁杵磨得艳红，涨得像两片肥叶子，要被人无情的摇落。

他愚蠢的高估了高中男生在肉欲面前的抵抗力，现在不得不为这愚蠢付出代价，被人按在身下揉乳磨穴，整个人都快化成了一滩水，旭泽还叼住他的后颈啃咬，在这片水里尽情的兴风作浪。

若有人现在打开门，就会看见一黑一白的两具躯体在床上紧紧贴着，下面那个身材纤细，脸埋在枕头里只露一只血红的耳朵，他身上压着的那个却肌肉结实，小臂绷着青筋揽在他胸前掐他朱红的奶头，他的细腰上也掐着张大手，正在色情的捏着那块皮肉搓捻，再下面是两人相连的下体，黑皮肤的少年裤子半褪，臀肌线条凌厉，“啪啪”的撞在胯下的白臀上，打出一波波动人的臀浪，臀上的红指印仿佛花瓣在浪上飘零，浪里时不时会显出点紫红色，是少年沾着水液的硬热阳具，像是真刀实枪的在操一口多水的嫩穴。

旭泽玩够了乳头，两手在常止上身四处游走，身下接连不停的耸动，劲廋的胯上两条人鱼线流畅优美，臀部本能的快速摇摆，嘴巴里被快感轰炸得连连抽气。

涨到极致的肉棒插得花穴发出“咕啾”水声，湿淋淋的龟头次次都碾过阴蒂撞到阴囊上，常止勃起的阴茎伴随着撞击的力道在床单上磨蹭，可怜的冠头被蹭得通红，马眼上挂着莹莹的泪，凌乱的画满了小块床单。

穴眼被蹭得酸极了，一股股的淫水淋在作乱的肉具上，被拉成丝前前后后的涂满了整个肉逼，高潮过两次的骚穴热烫烫的拼命收缩，水液喷泉似的往下泄，常止再也忍不住的撑起手肘，满是汗水的脖子高高仰起，张口刚泣出声哭喘就被旭泽捂住了嘴，侧脸被湿热的唇用力一吻，

“快、快了，别叫……别叫……”

他听不得常止这时候的声音，一听就脑子发昏，他怕真的忍不住操进去。

屁股里的肉棒突然加速，常止被捂住嘴，眼泪和口水一起流到旭泽手上，他羞耻的抓住旭泽的小臂，指甲无意识的掐进紧绷的皮肤里，指尖泛白，全身都是动情的潮红。

小穴连着下腹酥麻一片，鸡巴磨得越来越快，阴唇颤颤的外翻，蓬勃的内侧穴肉孜孜不倦的吞吃硬物，穴口的一圈嫩肉被凸起的龟棱刮得不断痉挛，常止感到甬道里涨潮一样，崩腾的陌生洪流吓得他拼命扭动，却被胀着龟头要高潮的旭泽死死制住，一下比一下用力的飞速顶操，手臂被掐的疼痛更是激发了他的兽性，他扣着常止的腰直接顶上阴道口，迎着那激烈喷水的小嘴猛地射出了大股的精液。

常止在他怀里浑身一颤，几乎死过去般，颓然的摊在了床上。

逼穴被磨得潮吹还是第一次，猛烈的快感把他抛向了虚无的天堂，像是被人抽出了脊髓，身体飘飘然不知所以，让他良久都眼神涣散着缓不过来。

旭泽抖着阴茎又射了几股，酣畅淋漓的爽意让他低吼了声，等喘息稍定才发现自己阴毛里都沾着常止流的水，有些末端湿成了一缕，可见喷的水之多。  
他脸色臊红的去看常止腿间，那里被自己的精液糊得白白的，烂红的肉唇还在痉挛着挤水，和精液混在一起像快要打发的奶油。

垫在下面的被子也湿成一团，常止一动不动的趴着，臀尖被拍红一片，背上蒙着汗光，纤细的腰部被掐弄得又红又紫，后颈处留着一串牙印，看上去像被不良分子奸淫了一般。

旭泽半是愧疚半是兴奋，愧疚是感性，兴奋是本能，他不敢再看下去，喊了几声常止都没反应，他拉好裤子担心的拍拍常止的脸，常止卷着睫毛看他一眼，又疲倦的闭上眼睛，脸蛋上还残留着斑斑泪痕。

“那我去给你放水洗澡。”旭泽放下心，裸着上身去浴室放好水，出来揽住常止膝弯把他抱起，小心的放入了热气腾腾的浴缸里。

但常止还是有气无力的，睁眼似乎都嫌费劲，旭泽蹲在浴缸边问他能不能自己洗，他也是默默的躺着，什么话都不说。旭泽这会儿心脏疼得直抽抽，对床上丧失理智的粗暴感到无比后悔。

常止在热水里缓了半天，睁开眼看到旭泽满脸的担忧，心里那点怨怼顿时散了个七七八八。

他捏捏旭泽的脸让他出去待着，自己艰难的洗完澡，腰酸腿软的穿好衣服，刚一开门旭泽就扶住了他，一把打横运到床上，上身还是裸着的，显然是一直在浴室门口等他。

“床单还没换呢，”他坐在一片狼藉的床上笑：“来，把我运凳子上吧。”

旭泽任劳任怨又把人挪凳子上，常止指挥着他找出新的床单被套替换，上次闹乌龙买的枕头终于派上了用场，整张床虽然还不那么整齐，好歹是能躺人了。  
常止靠在床上欣赏够了旭泽结实性感的上半身，让他也去浴室洗澡，衣服裤子都要换，他准备歇歇就去他爸衣柜里偷。

至于内裤，居然是上次旭泽的那条，常止说要扔了，却又从自己的衣柜里翻了出来。

旭泽边穿边脸红，自己的内裤和常止的并放在一起，一回想到这个画面他就难言的激动。

两个人胡搞乱搞了一个多小时，天都黑了，学习也没学多少，肚子反倒饿得咕咕叫。

下楼的时候旭泽还想抱着常止下去，常止在尊严和舒服间纠结了几秒，矜持的选择了自己把着扶手走下去。

小穴被使用过度，摩擦在内裤上还是有点刺痛，旭泽看他走得像只螃蟹，二话不说的揽着腰把人抱了起来，常止得以吊在人脖子上，享受旭泽的专人搬运服务。

冰箱里罗颜玉给他们留了盘糖醋里脊和宫保鸡丁，还有一盘炒秋葵和一锅番茄鸡蛋汤，米饭在电饭煲里，常止让旭泽放他下来，挂上围裙起锅把菜热了热，旭泽负责端碗，两人吃完他又自觉收拾去洗碗，默契得像一对结婚已久的小夫妻。

常止看着灯光下他高大的背景，洗干净的碗碟一个一个整齐的摆放在一边，心里涌上股说不出来的感觉。

满足有之，幸福有之，心动……亦有之。

第17章 梦  
电视嘻嘻哈哈的声音传到门边，罗颜玉换上拖鞋，常止正躺在沙发上看综艺，披着毛毯笑得乐不可支。

罗颜玉看了眼他笑得颤抖的背脊，目光也带上了笑意。

“小旭呢？回去了吗？”她坐下来，捞起落到地上的一角毛毯，盖在常止裸露的脚背上。

常止抹了抹眼角笑出来的眼泪，目不转睛的看着电视回道：“刚走不久，他不小心把饮料撒我床上还想留下来洗，我就把他赶走了。”

“小旭人真老实。”罗颜玉不疑有他，感叹了一句，常止心下微松，继续漫不经心道：“我想着被套和枕套也用了挺久，就一起塞洗衣机里了，等打广告我就上去晒。”

他说得自然而然，罗颜玉点点头，起身去厨房榨果汁，问常止还要不要。

常止说不用，又盯着他妈妈刚美过容的脸吹了几句彩虹屁，把罗颜玉吹得直按眼角，好险没笑出鱼尾纹。

他妈妈这关好歹是混过去了。

常止长出一口气，毛毯遮住了他换过的高领毛衣，毛衣下的脖颈遍布吻痕，腰间到胸膛也被旭泽又掐又摸的搞得不能见人，他坐起来，双脚落地还是一阵发软，走动间腿心涨涨的疼，缓了一会儿，才慢吞吞的挪到阳台把床单晾了。

脱水的床单散发出一股清新的柠檬香味，平整的被面再看不出之前的凌乱斑驳，而常止却借着被单的遮挡，偷偷的红了脸。

半个多小时前旭泽帮他把弄脏的床单被套拿下来洗，放进洗衣机的时候两人都闻到了一股涩涩的腥味，即便很快就被洗衣液的味道掩盖过去，腥味所象征的情色画面还是不约而同的让他们心跳加速，喘息急促起来，旭泽晕乎乎的抱住常止便开始用力亲吻。

常止夹着旭泽的腰挂在他身上，像一只懒洋洋的考拉，腿没有力气，全靠旭泽两手托住他的臀，他吊在半空，视线和旭泽平齐，在半眯的眼缝中与对方的目光缠绵。

不能再想了。淫贱的雌穴分明还肿胀着，肉缝间却湿漉漉一片，每走一步都仿佛在绞一张帕子，水液从缝隙里挤出来，极不舒服的糊在内裤裆部，常止不得不脱下来再换一条新的。

欲望散去，常止有些迷茫的躺在床上，不知怎么回事，他和旭泽的关系已经超出了自己的计划，可他不感到后悔，反倒有些沉迷在旭泽给他带来的快慰和安全感之中。

或许安全感更甚于快感，否则他不会如此大胆放心的去享受。

回首过往的岁月，常止的淡定从容很难让罗颜玉意识到他对安全感的需求，家人的保护当然是一种底气，然而有些东西你永远无法对家人宣之于口，譬如难言的性欲，再譬如畸形的身体所带来的自卑。

最为矛盾的是，保护有时候也是一种伤害，父母越是担心他，越是在无形的提醒他畸形的事实，同时也把家人陷入到这种无能为力的悲剧之中饱受折磨。  
哭闹和怨恨都是刀刃，常止慢慢的察觉到若无其事才能让大家都安心，于是他变成了如今独立又自信的样子，但内心深处，那个不懂事的小人仍旧在惶惶的寻求保护。

夜晚的梦冗长迷乱，那个给予安全感的人出现在常止梦里，他被从后面紧紧抱着，赤裸的后背贴在旭泽同样裸露的胸膛上，摩擦的热度烧得他每个毛孔都在冒汗，而旭泽更是像火炭般炙烤着他，湿热的唇瓣不断的咬他耳朵，亲他侧脸，然后顺着脖颈啃到锁骨上，野兽饮水一样舔那处深陷的窝。

梦里他们无比的沉默，急促的呼吸声和舔舐的水声放大到耳边，还有隐约的噗呲声从身下传来，常止低头去看，先看到了自己胸上的一双大手，指根处夹着他嫣红的乳头，一揉两手的中指就撞到一起，然后再缓慢的分开，乳头随动作滑到坚硬的指关节下，被两指并拢挑逗的磨蹭着，乳孔在手指间画着圈，温吞的快感也荡着圈从胸前绽开。

常止的嘴做出了吟喔的形状，但是却没有声音，好像被强制性的掐住了喉咙，他难耐的继续寻找那阵愈发急促的捣水声，视线匆匆往下，一根勃起的阴茎在他腿间翘着上下甩动，旭泽忽然激动起来，他坐在旭泽腿上被颠得直往前倾，猛然间看见了自己阴茎下那口多出来的女穴被撑得满满的，正被旭泽那根粗硬的东西疯狂抽插。

温吞的快感转瞬间变成了猛烈的山洪，还来不及惊讶所有感官便被激流洗刷得焕然一新，阴穴敏感得像是安了无数个直抵大脑的感应器，连肉棒上盘绕的阳经都清晰的映入了常止的脑海。

女穴蠕动着收缩，阴道被插成了旭泽的形状，涂满了白沫的阴唇裹着一截不断抽出的紫红柱身，鲜嫩的肉花含着粗阳，在旭泽的顶操下美艳的怦然怒放。  
层层叠叠的白光陡然照亮了昏暗的梦境，常止哆嗦着腿根苏醒过来，眼皮很重，他像只从滚水里捞出来的红虾，浑身又湿又热，思维乱成一团，只有极致的快乐残留在肉体里，酥酥麻麻的迟迟不散。

被子压在身上重若千钧，常止艰难的探出一只手臂，抹了把满额的细汗。

这感觉不用量体温都知道，他应该是发烧了。畸形的身体让他免疫力低下，之前一直小心的防着，没想到这次被欲望冲昏了头，仗着有空调裸着乱来，这下妥妥是遭报应了。

不过梦里被……还是很爽的……常止摸着火烫的脸，春光融融的眼睛含羞带怯，似在回味，又仿无一物，不一会儿睫毛一塌，思维再次陷入了酣甜的梦乡。

第18章 发烧

周日的清晨起了大雾，窗外白茫茫一片，厚实的窗帘挡住了大部分光线，常止在昏暗的卧室里睁开眼，脸蛋依旧滚烫，手脚却是冰凉的。

尚未处理的内裤黏黏腻腻的，他动了动腿，极不愿意却不得不爬起来换了裤子，顺便把空调调高两度，然后像一只仓鼠一样把自己卷进了被子里。

刚躺下没多久罗颜玉就来敲门喊他吃早饭，本来以为睡一觉会好一点，但体温还是没降下去，常止叹口气，寻思着应该是瞒不过了。

感冒发烧对常止来讲是经常的事，家里各式各样的药都很齐全，罗颜玉却还是不放心，摸着常止的额头想带他去医院。

去医院就意味着要起床换衣服挂号输液，这一系列的麻烦常止想想都感到头疼，赶忙劝住了罗颜玉，他体温烧得不高，在家里休息一天就行了。

罗颜玉看他极不情愿的样子也只好作罢，给他烧了壶热水监督他把药吃了，又加了一床薄被才下楼煮粥。

期间一直奇怪他昨天从学校回来还好好的，怎么突然就感冒了，常止只当做没听见，满脸迷迷糊糊的罗颜玉也不忍心继续问，这才蒙混过去。

睡到中午把粥喝了，出了一层汗精神好了些，他掏出手机，趴在枕头上给旭泽回信息。

早上旭泽给他发了张照片，是白雾濛濛的篮球场，隐约能看见几个人的腿在里面奔跑着。

傻泽：我们盲打篮球，我居然还进了一个哈哈

隔了一个多小时又是一张照片，这次雾散了，温和的阳光洒下来，篮球场清晰了很多，画面中是旭泽跳起来扣篮的样子。

傻泽：这张我朋友拍的，你还没看过我打球吧？要是你在这儿我肯定跳得更高

常止滑了滑，旭泽像在实况转播， 一直发到了中午吃饭的图片，看样子吃得不错，图里红通通的螃蟹正向他挥舞着大钳子。

“旭哥今天怎么了？老拍照干嘛？”一个队友看不下去了，旭泽不好意思的收起手机，他之前一直不能理解那些女生吃饭前还得拍照的习惯，没想到有朝一日他也会让手机先“吃”。

“我们小旭该不是谈恋爱了吧，给女朋友报备吗？”队长笑嘻嘻的勾住旭泽的脖子，大家心领神会，纷纷开始起哄要见见嫂子。

队里就队长最大，他玩笑着边勒旭泽边要他交出弟妹，之前旭泽这方面不开窍，没少被他们调侃过，这次见着苗头，所有人都兴奋得恨不得直接钻到手机那端去瞧瞧好戏。

要知道旭泽以前可拉仇恨了，刚进队里的时候俊得全场观众都盯着他跑，一比赛好多女生等在边上送水递毛巾，他却傻兮兮的说自已有水，还带了毛巾来，加好友什么的居然借口自己手机欠费，好几个队友看上的美女都在他这里碰了壁。

不过大家没很过分，闹了一会儿就开始抢菜，剩下旭泽坐在一边，被勒得脸皮发红，他喝了口水缓过气来，趁大家没注意又掏出手机，默默咀嚼着嫂子两个字，心脏砰砰的连跳两下。

如果……如果常止能当他的女朋友……啊，不对，常止是男的，那应该是男朋友吗……

他连常止那地方都碰过了，是不是可以算在谈恋爱了……也不对，他还没进去，好像进去了才算……

旭泽越想越脸红，胸膛里被某种情绪充满了，一股热流直冲下体，小腹抽了抽，竟然光天化日下起了反应。

幸好有桌布挡着才没丢人，队长注意到他不怎么吃东西，赶紧招呼他夹菜，不然这一桌子的狼都快把盘子嚼了。

“啊，好好。”旭泽慌忙应声，刚把手机放下就看见微信提示有消息来了。

小止：发烧了，没看见消息，好好训练，别忘了给你布置的作业

小止：扣篮很帅，有机会再去看你打球

怎么会发烧了？旭泽愣了愣，突然想起昨天常止好像是全脱光了，肯定是因为这个才感冒的！

他猛的站起来，饭也吃不下去了，拿着手机就往外面跑，离他最近的队长拉了一下没拉住，等其他人反应过来旭泽已经跑远了。

“怎么回事？？出什么急事了吗？”

“不知道啊，刚看了下手机人就跑了。”

“手机？啊！不会是嫂子找他吧？”

“真有啦？最近没见旭哥身边有女生啊……”

……

常止放下手机，爬到床头柜边灌了杯温水，丝毫不知道自己被人安上了“嫂子”的名头，微信没有回复，他退出去点开之前没看完的电影窝回床里继续看，心想再休息会儿就爬起来学习。

电影是一部悬疑片，他看得入迷，感觉才过了一会儿敲门声就响了起来，他皱皱眉，点了暂停，高声问道：“什么事？”

罗颜玉的声音隔着门板传来：“小旭听说你病了，过来看你，妈妈给他开门了？”

旭泽？？？他怎么来了？不是在训练吗？常止吃惊的看了看时间，这才不到半个小时，他们离得这么近吗？

来不及多想，常止重重嗯了声，罗颜玉推开门就看见他裹在被子里露着一张微红的小脸，眼睛老往她身后瞟，目光相比早上多了些神采。

这种场合自然不方便有家长在，两个人别别扭扭的打了招呼，眼神一对上就触电一般错开，本来不觉得有什么的常止也莫名的心虚起来，他揪着被单，低低的闷咳了声。

罗颜玉好笑的得了信号，孩子大了，需要给空间，她站在这里两个男孩子都放不开，弄得气氛奇奇怪怪的，确实讨嫌。

门很快关上，罗颜玉让他们好好聊，自己去卧室看电视了。

“坐啊，傻站着干嘛？”常止掩在被子里笑：“我抬头看你很累脖子的。”

旭泽的突然出现让他心情很好，像收到了一个小惊喜，眼底亮晶晶的看得旭泽直发愣，拖椅子坐下都没舍得从常止脸上移开目光。

他们默契的对视半晌，屋里沉静安逸的氛围安抚了旭泽慌乱的心，呼吸放缓，他不自知的勾起唇角，凝视着常止的那双眼睛无端端的显得深情，常止被盯得迫不得已挪开视线，心跳已经快了几分。

“咳，”他率先打破沉默，平复了下心跳才接道：“你不是训练吗？可以中途离开？”

“我们正吃饭呢，下午可以休息会儿。”

“你还没吃饭？”常止惊道，直接从床上半坐起来。

旭泽打了一上午篮球了，中午不吃饭怎么行，而且看样子来得很急，里面的运动服还没换，外面的防风大衣敞着，拉链都没拉上来。

他正要下床去弄吃的，身上单薄的睡衣掀起了一个角，露出一小段莹白的腰肢，隐隐还能看见微红的指痕。

旭泽立即按住他，扯被子把人裹回去，眼神躲闪着尽力不去回味那缕乍泄的春光。

“你在床上休息就好。”他伸手掖好被角，常止挣扎了下没挣脱，被摊成一卷寿司望着旭泽，看他支支吾吾的从口袋里摸出一管药膏放在床头柜上。

“那个……这是涂那里的，昨天……有点肿。”说完他整张脸都红了，深色的皮肤让他看起来像画上的关公，逗得常止有些想笑，但瞥到那管药膏他脸色也忽然涨红起来，呐呐的不知说什么才好。

根本想象不出旭泽买药的情景，他会怎么形容？说自己把女朋友那啥了吗……常止胸腔里砰砰直跳，他拉高被子把通红的脸蛋挡住，半天才小声的回了句“谢谢”。

旭泽待了一会儿就走了，队长打电话催他，常止隐约听到那边提到什么弟妹，不过被旭泽飞快摁断了，慌慌张张的样子让常止眯了眯眼睛。

“你队长？”他漫不经心的问。

得到肯定后心下不动声色的开始琢磨，面上却绽开一个微笑，叮嘱旭泽别忘了吃午饭。

发烧的原因，他的嘴唇有点干，笑起来反倒有种病弱的温柔，旭泽喉结滚动，忍不住凑过去亲了亲常止的额头，低声在他耳边说：“明天见。”

常止没料到他这么主动，被吻懵了一瞬，回过神门刚刚关上，旭泽几乎是逃也似的离开了。

第19章 运动会

体温降下来后，发烧的后遗症仍赖在常止身上不走，他拖着乏力的四肢赶到学校，时间比平时晚，刚好是上学的高峰期，校门口的学生如同过江之鲫，他低着头咳嗽，裹紧了加在校服里的外套。

天色微明，整个校园泛着混沌的蓝色，检查校牌的学生们面色麻木，机器人般扫过一个又一个在寒秋中瑟缩的同学，而在一溜麻木的面庞后，旭泽满脸的笑容就显得尤为生动。

他站在纪检队伍的末尾，脑袋跟着人群左右摆动，直到在匆匆的人流里捕捉到常止的身影，才猛地动身蹿出去，扬起一阵凉刺刺的风。

常止感觉后面有人迫近，耳后的发丝被带到脸颊上，一转头发现居然是旭泽，迎面的风又把发丝吹开，他看着他走近，劈开沉郁的蓝色，清晨朦胧的光线仿佛细小珍珠串成的门帘，从中间掀起一线天，旭泽唇边飘散着袅袅的云雾，低头朝他压下。

热气袭来，阴影漫上常止的脸，一瞬间以为旭泽要当众吻他，呼吸顿时停止了。

肩膀却落下一只手，旭泽勾挑上面的肩带，轻轻笑了笑：“我来背。”接着不由分说的卸下常止的书包，挎到自己肩上。

他正欲往前走，常止还怔在原地，为自己的自作多情感到十足的羞恼。

都怪旭泽动作太让人误会了，背书包凑那么近干嘛！躁动的心跳无法平静，他恨恨的磨牙，苍白的脸上转眼便爬满了狼狈的红晕。

“书包还我，”他难堪的耍起小脾气，拉住肩带不让旭泽走：“我自己背，又不是女生，不要你来。”

他以为这话说得强硬，却没察觉到语气里遮掩不住的娇嗔，旭泽丝毫没有发现他在生气，反而听得筋酥骨麻，下意识的抓紧带子不愿意松手，嘴角都快咧到了耳根。

以前只觉得常止声音好听，这会儿他还品出一丝甜味，估计现在常止开口骂他，在他耳朵里也犹如天籁。

周围的人向他们投去奇怪的目光，两个人在校门口拉拉扯扯，高个儿那个还笑得傻兮兮的，常止僵硬的放开手，小脾气变成了满满的尴尬，拽住旭泽就往前小跑起来，谁知跑着跑着自己竟也噗呲一下，胸口揣了只兔子，蹦跶得他忍俊不禁。

清脆的笑声夹杂在楼梯间的喧嚣中，旭泽被他拽得弓腰，头离他的后脑勺很近，笑声自然传入他耳蜗里，打着旋朝心里钻，让他整个人像踩在云朵上，轻飘飘的如同喝了酒，只感觉心醉神迷。

而教室里的秦阳看着常止牵着傻子样的旭泽走进来，困惑的挠了挠下巴。

怎么说呢……这俩关系什么时候这么亲了？常止竟然主动牵人，还把书包给人背，妥妥的不正常啊！

他好奇的凑到最后一排，两人还笑着，本来挺和谐一画面，但秦阳总觉得哪里不对。

“常止，今天你来晚了哦。”

常止拿出作业，刚要解释就听见旭泽说：“他昨天发烧了，多睡一点好。”

——那怪不得！秦阳得了答案也不再纠结，转而关心起常止：“今天好点了吗？看你脸蛋红得，要不请假算了。”

“不用，我不想被我妈送进医院。”常止说着整理好作业准备交，秦阳本想帮他，却被旭泽眼疾手快的抢了先。

“你坐着，我去交。”他站起身，看了眼秦阳，又看了眼常止，笑容淡了些。

他忽然回忆起常止说和秦阳也互相帮助过，那秦阳知道常止的秘密吗？他们以前就是同桌，关系那么亲密，会不会……旭泽不愿再想下去，交完作业远远看见秦阳趴在常止桌上，把常止逗得仰头大笑，心口骤然像被谁锤了一下，痛中还涌出一丝酸楚，让他神色黯然了许多。

出于自尊心，他回位置前收拾好了情绪，常止和秦阳聊了会儿，班主任很快进来，手上抱着一摞卷子，全班叫苦连天，却不得不拉开座位，准备考试。  
这次旭泽不可能交白卷了，常止怕他紧张，在他移开桌子前拍了拍他的手臂，让他把会的做了，别有压力。

旭泽点了点头，看着常止认真的脸，窒闷的胸口缓缓安定，柔和的空气涌进去，沉重的心如得水的小鱼，轻快的摆着尾巴。

中午李书言叫常止出去吃饭，秦阳琢磨着旭泽也是住校生，想拉他一起先去食堂凑活，没料到旭泽直接拒绝了，还把常止拉住，不让他走。

“他不舒服，我帮他带饭，”他盯着李书言问：“你自己吃应该没问题吧？”

没问题是没问题，但这话为什么你来说？李书言闹不清情况，被挡在后面的常止从旭泽腰侧探出头，朝李书言使了个眼色。

秦阳还想说什么但被李书言按着背推走了，这两人明显有事要淡，神神秘秘的，就秦阳缺心眼儿看不出来。

等人走了旭泽才坐下来，常止握拳撑在颧骨上，好整以暇的打量着局促的旭泽，猜测他到底想干什么。

“那个……”旭泽面向他不自在的摸摸脖子，声音拖长，最后一咬牙问道：“你药涂了吗？还疼不疼？”

问完头立马垂下去，余光里是常止并在一起的腿，腿心藏在校服的褶皱下，不知现在是怎样的风景。

教室里还有人，常止怎么也没想到他会问这个问题，当即就脑子一热，头顶都快冒出开水烧好的滚滚烟气。

药当然是涂了，昨天睡前他脱了裤子，第一次把白色药膏抹到那地方，和自慰不同，他的手指小心又谨慎，清凉的药膏让触觉更加敏锐，指尖能摸到阴唇确实是肿了，稍微有点刺痛，阴蒂一碰就疼得收缩，他嘶的吐出口气，缓了两三秒才敢继续涂抹。

然而忍过疼痛后，他的动作就变味了，阴茎硬热的摩擦感似乎还残留在肉穴里，手指越涂力道便越重，白色的膏体在体温作用下化成了粘水，顺着两根手指往下流，流过肥肿的花瓣，与花心吐出的蜜液混合在一起，痒得他不自觉的伸长中指按在泉眼上，指腹微微陷进小缝里，交接处堵不住般往外渗水，粉红的指甲盖也染上了一层盈盈的亮光。潮吹的美妙滋味诱惑着他把手指插进去，他迷乱的回味起旭泽那根巨物磨他时的爽快，还有梦里那层层叠叠的快感，远远胜过了自己揉出来的高潮。

想到这里他大脑已经糊做了一团，旭泽半天没等到他回答，抬头一看常止正顶着一张番茄脸出神，脸颊红得他以为又烧起来了，着急的去摸额头，大掌带着茧子摩蹭在常止皮肤上，掌心温热，麻酥酥的感觉唤回了常止的神志，他握着手腕把旭泽拽下来，睫毛忽闪一下，才哼唧着说了句“不疼”。

手掌摸着温度不高，旭泽放下心，视线从常止白里透红的脸蛋落到自己手腕上，常止没放开他，细白的手指像羊脂玉雕成的工艺品，他痴迷的看着，不知不觉间翻过手背，用西方行吻手礼的姿势握住了常止。

虽然没有真的吻，但这样藏在课桌下的亲密也足够让他们心下发热、默契的牵了许久。

常止觉得自己快要疯了，旭泽放开他的时候他居然特别舍不得，甚至想被人看到也没什么不好，他就是想要被牵着，还想接吻，想和旭泽做一切亲密的事。  
这对以理智自居的常止来说太不可思议了。

之后上课他都有点心神恍惚，嘴唇干了也没发觉，还是旭泽帮他接好热水，监督他一口一口喝完，在他吞了药后还塞给他一颗糖，细心得简直让常止又吃惊又感动，旭泽明明对自己都马马虎虎的，照顾起他却出乎意料的无微不至。

其实旭泽只是单纯的想让常止舒坦，自己都没意识到自己是在照顾人家，而且他责任心强观念又传统，发生了那种事后，常止在他潜意识里基本等于妻子至于丈夫，而且由于他身体的特殊，旭泽对他更多了分怜悯和心疼，不愿看到常止有一点的难受。

下午放学前班主任用最后一节课开了班会，讲完一些日常事务，最后重点落在了秋季运动会上，这意味着有两天时间不用上课，讲台下顿时一阵交头接耳，每个人都面带喜色，恨不得明天就能去操场上撒野。

班主任让体育委员登记好报名的事，当场有几个就报了项目，他们班上次运动会拿了班级第一，这次大家热情很高，不需要班主任动员都在抢着上。

旭泽作为体特生更是报了三个项目，分别是1500米、4x400米接力和跳高，但常止对运动这方面不太擅长，初中跑步还扭过脚，罗颜玉出于保护的心理给班主任说过常止身体不太好，班主任也让体育委员不要强迫他，所以至今他还只参见过跳远这一项，所幸他体重轻腿又长最后拿了个第二，好歹没给班级丢脸。

除了报名还要设计入场词和新颖的入场方式，之前有个班全班都穿的汉服，场面别提多拉风了，运动会结束还被讨论了好久，秦阳当时羡慕得不行，直嚷嚷着这次他们班也要出出风头。

班主任对此没有异议，高中的孩子活泼一点也好，不过分都随他们折腾了。

而让常止始料不及的是，秦阳竟然折腾到了他的头上。

第20章 女装  
“止啊！你就答应我吧！只要你上了，我们班第一肯定没问题！”秦阳跑操的时候死皮赖脸的跟在常止后面，常止烦不胜烦，闷头跑步根本不想理他。

这已经是秦阳缠他的第三天了，这三天里他眼睁睁看着大部分表示反对的男同学沦陷在他嘴皮攻势之下，也不知许诺了什么好处，反正到最后只剩下他还坚守底线，不肯向秦阳让步。

班上的女同学兴致却很高，一听秦阳的想法纷纷拍案叫绝，虽然创意是大胆了点，但书本之外，谁也不愿意错过飞扬青春的机会，而且为了一饱眼福，她们在劝说常止这件事上同样不遗余力，一个接一个的轮番来，常止对秦阳还可以假以辞色，对这群热情又娇弱的女孩子却没有丝毫办法。

而一开始和他站在一边的旭泽也莫名叛变了，全班似乎就剩他一个负隅顽抗，弄得好像班级的罪人，拦着他们拿第一一样。

可是，让他穿女装领舞实在太羞耻了！

“又不止你一个，旭泽也上啊，”秦阳看他态度松动，赶紧朝旭泽递眼色：“人旭泽都不害羞，对吧？”

旭泽支支吾吾的应了声，在常止压力十足的视线下微微点头。

这次他们班要搞反串，男生女装，女生男装，他是唯一一个不用穿女装的，因为大家派他和常止跳双人舞开场。

他没跳过舞，更何况是在全校师生面前，当时就摆着手连连拒绝，但秦阳说他不跳就要去找别的男生，眼看好多男同学都被他说动了，旭泽只好硬着头皮答应下来。

就算当着全校丢脸，他也不愿意把常止让给别人。

距离运动会正式开幕没剩几天，常止受不了大家殷殷期待的目光，迫于无奈最后还是应承了。

组织委员在常止松口前就领着大家排练了几天，下午放学吃过饭后，熙熙攘攘的人聚集在操场上，昏黄的夕阳拉长了他们的影子，各个班级占据着自己的地方，不时有笑声响起，一望过去每个人脸上都布满了笑容，青草气息混合着淡淡的桂花香，风一往无前的倏忽而过，穿着校服的学生们且歌且舞，挡不住的青春逼人。

实验楼附近是组织委特意找的地方，比较隐蔽，他们班在这里练习不用太在意别人的眼光，不过依旧闹了不少笑话，特别是旭泽肢体不协调，跳的还不如刚加入的常止好，好多同学笑得练不下去，被扒舞的同学吼了好几次。

常止也忍不住笑，他和旭泽跳的是著名的trouble maker，只跳前面一小段，然后接男女分开的群舞。

这首歌太红了，男男跳的版本不少，他们根据其中一版做了改编，简化了旭泽的动作，但看上去仍然有些惨不忍睹，用秦阳的话来说，要不是旭泽体格好，他会以为常止在一个人跳钢管舞。

女生们倒是看得激动，不断鼓励着崩溃的旭泽，并铁面无情的反驳了他换首歌的要求。

时间很快便只剩一天，常止学得很快，毕竟统共就一分钟出头，在他帮助下旭泽总算能顺利跳完，然而看着手机录下来的效果，大家还是觉得有点别扭。  
“旭泽老是低着头，这里应该看着常止吧。”

“还有这里，感觉他根本不敢摸常止的腰，动作不到位啊。”

“嗯，他们是缺了点互动……”

众人七嘴八舌的讲得旭泽又惭愧又心虚，这舞太挑逗了，常止一靠过来他就紧张，大脑空白下能跳完都不错了，哪里还记得什么互动什么表情管理。

常止默默的在一旁不说话，他早发现旭泽有这个毛病，明明平时和他亲近的时候都很正常，一跳舞就变得僵硬得不行，天赋不好固然是原因之一，但他觉得旭泽更多是心态问题。

下了晚自习后他等在教学楼门口，旭泽训练完来送他回家，却被常止拉到了阅览室旁边无人的角落。  
灯光从侧面洒下，被楼梯扶手分割成钢琴的黑白琴键，这边历来人少，时值傍晚，寂静的角落像凝固在时间之外，旭泽被拉着闯进去，不自觉的放轻了声音。

“小止，我们来这里干嘛……”

常止径直把书包放下，才转头回他两个字：“练舞。”

没人旁观，旭泽动作顺畅很多，常止大概摸出症结在哪里了。

音乐重新开始，他朝旭泽走过去，四目相对，这次旭泽不闪不避，扶住他伸展的手，眼底仿佛落了碎星般熠熠生辉，从手腕一路嗅闻到脸颊，嘴角隐约还带着笑意。

气息交缠，常止微抬着头，看他高挺的鼻梁倾斜出一个暧昧的弧度，咫尺间嘴唇靠得极近，他在光线明灭的瞬间按住旭泽欲退的后脑勺，侵吞了最后一丝距离。

唇上传来柔软的触感，旭泽耳边的音乐声拉远了，取而代之的是沉重的心跳，他瞪大的眼睛中映着常止缓缓闭上的双眼，此刻除了接吻一切都不重要了，他们含着彼此搂抱在一起，先是单纯的摩擦唇瓣，等对方染上自己的热度才伸出更加热烫的舌头，你来我往的舔弄勾缠，数着齿列吻得啧啧作响。

一吻毕，常止嘴唇和眼眸都吸附上一层薄薄的水光，他被旭泽搂着腰，像一个脆弱的动物折在旭泽怀里，两条腿都是软的，呼吸也断断续续。

音乐又开始新的循环，旭泽目光沉沉的充耳不闻，低下头再次吻了上去。

搅吮的水声渐渐变大，嘴唇麻麻的被吸得发肿，常止从迎合到推拒，直到感觉旭泽要把他吞了才捶捶对方的胸口，示意他放开自己。

旭泽有些意犹未尽，退出来的时候轻轻咬了下常止的下唇，带出一声小小的痛呼，于是他又舔了舔，让这个亲吻黏糊得没完没了。

“……好了，”常止不得不捂住他的嘴，凝视着他燃着火苗的眼睛扯回正题：“后天跳的时候别太在意别人，你只用管我，明白吗？”

旭泽乖乖点头，之前的诸多顾虑被两个吻安抚住，他的确很在意别人如何看待他和常止，所以愚蠢的倒置了本末，而他最应该在意的人，其实只有常止一个。

第二天进行最后的排练，大家悚然发现旭泽放开了很多，一直盯着常止笑，本就俊朗的面容褪去了羞涩，撩得围观的同学脸红心跳，甚至连掌握主动的常止都有点吃不消，挑逗的动作不再那么煽情放肆，变得克制青涩起来，呈现出来的效果反而让大家特别满意，只等着明天震撼全场。

——————  
天公作美，运动会开幕式迎来了难得的艳阳天，各班讨论得最热烈的就是高二8班，一大早就有人看见他们在卫生间换衣服，女生统一的黑西装白衬衫加一个黑色领结，男生比较一言难尽，各种各样的裙子看得人眼花缭乱，安排服装的同学苦不堪言，女装尺码有限，大家都有得穿已经是一大幸事。

常止还没进教室就听见一阵爆笑，两个女生跟在他后面，他刚换完衣服就被拉去戴假发化妆，现在外面穿着校服，只能看见他露着一双又白又细的长腿，上面是一截黑色皮裙，长度大概在膝盖以上十公分，走动间引得好多人回头观看。

卫生间人多，旭泽换衣服稍微慢了点，常止说先出去等他，结果隐约有两个女声传来，说着说着声音就远了，急得他领带都没打就跑出来找人。

刚赶到教室门口，一个穿着裙子的女生站在外面，齐肩短发遮住了她的侧脸，但一看那双腿，旭泽就知道这肯定是常止。

“小止……”他喊了声，常止扭过头望向他，把他接下来的话都堵回了喉咙里。

两个女生并没有给他化太浓的妆，只是加深了眉毛，用眼线挑长了眼尾，再涂上棕红色的口红，常止底子太好，寥寥几笔便足够惊艳，带上假发之后更是难辨雌雄，旭泽几乎要看痴了，好半天反应不过来。

与此同时常止也打量着他，一身利落的西装被旭泽穿得很有男人味，敞开的领口露出点蜜色的胸膛，锁骨笔直，喉结突出，再往上是一张棱角分明的脸，虽然表情呆滞了些，但不能否认他是个帅哥的事实。

常止垂下眼睫，捏了捏校服的袖口，没打腮红的脸上晕出片淡淡的粉色，突如其来的羞涩让他整个人都局促不安，心口慌慌的，如同独自徘徊在山瘴中不得其解。

也许不只有羞涩，对女装的阴影从记忆深处攀爬上来，他以为做好准备了，却还是被那些狞恶的脸孔拽住手脚，向恐怖的沼泽里拖去。

常止的腿颤了颤，旭泽连忙把换下来的校服展开系在他腰上，人别有用心的站在后面，把两条雪白挡得结结实实。

“冷吗？”他边问边去摸常止的手，触到了他手心渗出的冷汗，顿时心疼的握紧了：“不然你换条裤子吧，小心又发烧了。”

除了旭泽男生都穿裙子，他哪里好意思换，而且女生给他准备了丝袜，是他自己不愿意穿罢了。

走廊上还有阳光晒着，温度随着时间推移正在攀升，他不是真的冷，但旭泽的关心总算让他从回忆里挣脱出来，心里涌出一股暖流，温热的血液汇入四肢百骸，他看着面前的旭泽，几乎忍不住想当众亲他一口。

第21章 玫瑰

班草与“班花”的组合确实养眼，刚一进门女生的尖叫直接掀翻了屋顶，男生不正经的吹起口哨，只有秦阳不怕死的大喊了一句“美女”，被常止狠狠的甩了个眼刀。

整层楼响彻了他们班的吵闹声，班主任匆匆赶来，面对着一屋子的妖魔鬼怪连气都生不起来，有些男生戴的假发不伦不类，配合着长裙，看一眼能笑半年。

大家互相调侃着，拉德斯基进行曲已经飘扬了整个操场，走廊上陆陆续续的排起了队伍，班主任招呼大家出门列队，介于常止服装比较特殊，之前就讨论说他跳完可以先退场换衣服，当时班主任也在，看旭泽跳得那么艰难干脆让他和常止一起退场，还能帮忙照顾一下，别让人着凉了。

这会儿本想再叮嘱一句，却见旭泽一直拉着常止腿上的校服，手腕上还挂着两个袋子，似乎用不着她去操什么心。

出门前常止给旭泽系上了领带，他妈妈经常给他爸系，他有些印象，摸索着便打出了个漂亮的领结，两个人相视一笑，在课桌下手指交缠，用力握了握。

偌大的环形跑道上，一个方阵接一个方阵的走过，音响里震荡着主持人激昂的念诵声，整齐划一的呼号像艘巨型帆船航行在背景音乐里，远远听着十分模糊，滂沱的气势却不甘示弱的飘扬在高高的桅杆上，伴着音乐掀起的浪潮震撼着所有人的心。

常止脱下校服，酒红色的丝绒衬衫在阳光下荡漾着水波般的光亮，下端扎进了皮裙里，勒出细细一截腰肢，再往下是女生都会嫉妒的笔直长腿，白得晃人眼睛。

这一刻“班花”再也不是无心的玩笑，秋阳灼灼，常止变成了一朵红宝石雕成的玫瑰，阳光里爆裂着花叶绽开的铮铮声响，像箭矢般嗡鸣着射入人的心房。

他是美神阿芙洛狄忒在人间的化身，旭泽不可遏制的自胸腔中膨胀起一股自豪感，他举起班牌，常止走在他左侧，无数道惊叹的视线落在他们身上，后面浩浩荡荡的人群昂首挺胸，踏着悠扬的音乐一步步迈向主席台。

入场词念诵完毕，他们也刚好走到主席台的位置，音响寂静了几秒，有人接过旭泽手中的班牌，接着trouble maker活泼的前奏响起，常止和旭泽对视一眼，慢慢拉开距离面向观众。

这首歌刚一响起操场上就一阵哗然，前排的明显看出常止是男生反串，偏偏一点不违和，那腰那腿，还有漂亮到慑人的脸蛋，舞蹈起来完全是视觉享受。  
尖叫一声赛过一声，直到旭泽站在常止身后扶住他的腰，抬着他手腕偏头嗅闻的时候，全场终于沸腾了。

声浪海啸般扑来，人声鼎沸中，旭泽只看见常止对他勾唇一笑，湿润的口红亮晶晶的，随着唇瓣延展拖曳出一道红光，红光前头是一颗滚滚燃烧的流星，猛地撞进了他的心脏。

脑海里火花四溅，欲望仿佛城池倾塌后腾起的浓烟，他陡然间情动得厉害，脸色涨红的凑近常止，对方的眼睛瞪大了，似乎被他的状态吓住，连笑容都僵在了嘴角。

旭泽鼻息太烫了，常止熟悉他脸上那无措又渴望的表情，只是没想到他会在众目睽睽下漏出这样的情态，一时间心跳加速，等旭泽咬着牙退开都还有些呆愣，自己都不知道是怎么做完的动作，只记得最后他一只手放在旭泽肩上，另一只手抓着旭泽紧绷的背肌，旭泽仍握着他的腰，垂下的额头上冒出细汗，阴影里的目光沉重深邃，紧紧盯着他，粗重的喘息直直喷在常止脸上。

他想采撷这朵美艳的玫瑰，把他放在手心里揉出糜烂的花汁，再舔干净，吃下肚去。

班主任替他们拿着衣服袋子，常止几乎是被旭泽抓着肩膀在走，整个人快要腾空起来，皮肉下的骨头被抓得有些疼，但他一言不发，任旭泽拿了袋子带着他朝体育馆的更衣室走，两个人不顾四处投来的目光，沉默着加快脚步，常止不经意间撇了眼旭泽用袋子挡住的胯下，赫然发现那里已经鼓作一团。

旭泽硬了。想到这里，他红着脸蛋又去打量旭泽的侧脸，突起的眉峰昭示着主人的焦躁，一颗汗珠顺着鬓角没入了白衬衫的衣领里，西装把他衬托得尤为性感，常止收回视线，腿软的踉跄了一下。

他有大概一周没碰过那处了，因为涂药和练习舞蹈，旭泽平时也很规矩，亲出感觉来会马上放开他，尽管好几次自己都被吻得流水，他的矜持却始终让他难以开口索求。

上次实在闹得太过，可快感是真的，以至于旭泽只需释放一个信号，他的身体就不由的开始发热瘫软，小穴里潮意弥漫，阴茎微微顶着内裤，情潮瞬间汹涌。

门咔哒一声被锁上，响亮的广播和嘈杂的人声通通被拦在门外，余音在空旷的更衣室上方盘旋，显得屋内更加安静。

常止站在门背后，低着头露出一截细白的后颈，假发从粉红的耳廓旁散下来，女装让他感到羞臊难堪，刚刚还在场上大放光彩的人，这会儿却仿佛只走失的羊羔，无意间闯入了旭泽的领地。

衣服袋子“啪”的跌落在地，一双手伸过来替他把脸侧的假发撩到耳后，他抬头望向旭泽，猝不及防的被对方咬了咬鼻尖。

“好漂亮。”旭泽松开牙齿，嗓音喑哑，在被咬的皮肤上落下一个吻，脸上笑着，心中却如烈火燎原，性欲不受控制的左突右撞，眼底甚至染上了一丝疯狂。  
常止总是需要被呵护的，他像精致的江户切子，又美又脆弱，他从来不敢在常止面前说脏话，但这里是球队的更衣室，外面的篮球场更是他征战的地盘，他野性的血液在常止踏进来那一刻就不停的叫嚣着要把对方吞掉，而一无所知的常止还纵容着，用那双春水泛滥的眼睛望着他，挑长的眼尾好似两把勾子，危险的撩拨他的理智。

阳光从上方的玻璃窗外斜射进来，常止取下假发，长及耳垂的柔软发丝末端卷翘，湿亮亮的，旭泽挡住了大部分光线，他拿指腹碾过湿滑的发尾，手掌蹭着常止的脸，看他耳垂渐渐充血，再也忍不住垂首狠狠吻下去。

吻势来得激烈，常止立即被他拉入熊熊燃烧的欲火中，滚烫的脸颊被一只手捏着，虎口钳住下巴，迫使他张大嘴巴，被塞入一根火热的舌头，粗糙的舌面卷住他拼命翻搅，含不住的涎水顺着下巴流到脖子上，常止“呜呜”两声，怕租借的衬衫被弄脏了，赶忙把旭泽推开一点，挤着手摸索着把扣子解了。

而旭泽突然吻得更加凶悍，常止的舌头被他大力吸住拖到自己口腔里，顶在上颚用舌尖搔刮，不常用的舌下软肉瞬间痒得发麻，常止受不了的揪紧旭泽的衬衫，嘴里溢出惊慌的哼叫。

唇舌交缠到快要窒息，旭泽退出来，胸膛起伏着与常止额头相抵，给他喘气的机会。

身前的人显然不适应这种激烈的吻法，眼角被逼出了泪意，翕张的嘴唇上还残留着口红，嘴角晕出一团凌乱的粉色，下巴湿淋淋的，丝绒的衬衫敞开，津液如同山涧淌过中间露出的白肉，滑出一道淫靡的水痕。

喘息渐缓，常止用手背抹去嘴角狼狈的湿濡，今天旭泽太过兴奋了，他刚想让对方温柔一点，就看见旭泽盯着他胸口两眼发直，沾染了口红的嘴巴微微张着，无意识的吞咽口水。

“旭……啊！”他根本来不及说话，旭泽已经飞快揽上了他裸露的腰肢，手臂收紧，一颗粉乳便落进了潮热的嘴唇间，他抱着常止又舔又吸，眼眶发热，把嘴里的软豆折磨得涨大挺立，又用牙齿咬住了厮磨拉扯，直把常止弄得哀叫连连，腰向后仰着，被人舔乳的快感传到大脑皮层，些微的疼痛让他抱紧了旭泽的脑袋，乳晕也染上了口红，像被吸肿了般鼓胀起来。

“不要……哈……不……”奶孔忽然一疼，旭泽尖利的犬牙凿进了乳头中间的凹陷，常止痛得扯住旭泽短发往外拽，拔高的呻吟叫得旭泽浑身浴火，吐出一颗便立马含住了另一边被冷落的朱蕊，眼皮上抬，饿狼般的视线死死锁住常止，看他闭着眼，极力抿住嘴又忍不住漏出声声喘吟的样子，简直好不可怜。

一对乳头都被玩儿肿了，裹着口水，乳晕上映着几道牙印，胸侧的软肉也没能逃过，晃眼看去红红的一片。

常止睫毛颤了颤，睁眼就是自己狼藉的胸膛，他脱力的靠在门板上，旭泽搂住腰扶他，被他委屈的瞪了眼：“都说不要了你还……乳头疼死了。”后面几个字小声了些，旭泽听到耳朵里只觉得可爱，委屈也可爱，抱怨也可爱，怎样都可爱。

燥人的浴火平息了些，他凑过去吻他湿漉漉的眼角，边吻边迭声道歉：“对不起，对不起，让小止疼着了……”

声音里犹带欲望未退的沙哑，常止被他哄了两句就晕晕乎乎，连裙子什么时候被捞到了腰上都没察觉，白嫩的大腿一寸一寸出现在旭泽视野中，黑色的平角内裤下顶出一个柱状轮廓，他顿了顿，含着常止红通通的耳垂，呼吸再度急促起来。

“小止……”他的手附在常止腿心，食指和中指夹着布料捻了捻，惊喜道：“好湿了……”

“……嗯。”常止侧过脸，双腿绞紧，尾音透出不明显的颤抖。

旭泽的手被他夹在腿间，并不着急抽出来，而是用嘴唇继续吮吸耳廓，时不时舔一下，像条粘人的大狗，等感到夹住他的腿肉放松了，才沉声朝常止耳朵里吹气：“能让我蹭蹭吗小止？我也好硬了……”

常止不回答，他又急切的补充说：“我早上洗过澡很干净的，就只磨磨，好不好？”

这几天他都忍着没碰常止，现在已经到极限了，西装裤里硬得快要爆炸，本就重欲的年纪，尝过肉味后他每次自渎都很难射出来，高潮时也是想着常止娇嫩的小穴，无数次幻想插进去是什么滋味。

第22章 好不好

他嘴里问着“好不好”，手指却不老实的隔着内裤抚摸常止的女穴，湿粘的爱液透过布料渗到他的指腹，不一会儿整根手指就被浇透了。

早就湿软了的肉花哪禁得起这样的挑逗，常止忍无可忍的拉着旭泽领带，把他扯下来吻上了那张惑人心神的嘴。

旭泽愣了下，意识到常止同意后直接兴奋的架着腿把人抱了起来，裙子有些碍事，被他胡乱的推到胸口以下，黑色的裙腰上面挺着两颗红肿的乳头，常止被抵在门上，两条长腿盘在旭泽结实的腰侧，被他端着屁股剐下内裤，浑圆的臀部赤裸裸的暴露在空气中，腿心和内裤间拉出一根银丝，断裂成一滴水跌在地上，阴唇上凉丝丝的触感羞耻得常止往上缩了缩，却被旭泽托住臀肉，追着不停揉搓。

手指间一片绵软，他爱不释手的抓着掰开又挤拢，滴水的肉花随着拉扯缓慢张合，两瓣胖乎乎的阴唇翕动着，一股淫香从其间分泌出来，诱得旭泽抓揉得愈发用力，嘴辗转的吻到常止颈侧和肩胛，啄出一串暧昧的红痕。

黑色的内裤还绷在白净的大腿上，旭泽哑声让常止搂紧，常止配合着他脱下内裤，脸红心跳的重新盘上去，听见了裤链划开的声音。

“你不脱裤子吗？”他明知故问，旭泽的肩膀肌肉紧了紧，听见他伏在自己耳边说：“你这样弄我，好变态哦……”

一句恶趣味的玩笑却把两个人都点燃了，旭泽受了刺激，掏出粗硬的性器直接拍在常止阴穴上，笑声沉沉的：“这样呢？”他一手勾住常止的腿，一手握着阴茎“啪”的又打在湿粘的大阴唇上，“这样变态吗？”

问完不等常止回答就连续鞭笞了好几下，直打得他小腹发酸，淫水淅淅沥沥的冒出阴道口，有些被抽打得溅在了股缝里，另一些沾着旭泽翘起的阴茎往下滴，地面上很快便星星点点，仿佛落了场小雨。

“啊……”常止没想到会被这样对待，第一下没反应过来，惊异的瞪大眼，和脸色涨红的旭泽面面相觑，接着就被旭泽甩着粗长的肉鞭继续抽打小穴，坚硬的柱身撞在软嫩的肉花上，像被烧热的铁片弹拨，他嘴里不自觉的跟着节奏发出低呼，腿根一下下抽搐，快感接连不断的涌来，他无助的抱紧旭泽，脸埋在对方肩窝里，克制不住“嗯嗯啊啊”的小声淫叫起来。

太舒服了……常止掐着旭泽的指尖都泛白了，阴唇在越来越快、越来越狠的鞭打中变得软烂酸麻，阴蒂硬涨着探出头来，粘腻的拍水声响成一片，旭泽肌肉鼓胀，咬着牙硬是把常止抽到了高潮。

肉穴口疯狂的开始收缩，旭泽喘着粗气搂紧常止的屁股，西装裤外支着根硕大的红褐色阴茎，常止“啊”的声尖叫着往上挺腰，鼻腔发酸，喷溅汁水的小口正好抵在龟头上方，白光闪过，他泄着淫水无力的下坠，旭泽的马眼被还在缩张的小口吮了下，立即爽得他腰眼发麻，用光了所有自制力才没有顺势挺胯插进去。

常止前面也射精了，头晕目眩中他感到湿淋淋的小穴被塞进了一根滚烫的肉棍，旭泽等不及他回神便借着阴唇的包覆慢慢抽插起来，两手在他屁股上色情的揉捏着，一下一下把他往门板上顶。

刚刚高潮过的肉穴又热有湿，不同于上一次，这次是从前面插进去，阴蒂不是被撞，而是被磨得厉害，小小一颗肉豆顺着龟头一直摩擦到末端，几根粗硬的阴毛搔在上面，尚处于不应期的常止只感觉痒痒的，阴唇间像夹着根粗粗的擀面杖，异物感很重。

“……你什么时候学的这招？”他捏着鼻音，趴在旭泽肩上仍觉得不可思议，高潮来得太快，他完全没有准备，差点要被猛烈的快感吓傻了，穴口酸得要命，他丢脸的眼泪直流，还好脸是埋着的没让旭泽看见。

而旭泽还在慢吞吞的磨他的穴，听了手指一紧，指尖陷进肉臀里，他不服气的颠了颠常止，别扭道：“我也是会看A片的。”

阴蒂砸在肉棒上，常止短促的叫了声，手下意识的圈紧旭泽的脖子，被他的话逗得噗呲一笑，心里一块柔软的地方被莫名击中，他居高临下的凝视旭泽羞恼又认真的脸，看电影那次他生涩的反应似乎还历历在目，现在却已经可以插着他讲这种话了。

酸胀的情绪不合时宜的漫上心田，常止又有了亲他的冲动，在这个无人的更衣间，他第一次觉得旭泽是属于他一个人的。

亲吻落下，旭泽眼前一暗，常止的唇贴在了他的唇上，甚至还闭了眼睛，在欲望横流中纯情得让他心颤。

他激动难言，胯下涨大一圈，猛地托着常止屁股顶操起来，舌头也长驱直入，探进常止嘴里和他抵死缠绵。

硬烫的肉棒涨得筋脉爆突，臀缝间全是刚才抽打逼肉溅上去的水，两瓣肉臀被一双大手掐着往中间挤，紫红的龟头伴着抽插的响动不断从雪白的股间漏出一点淫靡的颜色。阴蒂要被磨化了，高潮过的肉穴又被蹭出了感觉，阴唇由于红肿而更添敏锐，硬度斐然的肉刃来来回回的摩擦内壁，摧枯拉朽的剧烈快感由穴心顺着脊柱劈到后脑，旭泽大开大合的送胯，龟头翘起的弧度剐蹭着逼里的四溢的水液，涂得整根阳具湿滑不堪，一跳一跳插得更重更猛。

他根本不在乎裤子会不会弄脏，红着眼只顾“啪啪”的闷头狠操，常止被他深深吻着，听着他的手背垫在自己屁股与门之间、随撞击的力道在金属上磕出牙酸的响声。

屋外开幕式的音乐还没停，隐约有说话声传来，常止心惊胆战的夹着旭泽的腰，小腿肌肉抖动，脚趾也蜷缩着扣紧了鞋底，逼穴里像发了大水，稀薄的淫液从阴道口一股一股的喷出来，又被肉棒插得四处飞溅，倒钩似的龟棱把穴口的一圈软肉刮得更开，里面的汁水趁着鸡巴后撤直直坠在地上汪出一片小湖，常止哼喘着被磨得想大哭尖叫，臀肉颤栗，阴道里酸痒空虚，紧紧绞着肉壁徒劳的挤出了大波的春水。

旭泽知道他快到了，不再整根抽出，而是把阴茎填在肉缝里，快速的前后拉锯，灵活的腰胯小幅摇摆，心头燥热难当，感受着阴蒂被自己的鸡巴蹭进小阴唇又被猛地拉出，他的动作越发难以自控，最后龟头狠狠撞上水流不止的穴口，浓稠的精液混着常止潮吹的蜜汁，地上的小湖起了涟漪，淫雨霏霏，好一会儿才重归平静。

旭泽的西装裤也染上了大片水迹，他餍足的长吐一口浊气，松开常止的唇却发现对方已经泪流满面，顿时紧张的抽出一只手，像安抚婴儿一样边微微颠动边拍着常止的背，心慌慌的不断问他怎么了。

“呜呜呜……好痒……好痒……”常止抱着他脖子哽咽着，高潮后全身力气都被抽空了，膝盖酸酸的，他也不知怎么就是难过得想哭，阴穴还在张合着，馋得连穴口的精液都被吞吃进去，他被这万蚁噬心的瘙痒感逼得快发疯了。

旭泽又是心疼又是不明所以，脱口就问：“哪里痒？”问完倒是一下反应过来，常止果然瞪着水润润的眼眸锤他一拳，脸上有些气急败坏的恼怒，自暴自弃的大声道：“穴里痒！我小穴好痒！”

泪水还没擦干的小脸连虚张声势都楚楚动人得很，旭泽满腔爱意几乎要从眼睛里溢出来，常止好不容易聚集的底气像气球被针扎了个洞，“噗”的一声全跑光了。

他羞窘的趴回旭泽肩头，闷闷的不说话了，心里乱糟糟的，连声骂自己傻逼。

“……还痒吗？”旭泽憋住笑意，清了清嗓子才说道：“你生日还在下个月，没成年之前……应该不能插入吧？”

常止沉默半天，手滑下去摸到旭泽抱着自己屁股的那只手，声音低如蚊吟：“那用这个好了。”

第23章 手指

换衣间旁边配备了休息室，里面有张单人的小床，旭泽把常止放下来，满手湿液分不清是谁身上的，初升的朝阳填满了四方的窗，常止站在窗边，汗淋淋的皮肤像精灵一样闪着细碎的光泽，睫毛被泪水打湿了，一簇一簇的，遮掩着下面躲闪的眼睛。

黑色的皮裙乍看如同塑身的腰封，在腰部掐出一段动人心扉的凹陷，而边沿却诱惑的挺立着一对沾着露珠的红果，禁欲和淫媚矛盾交合，旭泽眼神沉了沉，他左手展臂，拉过窗帘让阴影一寸一寸的爬上自己侧脸，漫过漆黑的眼睛，直到把两人都笼罩在一种山雨欲来的躁动里。

朦胧的光线正迸溅着星火，常止仿佛一头初生的小鹿，两股战战，神色慌张中又透着难言的兴奋和好奇，他感觉心头仿佛堆了捧干柴，旭泽再靠近一步，他就能跟着空气燃烧起来。

不想旭泽却退开了，他脱下西装外套铺在床边，让常止坐在上面，俯身过来的脸绷得紧紧的，吐息火热的说了句“等我”，又亲了常止脸颊一下，才转身走出门外，下面翘着的粗硬被松散的衬衫半遮半掩，白红交错，常止仅仅瞥了一眼，女穴便又酸痒的挤出一股淫水，瞬间浸湿了身下的西服。

旭泽服装是自己准备的，常止摸了摸手下质感极佳的布料，脸蛋红红的思考把这套西装买下来的可能性，反正弄成这样……也还不回去了。

肉穴从高潮后就湿得一塌糊涂，射上去的精液被涓涓不断的水流冲刷到股缝里，即便常止夹紧了腿，西装的黑色内衬还是染上了点点白浊，屁股下面很快便濡湿了，他想挪动地方，但西服摊开的范围并不大，而直接坐到床上对他来讲是更加难以忍受的事。这种时候旭泽还能照顾到他的洁癖，常止只感到一阵怦然心动。  
也许不仅是那地方渴了，爱欲交织下，他从里到外都在渴求着旭泽，这股渴望来势汹汹，甚至将要冲毁他的理智，把他拖入欲望的洪流中。

脚步声响起，门被打开又锁上，旭泽提着两个袋子，一转头就看见常止双手抱着蜷起的腿，下巴磕在膝盖上，整个人缩在铺有外套的小块地方，脸蛋红晕未褪，耳廓连着脖颈都透着引人遐想的水红色，听见关门的声音，他抬头望向旭泽，满眼的春意让他看上去又乖又欠操，旭泽吞咽口水，把持不住的一手抓松了领带，他盯着常止，边走边粗喘着解开随呼吸起伏顶起的扣子，露出一片蜜色的胸肌。

黑色领带松垮的挂在脖子上，配着裸露的胸膛线条散发着浓烈的性吸引力，常止被他一个动作激得脚趾蜷曲，肉花不甘寂寞的汩汩冒水，身体太过轻易的被撩出反应，羞耻得他不敢再看，鸵鸟一般飞快把头埋进了膝盖里。

这幅羞怯的情态换来旭泽一声低笑，心口热涨，早就勃起的肉具更是硬得发疼，他把袋子放在床上，腾出双手解了西裤扣子和皮带，终于不感到勒得慌了。  
悄悄舒一口气，定了定神，他屏着呼吸弯腰凑近常止，想帮他脱下裙子。

毕竟是女生的尺码，常止穿着也有点难受，察觉到旭泽的意图便配合的向后仰起，挺腰抬臀的任对方拉下腰侧拉链卸下皮裙，期间双腿紧紧闭着，脚背还小心的绷直，妄图遮盖腿心过分潮湿的风景。

但外套上的水痕是遮不住的，随着屁股抬高，那一大滩深色的痕迹避无可避的映入旭泽眼帘，屏住的呼吸溢出一丝热气，他顿了顿，心跳声震耳欲聋，拿着裙子的手都微微颤抖起来。

太湿了，他红着眼睛昏头涨脑的想，小止的水好多，穴也好骚，好想把鸡巴插进去堵住，让他一滴水也流不出来。

但是现在时间地点都不对，他只能闭上眼强自忍耐，广播里是领导讲话的声音，外面安静了许多，开幕式正缓缓的走向尾声，这意味着他们得速战速决。

睁开眼，放大的瞳孔对上常止湿润的目光，常止偷窥被逮，却被他眼中的戾气震慑住，呆呆的看旭泽把裙子放在一边，然后双膝触地的跪在了他面前。

“你……你干什么？”常止心下一紧，说话都磕绊起来，他没想到白衬衫黑领带下跪这么犯规，而且腿间被旭泽的脸正对着，让他有种被视奸的错觉，本就通红的双颊更是羞得快滴出血来。

而旭泽没有立即回他，只是垂首在他小腿上吻了一下，吮着他白净的小腿肚哑声开口：“别憋着声音，等会儿，”吻来到了膝盖上，他抬眼锁住常止，吐出湿热的舌头舔了舔那块皮肤：“叫出来，我射给你。”

一点猩红，在白净的皮肤上燃起了炽烈的大火，常止手肘撑在身后，心脏狂乱的撞击胸口，眼看着旭泽从口袋里拿出一袋湿巾，抽出一张细致的擦拭手指。  
那双手很大，平时打球时一手就能稳稳的抓住篮球，手指修长极了，凸出的骨节极具力量感，缓慢仔细的擦拭暗示着某种色情的动作，常止像被魇住了般，喘息急促的盯着这双手磨蹭膝盖，被舔舐的残留湿意陡然变成了蜂拥而至的痒，迅速渗入骨髓，让他再也忍受不了的主动张开大腿，直挺的阴茎竖在腹部，早已汁水漉漉的肉穴随着拉扯裂出一道艳红的缝隙，抖落花汁的阴唇肥鼓鼓的，圆圆的肉蒂下方卧着湿淋淋的穴眼，仍在潺潺的、对着旭泽不知羞的淌着淫水。

这口小穴比A片里的要小好多，模样清纯又可怜，偏偏露出这样渴人的淫态，直让旭泽感觉热血冲顶，眼睛赤红，湿巾被甩到一边，他看了眼常止，对方身上的酒红衬衫大敞着，胸部下方是一圈被勒出的红印，衬着白嫩的皮肤仿佛被红绳捆绑住，更添一丝禁忌的风情。

“呜……快……”常止带着哭腔揪紧身下的布料，屁股把西装蹭出了层层皱褶，水滴落其上像荡起了深色的涟漪：“好痒……嗯啊……我要、你呜……”钻心的酸痒逼得他小腹抽了抽，他湿着眼睛伸腿去勾旭泽的肩膀，未尽的话语全藏在了波光粼粼的眼底，贝齿咬着红唇，一吐息又是一串要命的呻吟。

旭泽被他叫得马眼出水，他压着眉峰，眉头紧蹙的偏头咬了口常止腿侧，一只手落下去撸了把硬邦邦的硕大性器，一只手掐住了常止沾着水的软嫩臀瓣，不让他再前后蹭动。

“干嘛啊……”旭泽又不插他又不让他蹭，常止委屈得不知如何是好，撑起身就想拨开旭泽的手，然而还未动作，就被旭泽站起身摁了回去。

他一只腿仍搭在旭泽肩上，高度变化让他整个屁股都悬空了，旭泽顺势把他另一条腿架在臂弯，单膝跪在了床沿边上。

“……别……别这样……”常止被他扶着腰拖过去，散发着热度的阴茎和臀肉靠得太近，烫得他极没有安全感，心慌慌的欲往后退，却被一根大拇指猛地按住阴蒂，紧绷的身体霎时便被按软了，常止彻底化成了一滩水，毫无防备的摊在了旭泽身下。

“别怕，”旭泽左手揉弄他光滑的腿肉，右手托住他的臀，拇指陷在两瓣阴唇里，指腹顶着硬硬的小豆打着圈按揉起来：“会让你舒服的。”说完拇指便速度极快的反复按压摩擦，粗糙的肉茧像磨砂纸般把常止磨得惊声尖叫，腿根和臀肉止不住的痉挛颤抖，穴里汁水狂流，阴唇夹着拇指两侧，包也包不住的露出内里骚红的颜色，阴道口卡在指根，虎口薄薄的皮肤像一把上好的小提琴琴弓，从常止嗓子里拉出了哀婉高亢的哭音，混合着滋滋水声听上去格外淫靡。

“……啊啊啊！嗯……呜呜嗯……要……啊啊……”常止眼眶再拦不住一池泪花，眼泪扑簌簌而下，他崩溃的扣紧脚趾，手肘支撑不住，上半身颓然的砸进湿润的西服外套里，“呜啊……好酸……好酸……呜呜我、我要……”肉花忽然开始鼓动，显然是要喷了，拇指可以感到阴穴口正在收紧，旭泽等的就是这时候，目光猛然一沉，揉按阴蒂的拇指松了力道，快感蓦地中断，体内的热流四处乱窜，常止哼叫一声，茫然又焦躁的望向旭泽,“怎么……快、别——”

一根手指突然恶狠狠的顶开了紧闭的穴口，探进了他火热紧致的肉穴里。

前面硬涨的阴茎直接抖动着射出一股稀薄的精液，常止失神的看着自己的小穴吞入半截中指，蓄在里面的水液被插得飞溅，顺着臀缝流到了尾椎上，穴壁把手指嘬得死紧，滑腻温热的穴肉在高潮的前奏里轻轻蠕动，随着旭泽一下下的抽插发出“咕叽咕叽”的挤水声。

“嗯啊……好嗯……好奇怪……”未经人事的处子穴第一次吞吃外物，手指温热，在里面直进直出，粗糙的皮肤带来强烈的摩擦感，常止头晕眼花的感受着被指奸的爽快，嘴里又低低的哼吟起来，浑身挂满了汗水，漂亮的脸蛋也被沁湿了，睫毛慵懒的耷拉着，含不住的津液冲淡了口红的晕渍，嘴角的淡粉色如同落了朵绽开的桃花，旭泽压下身去衔，只觉似有清香扑鼻，心神都要被这个人惑了去。

磨人的酸痒终于停歇了，常止侧脸躲过旭泽的亲吻，嘟囔着说了句“继续”，就用脚踩在他肩膀上把人推了开。

看他舒服的揪着外套袖子呻吟，旭泽愣了愣，随即抿起嘴唇，垂眼瞟了下自己高高挺立的阴茎，心里难得的有些负气，手上的动作也粗暴起来，抽送了一会儿就探入食指，两根并拢在花穴里抽插抠挖，快到高潮的小穴哪禁得住这样的逗弄，嫣红的小口艰难的含着两根作乱的手指，穴口一圈软肉被入得嫣红糜烂，淫水被手指带出来又操进去，旭泽湿了整只手，还不满足的停在里面旋转摸索，手指尚未完全没入，已经插得常止泪眼朦胧，穴心发酸，咿咿呀呀的娇喘不停，却只惹得旭泽更加凶狠，眼里冒火的盯视着这口出水的软穴，留在外面的指节往里一送，隐约间触到了一层阻隔。

常止的声音像被人扼住般戛然而止，旭泽难以置信的瞪大眼睛，和他惊慌的视线撞到一起。

两个人同时意识到那是什么，常止涨红了脸，心跳如雷的和他对视半晌，嘴巴张张合合的说不出一个字，小穴忽的收紧，里面的手指存在感十足，旭泽只是轻微一动就引得他惊喘一声，常止躺在那里，紧张让他的阴穴极度敏感，旭泽的目光回落到咬着自己的穴口上，半是好奇半是兴奋的转动手指摸了圈，奇异的触感让他肿胀的性器跳了跳，猝不及防的打在常止臀肉上，前液凉丝丝的，常止反射性的向上抬屁股，却忘了穴里还塞着东西，要不是旭泽抽手及时，他的膜已经被顶破了。

“啊！”

“别乱动！”两人齐齐出声，都被吓得不轻，旭泽背上更是浮出一层冷汗，他抽出手指等了会儿，没看到血丝才放下心来，而失去填充物的淫穴瞬间变得瘙痒不已，常止心跳还未平息，就被这阵羞耻的欲念弄得燥热不堪，搭在旭泽肩上的腿不自觉的动了动，连带着腿间的肉花也翕张起来，缓缓的挤出一股清透的水液。

刚才差点被手指破处，常止不好意思再让旭泽插进去，可被捅过的穴道痒意更甚，而且外面已经传来结尾的祝词，他们没有时间了。

四目相对，旭泽看出了他眼底的骚动，轻轻一笑便又插入了湿哒哒的穴口，这次不留丝毫余裕，一进去就飞快的摩擦扣弄，留在外面的拇指拨开肉缝直直按在阴蒂上震颤，劲道又快又狠，之前触摸处女膜的手感刻在指尖，他胸腔发涨，心里像有根羽毛在不断撩拨，痒得旭泽下意识朝深处捣去，危险的侵入感把花穴搅得淫水泛滥，肉道不住的绞紧收缩，随着手指恶劣的抽插断断续续的喷溅汁水，刺激得常止抖着屁股呜呜直叫，酥麻的电流穿过全身直达大脑，在旭泽再次顶到薄膜附近的时候，穴里骤然一松，淋漓的水液从深处激射而出，没被手指堵住的花汁淅淅沥沥的冲刷过白嫩的臀肉，滴落在一片狼藉的西服上。

“哈啊……”常止彻底没了力气，潮吹的快感让他精神疲倦，大腿内侧的软肉还在抽搐着，水湿的小逼露着深红的穴口，旭泽也到了临界点，他盯着那个被自己插出来的肉洞，血脉喷张的挺腰把龟头抵上去，边克制的撞击边借着满手淫液撸动阴茎根部，两处深浅不一的红色衔接在一起，旭泽越撞越猛，直到半个龟头都嵌进水滑的肉洞里，被逼穴本能的含吮了一下，才梗着脖子酣畅的射出一股股浓精，烧红的眼底映着熟烂的阴道口，吞吃不下的精液糊在了翕合的穴口上，鲜活得他想要舔上一舔，用舌头把小逼弄得乱七八糟，只给他一个人欣赏。

第24章 跳高

等大家回到班级集合点旭泽和常止才姗姗来迟，常止脸蛋红红的，校服拉链拉到了下巴处，眼尾晕着水汽，看上去像发烧了似的。

几个女生围上去问他怎么了，他尴尬的摸摸鼻尖，只说是没有卸妆水，擦眼线的时候蹭红的。至于时间为什么耽搁了这么久，他直接承认不想在操场上罚站，女生的话题被他自然的引导到吐槽领导上，你一句我一句，调侃了半天才罢休。

旭泽和她们不熟，期间没怎么说话，偶尔被问到都回答得很简短，其中一个想搭讪他的女生碰了冷钉子，索性和常止聊了起来。

“刚才有人来问我们班领舞的女生是谁，说你完全可以出道当爱豆了。”

“对对！我朋友还问我你是不是我们班班花，我原来觉得依依才是，现在我肯定选你！”

“别，我甘拜下风，班花不一直是常止吗，谁往我身上扣我跟谁急。”

杨依依一脸敬谢不敏的样子把大家逗得哈哈直笑，搬水的男生回来听见了，纷纷上前凑热闹。

“学霸那个美得！要真是女的我当场写情书不是问题！”

“常止，我加你微信没啊？你给个号呗。”

“哦哟哟，李凯要追学霸啦！！王天易你情书呢！赶紧的啊！”

“得勒！马上去写！”

常止知道这群人都没个正经，正笑着看他们打闹就感觉肩上落下了一只手，旭泽从后面揽住他，朝自己轻轻拽了下。

温热的呼吸扑在他耳侧，耳后的发丝随气流刮蹭着耳廓，痒痒的，让常止忍不住缩了缩脖子，却被旭泽揽得更紧，肩膀靠在一个坚实的胸膛上，他几乎像被人圈在了怀里，大胆而隐秘的亲近让两个人心跳微微加快，常止还在应和着同学们的话题，但眼神已经飘忽了。

旭泽更是忍不住明目张胆的低头打量他，看他细软头发下通红的耳朵，看他侧脸卷卷的睫毛，还有没亲够的嘴，擦去口红依旧是润润的颜色，或抿或笑，牢牢的牵动着旭泽的眼睛。

秦阳一回来就看见他们俩站在一起，旭泽那眼神黏黏糊糊的，常止居然任他抱着自己肩，一点反抗的意思都没有，似乎还有点乐在其中。跳个舞魔力这么大吗？他疑惑的凑上去，扒开一个哥们儿的肩膀朝二人道：“你们这是成官配了吗？咋搂得肉麻兮兮的？”

这话让常止陡然清醒过来，他微不可查的前移肩膀，和秦阳打了声招呼，问他刚才去哪了。

秦阳立马忘了脑子里一闪而过的怀疑，绘声绘色的开始讲他上厕所的奇遇。

氛围被搅散了，旭泽也只能顺势放下手，他不动声色的看了眼秦阳，又听着常止清朗愉快的声音，心里像突然坠了块石头，沉甸甸的，苦涩的味道从舌根处冒出来，虽然脸上仍合群的笑着，但眼底已然没有了笑意。

广播里播放着检录项目，大家聊了会儿便散开来，该去比赛的比赛，该去写加油稿的去写稿子，常止听了下，高二年级的跳高马上就要开始检录，本来还说先去旭泽宿舍借条内裤的——原来那条掉地上了，又湿又脏，他现在校裤里挂着空档，感觉走路都漏着风，腿间凉飕飕的特别不舒服。

“你直接去我宿舍吧，”旭泽掏出门卡给他：“我找我寝室长带你进去，二号床的衣柜上面放着内裤……”

“不用，”常止笑着打断道：“想看你比赛，一时片刻我还等得起。”

旭泽听了一愣，阳光突然变得刺眼，弯月般的两片湖泛着柔波，在常止脸上显得闪耀而脉脉含情，旭泽如同一个溺水的人跌进他的笑里，不想呼救，只愿无限的下沉。

少年人的情感总是按捺不住，仅仅一个眼神的交汇，常止就被看得垂下了头，他转身走在前面，旭泽默默的跟在后面，两道影子时不时相触相连，在白日里涂抹出一片静谧的美好。

操场上人流攒动，常止抱着旭泽的衣服，一圈人围着跳高的器材，拍照的同学把镜头定格在旭泽那边，连续按了几下快门，镜头里的人正朝侧前方看去，穿着短袖的胳膊露着精壮的线条，他咧开一个大大的笑容，手挥了挥，人群忽然吵闹起来，隐隐听见几声“好帅”，镜头顺着他的视线左移，终于捕捉到了另一个站在第一排的主人公。

常止做了个加油的口型，耳边全是女生讨论旭泽的激动声音，他皱皱眉，移开目光，不再让旭泽傻不溜秋的冲他直笑。

但不得不承认旭泽运动的时候的确很帅，特别是他以标准的背跃式跳过和自己身高相差无几的高度时，常止也禁不住有些心潮澎湃。

他的动作很流畅，从助跑到跳跃，越来越高的横杆无法撼动他脸上的坚毅，腾空一跃的身姿如同一支劲射而出的羽箭，腹部的肌肉绷起，每次都过得很轻松。结束后观众还没看过瘾，人群迟迟不散，甚至还有女生互相推搡着想去搭话，常止不等旭泽走过来就直接上去拽住他朝人少的地方拖，旭泽疾走几步跟上他，常止眉眼冷峻，他看着便以为常止不舒服，着急的伸手搂住人的腰，想让他靠在自己身上借力。

旭泽的手臂还腾着热气，常止几乎要被他提起来，鼻尖全是沾着汗液的衣物味道，烘得他脸颊发热，好不容易消下去的红晕又从皮肤下透出淡淡的粉色。  
“怎么了？不好走路是吗？”旭泽还不明所以的对着他耳朵说话：“宿舍马上就到，你藏我后面，宿管阿姨肯定看不见你。”

“哦。”常止答应一声，趁旭泽没注意到悄悄揉了揉耳朵，腰上被大手握得发酥，没穿内裤的腿间滑出一道水液，走动时潮湿的感觉又清晰又羞耻，还好宿舍楼已经到了，旭泽走在前面用身体把他挡着，宿管阿姨瞟了眼，发现是住宿生便没多问，常止安全的上了三楼，进了旭泽的宿舍。

“可能比较乱，我们球队的住在一起，都不太爱收拾。”旭泽有点后悔早上出门没整理一下，屋里虽然没有奇怪的味道，但东西都摆得很杂，常止这么爱干净的人，心里一定在嫌弃他。

他忐忑的打扫出一块地方让常止坐，而常止却捏着衣角把自己站得直挺挺的，没什么表情的说：“还是不坐了吧，你内裤在哪？换完赶紧回去，万一王老师查人怎么办。”

“那……我给你拿。”旭泽的声音有些低落，他满心只当常止嫌弃这里乱又不好明说，胸口闷闷的打开衣柜，拿出一条黑色的四角内裤，他转头看向常止：“没有三角的，这条行吗？我刚洗过才收进来的。”

“可以。”这时候常止也不挑，水都流到膝盖了，他只想赶紧穿上内裤，哪里还敢坐着让淫水沾湿裤子。

“你……你转过去。”他捏着内裤，不好意思让旭泽看见他又流水了，刚玩过没多久，他不想被误会成欲求不满。

旭泽这会儿正失落呢，闻言便转过了身，高大的背影挡住了从阳台外洒进来的光线，常止脱下鞋子和裤子，用备用的纸把腿间擦拭干净，准备套上内裤。  
黑色的内裤明显比自己的大了一号，穿上去松松垮垮的，特别是裆部，之前被旭泽撑开过，大致留有一个鼓包的形状，笼着他的阴茎还剩不少空余。

而且那玩意儿自己也不只见过一次了，常止难以遏制的联想到它的粗长和坚硬，裆里好像还残留着旭泽兴奋时的热度，烤得他也开始发热冒汗，下体微微起了反应。

不能再想了！常止告诫自己，他明明不是这么冲动的人，但每次碰上旭泽理智都会离家出走，跟猫嗅到了猫薄荷似的，头晕腿软的走不动道。

瞄一眼还背着的旭泽，黑色T恤后面被汗水浸湿出一个倒三角，肩膀宽阔，窄腰长腿，他又觉得自己的反应实属正常。穿上裤子，常止拍拍旭泽的肩，两人用同样的方法在宿管眼皮下溜了出去。

下午是跳远和1500米的初赛，两场同时进行，两个人没办法看对方比赛，旭泽把常止送到检录处，犹豫了下还是把他拉到角落，吞吞吐吐的问他能不能剧烈运动。

“有什么不能的？”常止失笑：“我又不是瓷娃娃，再说……也休息够了。”

旭泽这才放下心，隐蔽的捏了下他的手，赶忙跑去检录了。

常止看着他跑远的背影，手指收紧，掌心被摩擦的余温犹在，让他不由的笑了起来。

“常止！赶紧，喊你号了！”秦阳过来叫人，看见常止笑得连眼睛都眯起来了，不禁纳闷的跟着他朝操场望去：“啥也没有啊，你笑得跟见了金山一样，还是说有美女？哎！你别走啊！到底看到什么了啊——”

第25章 水柱  
因为开运动会，下午放学放得早，常止他爸出差结束，特意开车来校门口接儿子。

夕阳收敛了白昼的热意，微风暖暖的，金灿灿的银杏叶纷纷扬扬，在街边累出一条厚实的黄色地毯。

鱼贯而出的学生时不时的抬头接住下落的树叶，还有拍照的，热闹得不行。常盛站在车头前，远远的看见自家儿子和旁边的人说说笑笑，没穿校服，书包也背在那个高个儿身上，走得一身轻松。

“小止！这边！”常盛招了招手，常止听到声音，环视一圈才找到他爸，旭泽也望过去，发现一个很精神的中年人正朝他们微笑着。

“你就是小旭吧，我听他妈说了，”常盛和蔼的打量眼前略显紧张的少年，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我们小止麻烦你照顾了，多来叔叔家玩，别客气知道吗？”

“好的，叔叔！”旭泽立即鞠了个躬，肩上的书包滑下，要不是他眼疾手快差点还没接住。

太尴尬了，旭泽脸上火辣辣的，常止捂着嘴接过自己的书包，想笑又怕伤旭泽面子，倒是常盛善意的笑了两下，连夸旭泽懂礼貌。

“好了，你回去吧。”坐进车里，常止接过旭泽从车窗外递来的校服，凝视着他的眼睛轻轻翘了翘嘴角：“明天见。”

俯视的角度让他小巧的下巴核显得更尖，大双眼皮下黑溜溜的眼睛看着那么乖顺可爱，旭泽心头百般不舍，几乎想把常止从车上拽下来，最终却还是张口道了句再见。

他的眼神太明显了，虽然常胜看不到，常止还是心虚的垂下了头，目光回落到后视镜里，窗外的风景倒退，旭泽的身影变得越来越渺小，直到消失不见，他才慢慢松开揪紧校服的手指，胸膛间忽然一阵发闷，连回答问题都变得心不在焉。

舍不得的不只旭泽一个，常止恍然意识到自己已经陷得这么深了，从心动到喜欢，他就像一块和旭泽异极的磁铁，终究会奔向旭泽的怀抱。

回到家罗颜玉正在布菜，常胜帮儿子拎着书包，常止抱怨说自己也不小了，怎么老把他当小孩看。

常胜听了不以为然，把书包给他放沙发上，按着他的肩推进了饭厅道：“你才多大啊，七老八十也是我儿子。”说着还得意的向老婆求证：“孩儿他妈，你说是吧？”

“来洗手！”罗颜玉甩了自己不正经的老公一眼，继而朝常止一笑：“不过你爸说得没错，要不是你不乐意，我还想像你小时候那样拉着手送你去上学呢。”

这话在常止脑海中唤起一个画面，大冬天两只手隔着厚厚的手套紧紧牵着，他边回头边进学校，而他妈就一直站在门口，让他每次回头都能看见那只依依不舍挥动着的手臂。

久远的记忆和不久前的场景重合，他好似又感到旭泽缱绻的视线团团包围了他，令他的眼神不自知的柔和下来，烦躁没了踪影，罗颜玉惊奇的看着他的变化，心底感到一丝不可思议。

常止叛逆期唯一的表现就是排斥他们的关心，而今天似乎有什么不同，往日里藏在眼底的冷漠软化了，如同收起尖刺的小刺猬，浑身透着股可亲近的信号。  
其乐融融的吃完晚饭，常止陪爸妈看了会儿电视就拿着书包上了楼，即便不上课老师们布置的作业也不少，平时他写作业的效率很高，今天却一直走神，眼睛管不住的往一旁的手机瞟，等好不容易写完时间已经将近十点了，他拿着手机，指尖在那个电话号码上晃了晃，还是忍不住点了下去。

对面接通得很快，旭泽的声音隔着电波，麻酥酥的传到常止耳蜗里。

“喂，”他带着笑意喊他：“小止。”

“……”常止平缓了下悸动的心脏，才掐着手指故作平淡道：“那个，就是想问下你西服怎么还。”

“不、不用还，”旭泽哽了下，西服带来的联想太有冲击力，让他的嗓子都粗了：“那套不是借的，是我让我爸给买的。”

“什么？！”常止吃了一惊，想到他的经济情况语气顿时有点来火：“你怎么想的？是不是让你演皇帝你还要去订做套龙袍？”

“不是！”旭泽听见他生气也急了：“因为要跟你跳我才买的，想……想显得帅一点。”他也不明白为什么常止一听他花钱就会发脾气，吓得他都不敢告诉常止落自己寝室的女装被他送去干洗了，甚至还联系了准备衣服的同学打算偷偷买下来。

而他的解释让常止从生气中又生出些抵挡不住的感动，喜怒交织，他只好对着手机连骂几声：“呆瓜！笨蛋！傻旭泽！”

“嗯，”旭泽在那边照单全收，笑着应道：“嗯，我在。”

常止这下彻底没了脾气。

后面两人又聊了会儿，旭泽说他在记单词，明里暗里的找他要奖励，常止揉着滚烫的脸说知道啦，让他好好学，别瞎想些有的没的，结果挂了电话自己身上的温度半天降不下来，去浴室冲澡的时候手指忍不住顺着胸脯摸到了下面，那里像一个小小的花苞，闭合得紧紧的，他岔开腿扶着墙，想象上午被旭泽抱着蹭穴，阴唇似有所感的开始发热，热烫的水流冲刷着两片抖动的花瓣，常止闭着眼喘口气，手指按住柔软的肉蒂揉搓，幻想臀缝里还塞着旭泽那根冠头上翘的巨物，硬得如同铁棍的阳具直直顶在阴蒂上，他想要他火热的怀抱，想要有力的手臂，想要肌肤相贴，鼻尖都是对方情欲勃发的味道。 想着旭泽，他难受得鼻腔发酸，怎么揉都到不了高潮，阴道虚无的绞紧，被手指插入过的女穴显然不满足外阴的刺激，常止甩了甩满脸的水，咬着唇羞耻的朝后探去，指尖忽的触到一圈嫩肉，白软的臀瓣一颤，他顿住动作，清晰的感到一股不同于流水的滑腻沾在指腹上，混着热水从指间流到手腕，再滴滴答答的砸在浴缸里，溅起一颗颗稍凉的水珠落入滚烫的欲望，噼里啪啦的响声在常止脑海里轰鸣，他呼吸急促，仰起的脖子仿佛要被折断似的绷出一条淡青色的血管，颤抖的手指在穴口外徘徊着，小腹酸涨，花穴着急又谄媚的亲吻指尖，湿滑的淫液泡得皮肤都起了皱褶，他终于不再忍耐的送进去一节手指。

他像旭泽插他时那样蛮横的进出，体内的痒被安抚得极为快活，晕眩的同时感受着湿热的穴肉和灵活的手指，自慰的快感让膝盖一软，他跪在浴缸里翘着屁股插弄自己的小穴，前面的阴茎跟着耸动迎合的屁股一甩一甩，浴缸里积了浅浅一层水，蜷缩的脚趾泡在里面，指甲抵着缸底泛起青白色，整个脚掌却红润得像熟透了的柿子，用力一捏就要挤出汁来。

可是不够，他的手指太细，太软，最初的舒服很快消散，穴里越插越痒，水越插越多，两根手指浇透了也止不住钻心的瘙痒，常止崩溃的爬起来去取莲蓬头，水流打在他绯红的脸蛋上，黑色的发丝黏在脸侧，他含着唇角的一缕，把喷射着水流的莲蓬头贴到了腿心。

“啊……旭泽……呜啊……”激射的水流持续不断的击打在骚软的阴唇中，常止口齿不清的呜呜出声，火热的水柱强力的冲刷着逼肉里那个脆弱的小口，连前面的挺立的阴蒂也不放过，山峦倾塌般的快感压得他塌下腰去，臀部摇晃着差点跪不住，他呜咽的握住自己的阴茎撸动，拿着手柄的手背指骨突出，水柱冲个不停，阴道里都被灌进了水，无情的水流一次又一次挤开逼口，像被谁狠戾的从下面抽插顶撞，汹涌的爽快剥夺了常止的理智，他一瞬间错觉有别人在操弄自己，心神慌乱下张口就是旭泽的名字，喊得又无助又可怜，腿也兀自软了下来，直接坐到了喷头上。

“啊！呜呜……旭泽……旭泽……”阴道口猝然收缩，大股淫水还没流出来就被水柱冲顶回去，阴茎吐着精水，常止倒在浴缸里狠狠抽搐了几下，莲蓬头滑开，理智回笼，他夹着淫水四溢的腿心失神了良久，在热气缭绕的浴室里羞燥的捂住脸，觉得自己已经无药可救了。

第26章 男朋友

旭泽觉得常止在躲他。

上午跳远复试完他给常止递衣服，常止低着头接过来，一个眼神都没给他，他以为小止只是累了，谁想到下午跑完一千五拿了第一，班上同学都高兴得很，常止也抱着他的衣服满面笑容，却在他气喘吁吁一把抱上去的时候猛的推开他，他根本来不及反应，人就跑远了。

不过也只有这一天，第二天常止态度又恢复如常，让他大大的松了口气，昨晚失眠了半宿，他以为小止不要他了，抓着手机犹豫了好久要不要打电话问问，却始终没有拨号的勇气。

他哪有什么资格去质问呢，虽然私心里把小止当自己男朋友，其实还不是一厢情愿，趁着小止对他有兴趣偷得一天是一天。

而且为了让小止舒服，他偷偷搜索查阅了很多不可描述的东西，浏览器的历史页面要是给人看见了准要骂他流氓。因为小止爱干净，他身上时时都带着一包湿巾和一包手帕纸，经历了上次的教训，寝室里自己的床位也被他搞得纤尘不染，室友们根据他抽风的表现纷纷猜测嫂子是个不沾尘世烟火的仙女，旭泽懒得反驳，反正常止在他心里除了性别跟仙女也差不离了，又漂亮又聪明，身上还香喷喷的。

每次亲常止脖子的时候他都会忍不住去闻，常止说他跟狗一样，他就顺势亮出犬牙，咬在常止耳垂上让他浑身打颤，然后再用热热的舌头舔一舔咬痕，颤巍巍的少年便会像初春的雪一样化在自己怀里，手往下一摸，就能掬起一捧晶莹的春水。

在学校里他们会克制一点，趁大家午休的时候趴在课桌上提心吊胆的接吻，上面用书盖着，下面两只手缠着，亲得桌面上都是他们喷出的热湿气。

或者借着体育课在实验楼背后的树林里解一解馋，两个人心照不宣，一前一后的离开同学们的视线，常止总是后面那个，矜矜持持的漫步到实验楼的阴影里，看到旭泽才脚步加快，最后被等得着急的旭泽拖过去，双唇相撞，几乎是迫不及待的吻在了一起。

树林种得密，前面还有灌木丛，藏在最深处的常止校裤半褪，白嫩嫩的臀丘从松紧边沿露出来，被旭泽一只手掌着揉，另一只手从前面探进去摸穴，撑开闭合的阴唇，逗弄直流眼泪的穴眼，搔刮两下又带着湿滑粘液移到阴蒂上快速搓动，常止嘴里哼哼着被弄得腿软，却被一根舌头堵住气都快喘不过来。

旭泽掐着他的腰亲他，硬挺的阴茎从裤子里支出来和常止的互相摩擦着，树林间吹过的冷风，泥土的潮湿腥气，还有常止压抑在喉咙里的低呜都让他兴奋得头皮发麻，阴茎涨成了通红的一根，青筋盘凸，和常止的对比起来更显狰狞雄伟，常止被他引导着用双手圈住两人的硬物，细长的手指费力的上下套弄，不一会儿就撸得旭泽前液狂流。

咕叽的粘腻水响伴随着清脆的的鸟鸣，树叶间隙把整片天空分割成不规则的灰蓝斑点，摇晃在常止水光迷蒙的眼中，随着无声的波浪被推向海天的边际，他被手指探进小穴里抽插着，耳边浪花拍岸的声音连绵不绝，一阵强过一阵，要把他拍散了拍碎了，只剩下激烈蠕动的穴口吸着两根奸淫它的手指不停吞咽，遮天蔽日的浪潮猛地在一个深入中掀起，旭泽咬着他的唇弯曲指节，顶着他紧缩的内壁把常止送到了沸腾的高潮。

静默中发泄的快感如同爆炸后的蘑菇云，缓慢而绚丽的在两人胸口腾起，时间总是不够，这些日子他们见缝插针的接吻拥抱，可仍感觉心里有个填不满的深坑，越是亲密越是空虚，恨不得将对方揉进骨血里才能稍稍缓和那种灼人的渴望。

一转眼丹桂飘香的时节已过，国庆假期在万千期盼中紧随而来，校篮球队要参加市级的高中生篮球联赛，消息一出好多人相约看球，秦阳求着常止跟他一起去，殊不知他哥们儿已经被人安排得明明白白，一行人到达中心体育馆连位置都难找，只有常止很没义气的落座在第一排的贵宾席，秦阳瞪着眼看管理员把他放过去，终于后知后觉的意识他和旭泽之间绝对有猫腻！

球场上一波人正在热身，晃眼看去不是他们学校的，常止掏出手机想联系旭泽，旁边忽然一阵香风扑来，一个穿着丝绒长裙的高挑女孩在他身边施施然坐下，披散的微卷长发散发出清淡的香水味，她注意到常止的视线，侧过脸很亲切的朝他笑了笑，鹅蛋脸上眼波流转，气质清逸。

“你好，你是一中的吧？”看常止点头，她又指着自己的位置笑道：“不好意思占了个你们的座位，我表哥也是球队的，我求他好久他才准我坐在这里。”

常止道了句“是吗”，就听她手机响起，女孩儿歉意的给他做了个手势，背过身去接电话了。

“哥！”常止听她低声喊道。

“你们什么时候出来？好呀，嗯嗯，那个……你别告诉他——联系过！我们聊得很好！不给你说了！”

常止隐约猜测到她是有什么想见的人在球队里，但他不是八卦的性子，只低头看着自己的手机在上面敲字，这会儿旭泽应该在休息室里吧……

“旭泽！！”熟悉的女声忽然在耳边响起，一片阴影投过来，女孩高兴的站起身向着走来的一群人挥手，最前面那个穿着12号球服的人可不就是旭泽吗。  
后面跟着的队员们一看有个美女，还这么热情的喊着旭泽，顿时哄笑起来，把人直接勒到了看台边。

“弟妹好啊，这小子就交给你了。”队长以为这就是旭泽藏藏掖掖的女朋友，乐呵呵的就把人推了出去，不成想正主就坐在旁边，旭泽趔趄一下，视线被凑过来的女孩挡住刚好没看见常止，他着急的张口要反驳，却被一个哥们儿使劲捂住了嘴，有几个队员记得这女孩好几次比赛也在现场，又夸旭泽有福气又夸嫂子漂亮，弄得女孩脸蛋微红，一个劲使眼色让她哥放开旭泽。

“哟，挺热闹啊。”常止清清淡淡的声音带着笑传过来，他趴在齐胸高的看台上，撑着下巴看着这一出好戏，起伏的心潮却不如表面一般淡定。

原来弟妹说的就是这姑娘啊，他和旭泽对视，一双眼睛弯成温和的月牙，慢条斯理的张口问道：“旭哥，你什么时候有的女朋友？”

“没有！”旭泽连忙扒开脸上的手，抬头专注的望着他，急得脸都白了：“没有女朋友，真的，你信我。”

常止不说话，众人也觉得莫名其妙，教练吹哨子让他们去热身，队长拍着手招呼大家集合，而旭泽却死死的钉在原地，握着拳头又对常止重复了一遍他没有女朋友。

女孩觉得有些尴尬，两人间的气氛让像她个局外人，僵站着浑身不自在。

哨声急促的响了两下，旭泽还是不走，常止挑起眉“啧”了声，撑着下巴的手落下去，勾勾手指示意他再靠近一点。

旭泽目不转睛的仰视着挪动两步，常止踮起脚，手一伸便一把揪住他球服的衣领，将他拽到了自己跟前。

“信你了，”他垂首低语，眼底的冰冷消散了，目光落到旭泽脸上，暖融融的游走一圈，“好好比赛，我想看旭哥拿第一。”

说完松开衣领，推了把傻掉的旭泽，看他呆站了一会儿才红着脸跑回队伍，心情很好的重新在位置上坐下来。

旁边的姑娘也快傻了，她跟着常止坐下来，支支吾吾的话都捋不清：“你、你们，那、那啥，旭泽是……是你……”

“是我男朋友。”常止竖起食指放在唇上，对她微微一笑：“还请你帮我们保密下，谢谢。”

“啊……好、好的。”姑娘下意识的应了句，其实脑子里已经空白了。

第27章 表白

这次联赛一共八只队伍，前两天一中势如破竹，砍瓜切菜般虐得对手毫无招架之力，最后一天强队厮杀，连常止都忍不住趴在看台上捏了把汗，眼睛眨也不敢眨。

球场上的旭泽如同一个杀神，小前锋的位置让他比别人更容易拿到球，观众的注意力都聚焦在他身上，随着他的奔跑跳投发出一阵阵欢呼。

他运球很稳，火红球衣遮不住肌肉紧绷的手臂，一个假动作晃过对方的防守，长腿一跨便直刺入禁区，篮板下两个人同时跳起，旭泽灵活的拉杆上篮，只见球“唰”的下穿过球网，僵持的比分瞬间变动，一中占据了微弱的优势。

时间所剩无几，对方一定会发起猛攻，队长拍拍大口喘气的旭泽，比了个手势——“死防。”

上半场旭泽状态太好，攻势凶猛三分球一个接一个，命中率高得惊人，其他队友配合紧密，打出的节奏显然让对手乱了阵脚，但强队不愧是强队，下半场迅速追回比分，现在俨然士气高涨，比赛进入了最焦灼的白热化阶段。

双方叫停的次数都用完了，旭泽捞起领口擦掉满额头的汗水，脖子湿淋淋的泛着光，下巴还在不断的滴落汗珠，他边用手背抹去边望向观众台，常止远远的站在那边，双手做成喇叭状大喊了一句“加油”，透亮的音色穿过嘈杂人声，喊得旭泽心口滚烫，肾上腺素飞快分泌，精力像春风吹又生的野草，从疲劳的身体里源源不断的涌出来。

小止想看他拿第一，那就算跑死在球场上，他也一定要拿。

观众可以明显感觉到场上的气氛变了，双方争抢间火药味浓郁，甚至有人被直接撞倒在地又立马爬起来，橙色的篮球不断逼近对方禁区，随即被抢断传到中线，拿到球的人迅速抬手一个远射，球场上方滑出一道流畅的弧线，旭泽紧皱眉头撤步追赶，篮板下大前锋跃起欲挡却没挡住，球撞到球框，惊险的滚动一圈——进了！

常止的心脏立即提到了嗓子眼，就见一中的队长抢到了球，毫不迟疑的传给了旭泽。

最后的十几秒霎时变得无比缓慢，对方两个人挡在旭泽前面，旭泽站在己方的三分线和中线之间，队友在不远处招手让他传球。

可是没时间了。记分牌上一中仅仅落后一分，红色的比分燃烧着旭泽的眼睛，这一刻常止的声音在他脑子里一闪而过，接着是空茫的白，前所未有的战意让他膝盖弯曲，身体猛然腾空，视线中整个球场都在下沉，篮球旋转着从他手里导弹般奔向球框，越过比半个球场还要长的距离，在众人的屏息中直直坠入球网！

绝地反击的一球！旭泽自己也难以置信，他从来没试过隔着这么远的距离投三分，但他今天做到了！观众的喝彩声几乎要掀翻屋顶，惊愕后的狂喜让他眼睛发亮，比赛虽然还在继续，结局却已经尘埃落定。

颁奖的时候他还平静不下来，心跳砰砰的，挂着笑容的脸英气勃发，拿着脖子上的金牌，胸膛起伏着看向摄影师身后。

常止也越过摄影师的肩膀望着他，激动的和他对视。

喉间似有千言万语亟待出口，两个人的眼神撞在一起，火星迸溅，空气似乎都在噼里啪啦作响，如同热油里滴入了滚水，溅得他们心湖荡漾，爱欲翻涌。  
——卫生间的门“啪”的发出声巨响，奔腾的血液让旭泽太阳穴焦躁的直跳，肾上腺素迟迟不降，身体里像是有一只野兽在嘶吼发狂，逼得他汗如雨下，无暇顾及会不会被人看见就拖着常止进了隔间，一把抱住常止的腰啃在肖想已久的唇瓣上。

“唔！”常止吃痛的叫了一声，却对上旭泽眼底骇人的猩红，心跳忽的漏了一拍，他的脸颊迅速发烫，腰也软了下来。

现在的旭泽太危险了，他舔舔被咬得生痛的嘴唇，本能的垂下了睫毛，有些怕，但心跳克制不住的加速，鼻尖满是旭泽运动后的味道，让他晕乎乎的浑身乏力。

而他舔嘴唇的动作落在旭泽眼里无异于明目张胆的勾引，旭泽喘息重了，赤裸的手臂收紧，常止被他抱起来抵在门上，耳边是对方沙哑的嗓音，卷着潮热的气息低声道：“再叫一次。”

“……什么？”常止自然的盘在旭泽腰上，揪着他的球服反应迟钝的眨了下眼睛。

旭泽莫名笑了下，改成单手托住他的屁股，腾出另一只扯下自己的金牌挂到常止脖子上，目光狂野又热切：“第一给你拿到了，该叫我什么？”

一想到不久前那个称呼他就血脉喷张，下身瞬时起了反应，很有存在感的顶着常止屁股，让身上的人不安的动了动腰。

常止脸蛋涨红，他没料到旭泽会激动成这样，那时候醋劲上头他才喊的，突然让他再叫一次，他臊得一时开不了口。

旭泽却不放过他，温热的舌头舔上耳垂，汗湿的脸颊拱着他的侧脸，边舔边伏在他耳畔哄：“就一次，小止，就一次。”

说着下体还不老实的朝前顶撞，常止隔着裤子感受到他的坚硬，心下一颤，呼吸克制不住的开始升温。

反正旭泽本来就比他大嘛，叫哥也正常……他想着，嘴唇微张，心如擂鼓的趴进旭泽肩窝，含糊不清的吐出两个字：“……旭哥。”

即便很小声，但旭泽听见了，蚊吟般的两个字被常止赋予了巨大的力量，他觉得自己在爆炸，从心脏到指尖，每一分每一寸都在这声“旭哥”下分崩离析。  
汹涌的感情再控制不住，他凶狠的吻住常止，不管他的挣扎狂风暴雨似的亲他，把勾引他的唇含吮到红肿，捉住瑟缩的舌头又吸又咬，完全没有章法的在常止口腔里攻城略地，尽情的搅弄出耻人的水声。

“小止，喜欢你，”他的声音沉沉的发着抖，像坏掉的大提琴，啄一下常止的唇瓣又急不可耐的探进去，“我好喜欢你，好喜欢你。”

焦渴的气音和饱含情欲的爱语听得常止心尖火烫，他被旭泽烫化了，被他的体温，被他的亲吻，被他岩浆般炙热的爱意烫化了，这是他喜欢的人，在对他毫无保留的袒露心迹。

眼泪情不自禁的落了下来，他也不明白为什么想哭，明明高兴得快要疯掉，却偏偏作出这么狼狈的表情。

情绪像被过山车抛上顶端后突然下坠，积压在岁月里的孤独和委屈纷纷被连根拔起，他曾经以为将踽踽独行的挨过漫长的等待，甚至悲观的怀疑是否那个人根本无迹可寻，而当命运把旭泽推到他的面前，他由衷的感到自己是如此的幸运。

“小止，怎么了？”旭泽吻到咸湿的泪水，发热的大脑冷静了些，一看常止居然哭了，立马慌得不知如何是好：“对不起，我、我不该瞎表白的。”他放下常止给他抹眼泪，却被常止按住手，滑嫩的脸颊在手心轻轻蹭了蹭，湿漉漉的眼睛正带着笑意望向他。

“什么瞎表白。”常止抽抽鼻子，有些好笑的说：“我是太高兴了……”停顿一下，他忽然害羞起来：“我也……我也喜欢你。”

眼角挂着的泪随着垂下的眼帘抖落，透着绯红的脸色仿佛一颗圆圆的粉珍珠，看上去既可爱又可怜，滚到旭泽拇指上，还残留着暖呼呼的温度。

突如其来的惊喜让旭泽整个儿傻在那里，擦泪的手也不动了，常止过了半天没等到他的反应，鼓起勇气掀开眼睑，就看见对方一脸呆愣，微张着嘴巴似乎是不敢相信。

“……真的吗？”丝丝喜悦如同新抽的嫩芽，酥痒发涨的心田唤回了旭泽的神智，看常止肯定的点头，他才勾起唇角涩声道：“那……那你以后不能和别人互相帮助了，只能和我做那种事。”

和别人？哪来的别人？常止迷茫了一瞬，这说法听上去倒是蛮耳熟的……记忆闪回，他终于想起最开始打算勾引旭泽的时候，为了不让他反抗胡诌的那句，竟然被这人记到了现在！

“你傻不傻啊，”常止眼泪彻底刹住了，被旭泽的一根筋逗得只想笑：“那是骗你的，从头到尾只有你一个，没有什么别人。”

旭泽这才知道自己默默喝的那些醋都是莫须有的飞醋，一时间百感交集，忍不住抱住常止亲了下他的额头，和怀里的人一起笑出声来。

从今天起，小止就是他的了，是他名正言顺的男朋友。

第28章 生日

罗颜玉很重视自家儿子的成人礼，刚好赶上国庆时间充裕，她想着一家人出去旅游一趟，不料常止却拒绝了。

常盛倒很理解，毕竟孩子成人了，想要和自己的朋友过也正常。

于是当天的安排变成了中午和家人聚一次，晚上再和朋友一起聚。

常止家走动频繁的亲戚不算多，把饭厅的折叠桌展开恰巧够用，罗颜玉和姐姐一起下厨，一桌子菜琳琅满目，看得常止表弟直流口水。

“表哥！我可不可以先吃啊？”刚上小学的表弟扒着常止膝盖，眼睛里冒着星星，显然是馋得不行了。

但外公外婆不惯他，正要教训就被常止拦了下来，让表弟洗了手给他一个鸡翅啃。

“让他吃吧，”他看着坐在板凳上啃东西的小仓鼠，禁不住一笑道：“他还小，多吃点长身体。”

既然寿星都这么说了，其他人自然没意见，外公外婆最宠的就是常止，闻言叮嘱他也多吃点，争取吃得和表弟一样胖。

爷爷奶奶听了也赶忙加入到催饭行列，一群人就常止的身材展开了激烈的讨论，常止坐在沙发上一阵汗颜，心中腹诽着就不该引火上身，偷偷塞表弟些零食不就好了，干嘛多嘴那一句。

他把这事给旭泽说了，旭泽发来几个大笑的表情，然后果断的倒戈到对方阵营，说常止确实该多吃点，他抱着都能摸到骨头。

那你别抱了，常止恨恨的打字回他，还没挑好一张凶狠的表情包，那边就急匆匆的跳出“不行”两个字，还说不管胖的瘦的，他都要抱一辈子。

这句表白俗气透顶,常止从前是一概不信恋爱中的海誓山盟的，但如今身在此山，反而被轻易的哄住了。

甜蜜的心情一直持续到下午秦阳来接他，常止和他顺路，旭泽在城北，直接去他们约定的地点，另外还邀请了几个平时聊得来的，接了常止就要去接他们。  
打开车门，秦阳在后座玩手机，看见常止进来僵了一下，随即掩饰性的刮刮鼻子，腿局促的一直抖，跟脚下踩着缝纫机似的。

“行了，要问就问吧。”常止好整以暇的面向他，“我看你快憋死了。”

那天球赛结束他挂着旭泽的金牌出来，秦阳当时问他们什么关系，常止只回了个“你猜”，也不知道他猜出什么来了，脸色这么纠结。

“那我可问了啊，”秦阳大松口气，神神秘秘的凑上去：“你们不是在搞……在谈恋爱吧？”

这货总算还没笨到底，常止点了下头，秦阳顿时露出知道考试没考好但又期望及格最后拿着卷子发现还是没及格的释然表情，握着常止的肩郑重的摇了摇：“兄弟，旭泽要是欺负你我一定帮你出头，记得来找我。”

“噗——”常止没忍住笑出声来：“你又脑补了什么？我俩自愿的，旭泽对我很好。”

“我这是防范于未然，”秦阳抄起手做出一副很懂的样子：“你这细胳膊细腿儿的，做0一定要矜持点，不然旭泽那块头压上来，你就成纸片儿了知道吗？”  
他一本正经的样子弄得常止差点以为自己幻听了，反应过来就是一连串“哈哈哈”的爆笑声，秦阳被他带得也笑出来，心里不知不觉的轻松不少。

常止其实不是一个容易亲近的人。这点他比谁都明白，虽然性格很温和，平时和同学处的也很好，但要想再接近他，你就会摸到一堵透明的墙。

常止眼底藏匿的疏离让善于交际的他来了劲，不成想却被旭泽后来居上，进入到了自己未曾踏足的区域。

说实话，还是有点失落的，可看见常止这么开心，他忽然也不太介意对方是不是同性恋，甚至因为共享了这个秘密，他感觉自己似乎终于能透过那堵高墙，窥见最真实的常止了。

吃过晚饭又去唱k，他们点了一打啤酒，边玩游戏边喝，常止觉得啤酒涩口，捧着杯果汁吸，后来有人喝高了不让他浑水摸鱼，常止被闹得也喝了两杯，其余的都进了旭泽的肚子。

幸亏旭泽酒量好，只是他喝酒上脸，黑红黑红的看着特别好笑，常止把蛋糕抹他脸上的时候都不敢直视他，怕笑得太厉害被打击报复，可惜他不笑挡不住别人要笑，旭泽恼羞成怒，逮住几个路都走不直的醉鬼往脖子里塞奶油。

一行人闹到十点过，秦阳勉强清醒，打电话让司机来接，顺便把别的同学一道送回去。

夜风习习，吹得人打哆嗦，旭泽从后面搂着常止的腰，用火炉般高热的体温紧紧团住他，让常止在寒夜里舒服得直眯眼睛。

刚在一起的小情侣一刻也不舍得分开，旭泽借着微醺牢牢的抱着常止不许他走，秦阳一看他俩腻歪的架势，鸡皮疙瘩唰唰的起了一层又一层。  
“看你们急得，都是成年人了，又不是宿舍还有门禁，干脆一起过夜得了。”

他随口一句牢骚戳中了常止隐秘的心思，加上那点酒意熏陶，某种冲动按捺不住，他掏出手机给他妈打电话，说他们还没玩够要去秦阳家里继续，今晚估计回不去了。

旭泽趴在他肩上听见了，激动得把常止抱起来转了圈，徒留懵逼的秦阳站在一边，连骂常止见色忘友。

“那去我家好不好？”旭泽凑到他耳边说，喷出的气息带着淡淡的酒气：“我爸这几天都在外地，房子里就我一个。”

“一”咬字稍微重了点，常止听出他卖惨的意思，笑着应了声好。

把秦阳他们送走，两人招了辆的士，司机根据旭泽报的地名输进导航，一路往城北开去。

窗外霓虹被拉成一道道流光，明暗交错的后座像王家卫电影中裁出的画面，手持镜头仿佛在洗笔的水桶里荡了一下，掀起混杂的暖色搅成一个漩涡，两位主角目光随着饱和的光影晃动，手却在腿侧静静的十指相扣。

中心商业区的繁华落幕，城北的空旷让刹车的响动都清晰可闻，旭泽牵着常止下了车，沿着路灯走进一扇齐人高的青铜门，小路蜿蜒，花香味儿沁人心脾，尽头坐落着两层楼高的中式别墅，不用亮灯都能看出这是怎样的庞然大物。

常止惊呆了。

想象中平平无奇的公寓忽然变得这么富丽堂皇，他张着嘴巴被带进别墅里，半晌才找回自己的声音。

“这是……你家？”

“对啊，”旭泽拉着他的手，回头看他呆站在原地，疑惑的停下了脚步：“怎么了？不上楼看看吗？”

“不是，”常止神情有些崩溃，“秦阳说你成绩上不去就要回老家种地，我还以为……”

“啊，”旭泽恍然道：“我爸确实在老家投资了一片有机农场，你要是感兴趣放假了我带你去玩。”

……有机农场？行吧。。

“秦阳还说你手机是打工洗碗买的？”

“他这么说的？”旭泽惭愧的摸摸脖子：“在家洗碗算打工吗？毕竟我不劳动拿不到零花钱。”

……行了，不用问了，至于那些所谓的杂牌估计也是秦阳这二缺不识货，不过想想居然误会了这么久，常止自己都觉得好笑，看来以后还要多多了解他的男朋友。

旭泽的房间在二楼，从窗户望出去可以看见硕大的游泳池，后院景观设计得很别致，天然植被环绕着木质凉亭，地灯发出柔和的亮光，照得水面像一块剔透的蓝宝石。

“漂亮吗？”旭泽重新趴到常止耳后，吻他凉凉的耳尖，“我游泳也不错，要不要教你？”

这个“也不错”明显是“很厉害”的谦虚用法，常止被他吻得耳后发痒，身体里缭绕的热气升腾着占据了他的大脑，他上一秒还在思考着这个天气怎么游泳，下一秒就坐到了窗台上，脑袋空空的被人含住了嘴唇接吻。

身后的玻璃是冷的，旭泽的唇是热的，常止是惯会趋光逐暖的小动物，搂住了旭泽的脖子就乖顺的伸出舌头，把唇缝舔湿了探进去，滑得像一尾鱼，旭泽差点捉不住他。

蛋糕的甜香混合着啤酒的苦涩，怪味道的吻让常止皱了皱眉头，脑袋想要后撤，却被旭泽一把按住，腰上多了只手，揽着他往怀里挤，这下常止彻底无处可逃，只能低着头被强势的扫荡口腔。

旭泽吻得急切，他无时无刻不在想着这张嘴唇，一整天碍于旁人的克制在静谧的夜里悄然崩盘，火热的唇舌不放过一点一滴的津液，他用力绞着常止的舌头，像要把他吞下去般滚动喉结，舔过柔软的侧壁粘膜，灵活的舌尖在齿列上游走，粗糙的舌苔刮得常止背脊酥麻，他艰难的承受了好久才被放开，喘着气的唇间拉出一条银丝，旭泽凑过去吻掉，把他嘴角的水光舔舐干净。

后脑勺上的钳制松懈了，按压变为温柔的抚摸，常止睁开眼，迷蒙的视线中是旭泽放大的脸，阴影把他立体的轮廓勾画得更为深刻，他的喘息也是热的，鼻尖亲昵的蹭着常止的鼻尖，嘴唇微动，像是又要吻下来。

不能再亲了。常止脸蛋烧起来。至少现在不能，他已经被吻出了反应，内裤里润润的，阴茎也挺了起来，况且这是旭泽的房间，陌生的装饰和布置似乎让他的身体更敏感了些，隔着一层毛衣都能感到腰上传来的热度。

“我想洗澡。”常止伸手搭在旭泽唇上，眼睛里水汽弥漫，仿佛氤氲着晨露山雾，是一种清纯到极致的诱惑，旭泽的心脏在他的凝视下怦然跳动，眼底幽幽的起了火，他抓住常止的手掌一根根的吻过纤长手指，唇瓣和视线一样灼热而潮湿，从食指吻到小指，眼神却一动不动，盯得常止心慌意乱的偏过了头，下面湿得越发厉害。

他害羞的样子让旭泽更加情动，忍不住亲了亲常止的手心才把人抱下来，早就勃起的性器大刺刺的隔着裤子顶住常止的臀缝，常止落地的时候被那块凸起从下至上蹭了遍，猝不及防的舒爽让他低呼了一声，腿软得根本站不住。

旭泽接住他，呼吸陡然一沉，这个意外弄得他也不好受，抱着常止平复了好几分钟，那阵就地办人的冲动才堪堪被压制下去。

不是不想要，而是太珍惜了，常止是他好不容易得来的宝贝，他愿意顺着他，只要小止开心就好，但在给常止拿睡衣时他内心还是涌出些卑劣的想法，明明有长袖长裤的款式，他却拿了那套他爸从日本给他买的日式睡衣，黑色的布料上散发着一股木质香味，放在角落里还没穿过。

常止接过去只觉得触手轻盈柔软，配着一条描金腰带一看就价值不菲，旭泽让他在自己屋里洗，自己却拿着衣服匆匆下了楼，没给常止问他内裤在哪的机会。

算了，常止捏着睡衣走进浴室，脸颊泛红的想，反正……一会儿也要脱掉的吧。

第29章 露珠

唰唰的水流冲刷在地砖上，旭泽房间里的浴室没有浴缸，玻璃隔断沾满水珠成了一片半透的乳白色，浴帘没拉上，常止的肩膀和锁骨在水雾中隐约可见，白皙的皮肤被他搓出了几条不明显的红印，他无端的觉得紧张，手下意识的加重了力道，把自己洗得浑身泛红，连阴茎下的肉花都被他忍着羞耻翻开阴唇，让热水仔仔细细的冲刷干净缝隙才关水擦去水珠，套上旭泽给他的睡衣。

洗漱台前的镜子里映出他的身影，宽大的黑色睡衣显得他更加苗条，敞开的领口露着笔直的锁骨和半片白嫩的胸膛，腰上一条松垮的腰带垂坠着，金线晃动，风情万种。

他终于反应过来旭泽为什么走得那么急，拢了拢胸口，自己都有些不敢看镜中的情景，只闷头找出一只新牙刷把牙刷了，薄荷味的牙膏让晕眩的头脑镇定些许，他深吸口气打开浴室门，却突然撞上旭泽望过来的眼睛。

电吹风的插头刚刚插进插座，旭泽弯着腰，湿漉的短发被他揉得支棱起来，耳边咔哒一声，他顺着声音看过去，目光就收不回来了。

袅袅水汽像喷出的烟，常止披着柔滑的黑从白烟中蹁跹而来，发梢滴着水，细长的脖颈也凝着水珠，黑羽般的睫毛蘸着沉甸甸的水意，像只被淋湿的鸟，可怜的栖在烟雨濛濛的眼瞳上。

都说欲望是火，旭泽却觉得自己的欲望是水，声势浩大，排山倒海的淹没了他，把他深深的卷入海底，不可求援，亦难以挣脱。

他感觉自己呼吸不畅，氧气随着常止走近越来越稀薄，直至人坐在床边，他几乎要溺毙的呼吸系统才本能的吐出一口滚烫的气息。

屋内因两人的沉默而暧昧难明，常止抓着腰带，感觉身后热源靠近，头垂得更低了。

他的心跳得很快，到了震耳欲聋的地步，后背上渗出了细小的汗珠，一层单衣之外，有什么东西一触即发，静谧的空气中似乎涌动着电流，滋滋的，让常止指尖发麻。

“头发……我帮你吹干吧。”旭泽在这时忽然出声。

吹风机鼓噪的响起，打破了浓郁得化不开的气氛，发间一只手穿梭着，常止被暖风吹得放松下来，手指也松开了腰带，规矩的放在膝盖上。

细白十指舒展的躺在一片纯黑之中，旭泽居高临下的从他的手指看到同样细白的脖颈，满目的黑和白从界限分明到混沌不堪，他拨动发丝的动作慢了下来，发尾缠着他指尖滑过，一滴水颤颤的滴在了常止后颈上，那颗凸出的颈椎把它接住，像荷叶托住了一颗露珠。

它圆润的表面闪着光，旭泽愣愣的盯着这滴露珠，脑子轰的一下空白了。

屋里再度安静下来，吹风机被放到一边，常止正想抬头，却被一只热烫的手钳住颈侧，粗糙的大拇指抹过后颈，凉丝丝的感觉仅在神经中停留了一瞬，便被炙热的唇覆盖烧毁——

旭泽吻着那颗破碎的露珠，贴着皮肉哑声唤他：“小止……”

回过神来常止已经被旭泽压在了床上，那声充满了情欲的呼喊叫得他灵魂都在燃烧，他抱住旭泽的肩和他拼命接吻，唇舌交缠的水声大得他耳朵发红，旭泽一激动就喜欢咬他，把他的舌头咬得往回缩又用自己的舌头抵进去撩拨安慰，直到常止被昏天黑地的吻到全身发软旭泽才肯抬起身，他也在发热出汗，新换的短袖被打湿了，干脆抬手脱去，健壮的身躯在灯光下展示出硬朗的线条，腹肌紧紧的绷起来，汗水在肌肉形成的沟壑里慢慢流淌。

常止软在他身下，水光淋淋的眼睛迷离着看他半跪起来扒下短裤，人鱼线延伸向下，未着一缕的裆部猛的弹出一根粗壮的阴茎打在小腹上，长度竟快够到肚脐，顶端还威武的上翘出勾人的弧度。

“忘带内裤下去了……”旭泽单膝跪着把短裤完全剥下，自己也为这淫靡的视觉冲击感到难为情，解释了一句，他挺着勃起的阴茎又垂首去吻常止。

沐浴露的味道夹杂着荷尔蒙的气味向常止扑来，他下面已经湿透了，两条腿被分开容纳旭泽侵入的身躯，失了内裤遮挡，雌穴里的淫水潺潺的流入臀缝，蹭动间一片粘腻，后腰的衣袍也被浸湿了，他挺身想躲开不舒服的凉意，却被旭泽顺势撩开衣角，大手从滑嫩的腿侧直摸到软绵的臀部，两手罩着臀瓣揉弄起来。

“好湿……”旭泽指尖触到粘腻的淫水，停下亲吻兴奋的看向常止，边看还边揉，手指往最潮湿的腿心探，弄得常止呜呜低叫，扯着床单面红耳赤。

宽大的睡衣穿得太松，胸前的遮挡在两人接吻时被蹭散了，两颗粉红茱萸俏生生的立在乳肉上，半片微凹的腹部像岩石里劈出来的软玉，莹莹的泛着细润的光泽。  
凌乱的黑色睡衣让常止加倍的诱人，细腰配着腰带更是不盈一握，旭泽的喘息沉了，揉了两下自己先受不住，又往前跪了跪，抽手拨开衣物，让朝思暮想的臀肉彻底暴露在灯光下。

常止的确抱着能摸到骨头，但屁股却很有肉感，现在大张着腿敞着臀缝，中间湿红的肉丘微微翕动着，旭泽这才迟钝的意识到他没穿内裤，并为了这个事实感到热血沸腾，性器立时涨得腺液直流。

他去看常止的脸，常止瞟一眼裸露的下体便转开了头，并不与他对视——他知道旭泽可能误会了，但他不想去解释这其中有多少的巧合成分，或者说，他潜意识里根本就乐见其成。

咽下口水，旭泽脸红得像喝酒那会儿，肿胀的阴茎就挺立在冒水的肉花前，他想蹭一蹭，但另一种羞人的欲望占了上峰，搅得他胸腔发烫，心神不宁。

“小止……”他趴过去吻常止的侧脸和脖颈，嗓子干涩的发紧：“我能……舔一舔你那里吗？”

话音一落常止惊讶的瞪大眼，心脏颤了一下，四目相对，他顿时觉得自己快要疯了。

因为他在心动。

只是稍微想象一下小穴就酸痒的又流出一股汁水，手指在宽敞的袖子里握成了拳头，常止轻轻点了下头，接着就被旭泽激动的含住唇瓣啄吻一通，嘴唇都被吸肿了。

旭泽的热情让他心里酥酥麻麻的生出一丝甜味，摸着自己的唇瓣，他有些期待又紧张的看着旭泽从他胸口吻下去，乳珠落在湿热的口中裹了一层水光，两片唇继续向下，吻过肚脐和小腹，腰带被扯开，黑乎乎的脑袋埋到了白腻的两腿之间，含住了常止勃起的阴茎。

“嗯啊……别……别吸……”常止没想到他会给自己口交，阴茎被紧紧吸住，潮热的口腔让他爽得泪眼朦胧，像是离了水的活鱼般不停扭动腰部，手抓住了旭泽的头发，小腿肚一阵哆嗦。

但他越扭旭泽吃得越深，乱动的腰也被强制按住，脑袋晕眩中他似乎感觉自己顶到了旭泽的喉咙，龟头被吞咽了一下，他立马蹬腿哭叫着挣扎：“要、要射了！别吃……啊……不要！”

旭泽恍若未闻，抱着他的腰又滚动喉结，常止猛的仰起脖子，小腹抽了抽，精液悉数射进了旭泽嘴里，腿也脱力的挂在对方肩膀上。

射精的快感短暂的麻痹了他的大脑，旭泽把精液咽了，舌根的苦味让他情不自禁的蹙眉，但一想到这是常止的东西，苦也变成了甜。

想必下面那个尝起来更甜。他看了眼还在射精余韵中的常止，目光落到泥泞不堪的肉花上，吐息中带上了炙热的火星。

眼角漫出一条湿痕，常止喘息着掀起睫毛，软下来的阴茎耷拉在自己肚皮上，而旭泽正扶着他因为瘦而形状明显的胯骨，凑近了水流不止的女阴。

敏感的阴唇感受到一股潮热的气息，常止咬住手指，心脏跳得飞快，甚至开始眼前发花，旭泽的头微微动了下，腿间凉风略过，让他禁不住双腿打颤——旭泽在嗅他。

意识到这点常止嗓子里抖出一声低叫，本就潮湿的阴穴收缩了一下，花蜜汩汩的倾泄出来，使小小的肉花像被春雨洗刷过，红艳得发亮，又娇弱得惹人欲火高涨。

旭泽再无法忍耐，舌头打在阴户上，细微的“啪嗒”声好似野兽饮水，清晰得让他耳根充血，高挺的鼻尖沾染了淫水，肉花被他从穴眼舔到顶端，满口都是花液的甜骚味。

“啊……”即使咬住手指也抵挡不住被舔逼的极致快感，而且旭泽还湿着嘴唇观察他的反应，黑沉的眼睛望过来看得常止羞耻的捂住了自己的脸，小穴被舔了一下他就有要喷的冲动，腹腔酸涩空虚，阴蒂更是硬得从小阴唇里恬不知耻的挺了起来。

太舒服了，他昏昏沉沉的掉眼泪，却被旭泽拿开手，怜爱的吻了下他的眼睛。

“别亲我……”他闻到了自己的骚水味，脸红得快要爆炸了，抽抽噎噎的推开了旭泽。

而旭泽只是低低的笑他，接着又埋下去，伸舌舔上汁水丰沛的蚌肉。

他舔得很慢，每次都细致的从冒水的阴道口舔到涨起来的肉豆，粗糙的舌苔把小阴唇舔得外翻，每舔一次他都要抬头去看常止的反应，耳边是对方断续的呜咽声，在他舔到阴蒂的时候 哭声会突然拔高，然后在他舌头离开肉逼时又急速的减小，高高低低的叫得他肌肉紧绷，阴茎直抖。

常止还捂着脸不肯看他，青涩的反应让旭泽爱欲更甚，终于不再克制，张口把整个阴户都含进了嘴里。

“呜啊！旭、旭泽……啊啊……不……”小穴猛的一热，常止被激烈的快感刺激得夹紧了旭泽的头，手捂不住脸，只能抓紧枕头，腰不住的上挺，想摆脱腿心狂乱的吸舔。

但那根舌头却如影随形，旭泽捧着他扭动的屁股往嘴里按，不断舔他白胖的大阴唇，搜刮外阴里夹着的水，舌尖卷着翕张的花心，榨汁一般的吸他，把花汁咂得“吸溜”作响，才意犹未尽的往上舔开小阴唇，将冷落许久的阴蒂卷进舌里，用舌尖撩拨拍打，复又狠狠的吸吮，拉扯着肆意玩弄。

“啊啊！呜呜呜……哈嗯……”常止疯了似的在他嘴下挺动，腰像把弓一样艰难的抬起，喉咙里发出连连的哭叫声，太爽了，怎么会这么爽，他脑子里只剩下潮涌的爽意，肉穴被舔得热涨酸痒，汁液狂流的穴心被舌尖抵入搔刮，滑腻的舌头烫得他甬道痉挛，身体里像涨潮一样钻出一股奔腾的水意，他被这阵浪潮裹挟着，缩着屁股发出了一声崩溃的尖叫。

潮吹的水液从急速收缩的穴肉里喷溅而出，旭泽没来得及接住，淋漓的汁水浇了一下巴，连鼻梁上都湿湿的，他收起舌头舔了舔嘴唇，肉花还在淌着清液，滴落在黑色的布料上泅出大滩的湿痕，映着熟烂的水红更显情色，旭泽咽下口水，忍不住又伏身去舔，把流出来的蜜汁一一舔进自己嘴里，湿热的唇瓣不住的吻着肉穴，像在和这张淫荡的小嘴缠绵接吻。

常止是一眼甘泉，他渴望太久，如今感受到泉水的滋润便不愿再放开，即便性器硬得生疼，满心也只有这口淫水泛滥的小逼。

他一刻不停的舔弄让刚刚高潮的常止从失神中渐渐清醒过来，本就酸痒的花心被舔出了一个小孔，空虚感如把钝刀折磨着他的神经，穴壁绞紧着想要一个更粗更硬的东西捅进来安慰，可旭泽却只是舔他，只是用舌头奸他，就算胯下翘着那根粗长的鸡巴，也没打算操他。

明明他已经成年了不是吗？

“别舔了……”常止用脚后跟去蹭旭泽汗湿的背肌，喘息急促的拽住旭泽的头发：“插……插进来，我好痒……”

第30章 馋

舔舐的水声骤然停了。

“……你、你说什么？”旭泽简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他从常止胯间抬起头，沾湿的唇微微张合，却发不出丝毫声音。

思考能力像被从大脑中剜去了，昏沉的视线中常止仿佛一只躺在漆黑礁石上的海妖，纤细而美丽的身躯裹着刚上岸的潮气，他偏着头，脸上红晕遍布，湿漉的眼瞳滑到眼角，斜睨着看向旭泽。

主动求欢的淫言浪语他没有勇气再说第二次，旭泽呆滞的神情让他觉得丢人极了，但又被对方唇间下颚的水光给勾得小穴泛痒，失了唇舌舔吸，那里的水堵不住的往外冒，汩汩的感觉像是失禁一般，亟待有什么东西进去塞住才好。

常止的腿动了起来。

骨感的脚背绷出淡青的血管，膝盖弯曲，他用脚掌踩着身下湿滑的皮肤，从胸膛慢慢挪动到垒块分明的腰腹，圆润的脚趾拨开小腹下方浓密的耻毛，轻佻的落在了那根生机勃勃的鼓胀阴茎上。

那双泪濛濛的眼仍旧斜睨着旭泽，发丝贴在脸侧，显得他脆弱又无辜，而那只作乱的脚却大胆的踩着柱身压了压，白嫩的脚趾扣着龟头，轻轻的搔着中间湿漉的马眼。

旭泽被他踩得闷哼了声，垂头看去，白白的脚丫下垫着粗大的红褐色阴茎，脚趾还顽皮的抠弄着，在他本就炽热的心上加了把大火，热汗顺着鬓角滚滚而下。

他吐息不稳的逮住常止的脚腕，用了点力拿开放在腰侧，抬头时已经是满面汗水，嗓子哑得冒烟：“别惹我了，这里没套子。”喉头哽了哽，对上常止春情难耐的目光，他飞快埋头躲闪开，嘴里忍不住狠狠骂了句“操”。

“那你操啊。”常止被他粗鲁的脏字撩了下，心头说不出的兴奋，被握着的脚腕挣了挣，腿间反射出淋淋的波光，淫水流得更多，“我……我没来过那个，”他不动声色的咽下口水，“所以……不用避孕。”

后两个字念得很小声，他总在言语上感到害羞和弱势，尤其是跟自己畸形的欲望相关，却不知表露出的羞怯神态更让旭泽难以自持。

脚腕上的力道猛的一紧，常止吃痛，就见旭泽伏身朝他压下，眼底晦暗得仿若深海，一丝光也透不出来。

滚烫的汗接连滴落，在他的胸膛上砸出水花，旭泽嘴角扯出一个无奈的笑，从常止的锁骨吻到耳廓，在他耳根处湿湿热热的叹息：“怕了你了。”

湿了许久的肉穴被硕大的龟头抵住，旭泽一手按着常止的大腿，一手扶着因强自忍耐而青筋蹦跳的狰狞肉棒，试探性的在穴口处磨。

马眼流出的腺液和小穴分泌出的淫水搅在一起，随蹭动在两瓣阴唇间糊出一层透明的粘膜，常止咬住自己满是牙印的手指，耳朵里心跳如雷鸣，唇间漏出的呻吟夹杂其中，几不可闻。

他像是一个等待行刑的囚犯，而旭泽正拿着刑具，欲挥不挥，紧张的情绪在两个人越发急促的呼吸中发酵堆积，常止忍无可忍，被磨得臀肉打颤。

“你干嘛啊……”他几乎快要哭了，鼻音带上了娇嗔的埋怨。

旭泽听了脸皮发烫，握着阴茎的手紧了紧，犹豫的看了眼湿红小穴，又看了眼自己粗大的性器，涩声道：“太小了……我怕你痛。”

常止一时间不知道要说什么。

他感到好笑，自己都不怕，旭泽一个插入的怕什么，但在欲望浓烈的此刻听见这句话，鼻腔忽然就酸了。

他从未如此刻一般清晰的感受到自己被爱着，最后一丝忐忑也消散在旭泽的怜惜下，他动了动腰，隔着水雾凝视着旭泽的眼睛——“我要你。”

掷地有声的三个字像是烙进了心脏，旭泽一顿，胸腔沉闷的鼓鼓震动，爱意烧成了熊熊烈火，他被炙烤着，四肢百骸都在叫嚣着侵占和释放，连眼神也燃起了赤红的火光。

阴茎不再温柔的磨蹭，而是强势的顶在了滑腻的阴道口，旭泽挺胯，目不转睛的看着自己的龟头破开软烂穴肉，红艳穴口被撑成了淡粉色，甬道因外物侵入而剧烈收缩，紧紧夹着不断深入的灼烫肉刃。

太紧了，小穴仿佛一个会呼吸的水洞，旭泽脊背发麻，眼睛都变得猩红，视线里阴唇夹着肉棒，龟头慢慢的被艰难含入，四面八方的挤压感伴随铺天盖地的爽意，他张嘴急喘几口气，才忍住没有一捅而入。

“啊啊、慢……疼啊……”常止揪住被单，积蓄在眼眶里的泪水终于抵挡不住的滑落下来，窄小的穴口吞咽得太过勉强，即便前戏充足，他也湿得一屁股水，但旭泽的尺寸对他来说还是太大了，胀痛的感觉从下体一波波传来，仅仅吃下冠头前面的阴茎就疼得软了下来，好在旭泽没有硬插，而是停在里面等他适应。

夹在半道让彼此都不好受，旭泽紧皱着眉深深呼吸，手指在常止大腿上掐出了指印，听着常止喊疼他也心疼得不行，都想要不然别做了，然而尝到肉味的性器哪能轻易的拔出来，于是只好凑上去含吮常止的乳头，手从臀部煽情的抚摸到腰间，满手的硬茧在软嫩的皮肤上带起一串电流，把常止摸得轻声哼起来。

“还疼吗？”吐出乳头，旭泽亲吻他坨红的脸蛋，常止抬手摸到他一脸的汗，心尖一酸，呢喃着回了句“不疼”。

其实哪有那么快适应，他下体异物感很重，涨得又酸又疼，不过旭泽的抚慰多少起了作用，至少被劈开的撕裂感消失了，他平缓了下呼吸，才低声在旭泽耳边道：“全插进来吧，不疼了。”

“骗我呢，”旭泽倒是反应很快，拨了拨他软软的阴茎，咬着他的下唇笑：“这里比你诚实。”

常止没想到谎言被一下拆穿，也笑了出来，迎上旭泽的唇和他缠绵接吻，分神间旭泽两手勾着他的腿弯把他掰得更开，摆腰在阴道浅处轻轻抽插起来，圆滑的龟头碾开湿紧的穴壁，操出了滋滋的挤水声。

饱胀的痛感渐渐被阵阵酸麻取代，常止疲软的阴茎重新立了起来，他的唇舌被旭泽亲密且热烈的绞吮着，发出的呻吟低而破碎，完全沉溺在舒服的热吻里。

身下的肉穴也不再像最初那样紧得勒人，水汪汪的小穴被硬物捣得门户大开，肥厚的阴唇包着龟头抚弄，湿软的穴壁更是嘬着马眼小嘴一样不停的吸，旭泽粗重的鼻息喷在常止脸上，健硕的臀肌紧绷，抽插的频率越来越快，力道也越来越重，浅浅的戳弄几下就往前深入，借着淫水的润滑又塞入一截粗硬的肉棒，紧致的阴道裹住前端吞吃，爽得旭泽顶撞的动作失了控制，把常止两条腿重重一压，浑圆的屁股抬起，龟头随着胯部挺动猛然撞上一层阻碍。

“啊嗯！痛！呜呜……好痛……”肉穴瞬间收紧，泪水漫出把常止的睫毛泡得湿软黑亮，他闭着眼睛哀叫，指甲掐进了旭泽背部硬实的皮肉里，痛苦的感受着身体里那截烧火棍般的东西烫着穴肉朝前顶。  
阴道内壁的推拒挤着硬邦邦的茎身，旭泽凌乱的大口喘息，他被夹得既疼又爽，难以招架的性欲淹没了他的理智，那层薄薄的阻隔更是让他兴奋得肌肉颤栗，喑哑的嗓音都在打着抖：“乖、忍一下，我、我停不下来。”

说着挺腰一送，龟头不顾常止挣扎暴力的撕开了处子膜，瞬间埋入大半根粗硕阳具，穴内的水“噗呲”一声，被插得喷溅出来，点点的挂在旭泽黝黑的耻毛上，淫靡至极。

钝痛像一柄巨斧劈开了常止，他泪流满面的被肚子里的巨物钉死在床上，甚至瘦瘪的小腹都被顶出一个明显的形状，刚刚勃起的阴茎颤颤的流着浊液，挨着那个柱状的凸起，显得怪异又可怜。

他纤白的身躯哆嗦着，两腿大张开，腿间的软穴仿佛要被撑裂一般艰难的咬着粗硕的肉棍，发白的嘴唇吐不出一个完整的字眼，只微弱的抽着气，凄惶的呜咽着。

旭泽替他抹去额头上的冷汗，竭力忍住不去看两人相连的下体，喘着气不断安慰道：“好了好了，都进去了。”边说边吻着常止的唇，不让他咬伤自己。  
他现在后悔死了刚才的莽撞，可是鸡巴被水穴紧紧含着，快感根本克制不住，脊髓里都像被灌了岩浆，腰胯本能的就想朝前顶送，插入到更深更热的地方。  
血液加速流动，旭泽亲着亲着胸膛开始急促的起伏，他的手落到常止臀肉上大力捏揉，破处的痛楚从顶峰逐渐回落，被他揉散了，化成细密的酥痒钻入常止麻木的脑海，舌头被拽住吸吮了下，旭泽舔舔他的唇瓣，顺着侧脸吻到耳垂，轻轻的用牙齿咬，“别怕，我慢慢来。”

陷在情欲中的低沉声线让常止痒得缩了缩肩，他“嗯”了声，酸胀的小腹涌起一阵暖流，穴里那根硬热的阴茎忽然存在感强烈，他含着这根东西，只觉得不可思议的大，温度也高得烫人，有些担心自己有没有出血。

旭泽像是知道他在想什么，挺起身扶着他的腿往下看，性器稍微抽出来了一点。

“没出血，小止好棒。”他称赞着，眼睛黑亮亮的，直直盯着那张靡红的小嘴再次将自己吞入，穴口一圈软肉裹着湿淋淋的粗阳被带到小穴里，内壁谄媚的迎接着缓慢的抽插，嫩滑穴肉牢牢攀在阴茎上，随每一次抽出在穴口露着一点骚红的颜色，然后又被塞回去，如此反复，吃得淫水涟涟。

沾黏的水声细细的从身下传来，常止抓着枕头看去，才发现旭泽骗了他，那根东西还剩一截在外面，他却已经被填满了，红褐色的阴茎盘着跳动的肉筋，插得小穴像一个被捣烂的软桃，汁水淋漓的刷满了大半根肉棒，穴口处糊着一圈白沫，是被旭泽越来越快的抽送打出来的。

“好胀……啊、慢点……”常止的呻吟从绵软变得高亢，他蜷缩着脚趾，脸颊连着脖颈和胸膛绯红一片，薄薄的白皮肤遮不住情动的反应，肉花被入得酸胀不堪，坚硬粗大的肉棒却还在飞快的操，把小腹一次次的顶起，顶出欲望下流的轮廓。

旭泽被这淫乱的动静吸引了目光，按着常止大腿的手颤了颤，喉结滚动，他感觉像是咽下了一团火，五脏六腑都在被火焰吞噬烧灼。

热烫的手指绕过常止翘起的阴茎，落到了那块白软凹陷的皮肤上，常止有些疑惑的看着他的动作，下一刻就被他突然的按压弄得尖声吟叫。

“哈啊……别压……啊啊！”小腹再次鼓起，上面的大掌舒展着往下按，如同在丈量长度一般，还情色的覆着摸索，旭泽停在里面不动，摸了好久才在常止沙哑的哭喊中重新抽插起来。

肉棒似乎又涨大了一点，常止含着鼻音骂他变态，却被旭泽闷笑着掐住阴蒂，边摆胯操弄边搓捻着硬起的小豆豆，“太可爱了，”他罕见的有些无赖：“忍不住就想摸。”

“你——啊！好、好酸……”还未出口的话被阴蒂上的快感压下，常止嘴里的呻吟变了调，一下比一下急促，腿根痉挛起来，旭泽拇指刮着他的阴蒂揉，调笑的眼神也猝然沉了。

阴道内水液滋滋狂涌，穴肉夹着肉棒狠命的吸着，小阴唇被操得外翻，肿胀的内壁像两只小手撩拨着肉柱上盘虬的血管。

旭泽红着眼打量自己阴茎末端，视线又顺着看到流着淫水吞吃自己的小穴，心脏砰砰的猛撞胸口。

按在常止阴蒂上的手震动得更快，拇指狠辣的画着圈碾，猛烈的快感自淫穴直冲后脑，常止嘴角的口水滑到了颈侧，但他什么也顾不上了，只能放纵的尖叫出声，来抵抗即将潮吹的酸胀快意。

而旭泽在这时抽手撑在他耳侧，猛的挺胯尽根没入！

“啪、啪、啪。”

沉甸甸的囊袋缓重的打在两片红肿的阴唇上，旭泽凶狠的操了三下，整根抽出再重重的撞进去，鸡巴被箍得想要射精，他不得不握着拳头停下来，汗液顺着额角滴到常止湿漉的脸上，常止眼睛紧闭，细白长腿在他紧实的腰侧无力的蹬了蹬，穴心深处喷出一波波的汁水浇在旭泽龟头上，穴壁紧缩，绞得旭泽脖子上都冒出青筋，他缓过那阵射精的冲动，垂首便咬住常止发不出声音的嘴，胯下发疯似的抽送起来，“啪啪啪”的肉体拍打声混着“咕叽”的水渍声，粗长阳具狠戾的破开紧窄的穴，故意和肉穴收缩的节奏作对，越紧他操得越狠，高潮的水液被插得飞溅，洒在他给常止的黑色睡衣上，很快晕出一块更浓重的黑。

他馋了太久，常止白腻的臀肉都被他的胯骨拍到发红，凶悍力道撞得臀波连绵，在他指缝间豆腐块般颤抖着。

两具躯体紧紧交叠，常止眼前一阵阵发黑，汗水、精液、淫水的味道充斥着他的鼻尖，他被吻得连呼吸都断断续续，嘴里是旭泽有力的舌头，耳朵里是对方沉重的喘息，身体被汗湿的肌肉压得死死的，屁股被一双粗粝的大手掐着，不停的往一根滚烫坚硬的鸡巴上送。

他觉得自己要死了，眼泪扑簌簌的流，想求饶却只能发出意义不明的泣音，酸软的手不仅推不动旭泽，还因为汗水而不断打滑，最后干脆被旭泽逮住十指紧扣的压在头顶。

高潮后的小穴松软许多，阴茎在里面插得越发畅快，毫无章法的直抽直送，上翘的龟头刮着里面积蓄的淫水，沾湿的耻毛搔在阴蒂上，常止惊恐的感到阴穴里又开始酸痒不已，下意识的挪动屁股，摆着头想说话，却被旭泽偏头追着吻上来，膝盖朝前一蹭，胯部抵住他泛红的臀，更加激烈的干进湿软雌穴，大开大合的抽送带着惩罚意味，干得常止小腹酸麻。

旭泽操红了眼，鸡巴被小穴裹得太过舒服，他不想听常止的任何言语，因为只要小止一求饶，他一定会心软，但他现在看着常止梨花带雨的脸和颤抖的睫毛，脑子里只剩下射精这一个念头。  
摆着腰不知又耸动了多少下，被操得红艳的花穴忽的再次收缩，里面似乎有张小嘴嘬在旭泽龟头上，吸得他精关大开，马眼一涨猝不及防的射出了大股精液，通通灌进了小穴深处，又被内里涌出的大股春水冲刷出去 ，粘稠的白稠从穴口滑到臀缝中，点点的滴在睡衣上似若落了无数片小雪花。

这次水流得太多，旭泽赶忙拔出垂软的阴茎，湿红的媚肉沾着黏糊的白浊，看得他喉咙发干，肉穴被他干出了一个洞，内壁的软肉还在盈盈的淌着水，清透的水液多得在常止屁股下积成了一滩，他蓦然想到搜索出的资料，立时高兴得有些语无伦次，“小止，你太厉害了，”他凑过去亲常止半睁的眼睛，“舒服吗？太厉害了，你居然、手机说的、是阴道高潮，小止你太棒了！”

而常止撇着他的笑容，张开口虚虚的送了他两个字。

“……你滚。”

第31章 慢点

夜已经很深了，明亮的顶灯熄灭，壁灯笼罩出一团暖黄的世界，像一个厚实的蛋壳把常止包在里面。

白皙的少年蜷缩着手脚，汗液给他打上了一层柔光，白皙的皮肤仿佛生出了奶黄绒毛，温柔的、脆弱的小生命，总惹人心房发软。

扯过纸巾，旭泽在他身后侧躺着，替他轻轻擦去满脸的泪和汗，还有下巴的涎液，擦到脖颈的时候他注意到自己留下的吻痕，粉粉红红的，蜿蜒到常止耳后，如同一朵朵绽开的山茶，让他情不自禁的低头嗅闻。

花香清甜，但并非山茶，而是沐浴露尚未消散的白雪花味道，细嗅还能闻到一股暖暖的体香，丝丝缕缕的勾着旭泽从耳廓吻到肩膀，抱着常止的腰温存的在他圆润的肩头打转。

令人目眩神迷的快感慢慢退潮，常止感觉自己泡在温热的水里，有小鱼在他肩颈处游蹿，一会儿又溜到后背的蝴蝶骨，游到他发尾嬉戏。

他知道那是旭泽的唇，更烫一点的是对方的舌尖，他被舔吻得微微颤栗，旭泽察觉到他的反应，立时又紧了紧手臂和他不留缝隙的贴在一起。

“说好慢慢来的。”开口声音还有些哑，他想到旭泽刚才操弄他的狠劲，分不清是恼怒多一点还是羞涩多一点，自己竟然那么快又高潮一次，连前面也出了精，这让他回忆起用莲蓬头自慰的耻辱行为，自己本性中的淫荡让他无比唾弃，但抵不住旭泽的吸引，被对方亲亲抱抱就什么原则都没有了。

埋怨的口气略带委屈，旭泽红了脸，他发誓他真打算慢慢来，但全部插进去后被裹得太过爽快，作为一个处男哪里还顶得住，只晓得摆腰送胯，狠狠顶操了。

而且正是气血方刚的年龄，射一次根本不够，仅仅这么抱着，他就感觉心上火烧火燎，下体蓄势待发的顶在常止屁股上，难耐的上下磨蹭。

“再做一次吧，”吻变得灼热起来，他埋在常止肩窝里沉沉吐气：“这次我一定慢慢的。”

“不要，”常止推他的脑袋，翻身往被子里躲：“下面都麻了。”

红肿的肉穴被灌满了精，液体流淌引起的酥麻感让阴唇还在细微的颤，他夹着两条绵软的腿，感到的确有些吃不消。

但旭泽正在兴头上，他扣着常止的胸膛不让他翻身，黏糊糊的吻落到常止脸颊和眼角，时不时啄一下耳垂，火热的缠他：“不麻的，我给你舔，舔舒服了再做。”

常止心跳扑通响了声，推人的手软了，脑袋乱乱的，下意识就再次拒绝：“弄脏了，不能舔。”

旭泽一时没有说话，常止却感到后背下震动的心跳，那么快，那么急，像隔着皮肉连敲他的骨头，重得几乎能听见咚咚声。

身上的手臂勒得更紧，粗重的喘息打在他耳侧，旭泽似乎有点咬牙切齿，声音都哑了：“不能舔，”胯下一顶，粗大阴茎挤入柔软的臀瓣，“——但能操。”  
大腿被捞入强健的臂弯，一根硬烫的肉棍楔进湿淋淋的软穴，在两瓣阴唇间飞速的蹭动起来。

侧躺的姿势让常止无处借力，他大张着腿，被旭泽抱在怀里凶悍的磨穴，怎么也想不到自己一个“弄脏了”就把旭泽撩得急欲发泄。

精液是肮脏的，性欲是肮脏的，旭泽也是肮脏的，只有常止白纸一般干净，他在这张纸上尽情涂抹，有种纯粹的占有的快乐。

完全勃起的阳具长而粗硕，摩擦过小穴直直顶到常止的阴囊上，他扣着旭泽的小臂发出低叫，阴茎被顶得半硬，在他身前甩来甩去的溅着前液。

发麻的肉花像被火柴摩擦过的磷纸，热热的发着涨，爱液混着精液流出来涂满了整根肉棒，小小的阴蒂立在被磨开的花瓣间，龟头一下一下碾过它，把它卡在冠状沟里磨得鲜红欲滴。

黏黏的水声啧啧作响，旭泽扶着他的腿模拟性交的频率抽插着，胯部拍着臀肉，粗粗的阴毛刺着他的臀尖，酸痒的感觉从酥麻中急速的泛上来，常止小腹收缩，穴壁溢出潺潺的汁水，穴道深处还记得被撑开的滋味，快感如潮奔涌，他的心如同被挖去了一块，空虚得浑身都冒出火来。

“唔、啊、啊啊——”他带着鼻音呻吟，身体被撞得颤栗不止，脚背绷成了好看的拱形：“不、不要……嗯啊……”

“不要磨吗？”旭泽在他耳后重重的呼吸，阴茎后撤，龟头顶着那个水湿的小口，突然不动了。

火热的摩擦没有了，常止还被他捞着腿，腿间软穴接触到凉凉的空气，殷红的穴肉缩了下，带动穴眼含了口龟头，激得旭泽浑身冒汗。

“要不要这个？”他亲昵的像在问一个小朋友要不要糖果，手却从对方腰间摸到胸口，掐着乳头揉搓，“小止 ，要不要？”

常止不回答，他就耐心的亲他侧脸，直到常止实在受不了，流着泪转头吻住他，唇间漏出一个微弱的“要”字。

开苞后的小穴尝过了那要命的插入式快感，再也不是常止凭意志就能抵挡，他想要得发疯，穴壁一直在绞，爱液一刻不停的往外流，流到硬挺的龟头上，多得把柱身都淋透了。

旭泽感到他湿得厉害，下腹绷紧，梗着脖子挺腰往里塞，才入了个龟头就被贪婪的小穴紧紧含住，里面又滑又热，茎身破开穴肉的过程算不上艰难，但他故意放慢了速度，使得挤压的快感被百倍千倍的拉长，常止呜咽着，全部没入后等不及抽插，自己便缩着小腹攀上了一个小高潮。

一股热乎的水液从穴里漫出，可惜被旭泽过于粗大的阴茎堵了个严严实实，他闷哼了声，肉棒被爱液烫得青筋直跳。

“小止水好多，”他慢慢的摆动胯部，退到只剩龟头再缓重的插进去，入到最深处抵着花心磨，“怎么没操都喷水了？”

“呜啊啊，好涨……你出去……哈啊！”常止被“啪”的重顶了下，积在里面的水“噗呲”溅出来，酸胀感稍缓，紧接着小腹再次鼓起，旭泽又把他填满了。

这次旭泽动得很慢，但力道不减，每次都要撞到耻毛贴着阴唇，甚至穴口的软肉都被他带了进去，啪啪的拍打声均匀的间隔一秒，混合着清晰的捣水声有节奏的响彻整个房间，常止侧身枕在他的手臂上，反手和旭泽交握着动情的高声呻吟。

紧致的穴道一次一次被撑开摩擦，盘结的肉筋反复轧过穴内骚点，龟头撞到紧闭的花心上，酥酥麻麻中撞出一阵阵磨人的痛痒。

因为刻意控制着速度，两个人都做得大汗淋漓，黏在一起的皮肤灼烫湿滑，旭泽捞了捞常止的腿，把满手心的汗抹到他的大腿内侧，皱眉调整紊乱的呼吸。

又是一下狠入，常止另一只手落下去盖住自己鼓动的小腹，从鼻腔里发出一声软糯的喘吟。

“怎么了？痛吗？”旭泽注意到他的动作，边舔他的耳垂边问他。

常止摇头，哼出两声意义不明的低叫。

他无法开口告诉旭泽他被顶到宫口了，深埋在身体里的小口好似连接着他的心脏，龟头每次撞上来都让他心头一颤，痛感里丝丝缕缕的酸痒缠绕上他的神经，他忍不住收缩雌穴，想让那根坚硬的东西桶得更深更用力。

旭泽毫无防备的被他夹了下，喘息的节奏再次乱掉，停在里面缓了缓才重新缓慢进出，撞击的力道加重，坚硬的阴茎磨得常止不住的挺腰扭动，快感堆积太多，高潮只差一点，但总是在快到达高峰时回落，反反复复的逼近又远离。

“啊……你快、啊、快点……”他的腿根被抬得发酸，穴道里像有一万只手在挠他的痒，淫水瀑布般从穴心流泻而出，穴壁痉挛，穴口把阴茎根部箍得死紧。

“快……嗯啊啊！”常止刚凄凄的喊出一个字就被旭泽猛的翻身压在下面，一双手从腋下穿过扣住他的肩，旭泽长吐口热气，胯部毫无征兆的开始激烈耸动，啪啪啪的拍肉声连成一片，火烫的肉棍迎着一波波春液连续狠捣，龟头涨得更大，扣在花心上让常止眼眶发酸，视线瞬间模糊了，白光漫天席地的铺陈开，他感觉自己在白光中化成了一片羽毛，灵魂缥缈上升，肉穴抽搐着享受极致的高潮，吹出的汪汪淫水撞上一堵坚实的岩壁，旭泽挺动胯部长驱直入，龟头蓦然闯入微绽的花心，马眼一张，浓稠的精液喷射而出，一股接着一股，他被那小口吸得神魂颠倒，不知疲倦的劲腰还在急速抽送，边射边肏，直到硬烫的阴茎彻底软下来，才泄力压在常止身上，浮起青筋的手臂交叉，把人死死的抱在怀里。

第32章 玻璃

被旭泽抱起来的时候常止把枕头都哭湿了，大片的湿痕见证了他的狼狈，全身上下也因指痕交错而狼藉万分，小腹被灌得撑起些微幅度，大量的精液塞在里面像个液体做的阴茎，他趴在旭泽肩上，两腿间的白浊淅淅沥沥的从床上一路滴到浴室。

水声响起，旭泽托住他被拍得烂红的屁股，一起站到了喷头下。

漫腾的水雾杂糅着灯光织成朦胧的白纱，水流的热度过于炙烫，仿佛一根粗粗的皮鞭猛的挥下，常止被抽得哑声惊叫，搭在旭泽腰间的腿反射性的颤动，脚趾上挂着的水珠随之一抖，无助的在半空碎裂。

“烫吗？”旭泽立即转身，用脊背挡住水流，结实的肩头水花四溅，溅到常止晕红的脸上如同颗颗豆大的汗珠，明目张胆的泄露他床上的情态。

丰润的唇有些红肿，欲望如同脱缰的野马，不间断的亲吻和做爱让旭泽无暇好好打量这张脸，而此刻他看着常止微蹙着眉毛靠在他的胸口，一股比欲望还浓烈的情绪便骤然翻涌，激动得他不知如何是好，只能垂首贴着常止焦躁的和他耳鬓厮磨。

屁股下那根分量可观的肉具再次硬起，常止被他顶得心慌意乱，紧闭的后穴缩了缩，圆润的龟头若即若离的滑过，径直朝前穴探去。

流失的力气在热水慰藉中恢复了一些，常止抱住旭泽的脖子往上攀，色厉内荏的瞪他说自己要洗澡，僵持了两秒，他首先扛不住的撇开视线，被旭泽沉如深潭的目光盯得心脏瑟缩，莫名的紧张起来。

哗哗水声衬得浴室分外静谧，静谧中两道呼吸由浅至深，旭泽的手松了，常止胸腔一紧，耳蜗里扑来一阵酥麻的热气，“我帮你洗。”旭泽把他放下单手搂着，展臂挤了团冰凉的沐浴露。

凭良心讲，旭泽洗得他很舒服，不如说太过舒服了，让他晕乎乎的忘了警惕那根指着自己的勃大阴茎。

轻柔的力道寸寸抚摸过光滑的皮肤，旭泽蹲下去让常止踩着他的膝盖，一根一根仔细的洗过粉红脚趾，痒得常止脚掌蜷缩，又被粗粝的指腹强硬的展平。

“另一只。”旭泽头也不抬，掐在常止腰上的手稳稳的，常止扶住他绷紧的小臂，换了一只脚踩上去。

也许是浴室空气不流通的原因，他感觉呼吸滞塞，心跳得又快又重，水汽模糊了眼睛，旭泽健硕的背肌在视线中虚化成一团肉色，转瞬放大，他闻到了对方热腾腾的气息。

“唔……”

大手带着滑腻的沐浴露落到自己的臀瓣上，常止被带着贴近旭泽，小腹碰到了根火热的肉棍。

……真是精力旺盛。他羞恼的腹诽着，比起还软着的自己，旭泽显然更像一个不折不扣的高中男生，做起这种事乐此不疲，而他已经累得想睡觉了。  
或者跟体力有关系？他迷迷糊糊的思绪还没想出个所以然，就被旭泽突然的动作打断了。

“别摸那里……”腰扭动着，扉红臀肉里夹着一只麦色的手：“哈啊……流出来了……”

“……”

旭泽默不作声的继续往里抠挖，肥肿的阴唇被从后撑开，中指并着无名指抵进阴穴深处，积在里面的淫汁和精液顺着手指的引导往外流，常止扣紧他的肩膀，腿哆嗦着发出羞耻的低鸣。

穴道在本能的挤压收缩，旭泽抱紧怀里发软的身躯，满眼都是对方颤巍巍的纤腰和翘臀，扣弄的动作立时带上了几分狠意。

他刚才射得太深，手指全伸进去也摸不到最里面，无可奈何之下只能用手抽插起来，想让常止自己流点水把精液冲出来。

紧滑烫热的肉穴高潮了太多次，这会儿乖顺的吸住手指便淫媚的套弄起来，常止心知弄到子宫里的精液很难清洁，但还是在抽插下哀哀喘息，迷乱又煽情的低声呻吟。

“啊……嗯啊……好舒服……”

穴里很快涌出一股汁水，浇过旭泽的手指淌到大腿上，随即被唰唰的流水冲洗干净，只剩湿腻的穴口，还在咕滋的冒着爱液。

旭泽听着他声声的喊着“好舒服”，终于忍耐不住的抽出手指，直接把常止面对面抱起来，硬得发疼的阴茎不由分说的一下捅入逼穴。

“我忍不住了，”他的脸涨得通红，眼神狂热的锁住常止半睁的眼睛，“让我操操，小止，我忍不住了……”

常止下面咬着他，嘴里嘶嘶抽气，被他的猛入顶得声音发颤：“呜，你……你别动！”小腹酸痛不已，旭泽太过粗长了，抱操的体位让孽根直接撞到了脆弱的宫口，痛感刺激得肉花阵阵紧缩。

“小止，”旭泽也被绞得直抽冷气：“你里面……有个口在吸我，好爽。”他隐隐能猜到那是什么，一时间四肢百骸都热得发麻，脑子里属于理智的弦绷得快要断裂。

身体里的阴茎跳了跳，常止哽咽一声，泪花从眼眶边滚滚砸下，滴落在锁骨处的吻痕上，湿湿红红的仿佛雨打海棠，漂亮得惊心动魄。

旭泽感觉有什么东西“啪”的断了，等不及常止适应，手臂发力，把人高高的抛颠起来。

“啊啊啊！不……嗯啊！要……要掉了……”刹那的失重后肉穴被粗热的阴茎狠狠贯穿，柔嫩臀肉撞在挺动的硬实胯部上发出清脆的“啪啪”声，常止仰起脖颈颤抖着呻吟，沾了沐浴露的手搂不住旭泽，只能被顶得耸动不休，紧窄的花穴被次次捣中花心，宫口在密集的操弄下发烫发痒，不着边际的疼痛中渐渐有爽意泛上来，他恍惚感觉自己被顶穿了，快感从那个孔洞中疯狂的倾泻而下，他哭泣着尖叫着，痛苦又畅快的承受挞伐似的抽插。

热水依旧在劈头盖脸的喷溅，旭泽肌肉鼓胀，小腹硬得像一块铁，腹肌线条仿若刀刻，他连续的向上顶操，阴茎上两条褐色肉棱没入穴里带出股股的骚水，然后又陷入媚红的软穴里没命的抽送。

常止太滑了，滑得抱不住，旭泽的手从屁股换到大腿上，颠了十多下后发现不好借力，喘着气环视一圈，他跨步把常止抵在了玻璃隔断上。

“小止，来，抓着上面。”粗哑的声音欲火难平，操顶的节奏稍缓，却没有片刻停歇。

常止满脸分不清是汗还是溅到的水，上半身被顶着在玻璃上滑动，听了旭泽的话手臂胡乱摸索，终于反手够到隔断顶端光滑的边沿， 刚刚抓紧就迎来一阵急躁的猛干，龟头挤入宫口又深又狠的撞，撞得常止腹腔发酸，淫水滋滋横流。

“不行了……啊啊……轻点……啊！”他吊在玻璃上，雪白的皮肉红痕遍布，两颗殷红的乳头随顶送而上下晃动，他哭吟的唇也是红的，还有流泪的眼睛，过于剧烈的快感鞭笞着他，像在受刑，让他痛苦的神情绽放成另一种诱人的美丽。

前端的阴茎刺痛的流着水，常止的呻吟骤然拔高，穴心在一个深顶中迸发出大量的清液，甬道蠕动着，夹得里面的阴茎更加坚硬，抽插也更加悍戾。  
“呜呜……别、别操了……”常止在高潮里啜泣着，发软的手臂却不敢放，怕跌在旭泽胯上被插得更深。

“旭泽……够了、呜啊……啊……”

旭泽置若罔闻，含住他的乳头唇舌并用的吸吮，胯下入得啪啪作响，粗大硬烫的肉棍捣开温热淫水，像一个永不停歇的机器，把爱液打成细密的沫堆在穴口，两瓣阴唇被撞得酸麻，迫使高潮的快感延长到常止头晕眼花的地步。

再做真要坏了……常止嗓子都叫得沙哑，昏昏沉沉中他咬紧牙关，手一松扑到旭泽怀里，对方下意识把他牢牢接住，就听他含着自己的耳垂娇声喘息：“哈啊……旭哥好大，快射给我好不好？”

……要命。

脑子里无数烟花同时升空爆炸，旭泽眼前发白，托住常止的大腿就狂乱送胯，又重重插了十多下把常止操得声音都发不出，才低吼着埋进最里面的壶口酣畅的射了精。

这次精液量一点不比前两次少，等射完常止已经累得在他肩头昏睡过去，旭泽喊了两声没人回应，便抱着人重新洗了个澡。

卧室是不能睡了，旭泽用浴巾裹着常止去了隔壁的客房，万籁俱寂的深夜好像只剩下他们两个人，常止躺在床上呼吸均匀，旭泽让他枕着自己的大腿，换了几张干毛巾慢慢的擦干了他的头发。

这间屋的壁灯泛着幽幽的蓝光，旭泽爬上床，有些痴迷的凝视着常止的睡颜，只是这么看着，心里的空缺就好像被忽然填满了，那种比欲望还浓烈的情绪依旧萦绕在他的心头，但他已然明白了那叫什么。

第33章 老婆

深度的睡眠没有梦境，整个世界坍缩成一个黑甜的茧，常止睡了很久，再醒来已是天光大亮，眼前陌生的天花板吊着一顶藤编的灯，阳光从孔隙中照射出来，似若一朵膨开的淡金色蒲公英。

这不是旭泽的卧室吧……模糊的意识渐渐由混沌变得清明，皮肤上湿湿热热的感觉也清晰起来，常止废力的抬起脖子，发现被子鼓出好大一团。

酸痛的胳膊动了动，正想掀开被沿，旭泽却抢先一步从被子里钻了出来。

“醒了？”一双含情脉脉的眼睛映入眼帘，旭泽笑着，被子间光线昏沉暧昧，他英挺的眉眼藏在阴影里显得有些慵懒，偏黑的皮肤恰到好处的增添了一丝男人味，配合着刚起床的低哑嗓音，让常止不得不扭开头平息忽然加速的心跳。

“害羞什么？”旭泽又沉沉的笑他，湿润的唇落在他微红的脸颊上，一路向下吻去。

湿热的触感从脖颈绵延到胸膛，数着肋骨舔到小腹，常止这才意识到自己没醒来前旭泽都在干什么，被舔过的地方顿时泛起一阵酥痒。

“啊……”他抓紧被沿，眼看旭泽埋进他两腿之间，“不要舔那里……不、不行……”

柔软的唇没停，舔过耷拉的阴茎和稀疏耻毛，旭泽贴着他的胯部闷闷反驳：“都湿了，可以舔。”

说着就覆上濡湿的阴唇，滑热的舌头像把勺子从后穴刮到红红的阴蒂，舌面盛满的水被旭泽滚动喉结咽下，接着尤不满足的再次伸出来舔舐，舌尖挑开小阴唇，连缝隙间的蜜汁都不放过，舔得又慢又仔细，甚至滑到肛口的淫液也被他及时的舔入嘴里，咂出了粘腻的水声。

昨晚一场暴雨洗礼砸得花瓣片片舒张，脆弱得经不住春雨浇灌，常止被舔得肉花战栗，架在旭泽肩上的腿难耐的不停蹭动，脚踝和皮肉相贴，黏糊的水意不像是汗水。

绷直的脚背上似乎也有可疑的水迹，他怀疑旭泽把他舔遍了，而这个想法刺激得他更加动情，汩汩的爱液从阴唇里冒出来，又被旭泽用力的啜吸到口腔里，让他忍不住发出小猫般甜腻的呻吟。

水流得更多了，旭泽来不及舔干净，便推着常止膝窝把他折起来，臀部悬空，他伏进两瓣肉臀间吸吮那口汪着水的井，动作一板一眼，常止都能看见黑暗中一点猩红，在自己湿漉漉的阴唇间若隐若现的勾弄，然后被旭泽高挺的眉峰挡住，唇舌嘬着内壁往上，突然含住硬起的小豆子狠狠一吸。

“啊啊……”常止过电般的浑身颤抖，揪着被子的手指指尖发白，脚趾蜷缩，穴心里喷出一股淫水，穴壁一抽一抽的，痒得他脑袋晕眩，眼泪不受控制的往外涌。

淫荡的小穴又馋得想吃东西了，可是旭泽根本不像他认知中的处男，每次都很久才能射，昨天浴室里被操得肉穴发麻小腹胀痛的恐惧本能的泛上来，阻止了他向欲望臣服。

旭泽还在舔他，舌头在穴口处打转，鼻尖顶着阴蒂，睫毛垂下一个认真的幅度，遮掩着因难忍的爱欲而浑浊乌黑的眼眸。

常止搭上他扣在自己大腿内侧的手，艰难的挺腰后撤，强自镇定的脸还挂着情欲的潮红：“不来了，我要去洗漱。”言语中不稳的颤音很没说服力，自己听着都觉得口是心非，谁知旭泽顿了顿，真从他腿间抬起了头。

“好，”上翘的嘴角满是淫靡的水光，他毫不在意的用手背蹭了，弯腰把常止抱起来，“走吧，带你洗漱。”

被子滑下，正午的阳光透过窗帘依旧耀眼，常止眯了眯眼睛，像只考拉一样挂在旭泽身上，被对方抱着去了原来卧室里的洗漱间。

不知怎么，这一幕让他感觉异样的熟悉，心里突突的跳了两下，却没在他昏沉的大脑中引起足够的重视。

两人都没穿衣服，旭泽在他肩上披了件长长的浴衣，被放下来的时候浴衣拖到了地上，旭泽跟在后面不小心踩了一脚，宽松的白色浴衣似若一块幕布刷的落下，常止赤裸的后背从幕布后袒露出来，比浴衣更白，仿佛整块白玉打磨而成，金黄光芒洒在他周身，如若滑动的稀薄流沙难掩玉色，却又给这圣洁的白增添了一抹尘世的暖意。

旭泽呼吸一窒，暗色的眼底倒映出雪白的微光，他陶醉的伸手抚摸常止的背脊，像是朝圣者在膜拜圣地，虔诚而热烈，眼神放肆，手指却克制的在其上温柔流连，滑到腰间摩挲，身体的热度隔着一公分的距离，似搂非搂的和常止缠绵。

拿着牙刷的手慢了下来，常止脸红心跳的看向镜子里，欢爱的痕迹经过一夜的时间已经凝固成边缘发紫的玫红花朵，腰间横亘着同色的花枝，在一双深色的大手间乍隐乍现。

旭泽站在他身后，目光深沉的凝视着他的肩颈，呼着热气的唇就在自己耳边，像是要吻下来，又迟迟没有动静。

心跳得越来越快，充满情欲的氛围让本就潮湿不堪的雌穴潺潺的淌出爱液，常止夹紧了腿，还是阻挡不了淫水顺着腿缝往下流，昨天射到刺痛的阴茎也秀气的挺立在前面，诚实的诉说着它的渴求。

“你去洗漱啊……”常止不愿让旭泽发现自己的反应，手肘朝后面抵了抵，想把人推开，但软绵的力道压根无济于事，反倒招得旭泽热乎乎的压上去，缩短了最后的一公分。

“我已经洗过了，”他凑在常止耳畔低声道：“不然怎么舔你。”

闻言常止脑子轰的一声，牙膏泡沫从微张的嘴角溢出来，他脸色爆红的与镜子里的旭泽对视，少见的呆愣神情引来对方两声低笑，胸腔震得他脊背酥麻，整个人都软掉了。

他觉得旭泽这方面真是没皮没脸的，直白得可怕，可偏偏就是让他心动不已，即便被操弄得昏睡过去，也生不出丝毫的厌恶。

可能是真的太喜欢他了吧。

而旭泽不作他想，只是抬着常止下巴替他把泡沫擦干净，指腹不经意间略过火烫的脸蛋，他抬眼看了下偏过脑袋的常止，镜中人眨着长长的睫毛，咬着下唇又羞又恼的模样，让他情不自禁的探头吻上去，梦呓般呢喃着低语：“老婆你好可爱啊。”

话音一落两个人骤然清醒，旭泽没想到心里偷偷喊的称呼就这么顺嘴说出了口，一时间尴尬得耳朵都烧起来，心里局促不安，手却下意识的收紧，生怕把人吓跑了。

常止也没想到旭泽会喊他这个，瞪大的眼睛中除了惊讶更多的是躲闪的羞赧，虽说不是女生，但被突然这么一叫，心脏还是重重的跳了跳，被称呼所暗示的亲密撩得两腿发软，喘息急促，只剩嘴挣扎着不肯泄露主人的心思。

“你……你别瞎叫，”他去掰腰上的手，声音扭捏的低下去：“谁是你老婆……”

“你啊，”旭泽看他也不是很生气，胆子大了点，抱着人微微顶胯，“我们都做过了，你还不是我老婆吗？”

常止继续嘴硬：“不是。”

他果断的定论让旭泽难免有些委屈，委屈中又腾起说不明的怒气，一弯腰就从后面捞住膝窝把常止抱了起来，早就勃起的阴茎强硬的拍在湿滑肉丘上，“那就再做一次，”他哑着的嗓子莫名发狠：“做到你愿意当我老婆。”

被用把尿的姿势抱住常止才彻底慌了，他听出旭泽是认真的，阴唇上那根怒张的性器烫得他花穴抽搐，镜子忠实的展示出两人放荡的姿势，他双腿被分得大开，腿心处树立着一根粗长狰狞的阴茎，顶着他粉红的囊袋，把畸形的女性器官遮挡得严严实实。

这幅荒淫的画面让常止连拒绝都忘了，他失神的看着镜子中那根雄壮的阳具，雌穴又泌出一股滑腻的淫液，温温热热的浇到旭泽涨得紫红的肉棍上。

察觉到下体传来的湿意，旭泽抬头顺着常止的视线望过去，镜中的景象撞入眼瞳，旭泽眼神立时一暗，心头像塞了块火炭般蓦地的发烫。

他把常止往上抱了抱，镜子里便清晰的映出一个湿淋淋的嫣红女阴，两瓣肥肿的阴唇外翻着，露着更红的阴蒂和穴壁，下方是一个正在流水的小口，被硕大的龟头抵着。

“看到了吗？”旭泽喘息不匀，镜子里的画面太过旖旎，让他性器硬得抖动了两下，盯着那个湿红软穴就意乱情迷的道：“老婆的穴，好漂亮。”

被舔了许久的小穴经不起他言语挑逗，常止眼睁睁看着肉口翕张，涌出一股透亮的水液淋满了深红的龟头，顺着肉柱一直流到了旭泽浓密的阴毛里。

视觉刺激是如此的辛辣，他从未这么清晰的看过自己的女穴，它娇小到让常止心惊，又风骚得让他羞耻，泛滥的淫水仿佛永不干涸般淌个不停，甚至不需要肉贴肉的磨蹭，一个单调的称呼都能让甬道痉挛，挤出更多的汁水把抵着自己的鸡巴淋得整根水亮。

呼吸急促起来，常止鼻腔发酸，抓着旭泽的胳膊望着镜子里两人相贴的私处，自暴自弃道：“你操我吧。”

腿弯上的手倏地一紧，本以为旭泽会直接插入，没想到这人却舔着他耳廓，十分执着的说：“我只操我老婆，你是我老婆吗？”

常止哑然半晌，最后只好红着脸小声认栽：“好啦，我是还不行吗，你快点……”

没说完粗大的阴茎已经顶开了窄小的穴口，旭泽像是忍久了，喉咙里漏出嘶哑的闷哼，“哈……老婆好紧。”

虽然有了前戏润滑，紧致的穴道仍旧裹得旭泽直皱眉头，他喘着热气牢牢看着镜中一根粗硕的肉棒慢慢没入撑成淡粉的穴口，龟头碾过湿热内壁，一寸一寸进到最深处，把常止的小腹顶出一个明显的凸起。

视觉和触觉迷乱的交织，常止眼里起了水雾，但还是目不转睛的注视着两人相连的下体，嘴里发出细碎而软腻低吟。

阴茎抽插起来，旭泽靠在常止肩窝，两道炙热的气息交缠着喘在一处，镜中那根粗壮的性器缓缓的抽出穴口，湿淋淋的柱身青筋盘结，沾黏着穴口软肉不舍的延伸着挽留，直到卡住深深的冠状沟，旭泽才喘息粗重的顶胯插入，一分一分把艳红穴口撑得浅淡纤薄，等最粗的根部紧贴阴唇，软肉已经被他插得塞进了穴里，只剩骚红花瓣艰难的包着巨物，不停的淌着晶莹花露。

抽送的节奏由慢到快，啪啪的撞击声渐渐从粘腻变得清脆，常止看着一根水滑粗长的肉刃不断进出自己的小穴，挺立的阴茎也被颠簸得上下甩动，玲口流出的清液有些甩到了镜面上，点点滴滴的脏污耻得常止全身泛红，压在嗓子里的呻吟陡然变大，暧昧的回荡在整个洗漱间。

“啊、啊……唔嗯……太、太快了、啊啊……”水润的肉穴又迎来深重的一插，白皙的小腿在空中一阵哆嗦，他的指甲陷入旭泽皮肤里，发痒的甬道被肉棒摩擦得滚烫酥麻，丰沛的淫水一波一波的从体内喷涌而出，冲刷过硬硕的龟头，沿着缝隙挤到穴口处，被旭泽更加迅疾的操干捣得汁水飞溅，噗呲噗呲的打湿了洗漱台的边沿。

透过镜子，粉白的穴口已经被磨得熟红，却仍顺从的紧紧箍住旭泽，任他在甬道里疯狂的驰骋。

令人盲目的快感烧得他浑身发热，仿佛刚刚打完一场激烈的球赛，岩浆般的血液抑制不住的亟待爆发，而镜中两人交媾的画面更是火上浇油，让他只想把硬如烙铁的阴茎反复插入湿软小穴，操得常止高声浪叫着在自己怀里挣扎。

抵入的肉棒乍然又涨大一圈，常止尖叫一声，修长的脖子仰靠在旭泽肩上，眼泪顺着红红的眼角滑下，潋滟的水光刺得旭泽心脏发紧，胸口却热烫难消。

“快射了，再、再忍下。”他侧头吻去常止的眼泪，一边哑声安慰着一边加快速度，镜子也不敢再看了，闭上眼睛闷头抽送，阴茎被挤压裹吸的快感沿着脊柱直达大脑，他腰眼发酸，顶送得越发狂野。

啪啪啪的脆响几乎都要盖过常止的吟叫，阴囊甸甸的拍打阴唇，打得两片肥叶子扑簌簌的直颤，靡红的色泽和褐色的囊袋对比强烈，常止失焦的看着性器交合，神志快被汹涌的快意吞吃殆尽，却被小腹猛然的酸涩给唤了回来。

这次旭泽没撞他的宫口，可酸涩感只增不减，伴随而来的还有熟悉的热涨，汇集在前端的阴茎里，像是……像是想要小便。

忘情的呻吟霎时哑了，常止慌乱的扭动起来，抖着嗓子反手去推身后的人：“放、放我下来，快点……啊！呜你停下……我不要了……”

激烈的挣动使得小穴瞬间绞紧，旭泽被夹得眼底泛红，钳住常止挣扎的腿弯便不管不顾的连续送胯，炽热的阳具破开收缩的肉穴，龟头触到深处的壶口便猛地后撤。

常止又挺腰叫了一声，旭泽差点搂不住他，又紧了紧手臂才喘着气沉声道：“没顶你那里，怎么了？痛吗？”

“不、不是……”常止哽咽着摇头，缩着小穴说不出话来。

酸胀的尿意催逼着阴茎射出了一股白浊，旭泽见状抽送得更加卖力，敏感的穴壁被快速的摩擦肏到痉挛，潮喷的前奏来势汹汹，大量淫水激射在龟头上，一团酸麻的热流从阴道奔腾着窜向后脑，常止膝盖酥软，红润的唇动了动，终于哭泣着摊在旭泽胸膛里：“我、我要尿了……呜呜……你放开我……”  
带着哭腔的嗓音听着可怜极了，旭泽心头发软，阴茎却本能的硬涨，湿热的小穴又不断绞着他喷泄爱液，逼得他毫无他法，抱着常止几步跨到马桶前，边操边亲吻对方通红的耳朵：“尿吧，不笑你。”

啪嗒的拍水声随着抽插再次响起，常止被顶得上下耸动，垂眼就能看见潮吹的淫水从身下溅出来，滴入马桶里绽开了圈圈细微的涟漪。

当着人小便的耻辱感让他红了眼睛，但他怎么求旭泽都不听，反倒越顶越快，手指都掐进了他的膝窝里，呼吸粗重的像哄婴儿一样哄他撒尿。

常止后知后觉到旭泽不会放过他，高潮后的花穴被入得酸麻不已，连绵的快感使尿意更加尖锐，而长久以来养成的矜持却使他宁肯闷声挨操，也不愿丢人的被弄到失禁。

但他的沉默和唇间漏出的几声哼喘却激发了旭泽的征服欲，摆胯的动作停了，旭泽深吸口气，紧接着手臂用力直接把常止抛颠起来，让他的小穴狠狠的砸在自己挺立的阴茎上，如同被箭矢贯穿的猎物，肉刃径直破开穴肉撞击里面瑟缩的壶口，淫水啪啪的溅满了白腻的腿根，浑圆的臀肉被撞得不停颤抖，滴滴答答的抖落着水珠。

肚子里的水液好像被乱七八糟的摇晃着，钝痛中酸意更甚，常止受不了这种折磨，高亢的声音带着哭喘，迫不及待的从喉咙里钻出来充斥了整个空间。

他奔溃的往后靠，紧闭的睫毛湿漉漉的贴在眼下，顶凸不止的小腹一抽，阴茎顶端渗出一滴淡黄的液体，然后尿液再抑制不住，唰唰的冲出马眼淋漓的浇出一道弧线。

液体的冲击声夹杂着激烈的交合声，常止臊得话都说不出来，满脸都是委屈的眼泪和情热的汗水，脖子也涨得绯红，仿佛一朵被折下的花，颓然的落在旭泽肩头。

而湿热的肉穴竟然又开始收紧，小股淫汁打在肉棒上，旭泽被烫得臀肌紧绷，胯部配合着颠动狠戾的朝上顶弄，又重又快的把那道淡黄的弧顶成了不规则的波，直到最后一滴尿液也消失在马桶里，他才放松精关，咬着常止颈侧把一股一股的精液射到了最深处。

第34章 发现

“打你们好几次电话了，怎么现在才接？”秦阳的声音传到耳边炸呼呼的，常止拿远了手机，玻璃杯磕在茶几上，发出“咔哒”的脆响。

“静音了，没听见。”温水滋润过的嗓子尤带沙哑，他捂着嘴咳了下，“有什么事吗？”

“也不算大事，就是阿姨打电话过来问我你多久回去，我估摸说了三点前，你抓紧时间别露馅儿啊。”

“知道了，本来也打算回去了。”

——一双手从后环上常止的腰，后背热起来，旭泽埋进了他肩窝里。

“你们不会睡到现在吧？”那端分贝可疑的降低：“那啥，别忘了还是高中生哈，注意下尺度懂不？”

常止耳朵红了，只是语调没什么变化，嗯嗯应了几声就去掰腰上的手，挂断的手机被他随意扔到一边。

“我错了，小止，我错了。”旭泽在他耳侧迭声道歉，满是抓痕的小臂像两条铁索把人抱得死死的，呼出的热气直往常止耳蜗里钻。

常止偏开头，心想你错什么，我看你喊老婆喊得挺欢的，脸上却故意作出一副生闷气的表情，让旭泽战战兢兢的都不敢亲他。

其实要说多生气倒也不至于，毕竟他自己都爽得数不清高潮了多少次，但被做到失禁实在太超过了，不约束一下旭泽，他怕下次这人还能玩儿得更野。  
腰酸腿软的常止此时很想感叹一句造化弄人，当初接触旭泽的时候只觉得他单纯可控，怎么也没料到对方本质上是匹喂不饱的饿狼，等回过味来却已经陷得太深，现在不止心交出去了，身体也被拆吃得一干二净。

从昨晚到今天中午一直没有进食，中途还剧烈运动了好几次，两人肚子都饿得咕咕叫，临时叫保姆阿姨过来又有点麻烦，旭泽索性点了外卖，等配送的间隙抱着人坐沙发上哄了好久，常止才终于施舍给他一个眼神。

“下次……不，没有下次了听到没有？”常止抱着手臂，侧坐在旭泽大腿上很严肃的看向他，私处还肿得疼，让他不自在的挪了挪屁股。

旭泽揽着他腰的手紧了紧，没有立马回答，而是眼神闪烁的和他对视半晌，犹犹豫豫的磕绊道：“没有下次是、是指不能再做，还是不能……不能把你弄到想尿？”

常止：“……”

他被旭泽神奇的脑回路逗得直想笑，又没忘记自己还在生气，导致表情都绷得有点扭曲。

良久，他魔鬼般的开口道：“我要是说，都不能呢？”

然后就见旭泽嘴巴开开合合，脸色涨红的想说什么，但在常止状似认真的盯视下一句话也没挤出来，最终只是颓然的抵住对方肩膀，闷闷的答了个“哦”。  
他不甘不愿的语气让常止忍不住上勾嘴角，饿狼收起獠牙亮出柔软的肚皮，他相信没有人能抵挡住这种驯服的快乐，虽然，不久前他才被狠狠肆虐过。  
门铃和电话一道响起，旭泽拿了外卖放到餐桌上，又回到客厅把半站着的常止打横抱起，轻车熟路得如同做了千万遍，常止还没反应过来，人已经安然落座了。

“……我自己能走。”他接过旭泽剥好的筷子，有些不自在的戳着饭，他都成年了，老被人抱着走算怎么回事。

而旭泽不以为意，他巴不得天天抱着常止，再说了，刚做完那会儿小止站都站不稳，就算能自己走，但万一摔着了呢？还不如他抱着稳当。

常止看他不说话以为对方答应了，不想吃过饭后旭泽又来抱他，一双手扣得跟把钳子似的，任他如何挣扎都无济于事。

“让我多抱抱吧，”旭泽边上楼边恳求，神情略带失落：“你回去我就见不到你了。”

说得可怜巴巴的，好像他们明天不能见一样，本该觉得荒唐的常止却无端端的生出一丝酸涩，挣扎也软下来，心里一股不舍的情绪左冲右突，把他漏洞百出的矜持撕扯得支离破碎，四目相交，旭泽若有感应，眼底暗色浮动一刹，下一秒阴影便如黑云般压城而来，常止睫毛微颤，被他垂首吮住了嘴唇。  
两人缠绵的吻到卧室门前，呼吸开始升温，眼看又要一发不可收拾，理智尚存的常止不得不偏开脑袋，捂住了旭泽追过来的亲吻。

“两点过了……”他克制着急促的喘息，尽量使嗓音听起来平稳而从容：“我妈妈会担心我。”

电话都打到秦阳那里去了，他知道他妈妈不愿显得控制欲太强才没直接打给他，但这么久没回去，他妈妈肯定是着急了。

手心忽的一热，似乎被吻了下，旭泽黑沉沉的眼睛凝视着他，在他指缝中无可奈何的叹口气：“好吧，放你回去。”

穿来的衣服遮不住脖子上的吻痕，常止借了一件旭泽的黑色高龄毛衣，旭泽穿着应该是比较紧身的，他穿着却宽松很多，显得人更加纤瘦白净，挽了几圈的袖口拢住手腕，旭泽禁不住捧着他的腕骨亲了又亲，心想一定要把人养胖一点。

叫的车很快到了，他们牵着手坐在后排，一如来时那样十指相扣，手指交缠间不自觉的多了几分亲密。

下车时旭泽还想背着常止走，但常止怕被人看见，于是改成搂着肩一路送到了单元楼下。

“好了，记得回去把作业补了，不会的明天再带过来。”把门卡递给旭泽，常止刚要收回手却被人拉住了，粗糙却炙热的触感包裹住皮肤，旭泽连卡一起拽着他，大拇指缱绻的摩挲过手背，带起一阵酥麻的电流。

他站在原地等旭泽开口，空气像被太阳烤化的糖水，在沉默中流淌着丝丝甜味，他嗅着嗅着，呼吸便又快了。

摩擦的手指攀到了手腕处，旭泽很久都没有说话，只是垂着头一圈一圈的滑过那块细腻的皮肤，把微凉摸得温热，逐渐和自己的体温融合。

而常止受了他的感染，一时间全然忘记了他们站立的地方，毫无遮挡到从自家阳台便可以看得清清楚楚。

二楼，玻璃围栏后罗颜玉伺弄花草的手慢慢停了下来，她眼看常止伸出去的手再也没收回来，直到两个少年在阳光下牵了许久，她才心惊胆战的意识到自己发现了什么。

第35章 可爱

天际流云逐风飘过，两人在投下的大片云影中告了别，常止没有立即上楼，热恋中的情侣都是傻瓜，他也不能免俗的非要等旭泽一步三回头的消失在视线里，最后带着挥到酸痛的手臂和满心的愉悦转身回家。

太矫情了，几步路的距离他嘲笑了自己无数次，可当旭泽回望他的时候，就连这份造作也变得可爱起来，哎，他想，自己怕不是被傻泽同化了，夸人找不出别的，只知道“可爱”“可爱”，重复在嘴里咕叨着，翘起的唇角就一直没下去过。

打开门常盛正从书房里出来，看见他身上过于宽大的毛衣，端着杯子问了句：“你原来的衣服呢？怎么换了？”

“不小心弄上了奶油，”常止低头换鞋：“借了件同学的临时救急。”

“玩得开心吧。”陈述句的语气充满笃定，常止抬头，脸上笑容灿烂，常盛一看就知道儿子玩儿高兴了，不负他一直拦着罗颜玉催人。

“你妈妈刚进卧室，”他倒完水指指楼上，给儿子递了个眼神：“去打个招呼吧，她今天起个大早，一上午都没消停过。”

“好。”常止自然明白，乖乖点了点头。

敲门声均匀的响起，坐在床边的罗颜玉颤了下，放在膝盖上的手交握着，仍在细微的发着抖。

常止在门外喊她：“妈？我进来了？”

声音似乎比平常低，隔着门隐约有些失真，罗颜玉如梦初醒，虚握了下拳欲站起来，膝盖却软得着不了力。

门把手转动，她眼神复杂的望向推门进来的儿子，顺势坐回床上的一瞬间神情就已经下意识的收拾好，并朝常止慈爱的微微一笑：“回来啦，来，坐这里。”拍拍身侧，她看着常止走过来，万千感慨忽然就这么袭上了她的心头。

好像前一秒还是被她护在怀里的小宝宝，一转眼，就变成了眼前这个斯文俊秀的小大人，他有自己的想法、有自己的秘密、有自己的坚持和选择，她本该为他感到骄傲，但这一刻，她竟然希望常止永远是那个需要她弯腰牵着扶着才能走路的小乖，那时候他刚学会说话，整天整天都眨着那双人见人夸的大眼睛，扒着她的腿不停的喊着“妈妈”。

那个时候她从来没想过，有一天要把小乖交给别人，而不管她愿不愿意，这一天便以始料未及的方式来了，自然而然得像过去的无数日夜，在未曾留意的每个刹那，小乖长大了。

眼睛蓦地的酸涩，幸好阳光斜射进来，常止误以为那一瞬的闪烁是光线太亮，罗颜玉捂住脸，让他去把窗帘拉上。

一层雪白的纱幔把明媚的暖黄稀释成柔和的淡黄，母子俩坐在床边，罗颜玉听他讲美味的大闸蟹、争来抢去的KTV，还有混乱的蛋糕战，常止指着自己的毛衣，轻描淡写的略过借衣服的事，但他自己不知道，讲到这里时他神态里流露出一种致命的温柔，很容易便被罗颜玉捕捉。

她张口，想问毛衣是谁的，可答案太过显而易见，使她拙劣的试探尚未连成字句，便已默然消弭在微开的唇间。

聊了一会儿常止敏锐的察觉到罗颜玉低落的情绪，而他并没有多想，只当妈妈担忧过度，不着痕迹的安慰了几句，就回自己的房间了。

晚上吃完饭后，常止写了一个多小时作业，国庆假期老师们毫不手软的布置了许多卷子，各个科目的练习册累到一边比砖块还厚，眼看距离收假还有一天，秦阳敲他微信都快敲疯了，常止把自己写完了的拍照发过去，收到了一连串感激涕零的表情包。

行了，他好笑的劝他，你多少也学一点，至少考个二本吧。

秦阳又发来一串千奇百怪的“OK”，看得常止直摇头。

正要继续写，手机一震，视频通话的邀请页面上顶着“傻泽”两个字。

常止按了接听，那边画面晃动了一下，接着出现了半边书桌和书桌后的旭泽。

他一点儿不怕冷的穿着件黑色短袖，有些局促的挠着脖子，似乎是不习惯和人通视频，瞟了眼摄像头，目光才落到常止脸上。

该说什么？“嗨”是不是挺奇怪的？他纠结着，懊恼的想到要是面对面，他早抱上去了。

片刻后，常止把手机靠在高高的书脊上，仰视的角度让他的鼻子显得更加挺翘，白皙的皮肤在台灯照射下细腻得看不见毛孔，镜头里他左手撑着下巴，右手握着笔，算式爬过纸张的沙沙响声让旭泽的局促缓缓的悉数散去。

“小止，”透过电磁波，他断然的声音像鼓足勇气上前搭讪的小男生，“我想问你数学题。”

好吧，借口也像小男生。

常止好整以暇的对着屏幕挑眉，逗他：“好啊，那挂了吧，你把题拍过来我看得清楚一点。”

对面的旭泽明显一愣，常止不由的“噗呲”一声，他才迟钝的反应过来是个玩笑。

看着常止握拳虚遮仍挡不住上扬的唇角，旭泽也跟着笑起来，眼神柔软，“我想你了。”他说，低沉的嗓音拂过常止耳朵，让他的心跳不争气的快了几分。  
夜色动人，之后他们一直开着视频，偶尔默契的对望一下，交谈两句，直到常止要去洗澡睡觉，彼此都还有些意犹未尽。

黏糊的道了晚安，旭泽又想起什么，支吾了几秒钟没说出口，常止忙着找衣服也没问，洗完澡后才看见手机里发来的信息，让他记得涂药。

怪不得没说呢……常止摸着那一行字，这傻瓜明明更过分的事情都做过了，偏偏还害羞成这样，实在……实在是傻得可爱。

……嗯？他是不是又用“可爱”形容旭泽了？走神间手机屏幕熄灭，黑色的光洁平面上，一张笑脸正在温和的光线里熠熠生辉。

隔天温度骤降，大片的阴云层层积压，灰色的天空仿佛顷刻便要崩塌，高楼大厦在此间都显得无比渺小，钢筋水泥的世界远看像脆弱的模型，在寒风瑟瑟的阴雨天里急速褪色，露出冰冷而颓唐的本来面目。

旭泽来时湿了半截裤腿，军绿变成了墨绿，深棕色的夹克飘了不少雨滴，不知所起的风吹得雨水四面八方的扑来，即便有雨伞也防不胜防。

好在藏在怀里的一盒曲奇保存完好，中午刘姨做饭给他带的，现烤的吃着又脆又香，他尝了两块就全部打包，想着常止应该会喜欢。

保鲜盒拿出来时已经被捂得温温热热，常止接过盒子，指尖像是被温度灼了下，连着筋脉都暖呼起来，心头酸甜交错，说不清到底是什么滋味。

“欢迎啊小旭，”坐在沙发里的常盛站起来，一看人衣服裤子都湿了，连忙道：“赶紧跟小止上去把衣服换了，叔叔给你找条裤子，这大冷天的可不能感冒。”

罗颜玉也跟着站起来，手中的水杯溅出了一点水滴：“对，先去换吧，我一会儿把裤子给你们送上来。”

夫妻俩的关心让旭泽感到受宠若惊，他连声道谢，可干瘪又廉价的谢意远远无法表达他内心的触动，他甚至想鞠躬，但似乎太过郑重突兀，踌躇了半天还是只能一个劲儿的说“谢谢”。

罗颜玉看着这个满身潮气却眼神明亮的大男孩，拽紧的手指渐渐放松，沉闷的胸口也忽的轻盈起来，像终于放下了一块大石。

常止房间里空调开得很足，旭泽脱了外套，里面的灰色卫衣和罗颜玉送上来的灰色运动裤刚好搭成一套，穿着意外的合适。

“这条我记得是爸爸晨跑的装备吧，好像没看他穿过。”常止欣赏了下旭泽的长腿，把湿掉的衣物交给罗颜玉。

“你爸嘴上嚷得欢，不上班床都不想起，还晨跑呢。”罗颜玉调侃了句就带着衣服下楼了，手在门把上微微一顿，还是把门拉了过来。

屋里两人对视一眼，常止主动走过去环住旭泽的腰，趴在他肩窝里深深吸了一口气，雨水的味道混合着旭泽的气息，分开明明不到一天，他竟然会如此想念这个怀抱。

身上的高领毛衣换成了他自己的，瘦削的身材被旭泽整个罩住，旭泽垂眸便注意到他发尾处隐隐漏出的红色，那是他印上去的吻痕，是他的专属标记。  
想到这儿，他顿时感觉全身发热，手指抚着后颈钻进细软的发丝间，他按着常止后脑，把人抱得更紧更深，恨不得两人就此融为一体，谁也不能把他们分开。

第36章 小老师

窗外的雨还在下，扭曲的水流让屋内的一切都模糊不清，深浅不一的色块在玻璃上失了分界，融合、交汇、覆盖，像烧杯里重归平静的化学反应，呈现出某种瑰丽的色泽。

“……这里要判断x的范围，大于代入这个公式……旭泽!”书写的笔停了下来，握在上面的手指指尖发白，常止的脸却如同蜜桃般透着淡淡的粉。

“嗯？”旭泽靠在他肩窝里低低应声，蜻蜓点水似的吻了下他的侧脸，“我在听。”

“……那你硬什么硬？！”

屁股下那根东西越涨越大，他就不该轻易答应旭泽抱着讲题，现在坐人腿上动都不敢动，女穴被隔着裤子顶着，热度源源不断的从腿心传来，又热又痒，让他转瞬便湿了内裤。

脸上的粉红很快加深成深红，常止的呼吸急促起来，而旭泽却恍若未觉，又亲了一下他才慢吞吞的道：“不管它，你继续讲。”

语气平淡得好像勃起的不是自己，若非股间的硬物侵略感太重，常止差点要以为这是大脑里构筑的荒淫错觉。

涂过药的雌穴在挤压下仍然泛着刺痛，阴唇红肿未消，湿濡的内裤被填得饱满，撑出一个柔靡的小丘撞上旭泽顶起的帐篷，强横的外力作用下，小丘中间凹陷出一指宽的沟壑，溢出的淫水潺潺的流淌其中，伴随着闷热的潮气透过布料，将两人下体相贴处密实的笼罩。

欲望始于微末，熟悉的热与硬是星点野火，常止不可遏制的被卷入燃烧，却因了旭泽的话偏要做出副云淡风轻的样子，陪他玩正经的教学游戏。

讲题的声音再次响起，笔尖陷在纸页中太久，晕染开的墨点被拖出一道崎岖的黑痕，笔尾摇颤，讲解的语速跟着加快，显出几分欲盖弥彰的意味。

除了常止那只拿笔的手，他们几乎一动不动，旭泽手臂圈在他腰上，以一种留有余裕的力道，懒散的，放松的，和他热切坚硬的阴茎截然相反，甚至连呼吸都被他控制得很好，悠长缓慢，徐徐的掠过常止脸侧。

但温度是无法隐藏的。

常止的右脸和肩颈在他的烘烤下升温发烫，薄薄的皮肤呈现出情欲里特有的潮红，像烂熟的浆果一咬就要蹦出汁来，散发着难以言表的美味气息。

心瘾难消，他的语速由快到慢，最后变得含糊不清，食髓知味的小穴不记教训，却记得旭泽粗大的形状，插入的深度力度，还有快速摩擦带来的酥麻和高潮。

空虚感吞噬了理智，常止感觉自己变成了一个坏掉的水龙头，股股的淫水流个不停，即便收缩穴壁也阻挡不了，只徒劳的把整个臀缝都弄得粘腻不堪。  
而腰上的力道在这时骤然发难，旭泽小臂一紧，猛地把他紧紧勒住。

“你湿了……”他吐息紊乱的贴在常止血红的耳朵上，低哑的喊他：“老师……”

这个称谓比老婆还要羞耻，听入耳中犹如一记惊雷在常止脑海里轰然炸响，他本该反驳，然而禁忌的快感在眩晕中迅速发芽抽枝，花穴瞬间湿得更加厉害，汁水狂涌，让他猝不及防的软了身子向后倒去。

前面的性器也有了反应，鼻翼冒出细小的汗珠，头颈交缠间全蹭在了旭泽同样汗湿的脸上，放纵又不经意的催情。

手中的笔滑落下来，滚动一圈后在凌乱草稿上默默横陈，一如他躺在旭泽怀里，只能咬着唇闷哼出声，间或喷出几道情热的喘息，牵引着旭泽从耳垂寻到下颚，最后一口含入被咬得发白的唇肉，啧啧的凶猛吸舔。

那声一时兴起的“老师”赋予了他异样的冲动，好像他真的是一个顽劣的下流学生，正抱着自己的老师用勃起的阴茎亵渎着，而这位小老师还一点不反抗，坐在他腿上任他胡作非为。

舌头探入把所有呻吟扼杀在唇齿之间，安静的室内只闻搅动的黏糊水声，忘记了到底锁没锁门，家长随时可能进来的刺激感让他们性欲高涨，旭泽早已忍耐不住的向上挺胯，一手下滑探进了常止内裤里，握住他挺立的肉具套弄起来。

“唔、唔……”常止被他顶得一颠一颠，口水兜不住的流到下巴上，胯间撸动的手完全包住了自己的阴茎，用力得像是在挤着精液朝柱头汇集，玲口受不住的不停冒水，快感和疼痛齐齐从下身刺向大脑，让他难过的皱起眉，扒着旭泽手腕想让他轻一点。

可旭泽却撸动得更加卖力，震动的手腕带着常止一起上下，手背都浮出青筋来，宽松的休闲裤被撑得如同浪涌的湖面，常止是被浪花颠簸的小船，随高频率的抚慰不断扭动挺腰，提心吊胆的迷失在激烈的快意里。

他的挣扎使旭泽的顶弄落不到实处，无法发泄的焦渴在血液里鼓动沸腾，硬涨的肉棍把裤子支得老高，也许因为灰色的关系，视觉上更显膨胀，在常止挺动的屁股下蓄势待发。

唇舌吻得更深，缠得不留丝毫缝隙，常止连气音都发不出，只感觉腰上的手摸到了他大腿内侧，一边强势下压一边朝外掰开，旭泽顶胯迎上去，阴茎隔着裤子猛撞他腿心的肉花。

他就这么掰着腿操他，另一只手还在撸动，粗糙的掌心刮着敏感的茎身，满手都是常止流下的前列腺液，马眼翕张着，没坚持多久便猝然喷发，淋漓的射了旭泽一手。

“……哈啊，”吻一停常止就漏出一声喘息，发麻的唇间粘连着水丝，他的声音被颠得颤抖：“摸、摸我……”

花穴在内裤里浸得太湿了，持续的戳顶根本是饮鸩止渴，穴眼缩合着急欲有什么东西插进去止痒，射完精后感觉痒意更甚，他忍无可忍，掩着迷离的眼眸就拉着旭泽的手往下送。

但那只手却带着精液扶在了他胯骨处，旭泽喘着粗气，果断道：“我手是脏的，不能摸你。”胯下重重顶送两下，又接道：“等你好了，你想怎么样都行。”

“可我……”

“——咚咚。”

常止的争辩在突然响起的敲门声中立马消音，旭泽也停下来，两人面面相觑，都有些惊慌无措。

寂静里只听罗颜玉在门外说：“小止，小旭衣服烘好了，妈妈给你们拿进来了？”

没听到回应，罗颜玉又敲了几下才推门进去，两个孩子并排坐着，好像在讨论题目，不过小旭头埋得有点低，小止的耳朵也有点红，让她不得不有所猜测。

把衣服放在床上，她又下楼给他们端了两杯温热的椰汁，这次出去没带上门，偶尔经过走廊两人也确实在学习，反倒让她觉得自己多虑了。

晚上旭泽留下来和他们一起吃饭，罗颜玉观察了，发现他其实很细心，小止喜欢吃什么他不仅能看出来，还会提前帮着夹，而长大后一向不喜欢别人给自己夹菜的自家儿子，竟然也照单全收，夹什么吃什么，时不时还回礼一番。

以前不知道他们的关系，如今看着才恍然并不是无迹可寻，亏她还以为儿子更喜欢女孩子呢。

吃过饭常止把旭泽送到小区门口，抱着亲了许久才折返回家，一路上想着下午两人的窘境还有些忍俊不禁，开门时笑意未散，罗颜玉望着他，也微微弯了眼睛。

“小止，”她招手，“来，妈妈想和你聊一聊。”

第37章 宿舍

相比漫长的求学生涯假期总是短暂的，收假回来大家都不可避免的变得浮躁了些，班主任连点几个开小差的人，敲着讲台又开始发表“高考独木桥”的长篇大论。

常止其实也在走神，只是他坐在最后一排，幸运的逃过了班主任的火眼金睛。

耳边训话声模模糊糊的像从很远的地方传来，进入常止脑海后被再次削弱，沦为了微弱而无意义的背景音，与昨晚的电视声如出一辙。

那场发生在电视机前的对话经历了十几个小时的冷却，余温却仍在他心上火热发烫，让他思绪难平。

他想他很久没有那么仔细的看过罗颜玉了，他的妈妈，看久了竟然会觉得熟悉又陌生。

“你和小旭，是在一起了吗？”

听见这句话的时候，他承认他耳鸣了一下，为高考后预备的出柜说辞全成了空白，除了点头，他连自己的表情都管理不了。

谁知他妈妈却笑了，想象中的狂风骤雨并没有来，罗颜玉的表现像同性恋是件再正常不过的事，很温和的问他什么时候在一起的、喜欢对方什么、小旭对你好不好之类的寻常问题，让常止颇有种如坠云雾的迷茫之感，明明可以回答得更讨巧真挚，他却用几个字答了过去，几乎算得上敷衍。

后来冷静下来对话才顺畅了点，他妈妈对旭泽倒没什么意见，但要求他们不能影响学习，话里话外还暗示常止要注意保护自己，不能随便发生关系。

常止一面答应一面汗颜，心说已经晚了，他们连套都没戴就做了，而表面依旧维持着一副乖顺的样子，毕竟他妈妈不反对实在是太过难得，罗颜玉甚至还安慰他，让他不要有压力，她会去开导常盛那边，弄得他差点没瞠目结舌，怀疑他妈妈是不是被人掉包了。

现在想来他当时的神情一定特别好笑，罗颜玉眼角皱纹都挤了出来，拉着他的手拍了拍，笑着嘱咐他给旭泽转达一下，准备下周旭泽来时再和他们一起谈谈。

然而名曰“谈谈”，说白了就是考察，而且极大可能是他爸妈一起上阵，他很担心旭泽应付不来。

正思考着怎么给旭泽说，胳膊忽然被人戳了戳，他低头，一张纸条滑到了桌面上。

[别发呆了，前面有人被点了，王老师好像顺着瞟了你一眼。]

旭泽的字迹虽然算不上好看，但排列得整整齐齐，像他的人一样透着股认真劲，常止微微抿起嘴角，写了两个字给他传回去。

王老师视线又扫过来，两人挺直背脊看向黑板，等那道视线移开，常止听见旁边极低的“靠”了一声，纸条被旭泽揉皱，一把塞进了桌肚里。

[想做。]

他怎么也没料到常止会写这个，工整的笔画拉出漂亮的笔锋，勾得他心思飘乎，完全没办法继续听课。

好不容易熬到下课铃响，他一言不发的就逮着人躲进厕所隔间里狠狠亲了通，常止张着嘴热情迎合，但输在了肺活量上，被亲得喘不过气来。

“在学校你可别招我，”旭泽抱着他让他把气喘匀了些，又抬着他下巴吻上去，碾着水湿的唇瓣嘟囔：“差点在课上硬了……”

常止听了搂着他脖子哼哼低笑，被旭泽惩罚性的咬了口下唇，回去的时候嘴巴上艳得像涂了口红似的，他挡了半节课颜色才淡下去。

他还是没想好怎么和旭泽说周末的事，却迷上了这种无聊的挑逗游戏，加上涂过两天药那里也不怎么肿了，便更是有些肆无忌惮，中午旭泽陪他在教室里午睡，两人坐得很近，他的手被旭泽塞在自己校服里暖着，脑袋下枕着对方买的抱枕，环境舒适极了，成片瘫倒的教室安静得让人昏昏欲睡，独独他精神得很，摸着旭泽的腹肌把他摸醒了。

“不睡吗？”旭泽逮住卫衣里作乱的手，不甚清醒的眼睛蒙着薄雾，和常止亮亮的眸子对视，忽然笑了下，“又招我呢？”

怕打扰其他同学，他用的是喑哑的气音，吐息间能听见舌头弹拨的水声，很细微，常止却莫名联想到他舔自己那里时，也会发出这样粘稠的声音。

小腹抽了抽，他看着旭泽趴在手臂上的俊朗面容，穴里无可救药的淌出一股淫水。

眼底也泛上水光，躺在抱枕中的脸颊渐渐升腾起红晕，旭泽半睁的眼皮随之掀开，薄雾散了，就见常止无声的朝他做口型——

湿了。  
……

操！这他妈怎么忍？他几乎是弹坐起来，常止被他拉着跑出教室，好险没发出太大的响声。

午休时间，整栋教学楼都陷入了沉睡，他们只能快步行走，穿过长长的走廊，跨过繁复的楼梯，旭泽紧握着常止的手往宿舍楼奔去，雨后的寒风天凉意刺骨，他们却好似感受不到，交握的手心渗着汗，全浸入了彼此贴合的掌纹里。

宿管此刻也在午睡，常止像上次一样跟在旭泽身后轻易的混了进去，寝室里没人，他们一进门就迫不及待的拥抱接吻，旭泽搂着腰把常止抱起来，两步跨到自己的床位边，把人压在了床上。

“等、等下……”常止气喘吁吁的推开他，半撑起来抵着后跟蹬掉了自己的鞋子，眼神已经彻底兴奋起来，“你也脱啊。”

运动鞋不解鞋带是很难蹬脱的，旭泽坐在床沿刚脱完，脖子便被人从后勒住，他顺势躺倒，任常止拉了床帘扑到他的身上。

天气阴沉，墨蓝色的床帘一拉光线所剩无几，稀薄的黑暗暂时剥夺了视觉，只听衣物摩擦发出的窸窣碎响混合着激烈的接吻声，无人的寝室放大了这情色的动静，他们不约而同的开始喘息，火烫的潮湿气体在方寸间碰撞交融，唇舌短兵相接，含吮着不断变换角度勾缠倾轧，你进我退，如同跳着默契的舞蹈，吻得难舍难分。

叠在一边的被子被旭泽摸索着披到常止肩上，他靠在床头，两手握着被角向自己拉去，像在收拢一个圈套，把常止的退路封得严严实实，迎上他微微后仰的脑袋抵进口腔深处，缠着舌根凶猛的舔。

四肢在被子里紧贴着蹭动，两人勃起的性器隔着校裤互相顶磨，常止手肘撑在旭泽胸膛上，很艰难的夺回了自己的嘴唇。

适应了黑暗的眼睛捕捉到一些微光，他们一下接一下的急促吐息，闪烁的目光相接，昏暗里彼此的轮廓清晰许多，而唇上的晶莹像是忘情的证据，直白的袒露在清晰里，看着看着便让旭泽情难自已，挺身就想再次吻上去。

但常止却伸手按住了他，嗓音不稳的提醒道：“我们的时间可不多。”

话音一落他自己跪坐起来，埋头捞起校服去拉裤腰，细瘦的莹白腰肢一闪而过，校服落下，两条光滑的大腿从校裤中剥离出来，和腰肢同样的白，白得仿佛两道皎洁的月光，旭泽痴迷的凝视着，看他连自己的内裤一起脱下，翘着粉红的阴茎跪在自己小腹两侧。

“看什么……”他脱完才发现旭泽一动未动，衬得他好像特别饥渴，可是真的好几天没做了，肉花湿得厉害，分腿跪着的姿势挡不住汩汩淫液，他能感觉到大腿内侧有水流缓慢滑过，又黏又痒，偏偏旭泽还一直盯着那里，如有实质的视线让他忍不住扯下校服盖住腿根，脸蛋因羞恼而涨得通红，“你脱呀！”他锤了一下旭泽，软绵绵的没什么威胁力，反倒锤得旭泽心头发酥，硬挺的肉棍在裤裆里撑得更大。

常止想要，他只会比他更想，遑论小止还脱了裤子来诱惑他，他没办法冷静，飞快挺腰剥了校裤，粗大的阴茎弹出来一下打在常止大腿上，火热的龟头滑过，留下了一条粘腻的水痕。

明明没有抚摸，最多也不过隔着裤子磨蹭，但两人的兴奋都难以掩饰，常止被硬热水滑的奇异触感打得两股战战，腰一软，压下的力道正好阻止了旭泽起身，被子变为了闷热的桎梏，他欲挣动，却被常止再次按下。

“我要在上面。”旭泽做爱的风格太过狠烈，他有点怕，但又说不出口，迂回的想出这个方法，却为自己的逃避感到羞愧，睫毛颤抖着，看也不看旭泽。  
而旭泽爱极了他这幅别扭的模样，抓着他的臀侧往下拖了拖，水淋淋的肉花蓦地贴上滚烫的肉棒，常止一惊，揪着他的衣服抬眼看他，水湿的眼眸反射出微弱亮光，让旭泽禁不住在上面落下一吻，捧着他脸道：“我说过，你想怎样都行。”

第38章 摇动

无处不在都是旭泽的气息，常止像跌进了一个幽微潮热的梦境里，在这里他可以肆意妄为，被宠着纵着，流露他所有难言的欲望。

第一次在上位，即使理论上知道如何动作，但实际还是摆脱不了紧张的情绪，大腿内侧肌肉抽紧，他从身后握住那根粗硬的东西，手指被烫得几乎立马就想放开，又大，满满的挤在自己手心，力道一松便滑韧的弹回了旭泽小腹上，涂了他一手腺液，黏糊糊的还拉着丝。

“衣服……”他臊得嗓子发软，出口的声音仿佛在撒娇一样，又急又羞，轻轻往上推旭泽的校服，腺液溅在上面，已经染了一团湿痕。

旭泽浑不在意，并着校服和里面的卫衣一把捞起，精壮的腰身上腹肌紧绷，龟头流出的浊液滴到起伏的筋肉线条里，水亮亮的灼人眼睛。

常止低头咬唇，鼻翼微微翕张，一股膻腥的味道钻进鼻腔，让他的大脑亢奋得有些发麻，去捉阴茎的手如同在逮一只活鱼，颤抖着拿不稳似的，还没塞进股间膝盖就失了力气，软塌的腰滑下，柔嫩的腿心骤然撞上了湿漉漉的硬物，粗长的柱体整个嵌入阴唇中，严丝合缝，冠部从他囊袋下探出深红的头，马眼一张，又吐出股水来。

“我……”常止被这意外吓住，他骑在旭泽胯上，两手撑着对方的腹肌无措的望过来，两道眉毛内疚的皱起，心慌意乱的停住动作：“疼……疼吗？”

湿软的阴唇包裹着自己怎么会疼，旭泽滚动喉结，掐在常止大腿上的手收紧了些，眼神深邃暗沉，低哑的回了句“不疼”，又死死盯着常止担忧的脸蛋，喟叹般安慰：“很爽。”

咬字很轻，常止却感觉自己胸口被重重撞了一下，花穴分泌出一波粘稠的蜜液，温温热热的浇在柱身上，酸痒的穴口嘬着凸起的青筋，像一个个轻盈的吻，让旭泽心脏狂跳，热血奔流着汇入下半身，肉筋跟着茎身一起鼓胀跳动，他被刺激得浑身冒汗，咬紧牙关才忍过了翻身把常止压下的冲动。

而常止却不知死活的磨蹭起来，他喘着软糯的鼻音，在快感的驱使下自顾自的前后摇腰，用深深的冠状沟磨自己硬起的骚豆子，小阴唇大张开，滑嫩的内壁擦着阳筋，像在用这根狰狞的鸡巴挠痒，校服下摆随着他的腰肢摇晃，时不时露出上下甩动的靡红阴茎，有节奏的点蹭过旭泽硬实的腹部肌肉。

女穴在摩擦下泛起阵阵酥麻的快意，他越摇越快，满脸沉迷的仰起脖子，咿咿呀呀的哼唧着缩着穴眼，全然把旭泽当做了按摩玩具，浑圆的屁股在坚硬的胯骨上反复的碾，泻出的淫水把黝黑的耻毛都沾染得发亮。  
低吟声忽然拉高，高潮的电流从尾椎漫上大脑，他蜷着的小腿打颤，腰正要继续摆就被旭泽摸进衣服里用力掐住，电流被打断，麻痒的感觉却在阴蒂和穴口处越积越多，他急喘着对上旭泽发红的眼睛，委委屈屈的掰着腰上的手，“唔，放、放开……”挣动间淫穴里又涌出股汁液洒在紧贴的阳具上，淋得旭泽额角蹦出两条血管，掐腰的手往下，捧着常止白嫩的臀就泄愤般的狠狠揉捏了把。

“小止……”他忍得声音都嘶哑了：“老婆，给操了吗？我硬得要爆了。”

常止这才注意到他满额头的汗水，表情也有些扭曲，胸膛剧烈起伏着像是喘不过气般，看起来很难受的样子。

歉疚和羞燥让他霎时脸颊火烫，喏喏的说不出话来，旭泽揉他屁股揉得很流氓，拉扯着肉穴开合变形，两瓣磨得红肿的阴唇被延展成长梭的柳叶，淫水从阴缝里点点滴滴的挤，饱胀感撑得穴道里瘙痒不已。

“别揉了，”他嗫嚅着重新握住那根被自己涂得湿滑的巨物，微微弯下身，让龟头抵住自己流水的小穴，心跳如雷鸣，“给、给你……操……” 最后一个字轻得几不可闻，但旭泽听见了，立时激动得面红耳赤，揉弄的手从屁股滑到大腿，期待的感受着常止握着自己阴茎根部，塌下腰一寸一寸将他塞入湿热不堪的逼穴里，上翘的龟头破开层层皱褶，粗壮的茎身把紧缩的穴道撑开抻平，直到没入大半，常止才放开手，哆嗦着大腿借由重力往下吞吃。

“啊、好大……”小穴吞得艰辛，虽然润滑足够，但几天没做让穴道又恢复了初次的紧致，胀痛感从神经末梢传递到大脑，漫长的插入好像没有尽头，他呜呜咽咽的哼着，前面都疼得有些疲软，正准备一鼓作气的坐到底，旭泽却扶住了他的肉臀，艰涩的开口道：“就这么弄吧，不想你疼。”

他温柔的目光让欲望变得如酒般澄澈醉人，常止心神一荡，说不出的满足感和浓郁的爱意自心底腾起，淹没了肉体的疼痛，带来一种更为纯粹的欢愉，让他情不自禁的凑过去吻住旭泽，舌头探入，缱绻的缓缓交缠，分开时两人眼底都浮现出粼粼的波光，嘴角翘着，呼吸相闻。

彻底适应了的小穴含着肉棒开始上下套弄，常止挺着腰，利用大腿的力量在旭泽胯上激烈起伏，血液里喷张着躁动难明的情绪，只有张开腿让灼烫粗硬的肉棍捅到最深处才能稍稍缓解，原本留在外面的根部也被他吞吃进去，整根插入再抽出，一下下蹭过敏感点顶住宫口，爽得他纵声呻吟，不自觉的淌了一脸的眼泪。

“嗯啊……好深……好舒服……呜呜……”阴道里酥麻万分，淫水顺着绞紧的逼肉没命的往外冒，从旭泽的角度能清晰的看见自己的鸡巴被两片肥肿的阴唇包住，常止砸下来时柔嫩的花瓣没入漆黑草丛，花蜜被砸得四处飞溅，再吐出时穴口的殷红骚肉攀着鸡巴被拉出一点，爱液淋漓的从根部刷到顶端，红褐色的肉具水光潋滟，只剩龟头时又被小穴再次吞入，阴唇随快速的套弄缩张着，被肉棒带着不断插进穴眼里。

啪啪的交合声回荡在寝室里，而混在其中的甜腻呻吟更是近乎风骚，常止疯狂的情态让旭泽吃惊，同时也撕毁了他为数不多的理智，昏暗中他眼瞳墨一般深沉，温柔消失不见，掐着常止的屁股就曲起膝盖向上顶胯，把人顶得哑声叫唤，撑在他腹肌上的手酸软的打滑，险些要从他胯上跌落下去。

“啊啊！啊、啊、太、太深了……哈啊……好、好棒……”常止向后靠在旭泽发力的大腿上，嘴里胡乱的喘叫着，像在骑一匹烈马，尾音颤抖，发虚的声调脆弱又勾人，旭泽口干舌燥的听着，胯下连续狠凿，觉得自己也快疯掉了。

逼穴骚点被肉棒磨得太过舒服，紧闭的宫口在连续的撞击中张开了极小的口，潮吹来得很快，常止扣紧脚趾，叫都叫不出来的倒在旭泽怀里，抽搐的肉穴喷出大量的淫水，阴茎跟着射精，把旭泽的腹部弄得狼藉不堪。

但旭泽还没射，痉挛的内壁夹着硬挺的肉棍吹着水，又湿又紧的挤压感让他脊背发麻，他忍耐着插在里面不动，刚高潮的常止受不住太多刺激，他想等他缓冲过来再说。

然而在这时开门声却忽的响起，两个人边嬉闹着边走进寝室，立刻发现了寝室中的异样。

“哎，旭哥回来睡了吗？他不是一直睡教室里吗？”

“小声点，应该是睡着了，我们拿了东西就走吧。”

接着传来一阵翻找的声音，常止从旭泽怀里抬起头，被泪水洗过的眼睛亮得惊人，看他一眼，做出个疑问的表情。

旭泽摇头表示不知情，这俩人中午一般翻墙去校外混的，今天可能是漏了什么东西，临时回来了。

幸好床帘遮挡得严实，他们默不作声的抱在一起，都以为这两人拿完东西就会走，没想到他们却坐在对面的床位上聊了起来。

“三班班花你知道吧，我昨天在校外碰见她了。”

“怎么？有情况？”

“就是觉得挺有缘，你不是有朋友在三班？帮我问下联系方式吧……”

他们聊得起劲，常止和旭泽却备受煎熬，高潮的快感过去，肉穴里敏感得稍微一蹭就能引来一阵酥痒，更何况有那么大根硬热的阴茎塞在里面，常止没一会儿就痒得动了动屁股，塌着腰在旭泽颈侧细细的喘。

轻微的磨蹭解不了渴，旭泽偏过头亲舔常止的耳廓，吐息同样火热，但到底不敢轻举妄动，外面的对话还在继续，他们小心翼翼的含住彼此唇瓣接吻，搅吮的节奏因有所顾忌而缓慢克制，却反倒品出了异乎寻常的缠绵深情，让本就情动的常止更加心痒难耐，腰部摆动，竟然就这么含着旭泽的硬挺套弄起来。

惊讶的瞪大眼，旭泽撞上常止狡黠的眸光，心跳砰砰的，除了兴奋的性器，其他一切无关的情绪和事物都被忘得一干二净，身体甚至比刚才还要激动，大手握着常止的腰帮他借力，无声的便开始抽送。

他们吻着，下体纠缠不休，酸软的大腿蹭着旭泽的腰，他被带着在旭泽胯上摇摆，软嫩的股沟里一根粗阳时隐时现，阴蒂被耻毛剐蹭着，酸酸痒痒的让穴道不停绞紧，淫水泄了又泄，常止舒服得想要叫唤，却被吸着舌头、摇得像风雨中飘摇的一面帆。

那两人聊了多久常止已经不清楚了，他失了时间概念，被肏得晕晕乎乎将要攀上第二个高潮，旭泽也快到了，把他掐得死紧，有力的手臂肌肉鼓胀，掌着腰摇动得越来越快，等寝室里再度只剩下他们两个，他立即粗喘着翻身把常止压下，射精的前兆让他头皮发麻，常止还没反应过来一只腿便被他扛在了肩上，穿着白袜的脚支出旭泽肩头，“啪啪啪”的拍打声突的震响，床也“吱呀”摇晃起来，就见那只脚随着打桩似的猛烈操干而抖动不止，最后在他自己的高声尖叫中哆嗦两下，终于绷直脚背不动了。

喷射的浓精灌入紧缩的小穴深处，旭泽沉浸在极致的快感里，嘴里发出嘶嘶低吼，好半天才彻底射完，酣畅又疲惫的压在常止身上。

第39章 光

*光（上）

午休结束的铃声像远方滚滚的闷雷，还未至近前，急迫感已经扑面而来，教室里睡着的自然不用担心，而宿舍里的只能艰难的把自己从床上撕下来，揉着惺忪的眼穿好鞋袜，着急忙慌的赶去教室。

走廊上的脚步声和呼喝声隔着一道门嘈杂的响起，常止还有些懒洋洋的，拉开床帘，他的脸是阴沉背景中的一抹亮色，在稍明的光线下红得鲜活动人。  
独属于事后的淫靡味道融入床帘之外的空气里，袅袅飘散，旭泽坐在床边低头穿鞋，嗅着这阵味道脸皮又不可遏制的烫了起来。

常止的鞋被他踢到了床下面，想必是自己被扑倒那会儿不小心碰到了，他去够的时候突然有些心惊，要不是这个巧合，他们俩估计要被室友现场抓包。  
“下次不来了。”常止也有点后怕，虽然是挺刺激的，但被抓到毕竟不是什么好玩的事。

旭泽闻言忽的笑了下，扶着常止的腰半抱着，凑近他耳边轻声道：“那天你也说没有下次。”

那天？常止陡然忆起那个狼狈的中午，脸更红了，眼光斜射着瞟向旭泽，哼哼两声：“做完你才说，旭泽，我发现你变坏了。”

他摆出兴师问罪的模样，红红的脸蛋搭配严肃的表情，怎么看怎么娇嗔可爱，旭泽心都要被他瞪化了，嘴角咧得更开，把人抱进怀里揉了揉头发：“我只是觉得太幸福了，真的，”说着又垂首亲了下常止的额头，凝视的目光流溢着款款深情：“你太好了，每天见到你我都怀疑自己是不是在做梦，好怕哪天梦醒了，你就消失了，剩我一个满世界都找不到你。”

这话煽情得不像旭泽能说出来的，常止望着他，心尖仿佛针刺一般又酸又疼，他一直很依赖旭泽给他的安全感，却没察觉到旭泽也会患得患失，尤其是听他说“剩我一个”的时候，他胸口就如同被一柄重锤敲中，窒闷的感觉让他搂紧了旭泽的脖子，脑海里酝酿了许久都不知如何出口的话，忽然间轻易的冲出了他的喉咙—— “周末，我们一起，和我爸妈聊聊好不好？”

＊  
“我说你别老是走来走去的，小旭一会儿就来了，你能不能稳重点？”罗颜玉坐在沙发上捧着杯热水，仅有的一点紧张被常盛晃来晃去的身影搅散了，无奈的拉着人坐到了自己旁边。

常盛叹口气，端起茶几上的茶水灌了口，懊丧道：“小止怎么就早恋了？一点兆头都没有，还是……还是和男生！”

“哎，男生怎么了？”罗颜玉拍他一下：“不是给你看过了，同性恋不是病，你可别给我闹歧视。”

“看你说的，我歧视谁也不能歧视我儿子啊，”歧视这帽子一扣，常盛立马急了，连忙给自己老婆解释：“我这不是怕他被欺负吗？小止身体毕竟特殊，万一、万一那小子……”

“欺负什么啊，”罗颜玉失笑：“你又忘了？小乖亲口说是他先看上人家的，小旭老老实实一孩子，要不是小乖主动，看着也不像是会喜欢男生的。”

“同性恋又没写脸上，”常盛护短道：“再说咱家儿子那么优秀长得又好，他要追人，那直的弯了也正常。”

罗颜玉听他“直弯”用得这么顺畅就知道这人肯定偷偷查过了，忍不住打趣了一句“时髦”，夫妻两个在客厅里逗起闷子，都笑得不行。

换在别家，早恋加同性恋早就闹翻了，他们除了开明点和别的父母其实也没什么不同，彼此用这种方式排解压力，也算是多年夫妻的默契了。

常止一推门就听见他们的笑声，扭头和旭泽对视一眼，同时露出一个笑来，握在一起的手又紧了紧。

他看得出旭泽很紧张，去小区门口接人的时候就觉得对方表情僵硬，不过打扮得很帅，里面咖啡色圆领毛衣配翻领白衬衫，外面深棕色风衣随着一双长腿衣袂翻飞，可惜手上大包小包的东西减损了几分潇洒，然而也因此增添了更多的诚恳，瞧着十分可靠。

“别担心，”常止把门关上，接过他手上的袋子让他换鞋，“我爸妈不会反对的，你像平常一样就好。”

旭泽吞着口水点头，心脏仍旧跳得沉重快速，最激烈的球赛他心跳都没有这么快过，而这次更是他有史以来最想表现好的一次。

换好鞋他跟着常止走入客厅，罗颜玉和常盛站起来，常止和他们打过招呼，旭泽才很正式的鞠躬喊“伯父”“伯母”，带来的礼品被罗颜玉接过放到了一边的案台上，两人牵着手坐下，像一对翅膀挨蹭着取暖的鸟，瑟瑟的和夫妻俩斜对着。

常盛本想唱白脸，但他们乖得跟两只鹌鹑似的，他也不是棒打鸳鸯的恶人，终究还是只能长长的叹一口气。

*光（下）  
接下来的盘问就简单多了，罗颜玉声音柔和，旭泽渐渐的放松下来，一五一十回答得很详细，常止在一边听着也了解到不少，包括他爸是做钢材出口贸易的，现在正在东南亚那块开分公司，所以经常不在家，他妈妈在他很小的时候就去世了，外公外婆那边不怎么亲，爷爷奶奶倒是很疼他，但他初中的时候爷爷也走了，剩下奶奶得了老年痴呆，被送到疗养院后就不常见了。

说到这里他的声音有些低落，常止听得难受，手指动了动嵌进旭泽指缝中和他十指相扣，旭泽回了他一个安慰的眼神，意思是已经过去了，虽然情绪依旧会被影响到，但他清楚自己内心是坦然的。

客厅里安静了半分钟，常盛咳嗽一声，生硬的转了话题：“小旭，叔叔就一个问题，”他郑重的看向旭泽，眼里浮现出作为一个父亲的严厉：“你说会负责，叔叔只想问你，以你现在的年纪，要拿什么来负责？”

旭泽一时没有回答上来。

他有钱，但那是他爸挣的，他的成绩？还得靠小止给他补习，而未来如何他更是从未想过，他有的只有一颗赤诚的心，想给常止幸福、快乐和一切自己能给，他只有这样的一颗心而已。

在还未出校园就受到如此严苛的拷问，常止觉得他爸很过分，试问有几个开始一段感情时会去想如何负责，认真的投入在他看来就是负责了，但他爸很狡猾的问拿什么来负责，深入到具象化的层面，那根本是另一个他们还未企及的范畴。

“爸……”他出口想略过这个话题，旭泽却捏了下他的手把他按住了，神情同样肃穆的和常盛对视。

“伯父，”他掷地有声的道：“我知道您可能觉得我们年龄小，在一起都是所谓的冲动，也知道您担心小止，不希望他受到伤害，至少在这点上我跟您还有伯母都是一样的。”

他看了一眼常止，又转回头继续说：“我没什么立场来反驳您的质疑，但我也成年了，明白自己的感情并且愿意付出任何努力向您证明，只恳求您给我个机会，我一定会让您跟伯母看到我不是一时冲动，我会用我的决心和今后的所有时间向小止，向您跟伯母负责到底。”

他的语气并不激烈，言辞中也没什么情情爱爱山盟海誓，但常止却蓦地湿了眼睛，鼻腔酸涩，泪花大颗大颗的砸到旭泽手背上，让他觉得丢人极了。

他好久没在爸妈面前哭过，这一哭三个人都慌了，旭泽赶忙抱住他轻轻拍他的背，常盛半站起来，要去抽纸的手尴尬的僵在半空，被罗颜玉好笑的拍了回去。

然后他们就看见自家儿子扑在人怀里哭了半天，都打嗝了，旭泽又是给他擦脸又是给他喂水，低声哄得那叫一个耐心，罗颜玉都偏过头没好意思再看。  
等他哭完气氛也莫名缓和了，他爸恨铁不成钢，直说“你看看人小旭多淡定，你还在自己家呢，我和你妈能吃了你？” 横眉瞪眼的，明显是不满常止胳膊肘朝外拐，喝醋的酸味瞬间弥漫了整个客厅。

“那你们……”常止还有点哽咽，眨巴着哭红的眼睛望向自己爸妈：“你们是同意了呗？”

这能不同意吗，请人过来就是想了解下情况，从头到尾他们都没说过“不许”，谁成想还把孩子弄哭了。

罗颜玉都觉得他们挺冤枉的，连说了几个“同意”常止才破涕为笑，跟他小时候倒是一模一样。

之后饭桌上罗颜玉提起这个，便当做闲聊给旭泽讲了几件常止幼时的趣事，常盛也记忆犹新，跟着补充了几件。

“小止在我肚子里的时候可安生了，不踢不闹的，我们就给他取了‘小乖’这个小名，后来出生也是特别顺利，别的婴儿抱出来都直哭，就他一个安安静静的，长得又乖，所有护士都特别喜欢他。”

“那可不，我抱一下都还要排队。”常盛想起什么，眼角皱纹愉快的堆叠起来。

罗颜玉给他夹了筷子菜，又笑说：“为了弄明白小止想当男孩还是女孩，我们都给他准备两套衣服让他选，他三四岁留的长发，自己也喜欢穿小裙子，当时带出去好多人以为他是女孩，不过后来他就不喜欢穿裙子了。”

转折有点突然，旭泽顺口问了句“怎么了”，罗颜玉却垂下眼睫避而不谈，还是常止自己交代了。

“我过五岁生日的时候和表哥他们一起在外面玩，小孩嘛，很幼稚，比谁尿得更远，然后我就把裙子撩起来和他们比了。”他说得满不在乎，罗颜玉看他一眼，接道：“那些男孩子说他……说他是妖怪，他就跑回来抱着我大哭了场，把所有裙子都剪烂了。”

“那次他哭得可比这次凶多了。”常盛才说完就被罗颜玉从下面踢了一脚，他缩缩腿，闷头吃了口菜。

其实过去这么多年那时候的感受早已淡化了，甚至现在还能搬出来作为笑谈，但上次运动会时他还是有点反应过激，好在旭泽在那里，让他很快就跳出了泥淖般的陈年往事。

饭后旭泽又留了一会儿，这次出柜比他们预想的顺利太多，让两个人都有种不真实感，临到分别常盛把旭泽单独叫进了书房，常止在门口等了几分钟，罗颜玉笑他忧心过度把他拖去看电视了，等旭泽再出来时间已经过了二十分钟，他站起来送人，路上才知道他爸竟然花了二十多分钟对旭泽进行性教育。

“我爸真是的，”常止微微红了脸，摇了摇牵在一起的手说：“你别理他。”

旭泽知道他这是害羞了，走了一会儿小区门口近了，他犹豫了下还是拉着常止走到了旁边昏暗些的地方，一把将人抱进了怀里。

“你不是妖怪，”他沉沉的声音响在常止耳侧：“无论穿什么你都是我的小止，是聪明可爱又漂亮的小止，我好喜欢你，最喜欢你，我……”他哽了下，嗓音绷得发颤——

“我爱你。”

这一刻世界万物都寂静了，常止埋在他颈窝里，被他的味道紧紧包围，天边明亮的北极星忽然模糊成了一个闪烁的光点，那是宇宙中孤独旅行过四百三十四年的一道光投入了他双眼的泪池，成为了他一个人的月亮。

“旭泽……”他听见自己分明哭得泣不成声，却还是抽抽噎噎的拼命笑着道：“你真的……好擅长把我弄哭啊……”

常盛：嫁出去的儿子泼出去的水！

第40章 初冬

那天回去常止眼睛一直红红的，滴了眼药水也不管用，只好闭着眼皮休息，躺在床上和旭泽讲电话。

他们漫无边际的聊，旭泽对他小时候的事很感兴趣，一想到小常止穿着公主裙梳着辫子的模样就感觉心里软软的，想亲，想抱，可惜隔着电话什么都做不了，常止在那边迷迷糊糊的笑他，却没抗住他语气里的失落，又翻身把相册找出来，给他拍了几张照片过去。

幼时的他不像别的孩子顽皮好动，短暂的童年回忆起来近乎泛善可陈，而当小女孩的时光竟然成了最有意思的片段，如今他翻看着那些照片，愤怒和不甘仿佛也被封印在了从前的镜头下，再无法轻易的将他击倒。

旭泽长按把照片通通存进手机里，屏幕上穿着各色裙子的小女孩简直像个芭比娃娃，大眼睛不喜欢看相机，老是垂着或偏着脑袋，显得睫毛又密又长，让人移不开目光。

他看得出神，不禁更感激起常止的爸爸妈妈，他们把他养得这么好，却愿意放手将这个小天使交给自己，这份厚重的信任让他难得的开始思考一些从来没考虑过的事。

也许是哭得太多，常止很快困了，旭泽听着他的哈欠声催他赶紧睡觉，常止没矫情，给他说过晚安后就挂了电话。

偌大的房间霎时安静下来，旭泽按灭手机，望着窗外的暗夜和零星微芒长久的失神，风声呼啸着，泳池里起了波澜，地灯的光芒在波澜里片片破碎，像飘落的银杏叶卷入水中，幽幽的荡开来。

常止突然发现他学习上认真了很多，之前还有点讨奖励的成分在，现在做完题都是自己默默比照答案改，给他的笔记也在一点一点的看，遇到不懂的会马上来问，更多的时候是自己翻书查，开学还崭新的一本，一星期不到书页就被翻得打了卷，足见用心之深。

月考之后他的排名一下子前进了十多位，虽然还在下游，但王老师特别高兴，当着全班的面表扬了旭泽，以他做正面例子激励中游的学生，顺便又强调了一下高考的重要性，指着黑板边的倒计时苦口婆心的做动员。

常止当然还是第一，成绩单上两人名字间的遥远距离刺入旭泽眼中，让他的眼神不自觉的暗淡下去。

不够。

还远远不够。

“我要搬出去。”他说这句话时正在送常止去公交站的路上，牵手太过显眼，他就搂着常止的肩，常止闻言抬头望过去，只看到了他线条利落的侧脸。

问他为什么，他答室友晚上打游戏太吵了，而事实是他打算晚上继续学习，但宿舍十二点就断电了，用台灯也很不方便。

常止“唔”了声，又问他搬去哪里，他想了想大概说了学校附近，只是还没具体去找，学区房一向吃香，他担心临时可能找不到。

然而第二天常止就把几条租房信息发给了他，最近的甚至就隔着后街，距离学校不到一公里，步行十五分钟内，房屋条件也还不错，相当符合旭泽的要求。  
“你怎么找到的？”旭泽有些惊奇，租房信息张贴在小区的公告牌上，常止发来的是照片，不像其他几个是租房网站的链接。

常止对着他莞尔一笑：“秘密。”

前几天坐公交听见有人在聊出租房子，他记忆力好，中午抱着试一试的心态去那个小区看了眼，没想到出租启示还在，他电话联系了房主，房主表示随时都可以去看房，他才把照片拍了下来。

周六学校补习结束他去体育馆找旭泽，球场上一群人正在进行训练赛，旁边坐地上的有几个知道他和旭泽关系好，便把常止招呼过来一起坐着。

常止看着脏兮兮的地面迟疑了下，还是坐到了他们旁边。

“我靠，你没看见刚才旭哥猛得，”左手的这个性格比较自来熟，他一坐下来就兴致勃勃的跟他吐槽：“旭哥刚灌篮的时候撞飞了两个人，妈的跟吃了兴奋剂似的！帅毙了！”

另一个接道：“一个多星期了他一直就这状态，忒吓人。”

“他受啥刺激了？”有声音不明的问。

“学霸知道吗？”那自来熟又看向他：“你俩天天在一起，他是遇着什么了火气这么旺？”

常止把视线投向奔跑着的旭泽，微微摇头说自己也不清楚。

练习赛打完教练让两边的人集合，旭泽扯着衣领低头擦汗，没看见常止，他只好接着和一旁的人闲聊，正聊到上半场旭泽如何盖别人的帽，手臂忽然被人拽住拉了起来。

“坐地上干嘛，”旭泽高热的体温靠近，手自然的穿过他腰侧往下走：“裤子都脏了。”

察觉到旭泽想给他拍灰，常止急忙抓着他手腕往一边躲闪，脸颊不由的一热：“没事，没弄多脏，你训练完了？”

旭泽这才反应过来动作有些出格，他打球打懵了，都忘了有人看着。

“我去冲个澡换衣服，很快，你等我下。”他放开常止，让人去观众席坐着，走之前和教练聊了几句，不知教练说了他什么，他挠着后脑勺连连点头。  
之前坐场边的人开始热身进行下一场练习赛，常止看了会儿，他们似乎在练习特定的战术，对抗并不激烈，而旭泽却打得像正式比赛，背心都湿透了，纵观场上没一个流汗比他多。

尖锐的哨声响起，一方首先得了两分，常止注视着远处走来的旭泽，若有所思的抿了抿嘴唇。

后街其实不止一条街，只是学生们习惯把正对学校后背的那条称为后街，他们要去的小区处于与后街相邻的街道上，房主在小区门口等着人，确认了衣着才满脸堆笑的迎上来，将他们带到了要出租的房子里。

面积不大，约有六七十平，一个人住是够了，采光良好家具该有的也有，除了要添个床垫外没什么大问题，常止心里挺满意，但面上不露声色，和房东说要再去别的地方看看，就拉着旭泽想走。

旭泽以为他真要去看另外几个便也没吱声，听之任之的样子好像自己租不租全凭常止做主，房东察言观色，立即把人拦了下来，问常止还有什么顾虑。  
常止挑了几个无足轻重的毛病，房东也提出了解决办法，他边听边状似认可的连连点头，但一说签合同，又露出犹犹豫豫的神色，把房东急得额头冒汗，最后才问是不是租金问题。

又拉扯半天，常止卖了个乖，姐姐姐姐的喊，好歹砍下两百，以每个月一千三成交了，押二付一，要长住再另说。

房东拿合同给旭泽签了，身份证复印件常止带着，房东把自己的资料交给他，笑着对旭泽说：“你这个弟弟看着秀气，倒挺会拿主意的。”

旭泽也看着整理资料的常止笑：“他聪明，我都听他的。”纵容的语气让常止忍不住背过身去，心头扑通乱跳。

周末补习顺势取消，他们去选了床垫和床单，又买了些生活用品，常止帮他一起把房子打扫干净，整个小屋虽还冷清，但角角落落处已见亲切的烟火气息，他们坐在沙发上打量着，不约而同的联想到“家”这个温暖的字眼，游离的视线骤然相撞，胸口慢慢的热涨起来，两人彼此靠近到能从对方眼里看见自己的影子，然后缓缓盖住睫毛交换了一个漫长的吻。

深入、沉浸、缠绵，他们忘乎所以，在这朔风凛冽的初冬天里相拥取暖。

第41章 所爱  
对于旭泽要搬出去这件事，室友们的评价只有四个字——“金屋藏娇”。

他倒是想，旭泽没忍住笑出来，“娇”哪里是那么好藏的，常止父母就算再开明，也不可能允许儿子现在就和别人同居，而且他本意也并非这个，只是不好对室友明说。

但住在学校附近的确方便不少，晚自习前有一段比较长的休息时间，他们有时候会打包晚饭到住处去吃，周围吃腻了常止就盯上了那个狭小的厨房，买来厨具一阵瞎捣鼓，一手下菜一手还拿着玻璃锅盖挡在身前，美国队长的架势摆得神气十足，可惜出来的成品要么焦黄了散着糊味，要么咬下去一股子青涩生味，他在这方面天赋稀缺，每每都喂了垃圾桶，唯一能拿得出手的只有煎蛋，旭泽吃得赞不绝口，好像那是什么天上有人间无的美味佳肴，听得常止哭笑不得。

不过吃饭并非主旋律，他们更多的是抱着接吻，白日里的忍耐在私密的空间里化作了一吹即散的齑粉，摩肩擦踵都能引出情欲，有次他还在切菜，旭泽在门口看着不知怎么突然就兴奋了，非要挤进来从后抱住他亲，耳廓到脖颈都被亲得湿乎乎一片，手拿不稳刀，锋利的金属很快倒进了混乱的食材里，光亮的刀身映照出两人紧贴的身影，他搂着旭泽的脖子扭头亲吻，下颚牵扯出柔顺的线条，一截红红的舌头伸出口腔在半空里舔舐勾缠，旭泽含住了就吞，用舌面磨他，下面的硬物配合着在他系着围裙的后腰上暧昧摩挲，蹭得他动了情，内裤湿透，又哑声让他好好做饭，离开得一点不带犹豫。

起初常止还当他觉得时间不够，结果周六时间充裕了也是一样，把他压沙发上手都摸进裤子里揉他的臀了，最后却撑起身喘着气说要去上厕所，挺着鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆就关上了门，常止在门口听见哗哗水声中他压抑不住的呼吸，急促、躁动，明显是在自慰，一个厕所上了将近半个小时，出来时发间都是汗，还躲着他的视线坐到书桌前，笨拙的拿着卷子问他题目来转移他的注意力，就差没把“心虚”两个字写在脸上。

常止理所当然的迷惑了。

开荤后的处男不该像小说漫画里那样如狼似虎吗？怎么旭泽还反其道而行之，就他剃头挑子一头热，被戛然而止的情事搞得心浮气躁，回家把许久未用的跳蛋都翻了出来，但终究不如和旭泽做爱来得爽。

到底是怎么了？他是真想不明白，问也不知如何问，难道直接说“你怎么不操我了” 吗？那也太跌面子了……

或者用“你是不是不行”激他？但以旭泽的风格多半会很诚恳的否认，然后把他亲得晕乎流水再故技重施的抽身而出，难受的仍旧是自己。

琢磨了半天没得出结论，常止眼眸微垂，失焦的目光落在空白的答题区，笔尖停顿在那里已经很久没有挪动过了。

门“咔哒”一响，旭泽训练完没换衣服，念着家里有人披了件外套就往回赶，寒风中漏着两条长而结实的小腿，回头率极高。

常止转过脸，看他又这么汗淋淋的跑回来，不由的皱起眉头：“你好歹把裤子换了，一冷一热的感冒了怎么办？”

“没事，”旭泽放下挎包过来亲他：“我几年都没感冒了，倒是你，穿这么薄。”

屋里开了空调，他一件棉衬衫里面还有一件长袖T恤，再穿多点就该热了。

他没好气的推开旭泽，抵着他湿漉的胸膛往后躲：“去洗澡，换了衣服来吃饭，菜要凉了。”

旭泽抓着他的手亲了下，不依不饶的问：“有煎蛋吗？”

常止抽回手又推他一把，笑了：“有！”

饭菜是外面打包回来热在锅里的，不忙他都会煎个鸡蛋，反正旭泽百吃不厌，他也乐得满足他。

饭后旭泽负责洗碗，常止在屋里走动着消食，顺便把旭泽周考的数学卷子翻出来总结一下薄弱知识点，在笔记本上调整补习计划。

刚刚放下笔他妈妈的电话就打了过来，问他什么时候回去。

常止无可奈何，自从父母知道他和旭泽在一起了总是紧张得很，即便关上门讲题罗颜玉也能找到各种理由敲门进来，后来索性不关了，就能看见他爸晃来晃去的影子，夫妻两个轮岗般的监督让他们仿佛回到了小学，背挺得笔直，交头接耳都要小心翼翼的，更别说做其他的了。

“是阿姨吗？”旭泽擦着手从厨房里出来，从常止的表情能轻易猜出罗颜玉又来电催人了，两人对视一眼，不禁都有些好笑。

“回去吧，”旭泽抱着他拍了拍：“我送你。”

常止听了从他怀里抬起头，不满的嘟囔道：“干嘛急着赶我走，你这么大方的吗？”

好几次他想抗议都被旭泽压了下去，似乎一点不在乎他爸妈的限制，更无所谓他们恋爱的时间被压缩。

这次同样，果断得让他觉得委屈。

旭泽一看他暗淡的眸光就急了，赶忙把人抱得紧紧的，哄着作解释：“我不大方的，我也不想你走，可是叔叔阿姨是你的家人，我不想让他们觉得我霸占了你，”说着声音低沉下去，“我希望……他们能放心把你交给我。”

他也许不懂什么是换位思考，但他已经这么做了，因为爱、因为对感情的认真，对比之下常止后知后觉到自己其实很任性，被家人纵容着，却忘了旭泽对自己父母来说几乎是个彻头彻尾的陌生人，建立信任并非一朝一夕，但至少，他不能让旭泽独自努力。

想通这点心底涌出股不明的滋味，使他情不自禁的搂住旭泽，按着他的脑袋献上深深的一吻。

回家时他把这段话转告给了爸妈，罗颜玉和常盛都很受震动，常止的变化他们早看在眼里，如今回味起来旭泽的影响不可谓不大，甚而可以说他扮演了一个他们永远无法替代的角色，给予了常止一些他们终其一生都无法给予的东西。

而正当他们重新评估旭泽的时候，旭泽却出人意料的拔了自己“几年不感冒”的旗，躺在床上烧得头晕眼花。

“叫你大冬天的瞎逞能！”常止听着电话那边他发哑的声音气急败坏道：“你好好躺着，等我过来听到没？”

旭泽连忙说：“不用了，我自己可以……”

“等我过来！”常止不容置喙的又重复一遍，挂了电话在床头抽屉里翻出常备的感冒发烧药，心里连连自责昨天没让他立即洗澡，被什么“不感冒”的胡话给唬了过去，现在后悔也晚了。

罗颜玉听说这事给他装了袋雪梨和小包冰糖，让他带过去给旭泽煮，常止接过，踉跄着穿了鞋就要跑，扶着门的刹那却忽然顿住，神色犹豫的回头看向自己爸妈：“我今天……能留那边照顾他吗？”

他焦急的目光里有请求的意思，咬着唇，脸色都白了，流露出纳罕的脆弱，自从懂事起建立的坚强外壳突然破了一个角，让罗颜玉看得心头发酸。

分明不是很严重的事，但彼此都隐约感到这一点头的意味深远，常盛还想反对，罗颜玉却绞着手指，提醒他把书包一起带过去，明天好直接上学。

看着妈妈的笑容，那股莫可名状的滋味再次在常止心间涌现，他冲上去抱了一下罗颜玉，久违的，投入母亲的怀抱，接着飞快的跑上楼收拾好书包，急匆匆的招呼一声便奔向了门外，而这次罗颜玉和常盛都明白，他奔往的目的地将是另一个、他所爱之人的怀抱。

第42章 哥哥

坐的士过去花费不到二十分钟，走得太着急忘记带温度计，常止经过药店买了一支，又打包了两大份蔬菜粥，怕旭泽还没吃饭。

他身上有备用钥匙，打开门时旭泽正裹着大衣靠在墙壁上等开水，电热水壶发出“咕噜咕噜”的响动，他低着头捂嘴咳嗽，颧骨处布着两团不明显的晕红。  
高高大大的一个人突然如此虚弱，常止心里说不出的难受，恨不得是自己生病了才好，左右他已经习惯了。

旭泽看他来了，眼底亮了一瞬，走过来接他手上的东西，哑着嗓子有些无奈：“我自己真的没问题，要是把你传染了怎么办……”

“那你别亲我就好了啊。”常止躲开他的手，转身进了厨房。

雪梨放着等会儿煮，粥还是温热的，他拿出一个瓷碗把粥倒进去，端着转身时碰上了堵在门口的旭泽。

“……好难。”他低头呵气，目光沉沉的下坠。

“……什么？”常止一时没反应过来。

一根指节弯曲的手指忽然刮到他被风吹得紧绷的脸上，轻柔的摩擦一下后改为拇指逡巡，旭泽凝视着他缓缓的补充：“忍着不亲你……好难。”

“瞎说什么……”常止脸蛋红了，推着他往外走，心跳加速：“吃、吃饭，”竟然还口吃，“消化了再吃药！”他恨自己不禁撩，语气恶狠狠的，像只张牙舞爪的小猫，旭泽跟在后面直笑，没来由的，沉重的身体轻快不少。

偶像剧演到这里就该让男主角躺床上去给他喂饭了，但生活毕竟要现实一点，旭泽只能自己坐沙发上喝粥，常止把开水倒进杯子里晾着，余光瞥到床上摊开的书本，睫毛不自觉的一颤。

那天球场上没弄明白的问题，从这里，好像能猜到答案了。

喝完粥旭泽下意识的想去洗碗，常止眼疾手快的夺过，手上一空，他像只绵羊被驱逐到床上，常止甩温度计的姿势仿佛在抽一根皮鞭，气势汹汹，旭泽任他摆弄，夹着温度计裹在被子里笑个不停，本来就傻，这下更是退化成了三岁小孩，让人又心疼又好笑。

洗过碗回来验收温度计，38.1，算中热，可能是因为好几年才来一次，旭泽感觉上并不轻松，吃了药就昏睡过去，额头出了一层又一层的细汗，常止端个小盆放在床头，隔二十分钟就洗一次毛巾，给他物理降温。

再醒来已经是下午，夕阳在不大的屋子里铺陈开，到处都是暖黄色的，旭泽像踏进了一副静谧的油彩画，头重脚轻的疲乏感抽丝剥茧后还留有一丝眩晕，使眼前的一切变得虚幻而缥缈，连屋里萦绕的雪梨水味道都凝固成了可见的烟气，指引他迈向厨房。

常止正把处理好的菠菜丢入锅中，没穿围裙，厚毛衣的袖子挽到手肘处，露出淡粉色的关节和染了淡黄阳光的白皙小臂，搅动着，虚幻与现实的边界混沌了，夕阳好似被他搅进了绿色的粥里，拉扯着跃动亮闪的丝线，在他欣长的手指间弹拨出天籁般的弦音。

旭泽似若受了蛊惑般呆呆的愣在门口，心脏搏动着敲击他的耳膜，冰糖雪梨甜蜜的滋味随呼吸入骨入髓，迫使他引诱他冲过理智的藩篱，搂着腰将常止紧紧抱住。

常止吓了一跳，他来得无声无息，自己毫无防备的如同遭了野兽袭击，来不及进行反抗就被咬住后颈，抵在了身前的灶台上。

“醒了就先吃饭吧，”他被舔吻得脖子发痒，缩着肩膀关了火，声音不稳的挣扎：“别……先吃点东西好不好？”

“不好，”旭泽喘息更急，嘴里喷出火热的潮气：“……想吃你。”

他的大脑叫嚣着好饿，但粥不好吃，怀里这个美味千百倍，他只想吃他。

常止顿了一下，感觉体内有座火山突然喷发，热流瞬间席卷全身上下，四肢百骸酥得发痒，即将融化在旭泽滚烫的怀抱里。

他不挣扎了，软了身子任摸任亲，旭泽避着他的唇吻过下巴和侧颈，含着他的耳垂吮得他低叫着出了水，腿心的肉花激动的翕张，内裤一下子又湿了。  
紧贴的下体反应都很强烈，旭泽失了把持，隔着裤子挺腰撞他，力道又重又狠，还尤嫌不足的按着他的小腹扣进自己胯下，发情一样的耸。

“啊、啊，我不要……不要这个。”他瞬间明白了旭泽想干什么，立即拽着他手腕扭动起来，软绵的臀胡乱的蹭在膨胀的硬物上，爽得旭泽太阳穴突突直跳，昏沉的脑袋一阵嗡鸣。

“乖，”他有点按不住常止，只好哽着嗓子出声安抚：“叔叔不让我碰你，你乖一点，会爽的。”说完要继续顶，却被常止趁着松懈的间隙拽开手，转身面对面的瞪着他：“你听他的还是听我的？！”

脸涨得通红，眼睛睁得大大的一副凶巴巴的模样，偏偏还是那么漂亮，徒劳的将旭泽瞪得更硬。

“……听你的。”旭泽受不了他这么看着自己，要爆炸了，从心脏到下体，情动得厉害，爱他爱到无以复加。

发烧让他眼里沾上了水光，垂着眼皮的样子显得格外温情脉脉，眼珠很黑，扩开来，昭示着汹涌的性欲，仅仅被他这么看着，常止就泌出一股爱液来，双腿颤巍巍的差点站不稳。

“小心。”旭泽吐字迟缓，但动作迅速的扶住了常止，看他一鼓作气的褪下外裤，羞涩又大胆的抬眼望向自己，“那……那我说要做，你要听我的。”

虚张声势，尾音却发着颤，和他对视不到两秒就移开脸，耳珠红透了，留着咬痕的地方像是在渗汁，旭泽凑近了含吮进嘴里，抱着他的臀扫开菜板，把他轻轻搁在了案台上。

“你干什么……”屁股一凉，瓷质的台面冰得他瑟缩一下，旭泽却捞开他的腿，视线落到他贴身的纯白内裤上，吐着热气笑了笑：“看看你水够不够插……唔，湿得好像不多……”

前面的阴茎把内裤顶得紧绷，勒出阴阜丰腻的形状，中间的微陷湿出一条水痕，半透的布料隐隐可见殷红肉色，一鼓一鼓的，荡着水意朝周围蔓延。  
“能舔吗？”旭泽抬头问他，常止像是没反应过来，怔愣的张着嘴，被他反常的状态撩拨得无法思考，仿佛自己也发烧了，晕沉着的脑海空白一片。  
等不来回答，旭泽听凭心底的欲念伏下身，隔着内裤舔上了那朵软嫩的肉花。

淫香扑面，汁水满溢到舌苔上，如同琼浆玉露让他伸舌戳进凹陷里不知满足的搜刮，上下来回的舔舐出啧啧水声，接着又张嘴包住肉户吸，津液混着淫水把内裤弄得湿哒哒滴水，布料更透了，艳红的阴蒂顶出来，连着内裤被放进两排齿间轻柔的碾磨。

太爽了，怎么会这么爽……旭泽舔上去后常止的叫喊声就没停过，两腿搭在对方肩上被舔得哆嗦不止，热烫的嘴唇把他的魂都要舔飞了，阴唇鼓胀着，缩张的穴眼里淫水涓涓狂流，穴壁酸痒得他不断挺起腰肢，可是胯骨被旭泽按压住，只能张开腿让人舔他的穴，淹没在快感的激流中。

“嗯啊！不……啊、哈啊，酸……好酸……旭、旭泽！”他蹬腿，旭泽用舌头顶他冒水的阴道口，卷着舌尖刮过，“啊啊！好爽……呜呜，旭哥操我……我不行了呜呜……”

他终于无助的哭了起来，内裤已经湿透了，旭泽嘴唇和下巴上也全是他漏的淫水，听见他喊的什么，眼睑一抬，眼底全是猩红的火光。

直起身一把撕了碍事的内裤，布料破碎的声音刺激得两人一个比一个喘得急，常止脸上挂着泪，乱七八糟的烂熟花穴挂着淫水，随着他的抽噎张合着，又红又湿，简直骚透了。

旭泽紧盯着这处淫靡的风景拉开裤链，高热的脑子早就不转了，平日里难以讲出的话语失去遮拦，通通脱口而出：“小止只有找操的时候才叫‘旭哥’，太狡猾了。”

高挺的阴茎从内裤里弹出来打在湿软的小穴上，阴蒂被龟头抽了下，打得常止惊叫出声。

淫水溅开来，旭泽抓着他撑在案台上的手圈到自己脖颈，说了声“搂好”，又捞着他两条腿盘上自己的腰，挺动粗硬的肉棒在湿滑阴唇里狠戾磨蹭，“再叫一声，旭哥马上给你好不好？”

发烧的原因，肿胀的阳具比任何一次都要烫，碾着阴蒂蹭过的时候常止整个屁股都颤栗起来，他崩溃极了，被肉穴里酥痒的感觉逼得放声抽泣：“呜嗯……旭哥……哥哥插进来，快操我呜呜呜……”

“靠！”旭泽被他一句“哥哥”喊得头皮都麻了，肉棒兴奋的跳了跳，马眼涌出前液，顶开紧缩的穴眼就借着淫水润滑没入进去，直直插到了最深处，撞在敏感而脆弱的宫口上。

“呜啊……”常止失神的仰头呻吟，潮喷的水液泛滥而出，冲刷着硕大的龟头如同浪花撞上了坚硬的礁石，淫浪碎成喷溅的水珠，被堵在痉挛的穴道里迸射着，急雨般浇得整根肉棍水滑不堪，上面狰狞的经络凸得更高，正和着激烈的脉搏一起跳动。

旭泽没想到他这么快就喷了，鸡巴被夹得差点缴械，眼前也一阵阵发花，等穴里喷完了一波爱液他才满头是汗的托着臀把常止抱起来，亲他水淋淋的脸颊，“老婆好会喷，水也多，”拖鞋掉在地上，他抱着常止朝床边走，边走边颠他，粗硕的阴茎滑出阴唇又深深捅入，“小乖最棒了。”

“……不许叫这个。”常止从高潮中回过神来，听见他这么叫，胸口重重的连跳两下，穴里嫩肉抽动，吸着阴茎狠狠缩了缩。

“呃……”旭泽被他绞得漏出一声低哼，手反射性的掐进软糯臀肉里，把人压在床上“啪”的干了下，“这里咬得好紧，是喜欢的对不对？”

又抽出烫得搓火的肉棍问他：“小乖，喜欢哥哥肏你吗？”

“不要叫这个……”常止被折着腿操弄着，粗大的性器把蠕动的内壁熨平烫开，龟头顶着花心磨蹭，榨出了一股接一股的春水，顺着抽插淋漓的洒在床单上，留下了一滩深色的痕迹。

他呜呜哭得可怜，囔囔着重复说“不要叫这个”，下面却咕兹咕兹的直冒淫水，叫旭泽怎么信他的话。

抽送的速度加快，绵软的小腿肚被大手握着掰得更开，旭泽浑身上下都火一样烫人，手掌烫，阴茎烫，阴囊也烫，像两个烧红的铁球“啪啪”的拍在阴唇上，把这处娇嫩的皮肤拍得靡红发麻，供出更嫩的小小肉蒂，被粗硬的耻毛刮得朱砂般赤艳，

常止受不了这样的狠插猛干，阴茎滑了精，淅沥的稠白精水淌过不断鼓起的小腹，一丝沁凉浇入沸腾的神经，但转瞬就被热烈的快感吞噬，欲火燃得熊熊，他揪紧床单，叫床声在连续的撞击中变得混乱而放纵。

“好大……啊啊！烫……哥哥轻点……呜啊啊！”甬道一抽一抽的绞紧，淫液咕叽作响，他感觉自己要死在这翻涌的欲海里，爽得神志昏聩，涔涔泪光覆着满脸红潮，旭泽想亲他想得发疯，怎么插穴都不满足，只能喘着气钻进他卷起的毛衣里吸嘬挺立的奶头，发泄一般把两颗粉乳含进唇瓣间，又舔又吻的将乳头弄得如同水洗过的樱桃，胯下还没有间隙的挺动顶操，色情的挤水声与清脆的拍打声杂揉混合，交织在常止纵情的呻吟里，把他猛地送到了第二个高潮。

致幻的白光烟笼雾罩，旭泽在抽搐的肉穴里飞快插干，马眼一张股股浊液喷射而出，与清透的淫水一道被抽动不休的阴茎带出阴道口，最后一股顶着花心浇在了壶口上，常止两条白腿筛糠似的抖，疑心那是滚热的岩浆，要将自己从里到外烫熟烫烂了。

胸口和腹腔里都好酸好涨，他大汗淋漓的摊在床上，毛衣被推到锁骨下，穴里塞着根软下来的肉棍，花瓣样的阴唇驯服的吞纳着，衬得他又淫乱又乖巧。

太热了，这场烧越燃越旺，空气都蒸腾得燥热，一个火星就能引起欲望的连环爆炸，旭泽处在爆破的中心，早已没有理智可言。

抬手脱去衣服，汗液顺着脊柱沟奔流直下，他的背肌嶙峋，像一副油亮的立体地图，山川河流皆是肉欲的外化，褪下裤子，他在常止的身体里再次勃起。

“你怎么又硬了……”饱胀感从酥麻的花穴传递到大脑，高潮的余韵尚未平息常止就被拉起来抵在了床头，旭泽跪在他两腿之间，双手绕过他的膝窝撑在墙上，让他的腿大打开的挂在自己臂弯里，敞着穴给他任意操弄。

又一轮激烈的性爱以缓抽缓送为温和的前奏，旭泽亲他的脖子，吻他的锁骨，固执的叫他小乖，被常止哭喘着咬在肩上才闷笑着改口，边肏边哄的问，乖老婆，乖乖，喜欢哪个？常止不选，他就疾风骤雨般的干他的穴，把他撞得淫水四溅，旭哥、哥哥的换着乱喊，嗓子都哭哑了，逼不得已的抱着人脖子颤声投降，“第一、个，要……啊嗯！要第一个……”，然后旭泽就干得更凶了，疯狂得几乎要把他顶进墙壁里，“啪啪啪”的拍打声回荡在房间上空，夕阳不知何时落了，昏暗的光线裹着两个交缠的人影，高壮的少年把纤弱的那个压在身下律动着，劲瘦的腰连着紧绷的臀起伏出孟浪的曲线，波动、震颤，高高低低的呻吟描绘出曲线的峰与谷，常止被后背位操开了宫口，偾张的伞头卡入抽插，让他猝不及防的射了出来，喘吟声猝然变大，他又感到酸麻的高潮迫近，数不清是第几次，来势汹汹的要将他拖入绚烂的天堂。

交合的战役直到天黑才彻底结束，常止含着一肚子男精昏睡过去，旭泽也累极了，但出了场大汗头晕的症状减轻了许多，理智归位，他知道自己把人折腾坏了，给常止擦拭身体的时候心里既悔且疼，扣弄精液都不敢太过用力，小心谨慎的处理完后将床单也换了，常止睡得酣甜，丝毫未觉自己被挪走，睫毛安静的耷拉着，红扑扑的脸蛋裹着被子，旭泽痴痴看了良久，久到肚子发出抗议才去厨房里喝了粥，想着常止说过今天不回去，他连消化都等不及便吃了药躺去床上，心满意足的将熟睡的小止抱进了怀里。

第43章 赌

睡到半夜常止迷迷糊糊的醒了过来，身上有些热，旭泽揽腰抱着他，像个火炉把他烤得暖和而舒适。两人都是裸着的，他动了动腿，下体显然被清理过，但胀痛感还是让他低低的叫了一声。

时间跳到凌晨一点整，沉寂的夜放大了一切响动，旭泽的睫毛随着这声音颤抖两下，缓缓睁开了眼皮。

浓稠的黑暗里无法视物，他本能的摸索着搂紧常止，不知是因为肌肤相贴还是刚醒，嗓子哑得厉害：“……继续睡吧，”手摸着细嫩软肉按摩般捏了捏，“你也累了。”

枕边忽然响起长长的哼吟，常止的腰被他捏得酥麻，克制不住的在他掌中扭动，“好饿……”他也不甚清醒，腹中空虚，揉按的手摸得他痒起来，一笑肚子便更瘪了。

“还有粥，”旭泽喷着热气寻他喊饿的嘴，干燥的唇贴着扬起的嘴角蹭了蹭，笑问：“再给你煮个蛋？”

“你吃了吗？”他享受旭泽的亲近，一时又有点懒洋洋的想睡觉，浑身骨头都要散了。

旭泽当然也不会让他起来，答他“吃了”，温存一会儿自己套上衣服去了厨房，加热的间隙找了件厚实卫衣给常止穿上，附送一条大号内裤，常止两条腿轻轻松松就塞了进去，平角的，给他一种穿短裤错觉。

原来牺牲的那条在厨房里躺了好几个小时，捡起来的时候却还触手湿润，旭泽心脏猛的跳了下，臊着脸把这块破布扔进了垃圾桶。

粥和白煮蛋都很快弄好，他们没买床上书桌，只能将就着把托盘放被子上，下面垫了个包装盒，常止靠在床头用勺子舀粥，旭泽坐一边给他剥鸡蛋。

吃了两口突然想起量体温这事，旭泽正好剥完蛋，给他放碗里就自觉拿出温度计夹在了腋下，小睡一觉感觉好了很多，果然，温度计上显示37.6，降成低烧了。

常止放下心，旭泽端走空碗洗干净，回来将他抱到了腿上揉腰。

床头亮着一盏台灯，消化时血液都往胃部跑，常止晕乎乎的犯困，靠在他肩窝里眼神迷蒙的打量他棱角分明的下颚，好像能看见隐约的青茬……

伸手摸，略粗糙的触感，麻麻的滑过他的指腹。

“你的胡子真着急。”他取笑旭泽，对方却并不与他一般见识，还用下巴蹭他手心，让他痒得缩回手指握成拳头，整个藏进了袖子里躲他故意的侵袭。

幼稚的闹了一阵，常止覆上腰间的手，盯着床头柜上的书切入正题：“你也太急了。”他徐徐道，旭泽疑惑的顺着他视线看过去，书页映入眼眸，像一道不明的幽光滑过。

“上进是好事，但别太拼命了，”常止抬头看他：“感觉你给自己的压力很大。”

如果连发烧都要看书，那平时熬到几点也就可想而知，这次生病的原因也许有几分要归于没有休息好，精神太过紧绷，身体早晚要吃不消。

这么浅显的道理谁都明白，只是旭泽难免有些失落，本想默默努力缩小差距，但越往后越举步维艰，甚至还让自己病倒了，连累常止来照顾他。

昏暗的灯光里他垂着头，揉腰的手停了，常止抚摸着他的手背扣进指缝之间，拽紧了，仰长脖子亲了亲他的侧脸：“别忘了你是体特生，要求不用太高，我们慢慢来好吗？”

温言细语的像在对待一个玻璃品，轻飘飘的尾音能品出一点小心翼翼的味道，旭泽被他哄得心上发热，暗淡的眼瞳有光渗入，“嗯”了声，手臂收紧静静的与常止抱了许久。

第二天闹钟铃声大作，天亮得晚，外面一片茫茫的漆黑，旭泽先醒过来，常止在他怀里皱眉翻身，把脸抗拒的埋进了枕头里。

在家他鲜少有赖床的时候，而在这里他随心所欲，等着旭泽穿好衣服将他捞起来，没带校服，他全身上下都换成了对方的衣物，旭泽把拉链给他拉好，托着臀把人包进了洗手间里洗漱。

鞋子也是旭泽给他穿的，他全程半梦半醒，直到干燥的寒风刮到脸上，他才意识到自己被背着出了门，书包挂在旭泽身前，他的手被这人塞进了领口取暖，指尖一动戳到旭泽锁骨，让他呼着白气笑了两声：“醒了就闹，你还是继续睡吧。”

这哪里睡得着。他腹诽着，抽出手摸到旭泽额头上，体温似乎正常了，他们俩的体质还真是天差地别，换他今天都不一定有力气起来，而旭泽背个人都没什么问题。

但他仍旧蹬着腿表示要下来，旭泽不放，颠了颠把他的挣扎扣下，说再背一会儿，难得有这样的机会。

是啊，晚上他就要回家了，也不知道下一次结伴上学还要等多久，常止环着他的脖子，安生的靠在了自己胳膊上。

天幕仿若一块巨大的墨台，大多数人还沉睡在梦乡里，昏黄的路灯和光线不及的黑暗交错出寂寥而安宁的冬日清晨，旭泽背着他漫步在刺骨的严寒里，马路边偶尔几辆汽车呼啸而过，很快远去，消失在尽头鳞次栉比的楼宇里，而他们的影子被抛在车后，亲密的一团，一点一点的拉长又缩短，默默的途径过光秃树枝，和沾着水汽的、朦胧的少年时代。

症结解开，旭泽过激的状态渐渐平复，球队的队友们暗自松了口气，说实在的，再像之前那么下去，他们都不敢跟旭泽一起打球了，教练也很欣慰，毕竟旭泽是个好苗子，能自己调节过来自然是最好的。

至于补习，常止家里好像形成了一种奇怪的默契，从前都是旭泽周日去他家，现在反了过来，变成他往旭泽那里跑，让旭泽私下接到了来自常盛的无数次警告，对方是常止的爸爸又是长辈，他在电话里恭恭敬敬的不敢多说一个字，或许是这态度取悦了常盛，后来电话也少了，再去做客的时候终于没了那种令人不适的审视感，气氛和谐得俨然把他当做了家里的一份子，尤其是罗颜玉，知道他母亲早逝后对他更加关怀备至，时常让旭泽感动得不知说什么才好，母亲这个角色在他生命里缺席多年，他努力装作不在意，但总在罗颜玉不经意的照拂下功亏一篑，溯洄从之，久远的孩提时期似乎也有一个这样温柔的女人，只是不常笑，眼神里仿佛装着很沉很重的心事，那时的他还看不懂，而懂得之后，却已经太晚太迟了。

常止细心的留意到他黯然的神情，却只以为他是想念母亲，拉着他躲到自己房里抱着安慰，没有多余的言语，他们彼此心照不宣，拥抱和亲吻就是最好的良药。

时间弹指一瞬，转眼又一次月考结束，旭泽他爸结束了分公司初期的事务，要在国内待上一段时间。

旭泽思考了很久，还是决定向自己爸爸出柜，他爸一直教育他做人要光明磊落，他不想和常止谈恋爱这事像偷窃一般见不了光，更何况常止家里已经接受了他，相对的，他也希望自己父亲能接受常止。

但这种事肯定不能一蹴而就，他没有贸然行动，而是先探了探他爸的口风。

不过说是“探”也没委婉多少，旭永建突然被儿子问“对同性恋什么看法”，狐疑之下先追问了他为什么提这个，旭泽以学校社团搞社会调查支吾了过去，他才说没什么看法，前一周他们还在泰国做考察，那里同性恋比比皆是，看多了觉得也挺正常。

旭泽得了回答心情轻松很多，但他在常止面前藏不住事，被两三句逼问出来，常止一听他要自己跟他爸出柜，立时就来了火气，把那点担忧和惊异都盖了过去。

“我们一起。”他斩钉截铁的说。这种紧要关头他不可能让旭泽单独去面对，即便他爸对同性恋的态度中立，可谁知道当自家儿子顶上这三个字他会作何反应，有外人在好歹场面还能控制一下。

其实最好还是什么都不说，常止差点就想这么劝他了，然而对上旭泽坚定的目光，他忽然也热血上涌，转了话头。

他们是认真在一起的，如果想走得长远，这关早晚都要过，而且面临高考这个特殊时期，家长就算反应激烈也要考虑对孩子心态的影响，他想赌一赌，为了他们的未来、能少哪怕一丝的阴霾。

第44章 荆棘

“常止快到了，我去接一下。”旭泽起身穿外套，旭永建滑动平板的手一顿，面上漏出个笑来：“去吧，我还没好好感谢人家给你补课，今晚一定要留他吃饭。”

旭泽点头，有些心不在焉的，从刚才坐沙发上旭永建就发现了他很局促，拿着手机半天不动，眼睛散着焦，一副魂不附体的痴愣状，明明白白的告诉别人他有心事。

端起茶喝了一口，旭永建并未点破，而是选择静观其变，等着旭泽自己跟他坦白。

他儿子他再清楚不过，除了成绩不好本质上还是乖的，多半闹腾不出什么花样，只是孩子终归大了，有自己的秘密了。

他摩挲着紫砂茶杯，温热的茶水微微烫着指尖，正思索着事，忽听门口一阵响动，旭泽在招呼人换鞋。

这不是旭永建第一次见到常止，去年开家长会他被班主任留下来当助理，顺便叫到台上和家长们分享了下自己的学习心态，散会后还有三两个妈妈聚在一起羡慕常止家有这样一个优秀又俊俏的孩子，他也同样印象深刻，每次教训旭泽的时候都爱拿常止做例子，却没想到有一天这两个八竿子打不着的男孩能如此和谐的站在一起。

他站起来迎接客人，常止提了两盒茶叶，是西湖龙井的头茶，旭永建瞟到包装上的字眼，心里咯噔一下。

贵重的礼物不会出现在随意的场景和随意的时机，他的穿着和表情都很正式，还有与旭泽间那种说不出的气氛，像孤注一掷前自然而然的并肩，即使没有牵手，也亲密无间，就算没有武器，也一往无前。

心不在焉和局促尽皆指向唯一的解——“你对同性恋怎么看？”

旭永建的脸骤然阴沉下来。

半大小子，和另一个看着更小的男孩子坐在自己面前说要“在一起”，多可笑，离了父母他们甚至都养不活自己。

“我不同意。”他的拒绝锋利得像一支矛，不留丝毫余地，直直的戳破了旭泽表面的镇定，他的拳头瞬间握紧了，也开始剑拔弩张。

“无论你同不同意，我们已经在一起了！”

“那你们今天坐在这里是什么意思？”旭永建气笑了，抖着手指向常止：“你们都是男的你清不清楚？啊？你以为同性恋在我们国家是多光荣的事？你敢在我面前说，那是因为我是你老子！”

“‘在一起’？你们搞搞地下恋就算在一起了？你敢当着你们那帮同学说吗？”

“你去说了，信不信高三你都读不完！”

爆喝声回荡在空旷的客厅里，强烈的声波震动一切有形无形的物体，茶水、空气、耳膜、心，心震颤着要被撕碎了，血液喷溅，太阳穴鼓起青筋，两张肖似的脸孔对峙着，谁也不愿意退让一步。

“我不管读不读得完！我只是爱他，这有什么错？！别人什么看法关我们屁事？社会凭什么剥夺我爱谁不爱谁的自由？！”

“自由？你跟我谈自由？！”旭永建刷的站起来：“没钱你有个屁的自由！街上那些乞讨的小孩儿饭都吃不起，你去问问他们爱谁！爱爱爱，你才多大你懂个什么？你妈要是看见你这样心都要寒透了！”

“你没资格提我妈！！”旭泽猛然大吼一声，他眼睛红了，像一只发怒的公狮竖起鬃毛，狰狞的血管蚯蚓般爬满了他的脖子，从中嘶鸣出的每一个字都化作了尖锐的刀枪剑戟向旭永建刺去：“我不懂爱？那你懂吗？！你的爱就是赚钱，就是什么都不管，就是不闻不问最后让妈妈抑郁到自杀！！！”

他从来不敢去回忆那满地的血色，三岁，不懂死亡的年纪，他摊在地上被吓得大哭，哭声里是保姆震耳欲聋的尖叫，被推开的房门大敞着，昏暗的房间仿佛某只怪兽张开的血盆大口，蜿蜒的血液是它伸长的舌头，吐着腥气舔舐他，要将他嚼得七零八落。

那是父子俩共同的噩梦，埋葬在记忆最底层永不结疤的创口，其上的尘土一旦掀开，便只剩不堪入目的烂腐疮痍，暗红色，像铺满了染血的荆棘。

雷鸣后死寂的沉默降临，旭泽瞪圆了眼，泪无声无息的滚滚滑落，似若一场迟来的滂沱大雨刹那淋湿了他紧绷的脸颊，蛛网般的血丝模糊成一片血海，旭永建隔着这片海与他对望，感到深深的、万箭穿心般的无力。

情势不知怎么发展到了无法收场的地步，常止手脚冰凉，悄悄深吸口气才打直膝盖站起身，他的心跳很沉重，冷兵器在火星四溅的对撞后突然沉入冰水里，却连一声“噗呲”都不可闻，只有下坠，只有寂静的悲伤自海底冒出细白的泡沫，快要无法呼吸。

旭泽的手比他更凉，拳头不能自控的颤抖着，他握上去，扯着他转向自己，涩声道：“你先回房，我和叔叔聊聊好吗？”

怒意隔着一层水光仍旧如同燃烧着的火，他还在流泪，又倔强的不肯漏出一点声音，咬得腮帮生铁一般坚硬，却在面对常止的这一刻，微弱的抽搐了一下。

常止的眼睛霎时也红了。

他知道这时候总有一个人要坚强，上次是旭泽，这次轮到他，他绝对绝对不可以哭泣。

胸口酸胀得像有把刀在里面搅，眼眶热热的，他眨也不眨的把眼泪逼回去，牵着旭泽的手微微摇了摇。

这个熟悉的安慰动作击中了旭泽心里最柔软的地方，他闭上眼睛，长而直的睫毛颤动，似若一根根偃旗息鼓的羽箭，沛然的泪洗刷尾端，盛怒之后的疲倦裹着沉重的湿意覆盖了他整张僵硬的脸，凌厉的线条忽的松弛了，他忍不住抽噎一声，继而狼狈的抖着肩膀迈上了搂。

他的背影消失在拐角的一刹那，旭永建便颓然的跌入了沙发，他避无可避的被往事席卷，在短短的一两秒里，沧桑侵蚀了他的强硬，他的目光显出超越年龄的疲态，一望过去，恍惚对面坐着的是一个年迈的老人，脆弱而不堪一击。

常止没有说话，他像是得了失语症，任何字眼在喉咙里都无法安放，把旭泽劝走不过是见不得他那么难过，说要聊聊，实际上他茫然得像个没写地址的信封，只是坐在那里，空有交流的形式，却无分毫的内容。

“他没跟你说过吧……”最终是旭永建先开了口，沙哑的嗓音带着一点苦笑，长长的叹息一句：“这孩子……”

分不清是想要倾诉还是告解，有些话对着陌生人，反倒更容易讲出来，即使对方是个半大男孩，但那温顺沉静的气质让他想起了另一个人，心防不由的就坍塌了。

“旭泽出生的那一年正好是我最忙的一年，大股东突然撤资，项目一个接一个黄，我忙得焦头烂额也管不了他们母子俩，有时候说好要回去，但总因为各种原因耽搁了。”

“他妈妈没怪过我，只是保姆说她老是心情不好，我没重视，想着忙完就好了，以后有的是时间来陪他们。旭泽当时小，想我的时候会哭着闹保姆给我打电话，他不闹他妈，因为……因为他妈妈已经得病了，自己控制不了情绪，所以经常把旭泽关在门外，那小子偶尔能被放进去听故事，第二天都会高兴的给我在电话里咿呀半天。”

“想想那时候征兆明明不少，我却跟个瞎子一样，非等到一切无法挽回才知道后悔，旭泽不懂事，等我赶回去就抱着我哭，让我救救妈妈。”

说到这他停顿了一下，常止有些动容，好不容易憋回去的眼泪又浸湿了眼眶。

“旭泽上小学那阵比较皮，又傻，被人框着当老大，零花钱全请别人吃东西，我发现后把他教训了顿，零花钱少了一半，他也没反抗过。”

“他一直是个乖孩子，”旭永建往楼上看了眼，神情怀念，但更多的是复杂难明的深沉，“直到有一年暑假去他外公外婆那里回来，不晓得那边告诉了他什么，他回来就说他恨我，砸了一堆东西后又闹了场，第二天就离家出走了。”

离家出走对常止来说是个很莽撞而愚蠢的行为，可想到幼年的旭泽得知真相后，他似乎能身同感受到那种悲愤交加的无望，臆想中他变成了一缕影子，旁观着小小的男孩攥着拳头抹泪，毅然决然的没入了陌生的人流。

“我带着人找了很久，最后是公交公司联系到我，说他在一辆公交车上睡到了总站才被人发现。那辆车途径一个游乐园，他两岁生日我和他妈带他去的，我没想到他竟然记得。”

“从车站回来的路上我很庆幸，抱着他道了无数次歉，还丢人的掉了几滴泪，他也哭，但始终没松口说过要原谅我，只是我们都不提了，时间久了，这事好像就没发生过一样，我们也从没想过要好好聊聊。”

横亘在喉咙里的鱼刺无法被岁月冲刷，每一吞咽便隐隐作痛，无法谅解的事，除非遗忘，否则所有的宽恕都是说谎。

旭泽不愿意谅解，更不愿说谎，他无言的将回忆封存，却不成想过父亲会先揭开一角序幕，释放那头血淋淋的、怒吼着的怪兽。

屋内又安静了许久，旭永建自己都恍然了，他想起那几年无眠的夜晚，他不断问自己是不是他们晚一点结婚，晚一点生孩子，甚至晚一点相遇，结局就会完全不同？或者干脆不要生意，只要一家人平安的在一起，又何尝不是一种幸福？

他现在看着他们，就像在看着年轻的自己，总担心他们的选择会造成难以负荷的错误，命运变数太多，而他们如此年轻，还经不起风浪的摧折。

“我不是一个好丈夫，”他最终说：“但我爱我的孩子，我不希望他因为喜欢上男人而受到伤害，所以，还请你体谅一个父亲的心情，和旭泽分手吧。”

分手。

沉思中的常止蓦地被这两个字敲醒，他没有立即反驳，而是克制着激动抿了抿嘴，才语气平和的缓慢道：“叔叔，说实话，听您讲了这件事后我更不可能和他分开了，我想爱他，这种心情比以往任何时刻都要强烈。”

他未曾对旭泽说过“爱”，在旭永建面前，他却说得如此自然，好像已经练习了千百万遍，姿态从容又勇敢，不卑不亢的回视着这位父亲：“如果您是因为我的性别反对，那我可以很坦诚的告诉您，我是双性人。”

“……什么？”旭永建惊讶的看着他，怎么也没想到被家长老师齐声称道的常止居然是个畸形儿。

联想到泰国那些人妖的悲惨经历，他不禁心生恻隐，严肃的目光柔和了些许。

常止暗喜这步险棋走对了，接下来又列举了和旭泽在一起以来对方成绩方面的提升，“假设非要我们分开，您不仅找不到一个比我更适合他的老师，还会影响到他学习的积极性，高考在即，我希望您能多多考虑一下。”

生意人的本能就是趋利避害，他非常冷静的展现了自己的价值，一席话有理有据，旭永建侧目的同时也开始盯着茶杯沉吟，常止不打扰他，只露出一个乖巧的笑容，问他能不能让自己上楼看看旭泽。

旭永建愣了一下，常止极少卖乖，但当他笑眯眯的瞧着人请求的时候，大概率都不会被拒绝，尤其面对家长，这招更是屡试不爽。

旭泽就从来不会撒娇，旭永建莫名的笑了，酸涩突如其来，使笑意染上了几分难言的落寞，他摆摆手，眼看着常止起身上楼，也消失在了拐角的阴影中。

第45章 圣诞

冬天的风能吹到人的骨子里去，常止抱着手，像是在保护着胸膛上未散的余温，不久前旭泽的脸埋在那里，他站在床边摸着他的头发，一下一下的仿佛在安抚一个孩子。

是不是爱到深处都会疼？他想，旭泽把他拉过去抱着的时候他疼，看见旭泽通红的眼白时他疼，旭泽埋进他胸前不说话时他更疼。

他不断的说着“我在这里”，却没办法回溯时光，给予那个熟睡在公交车上的小男孩一个拥抱。

那晚回去他做了个梦，梦中也有一辆公交车，摇摇晃晃的车身载着金黄的阳光，车上坐满了人，炎热的夏季让他们都无精打采的摊在座位上，冒着汗，直直的看着前方。而他是唯一站着的人，为了保持平衡手握在扶杆上，面向风景不断变换的车窗。

燥热的风鼓起了他的衬衫，车停了，电子女声开始报站，他有些迷茫的抬起头，看到了连天绿荫后，一座巨大的红色摩天轮静静伫立在绿涛中。

迷茫倏地消散了，他惊惶的意识到这是哪里，头反射性一转，果然发现最后一排有个男孩子跪在靠窗的座位上，他的手抓着窗沿，玻璃珠般的眼睛睁得大大的，倒映出摩天轮高大的深红阴影。

报站声还在继续，他却没有动作，只是望着窗外汹涌又悄无声息的流泪，阳光照在他脸上像照进了一条波澜的河，金色的泪珠从眼角滚到下巴，拉成线的被再度行驶的风吹斜撕裂，仿佛飘飞的蒲公英，转瞬融入空气中和男孩彻底远离。

他根本就没有下车。  
常止从梦境里惊醒过来，枕头有一小块濡湿了，他摸摸自己眼睫，冰凉凉的触感带着水意，他不知何时已经落了泪，而且还有些不能自已。

胸口紧得发疼，时值深夜，他慌张的爬起来按亮手机，冷寂的黑暗似若伸手不见五指的深海，这一点光源陡然亮起，刺得他闭了闭眼睛，一行清泪挤出滑落，把他的脸颊也打湿了。

视线因此清晰不少，他吸着鼻子点开旭泽的微信，将手机颤颤的递到唇边。

有句话早该说出来，只是他总以为不能轻易吐露，否则就会如同过量发行的货币，贬值了不值钱了，承载不了一颗真心，但今夜他再无法抑制，在这海水般深沉凄寒的哀伤里，他希求拯救与被拯救。

“……旭泽，”低柔的呼唤带着重重的鼻音，他哽咽着自白：“我……我好爱你。”

好爱好爱，爱到言语都显得单薄，爱到一个虚假的梦就能让他哭得这么惨。

他一面觉得自己可笑，一面又泪流不止，旭泽肯定已经睡了，简短的语音躺在手机里，孤零零的像自导自演的矫情剧，正犹豫着要不要撤回，来电铃声已经突兀的响了起来。

是旭泽。

他同样醒着，却是跳过睡眠辗转到了这个时刻，历历在目的无数画面赶走了本就稀疏的睡意，大脑被充斥得混乱而胀痛，听着墙上时钟单调的“咯哒”声，他以为自己将失眠到清晨。

还好等来的是常止的告白，他笑起来，这才觉出脸绷得有些倦怠，揉了揉，电话那端传来常止的呼吸声，轻轻浅浅的抚在他的耳畔。

“别哭了，”他捕捉到对面压抑的啜泣，心口抽疼一下，嗓子沙哑的安慰道：“我也爱你，小止， 我不想你难过。”

不知道他爸后来给小止说了什么，但能猜到多半和他妈妈有关，那些事并不愉快也没有任何需要提起的价值，他缄口不言，没想到最后还是伤到了小止。

同情和怜悯对于现在的他来讲已经丧失了意义，可常止说爱他，于微末的悲凉中，他终是汲取到了一丝慰藉，并借此浮游上岸，渐渐的平静下来。

夜很深了，天上没有月亮，他们相隔十几公里和两部发烫的手机，陪伴彼此进入梦乡。

旭永建的态度其实非常矛盾。

他让老师给旭泽调班，却在得知旭泽不顾安排硬留在原班时睁一只眼闭一只眼，让保姆借做饭的名义去监视旭泽却又不阻止常止来给他补习，他的反对措施完全像是在走形式，唯一的作用就是表个态，且还表得模模糊糊，连和他冷战的旭泽都感到迷惑了。

这到底是接受了还是没接受？

常止对此但笑不语，只偷偷的跟旭泽吐槽说他爸爸是个傲娇货。

没过两周旭永建又要出国，走之前特意嘱咐了旭泽让他认真学习，训着训着顺口又把常止搬出来举例，还没说完自己都愣了，两父子沉默的对视良久后，旭永建鼻子里喷出一声轻哼，头也不回的走了，留旭泽坐沙发上迟钝的感慨常止的形容词用得真准。

没了监视，他们当天就迫不及待的做了，小年轻忍得辛苦，旭泽舔了两下常止就尖叫着喷了水，腰扭得像一条淫蛇，被旭泽按住了拖到床边，掰开腿，粗大的性器直直捅进小穴里，迅猛的插干起来。

啪啪啪的声响比上次激烈许多，密集得像是鼓点，又重又脆，旭泽站着顶胯，掐着他的屁股沿路摸到纤细脚踝，偏头吻了吻，扛到肩上伏身压下。

面对面的体位太容易顶到G点，硬且上翘的龟头次次磨过那点嫩肉，常止满面潮红，叫声娇媚得像是发了春，淫水失禁一般的淌，吹了两次，甬道拼命的绞着体内进出的肉棒，旭泽不想忍，狠顶了几下宫口就通通射给了他。

床单被他们的体液弄得污浊不堪，可是不够，旭泽亲着常止的软唇把他抱起来，怕人感冒没脱他上衣，棉衬衫被他自己射得痕迹斑驳，做得热了，吵着要脱掉。

旭泽挣不过他，把空调打高几度，在沙发上坐下来。

不应期过去，膨胀的阳具挤出精液和淫水，重新将常止撑开，他低吟着被解开衣服吸舔乳头，两腿折在旭泽腰侧，搂着他脖子坐在他坚实的胯上，小屁股含着根硬热鸡巴上上下下的颠，前面又被操硬了，蹭着对方的腹肌画出混乱的水痕。

高潮连着高潮，亲吻追着亲吻，他昏头涨脑的趴在旭泽怀里没了力气，花穴抽紧，大股的爱液被堵在小腹里，本来就胀得厉害，这下仿佛要破了一样，他湿着眼睛慌张的喊“穴要坏了”，手无力的拍打旭泽的胸肌，敲得胸腔里那颗心脏砰砰的和他击掌。

“没坏，插不坏的。”旭泽温声安慰他，托着他的肉臀把水淋淋的阴茎抽出来，让他挺着腰尿完一波淫水又插回去，没顶两下又痉挛着到了，阴茎再次抽出等着他喷泄爱液，透明的淫雨溅在紫红茎身上仿佛是在淬火，使得肉棍更加坚硬，青筋蹦跳着就往泣泪的肉洞里塞去。

常止“啊”的哑声哀鸣，下面比上面哭得更凶，水一直流，勾得旭泽射了第二次后又翻身按着他来了第三次，常止挣扎说“不要了”，他就停在里面啄吻他的脖颈和耳垂，一边还捻着他的阴蒂揉搓，不断诱哄他问他“舒不舒服”，他只要“嗯”一声，旭泽便深深的抽送几下，就这么时急时歇的折腾着他慢慢攀向高潮。

高中男生总是这样，性欲和精力一样旺盛，怎么也要不够，要不是常止最后哭着求着他射，还要被抱进浴室里接着干。

每次和旭泽做完他都累得不行，反观一直输出体力的旭泽，抖擞得像是吃了药，剩余的体力竟还能支撑着给他清理擦拭，连带换床单打扫地面，精神得让他叹为观止。

但学习任务紧，他们也没有多放肆，做爱的频率固定在一周一两次，旭泽没怨言，只是做的时候变着花样哄他，把他射得小腹撑起来才肯停。

这让常止有点头疼，他不知道圣诞节该送什么礼物给旭泽了。

本来的计划是翘了晚自习躺床上给他随便玩，然而回想一下，似乎平常玩得也不少，感觉挺没新意的。

等等……他某天突然想到，这么久了他们一直用的前面做，旭泽还没进过他后面。

如果他是正常男生，估计生日那天后面就要被破处了，多出的女穴确实方便，但他也想以男生的方式和旭泽做，完完全全的，把自己交给对方。  
圣诞节前一天是平安夜，节日的气氛浓厚，班上组织买了苹果，老师同学一人一个，用麋鹿图案的小纸盒装着，看着特别可爱。

不过官方的关怀对于这群萌动的高中生来讲显然不值一提，更受关注的是那些大家闭口不言却人尽皆知的情侣，花、巧克力、巨大的毛绒熊，一旦有女生收到这些东西教室里就会哄闹起来，还要人来给常止和旭泽送礼物，大胆点的直接递，不敢说的塞进了他们的抽屉里，两人能拒绝的都拒绝了，不能的放在桌上没动，上面贴着亮黄的便利贴：不好意思，有主了，麻烦各位自行领回。

到了放学桌上的礼物消失一半，另一半被常止硬塞给了秦阳，作为唯一的知情人，他咬着牙抗下了这份虐狗大礼包，并诅咒他们毕业前都没有性生活。  
他忿忿不平的语气逗笑了常止，心说我们早就有了，而且……明天还会继续有。

隔日送花送礼的更多了，校园里弥漫着一种蠢动而欢乐的气息，下课后走廊上的人来来往往，打个水都会被偶然爆发出的起哄声给吓一跳。

旭泽和那些准备送女孩子礼物的男生没什么不同，神情透着点惴惴不安和害羞，尤其是常止说要翘晚自习让他进后面的时候，他的脸直接红了个彻底。  
喜欢上常止后他就查过男生之间怎么做，也知道那种方式承受的一方会很辛苦，看着常止明亮的眼睛，他想推拒却说不出口，因为他敏锐的察觉到常止对自己身体的自卑，即便很细微，可他就是感觉到了并为此心尖泛疼。

最终还是答应下来，常止给守晚自习的老师请了假，两人吃过饭后往住处走，大街上的店铺张贴着圣诞老人和金铃铛的贴纸，天色昏黑，红红绿绿的装饰灯仿佛一条流光溢彩的恒星系，绵延的绕过挂着小拐杖的圣诞树，灿烂的点亮了整条热闹的街市。

旭泽扯住常止的手腕，黝黑的眼眸映射出彩色荧光，定定的看向他。

“怎么？”常止不明所以，笑意未散的嘴角勾出一个动人的弧度，旭泽靠上去，像是要吻他般在他耳边呵气低语：“买套，射进去你肚子会疼。”

他们开荤以来从没用过套子，旭泽突然一提，常止的心就开始扑通乱跳。

“哦、好。”他红着脸呐呐的点了下头，被旭泽牵着朝前走去。

还是闹乌龙的那家“床上”用品店，前台的姑娘抬头看见他们，露出一个饶有兴味的笑容，“小哥上次坏我们生意我记得可清楚了，还好这弟弟倒回来买了，不然今天得把你赶出去。”

常止没想到她一句话就掀了自己老底，脸皮顿时烫得能煎鸡蛋，嗡鸣的耳朵听见身边传来一声低笑，旭泽问那姑娘：“是吗？他买了什么？”

“别……”

“跳蛋和润滑剂，跳蛋正巧来了新货，要看看吗？”

……告诉他。常止张着嘴巴，剩余三个字被迫咽回肚子里，前台姑娘对他幽怨的目光毫无反应，热情的给旭泽介绍他们的产品，眼看她讲着讲着就把跳蛋装进了袋子，最关键的是，旭泽还付了钱。

出去时两人都没说话，旭泽提着避孕套、润滑油以及多出来的跳蛋，喉结悄悄的滚动了下。

微妙的沉默伴随了他们一路，常止埋着头走得很快，上楼掏钥匙开门一气呵成，好像后面的旭泽是变态跟踪狂，差点就把人关在了外面。

旭泽撑着门，一脸羞恼的常止让他情不自禁的笑出声来，侧身挤入门缝，关门声清脆的响起，常止被从身后搂住了腰。

“再笑我就……”他难为情的偏开头按亮顶灯，却看见床上静静放着一束鲜红的玫瑰花，一时间什么话也说不出来了。

屋内安静下来，旭泽放下两人的书包，上前拿起花束面向常止，有点别扭的伸手递给他，心若擂鼓的道：“圣诞快乐，还有……”眼神躲闪开，他抿着嘴深吸口气，硬逼自己注视着常止的眼睛：“我、我爱你！”

他这幅破釜沉舟的模样令常止感动又好奇，心想也不是第一次说了，怎么还磕绊呢，然后就发现花束中央的那朵玫瑰里闪出一丝银光，他的心脏忽的漏了一拍，接着砰砰砰的飞快撞击胸口，像是要破开胸腔从里面蹦出来。

一枚银色的素戒指躺在繁复的花瓣中，常止捧着花愣愣的低头看着，眼圈仿佛也被玫瑰染红了。

“这是我自己做的。”旭泽看他不动，帮他把戒指取出来，花暂时放到一边，他牵起常止的左手将戒指从无名指的指尖推到指根，纤白的手指戴什么都好看，他缱绻的摩挲一下，握到唇边珍惜的吻了吻：“本来想在里面刻字，但第一个被我刻坏了，所以现在只能给你这个。”他不好意思的一笑，神情却很认真：“以后我自己挣钱给你买更好的，你等等我，好吗？”

浪漫一点的现在都直接单膝下跪求婚了，可旭泽只让他等等，那么傻，偏偏又那么真诚，常止抬头望着他，笑中带上了莹莹的泪光。

“好。”他说。

第46章 完结章 不期而遇

深入的唇舌交缠让彼此气息都紊乱得厉害，常止跨坐在旭泽大腿上，外套拨开滑到手肘，来不及脱就一直接吻、接吻、接吻，口水流到下巴，被旭泽沿着嘴角舔干净，湿热的唇撞到一起，舌头自动探出来勾弄，红红的两条鱼蹿进对方的口腔里作乱，滑过敏感的腮帮，舔舐上颚，搅吮出粘腻的水声。  
腿心被硬挺的棍状物抵着，旭泽两手罩着他的臀肉掐揉，力道很重，带着他前后摇摆，让裤裆里的猎枪次次研磨到猎物脆弱又多汁的缝隙。

常止的喘息变得甜腻起来，听声音都知道他湿了，更何况前面还撑起了小帐篷。

“等下，”他微微后仰，扇动的睫毛下目光迷离，低声说：“我给家里打个电话，今天……不想回去了。”

“阿姨会准吗？”旭泽吐气粗重，还在摸他，手从下面探进了衣服里。

常止逮住他的手，在他唇上啄吻抚慰，“会的，先等我打完电话。”

罗颜玉似乎早有所料，接起来没说一会儿，电话挂了，常止兴奋的搂住旭泽亲上去，含糊的说，我妈准了。

这意味着什么不言而喻，旭泽眼神一暗，搂着人重重的舔吻。

衣服落了一床，玫瑰花香淡淡的萦绕整个房间，常止晕晕乎乎的想起来还没洗澡，而且他的礼物需要去浴室里单独做做准备。

挣扎半天才把身上的旭泽推开，他自己带了一瓶润滑，但旭泽也买了，他顺手从床头的袋子里拿出新的一瓶，软着腿羞耻的闪进了洗漱间。  
温香软玉突然溜走了，旭泽硬得难受，黑沉的视线落在被拉开的袋子上，下意识的抿唇舔了舔。

跳蛋是自慰用的。

小止原来会自慰吗。

旭泽胸膛起伏，呼吸变得烫而急，骨节突出的手在身侧收成拳头，青筋浮起，他闭眼撑开裤腰，一把握住了自己的勃起开始打手枪。

他会把这个小东西放在哪？珍珠般娇小的阴蒂，还是会流淫水的逼口，或者是两片一碰就充血的大阴唇？

他会叫床吗？用那种软烂粘牙的声音，白白的手指按住玩具，被机械的震动弄得腿根抽搐，流着眼泪喷水高潮。

越发下流的想象让他额头冒汗，撸动的速度加快，常止披着浴巾一出来就见旭泽靠在床头皱起眉峰，裤子半褪，手挤在内裤里不停套弄，深红的龟头隐隐约约，泛着淫靡的水光。

听到声音，旭泽睁眼望过来，黑潭般的眼瞳快把人吸进去，手抽出来，拽住常止就拖到了床上。

浴巾散开了，他“啊”的低呼一声，湿滑的手按住他反射性抬起的两条腿，向上折到他的肩膀处，旭泽粗喘着埋到他的臀间，食指并着中指挑拨开内裤中部，直接舔了上去。

“嗯啊……不……啊……”刚灌肠的时候前穴已经微湿了，这会儿火热的唇舌抵上来快感几乎是直达大脑，没有任何的缓冲，舌面细微的颗粒感摩擦过柔嫩的阴唇内壁，沐浴露的气味和淫水的甜骚味混合成极品的催情香，旭泽浑身都起了火，吐息如同焚风吹过湿乎乎的阴缝和媚红阴蒂，烫得常止肚腹抽搐，花穴开阖着溢出涟涟的爱液。

但旭泽根本没管那流水的小口，而是别有用心的含住了他的小阴蒂，舌尖顶上去迅速的弹拨拍打，模仿着某种震动的频率，一刻不歇的刺激这块神经密集的花蕊。

激烈的爽意比涨潮还来得迅疾凶猛，常止挺腰哆嗦，眼泪簌簌的涌出眼角，放纵的呻吟中哭音渐渐大起来，等到高潮便完全成了狼狈的抽噎——他要被旭泽舔死了。

“爽吗？”旭泽被浇了一下巴淫水，抬起身剥了碍事的内裤，自己也把裤子脱了，粗硬的性器弹出来打在小腹上，他撸了两把解馋，又伏身下去舔舐肛口，那里颜色粉嫩，褶皱被润滑剂和淫水洗得发亮，缩成小小的一点，让人想狠狠的舔开。

常止之前也被他舔过后穴，这次不知怎么了却觉得极端羞耻，昏沉的脑海仍沉浸在雌穴的高潮里，舌头一贴，竟生生把他从高潮里拖出来，投入了另一个更炽热的火海。

润滑剂尝着有股草莓味，旭泽每舔一下菊穴就缩张着挤出一股清甜的水液，常止手指插进他发间推他，呜呜的哭叫着蹬腿，却被他铁钳似的手死死制住了，腿心敞得更开。

“呜啊……我、我不要了……别舔唔，插进来旭泽，我要你的呜呜……”

旭泽动作一顿，湿濡的唇蹭过他的会阴处，闷声问：“想要我的什么？”

想要什么？还能想要什么？常止耻得双颊绯红，伴着泣音小声道：“你的……你的下面。”

“不对，”旭泽吻了下他湿红的花穴，一根手指探进了后穴摸索，“重新说。”

常止在性事里总是很莽撞，不行了就要插，女穴也就算了，后穴第一次开苞，怎可能直接进去。

旭泽忍着胀痛的阴茎给他细致扩张，嘴上调侃着，其实也并不是想听什么下流话，只专注于找前列腺的位置，指腹在他体内蹭动，感受着肠壁的细嫩紧致。

毕竟不是容纳贯穿的地方，即便是一根手指异物感也异常强烈，常止心头升腾起一点点恐慌的情绪，哭声低了，他揪紧床单咬住下唇，鼻翼缩紧，漂亮的脸蛋上起了一层细汗。

一根手指增加到两根，穴口被磨得由粉转红，紧紧的箍在旭泽的指节上，艰难的吞吐。

“怕吗？”他注意到常止的神情，抽送的节奏放缓，垂首轻轻的吻住了他，另一只手握上他的阴茎捋动。

这种转移注意力的方式常止很受用，他顺势搂住旭泽的脖子，亲吻间尝到了对方渡过来的甜味，还有一种说不出的味道，他不动脑子都能猜到那是自己的淫水。

心跳再次加快，阴茎在旭泽手里慢慢涨大，菊穴也放松了些，旭泽在甬道里打着圈抚摸，终于寻到了一块稍硬一点的肠肉，试探着按了按。  
“啊啊！！别！”常止反应激烈，整个人向上弹起，从喉咙里发出一声高亢的惊呼。

大脑就像被电击一般，眼前闪过一阵白光，他被恐怖的快感吓得挣扎起来，旭泽知道自己找对了，哪还管他口不应心的“不要”，两指顶着那里又碾又磨，甚至探入第三根手指进去抽插，没两下就把常止搞得喷了精，浊液射到白嫩胸脯上，跟流了奶似的。

常止彻底瘫软下去，失焦的眼睛蒙着一层泪，销魂蚀骨的舒爽感麻痹了神经，只剩腿根还本能的痉挛着，挑拨着旭泽的忍耐力。

扯过袋子，安全套和跳蛋都被拆开，他给自己涨得紫红的阴茎戴上套子，跳蛋是消好毒的，可以直接用。

常止还没回过神就被他托着腰翻成了背位，后穴被一个硬烫的圆头顶住，旭泽趴在他耳边粗重的喘：“小止，我进去了。”说着掰开他的臀往前送胯，窄小的菊穴被慢慢撑开，皱褶展平成半透的肉圈，裹着粗大的阳具一点点的吞咽，那种可怖的撕裂感让常止浑身颤抖，他哀叫着，感觉抵进来的不是性器，而是一柄烧热的重剑，要将他从中间劈成两瓣。

泪水滴落在枕头上，他蜷缩起脚趾承受着，漫长的进入却忽然停了，湿滑的前穴被旭泽塞入了一个椭圆状的小东西，是之前买的跳蛋。

“干什么啊……”他的鼻音很重，正要扭头旭泽已经打开了开关，跳蛋微弱的震动起来，酥麻感像无数的羽毛在他穴道里搔痒，淫水争先恐后的涌出来，滴到旭泽按着跳蛋的手指上，滑腻得让人心头发热。

跳蛋末端有个指环，旭泽长长的中指穿过指环，指腹刚好触到阴蒂，他弯曲指节揉按硬起的小豆子，舔着常止的耳廓沉声道：“这样不会那么疼，乖乖，忍一忍。”

停下的阴茎复又抽送起来，常止被他这么一喊就昏了头，阴蒂被揉得酸胀难忍，漫无边际的疼痛中掀起了阵阵快感的浪花，他婉转又呜咽着呻吟，汗湿的发丝贴在耳后，旭泽拉着指环配合着性器进出慢慢抽动，没入大半的阴茎最终推到根部，肠壁绞紧，他停顿一瞬，接着无法忍耐的伏在常止背上，摆着胯凶狠的律动起来。

“啊、啊、嗯啊……轻点……顶、顶到了唔嗯！”背入的姿势太容易撞到前列腺，常止咿呀乱叫，被顶得朝前耸去，旭泽一只手扣住他的肩，火烫的唇紧贴着他通红的耳朵喘吟。

“哈啊……好紧，嘶……啊……老婆好棒……”菊穴比花穴更紧，抽出时简直像在拔一般，柱身被挤压的快感让他爽得神魂颠倒，脏话都失了把门，随着炽热喘息不受控制的往外冒，“操……乖老婆好会夹，妈的……爽死了……”

啪啪啪的激烈拍击声混合着两人混乱的叫喊，常止被旭泽喘得全身发软，肠壁里快速摩擦的阴茎不断的顶着前列腺滑过，他同样爽得神志不清，小腹抽搐，精液再次喷射而出，肠道跟着狠狠缩合，一下子将旭泽夹射了。

大股的浓精灌满了套子，射精的极致快感让他脑子空白了几秒，热血偾张着快涨破血管，他深深呼吸，肌肉都在些微的抽颤。

退出垂软的性器，常止的哭叫声刺入白茫里，他取下避孕套打个结隔空丢入垃圾桶，展臂穿过常止腋下，把他抱起来抵在了墙上。

上次靠墙做的时候常止背磨得有点红，这次他特意贴了光滑的壁纸，常止前胸靠上去，只感觉一阵舒服的冰凉。

跳蛋还在震，他前面也快高潮了，但总差点什么让他达不到巅峰。

旭泽从后面分开他的双腿跪着，白嫩的少年像个罪犯被他扣着手压在墙面上，下面还滴滴答答的淌着骚水，哭声可怜极了。

“怎么了？”旭泽声音沙哑的问他：“以前不是用过吗？怎么哭得这么厉害？”

“呜呜不是……没塞进去过，”常止扭动屁股去蹭后面那根半硬的阴茎，穴里要命的痒意让他泪流不止：“要你的……我要你的……”

“要我的什么？”

说下面肯定是不行了，常止抽泣一声，埋着头露出纤长后颈，哭着道：“要老公的肉棒，要老公的大肉棒干我呜呜……”

花穴里夹着的跳蛋一下被扯出来，常止发出声低叫，淫水四溢的阴唇被勃发的硬热龟头顶住，旭泽掐着他的腿根，强劲的心跳撞击着他的蝴蝶骨，沉沉的仿若暴风雨前咋响的闷雷。

“好，”他听见旭泽咬着他的耳垂嘶声笑了：“老公马上来干你。”

粗硕的肉棒一进去常止就高潮了，但旭泽并没有停下来，而是搅着潮喷的淫液疯狂的干他，耻毛刺着烂红的阴唇，紧缩的甬道被粗暴的龟头破开，深入到宫口顶撞，反反复复上百来下，直接把他前面肏硬射在了墙上，他的哭喊求饶通通失去效用，旭泽抱着他的胸锁住他，宫口在酸痛中被顶开，龟棱刮擦着宫颈，一只手按住他的小腹抚摸，又是几十下的狠插狠送，他仰起脖子连呻吟都发不出，前所未有的性快感仿佛狂风席卷一片落叶一样，宫颈高潮来得猝不及防，他眼前发黑，淫水决堤似的奔涌而出，近乎是在喷溅，旭泽被阴道剧烈的痉挛绞出了精，两个人如同交配期的动物死死黏在一起，享受最原始的快乐。

抵着墙做完旭泽很快又硬了，没有力气的常止只能任他予给予求，被抱着插入后穴，自下而上的操干弄得他腰臀酸软，颠簸中旭泽低头吻他，一双黑得发亮的眸子倒映出他湿漉漉的脸，深深的渴求如水似火，要拉他沉溺，将他永久的燃烧。

最后一次时他已经累得快闭上眼睛，朦朦胧胧里他看见旭泽牵起了他的左手，无名指的指根处泛起温热的触感，那是一个珍而重之的承诺，是少年人柔软的吻，是他们不期而遇的爱情。

我们倾尽一生都在无意识的寻找一块填补过去的补丁，即便未来茫远，但我们仍在跋涉，愿常止的勇敢与旭泽的赤诚能暂予光火，照亮前方哪怕毫厘的路途。

The End

后记：  
能坚持写完真的很感慨，当初一时兴起创作了前三章后遭遇电脑蓝屏，重装系统让桌面的文件都消失得一干二净，绝望之下我抱着小小的希望点开了wps的云文档，没想到还真被我无意的存了下来，由此能继续动笔。所以这篇文能和大家见面真的是缘分，当然更重要的是大家的鼓励和支持，感谢每一个点赞、打赏、评论还有收藏，尤其是评论，我一直觉得自己就是个小透明不敢求评论，现在完结了我终于可以大胆求一波了，你们的评论简直是我的快乐源泉！！

今天之后我就要去搞论文了，番外会安排，但是随缘更新，肉写多了我都要萎了，给我点时间补补肾哈，爱你们！  
PS：看完踢叉踢的姐妹们有条件还是希望看到你们的评论，微博、废文、海棠都可以！评论一级爱好者就是我^^


End file.
